Bleach: Tsunami of the Soul Society
by Ledger
Summary: Squad 11 gets a new member and she is quite the figher. Can she lend a hand when the Soul Society in threatened? SoifonXoc, OCxOC and F/F.
1. Welcome to Squad 11

"Kenny come quickly!" Yachiru yelled pulling on his kimono.

"What is it?" he groaned rolling over and sitting up. He had been napping when interrupted by his Lieutenant.

"I was at the Academy and saw someone perfect for our squad!" she pulled on him harder until he finally stood.

"Who is it?"

"It's this girl named Kei Reiykuu, she's awesome. You have to see her! She's perfect for our squad."

"If you insist, Yachiru."

She placed herself in her usual position on his back and they headed for the Academy. Yachiru was extremely excited and couldn't stop talking about the young shingami student.

"She's got short, untamed blue hair, and blue eyes. She's really good too. I saw her in a duel and she completely blew away the other guy."

"What's her abilities?"

"Her zanpakuto is water based and really powerful!"

Kenpachi smiled listening to Yachiru go on and on about this student, "What makes you so sure she's right for your squad?"

"Just wait till you meet her."

They finally arrived at the Academy and didn't manage to get lost this time. They entered the gates and were immediately greeted by an instructor, "Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Kusajishi what brings you here?"

"My Lieutenant has informed me of a promising student, I would like to meet her," he peered down at the instructor.

"Her name is Kei Reiykuu!" smiled Yachiru from behind Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Of course follow me," the instructor led them into the main building where students were practicing their swordsmanship skills. Kenpachi scanned the room and saw her leaning against the wall watching her fellow classmates duel. He could also tell she was itching to jump in something he liked in a student.

"Reiykuu!" the instructor shouted. Her attention snapped away from the fight and up to the instructor. She wasn't affected seeing the formidable Captain. The instructor pointed to the ring and then called out another student. Kei stepped into the ring and waited for her opponent who immediately struck, but Kei blocked the wooden katana with hers which she did at great speed. In two quick moves she had landed one crippling blow and the second was a fatal blow. Her opponent charged after her she flash stepped out of the way and kicked him behind his knee bringing him to the mat.

Another instructor called the fight and the two students bowed to one another before stepping out of the ring. Kei went back to her spot a long the wall. Kenpachi had watched the fight intensely before stepping from the room with the instructor.

"How good is she?" he asked.

"One of our most promising students. Top of her class."

"How has she done against dummy hollows?"

"Extremely well. Doesn't back away from a fight and leads the other students very well."

"I like that," Kenpachi smiled. He looked at Yachiru who was beaming on his shoulder, "Well Kenny what do you think?!"

"I like her she would do well in our squad," Yachiru was bursting, "WELL?!"

"Alright fine," he sighed.

"YAY!" Yachiru rushed back into the building and pulled Kei from it. The student had a rather confused look on her face trying to understand all the words that were coming from the Lieutenant's mouth.

"Congradulations Kei Captain Kenpachi is going to have you transferred into his squad."

Kei looked up at the massive Captain and then down at his Lieutenant and she couldn't find her voice at first, and she really didn't know what to say, but, "Thanks."

"You'll receive your uniform tomorrow and from there you are to report to Lieutenant Yachiru,"

"Right," she nodded.

---

"What?!" shouted Ikkaku as his Captain told he and the rest of the squad the news.

"Why a girl? Is she good enough for this squad?" questioned Yumichika.

"Of course she is," replied Yachiru.

"Well then again this could have its benefits…" whispered Yamichika to himself, "That would mean the Lieutenant would leave us alone, if she had another female friend. As long as she isn't prettier then me."

"When does she start?" asked Ikkaku.

"Tomorrow," Kenpachi replied before heading outside to sit down.

---

"What squad did you get transferred into?!" questioned one of Kei's fellow female shingami.

"Squad 11," Kei calmly replied as she packed her things into a sack.

"But that squad is crazy! I mean look at their Captain!" she cried.

"I don't care how crazy they are it just allows me more fights and to better my skills. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You'll get yourself killed!"

"Will you relax! I'll be fine, I'm just happy I'm done at the academy," Kei got into bed and turned off the table light ending the conversation. The next morning she would start her new position as a shingami in Squad 11 under the leadership of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. She smiled to herself before drifting off to sleep. She would finally be able to let loose in the most fight hungry squad.


	2. So Close

Kei entered the Squad 11 barracks to find Ikkaku asleep, Yumichika was fixing his hair and was too absorbed in the mirror in front of him to notice Kei standing in the opening doorway.

"Is Lieutenant Yachiru here?" she questioned, but she got no answer. She paused for a minute lowering her head took a deep breath. She walked up behind Yumichika took a deep breath,

"Is…Lieutenant…Yachiru…here?" she questioned again. She caused the 5th seat to jump and nearly break the mirror. He turned around and stared at her. _This can't be?! She maybe more beautiful then me! _

"Where do you get off doing something like that?!" he shouted at her.

"You didn't answer the first time," she replied calmly.

"Kei!" she heard a high pitched voice from behind her. Kei turned around to see Lieutenant Yachiru bounding towards her knocking her flat on her back, "I'm so glad you're here!" she grabbed the shingami's hand pulling her to her feet, "Come on! There's some much I have to show you!"

Ikkaku groaned rubbing his eyes and sitting up, he jumped at seeing Kei standing there, "Is that her?!" he pointed.

"Of course it is baldy!" Yachiru replied.

Kei was led from the room and out into the main corridor, Yachiru once again was talking at a mile a minute and Kei had a very hard time keeping up with her as she described nearly everything around her to the shingami.

Captain Kenpachi crossed their path stopping and staring down at Kei. Kei stared right back at him. Her eyes went all over his features to the scar, the eye patch and the bells which she stared at for awhile until she realized and looked away.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning," he said in his deep voice before walking away.

----

"Ah! What are you doing?!" cried Ikkaku as Kei shifted through his clothes.

"What does it look like I'm doing!" she shouted back.

"But those are mine!" he went to push her away when she kicked him in the face.

"You two morons ruined my night clothes when you were drinking last night!" she grabbed a white tank top and a pair of black boxers.

"Then go through Yumichika's stuff!"

Kei stepped away taking the clothes with her as Ikkaku rushed to collect his belongings that had been strewn about the floor, "Don't worry I already got him for what he did," she smiled.

There was a scream and Yumichika rushed into the room and he was pissed. He pointed his finger at Kei waving it viciously, "You! You!" he shouted, "Where's my hair products?!"

Kei and Ikkaku stood staring at him. They couldn't believe it. He his hair was horrifying. It stood out on all ends. It kind of looked like he had gone crazy with a blow dryer and fried his head. They were both trying not to laugh.

"What makes you so sure I took it?"

"I know you're trying to get revenge! Now hand them over!"

She through a sack at him containing all his care products or whatever they were, "Next time you two idiots decide to have a drinking game do it in someone else's room!"

Yumichika sifted through the sack checking all the bottles and sighed heavily, "Good you didn't use any."

"Why the hell would I want to use that?"

"You should take a lesson from me, Kei, and try to better you appearance. You act more like a man then most men do."

Ikkaku started to laugh, but she shot him a look which immediately shut him up. She headed out of the room, but not before kicking Yumichika square in the balls bringing him to his knees. Kei didn't say anything as she left the room with her new night clothes. She entered to find Yachiru sitting on the floor eating candy and flipping through a magazine.

"Afternoon, Lieutenant," she smiled sitting down.

"I brought you some candy, Kei," she handed over a few pieces and the two ate them together.

"Kenny wanted me to tell you that you are going on duty soon in the human world," Kei's Lieutenant smiled as she downed more candy.

Kei lied back on her mat, and sighed, "Good. I need to get out and do something."

"Will you bring me something back?" Yachiru questioned peering down at Kei her hands on her knees and childish look on her face.

"Yeah," Kei smiled, "What do you want?"

"Candy! And then surprise me with something!" she laughed throwing her hands in the air.

"I figured that," Kei laughed.

----

Kei was in a wheat field her zanpakuto unsheathed and held before her. She had a serious look on her face. She had been training for hours. She was sweating and had discarded her kimono leaving her with just a tank top on. She was muscular, incredibly cut with a few scars. Kei thrust her sword forward and then brought it slicing through the air.

Soifon stood with her Lieutenant Marechiyo watching the young female shingami practice in the wheat field. The Special Forces leader watched her movements very closely. Kei was fluid with every swing of her sword and every step she took.

"That must be Captain Kenpachi's newest squad member…" she said quietly.

"I don't see what's so great about her…" Marechiyo snorted.

"There's nothing great about her right now. She hasn't fought or shown her abilities," a nerve pulsed in the Squad 2 Captain's forehead as she wanted to smack her Lieutenant.

Kei continued to train. She brought her zanpakuto up, "Tsunami," she commanded. Her sword transformed into what looked like an oversized machete with a wavy appearance. She began twirling it rapidly at her side by a chain connected at the hilt. The ground beneath Kei's feet began to tremble violently. Soon a large water tornado took form. It swirled rapidly and violently in the wheat field drawing the water from the plants and other surroundings including the air.

"Impressive for a young shingami," Soifon watched intensely as Kei continued.

The Squad 11 was deep in concentration she was trying to discover the name of her zanpakuto. She could feel the water raging next to her. She held it there and held it there. She was pushing close to her limits.

_What is my name?_

_I don't know._

_You're so close._

_What is your name?_

_That's what you have to find out._

_Tell me._

It was a blue dragon floating just feet from her. It had instense yellow eyes as it spoke to her. She was concentrating on trying to find out its name. She knew she was close. While at the academy she spent most nights after training and classes trying to reach Bankai. But every time she got close she lost it.

"Looks like she's trying to reach Bankai," as soon as Soifon said this Kei reached her breaking point and lost it. The dragon disappeared as well as the water tornado. Kei sank to her knees breathing heavily and soaked in sweat. She punched the ground, "Damn it!" She wiped her face on her arm trying to catch her breath, "So close and I always lose it!"


	3. Awkward

Kei finished her training and took a seat in the wheat field. She took a deep breath laying her sword down next to her. The shingami placed her hands in her lap, closed her eyes and began meditating. Part of her routine was to feel the water that wall all around her. Without moving any part of her part she pulled the water from the air causing it to swirl all around her.

Soifon still watched her closely. She had no clue if the young shingami knew if she was watching, but at this point she didn't care. Very few shingami took their position seriously; the Squad 2 Lieutenant for example would rather eat his life away then train like Kei did.

"Seems Kenpachi made a good choice in this one…" she muttered.

"Watcha doin Soifon?!" cried Yachiru.

Soifon jumped nearly falling from her spot and looked down at the pink haired Lieutenant, "I was observing the newest member to Squad 11," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Kei! She's tons of fun! But we have a meeting, come on!" Yachiru pulled on Soifon's haori until she was dragged away and pissed off. Kei was left to continue her meditation in peace luckily she hadn't heard her Lieutenant's rather high pitched happy go lucky voice.

---

Kei was walking back towards the Squad 11 headquarters when Captain Soifon crossed her path. The young shingami stopped in order to show the Squad 2 Captain proper respect.

"You must be Kei Reiykuu," Soifon said.

"I am."

_I'm hungry, _Kei suddenly thought. She was intrigued by the Captain, but her rumbling stomach was getting the best of her. She was trying to keep her attention as best as she could without allowing herself to get lost.

"I saw you training this morning," Soifon sounded impressed, "You've got a lot of power and determination."

"Thanks."

Both women felt incredibly awkward as they stood there with nothing to stay and Kei's hunger grew, "Well it was nice meeting you, Captain," she smiled and swept by her.

Kei broke into a sprint and went into the mess hall and demanded lots of food which was immediately made for her. She sat down and began to scarf it down. She didn't know, but she was really hungry today. Kei had an appetite to compete with Ikkaku's so they often had eating contests never knowing which of them was going to win. She had already beaten him twice.

"Hungry?"

Kei looked up from her bowl and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Captain Soifon. _What's going on? _She finished the rice and set the bowl down, "Yes…"

Soifon ordered a plate for herself, "How do you like Squad 11 so far?"

"It had its ups and downs, but overall I enjoy it."

"You must like to fight if you agreed to be transferred into it," she ate some noodles.

"I won't lie I like to fight more then one should."

There was a quiet moment as the two sat eating, "You would do well in the Special Forces," Soifon said suddenly.

Kei laughed, "No I don't think I would."

"Why not?"

"Too many rules and no faïence to a fight," she said calmly, "And uniformity…given they're supposed to be top fighters and shingami…still…not for me."

"Understandable."

Ikkaku and Yumichika were watching closely from the window, "What's Captain Soifon doing talking to Kei?"

"She better no be trying to persuade her to transfer, I just got used to the blue haired chick even if she has worse manners then you," said Yumichika.

"Shutup, you idiot. But Kei is such a low rank and Captain Soifon is so high what could those two possibly be talking about?"

"Their loves lives? I don't know."

"I don't think they have love lives. Captain Soifon is too cold, and Kei would wear the pants in the relationship."

"You don' think they're…"

The two men looked at each other and smiles crossed their faces as it hit them. Ikkaku looked back in through the window and swallowed hard when he saw Kei staring right at him and she did not look happy.

"What is it?" Yumichika said and peered in the window only to receive the same look. He immediately ducked, "We better go."

Kei stood, "It's been nice talking to you, Captain, but I have to go. Have a good day," she smiled and left the mess hall heading directly for Ikkaku's room where she knew those two morons would be, and sure enough there they were.

"May I kindly ask what you two were doing watching me and Captain Soifon eat lunch?"

"Well Kei," Ikkaku breathed, "We were curious as to why a Captain like Soifon would be talking to a shingami such as you? That's all," he tried to smile, but once again was kicked in the face.

"I'm not good enough to talk to a Captain!" she shouted.

Yumichika stood and went to defend himself when he was kicked square in the nuts falling to the ground grabbing his crotch, "I should start wearing a cup," he cried.

Ikkaku was making sure he wasn't bleeding, "She's definitely a girl. She's got a wicked temper."

"Let's try not to piss her off again. She can be worse then Lieutenant Yachiru."

"Agreed," Yamichiku whined as writhed on the ground.


	4. Candy?

"Kei-Kei…" Yachiru whispered peering down at the shingami, "Kei-Kei…" she whispered again. Kei cracked an eye and looked up at her Lieutenant.

"Good morning, Lieutenant…" she mumbled.

"It's time to wake up!" Yachiru shouted jumping on her stomach causing her to sit straight up. Kei cursed under her breath rubbing her sore stomach.

"Why are you here?"

"Well I already woke up baldy and Yumichika so I decided to visit you next. Besides your shift in the Soul Society starts soon," she smiled.

"Right..." Kei stood stretching her back.

"Are you excited Kei-Kei?!"

"Kei-Kei?" she raised an eyebrow looking down at her Lieutenant.

"Yeah it's my nick-name for you, I call you Kei-Kei because it sounds like candy!" she jumped up and down with a wide grin on her face.

Kei laughed as she pulled on her shingami uniform and strapped her zanpakuto to her waist. Yachiru was pulling on her hakama, "Remember to get me candy! Lots of yummy candy! And something special!"

"Yes…yes I promise to get you candy," Kei stepped into the hallway and saw both Yumichika and Ikkaku holding their stomachs. They just looked at one another and simply nodded. Yachiru had woken them up the same way except Ikkaku who had a large red mark on his head.

"What happened to your face?" she questioned.

"She slapped me with a stick because I didn't get up right away," he was rubbing his head.

---

Kei was standing in the middle of the shopping center of Karakura. It was evening and she had gotten herself a gigai in order to buy Yachiru her stuff right away. There was a candy store and toy store right next to each other.

"Excellent, kill two birds with one stone," she entered the candy store and bought 2 pounds of candy getting an awkward look from the store clerk.

"That's a lot of candy, Miss."

"Fortunately it isn't for me," she smiled taking the bag.

"Is it for a class or day care?"

"No it's for my Lieutenant," she headed out the door.

"Lieutenant?" he stood scratching his head.

Kei then entered the toy store and began scanning the shelves for something good to buy. There were games stuffed animals and toy models. She noticed she was getting looks from the female store clerk given she was holding a 2 pound bag of candy. Kei looked at herself wondering if it was what she was wearing, but she had on blue jeans, a white tank top and sandals. Finally after five minutes she walked over.

"Is there something wrong?" she questioned.

The store clerk jumped, "No…no…nothing!"

"Then why do you keep looking at me?"

"Well because you have blue hair, and a large bag of candy."

"Why is it so weird that I have a big freaken bag of candy?! And so what if I have blue hair?!"

The store clerk smiled, "Nothing I just think it's cute."

Kei stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"It's cute. Obviously the candy is for a young friend of yours and you have a style with the blue hair."

"Thanks?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No problem, are you new in town?"

"Kind of, here for business…"

"Cool. I get off at 3 do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Umm…yeah I think I can manage that. What's your name?"

"Hana," she smiled.

The two exchanged phone numbers and Kei left. She hadn't found something special for Yachiru, but she had enough candy to hold the Lieutenant over for at least a week. Kei wandered around town for awhile because there was nothing going on no hollows or anything out of the ordinary. She went to the Urahara Shop and stored the candy threatening Jinta that if he touched she would break his arms.

Kei headed down to the restaurant around 3 and took a seat at one of the outside tables and ordered some water. She waited for Hana to show up as she sipped the water. Hana finally showed up and took a seat.

"So what business do you do?" she asked taking a seat.

"Uhh…security…" she took another sip of her water.

"Interesting," she ordered a glass of soda.

"So how long have you…err…worked at the toy store?"

Hana laughed, "Only a few weeks. It's to save up in order to go to a university."

"That's good."

"How much do you make?"

"Not too much, but it has good benefits, housing, food and clothes, medical."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"How long are you in town?"

"I would guess a month or two."

They ended up ordering food and shooting the breeze when Kei's phone began to vibrate. She sighed and flipped it open; "Crap…" she closed the phone standing and placing her napkin down.

"What is it?"

"Umm…emergency, but I should be back shortly at least I hope so."

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Kei took off at a sprint down the street and into a side alley. She quickly discarded her gigai and unsheathed her zanpakuto. The hollow was close she could feel its spiritual energy all around her. Then Kei heard the beast roar. She rounded the corner to come face to face with a snake like hollow. It was destroying buildings left and right with its tail.

"What do we have here? A soul reaper?" it cackled in a high pitch voiced. It swirled around her, "You smell good."

"Shut it."

Hana was worried that something may be wrong so she went in search of Kei when she saw her body resting against the alley wall.

"Kei!" she shouted and went to try and wake her, but she didn't respond, "Kei!" she shouted. Her attention was grabbed by something else. A loud screeching noise and then a crash.

"You'll pay for that!" it shouted as it slithered after Kei. Kei went into the alley where her body was and was greeted by Hana staring right at her. _Shit! _Hana had a horrified look on her face as she looked from Kei to Kei's body and then to the thing closing in on Kei. Kei wanted to rush and explain, but she was smacked from behind by the large tail.

Kei stood shaking off the blow. She leapt into the air slicing through part of the hollow's tail, blood sprayed everywhere. The hollow began advancing at great speeds, but before it could land a fatal blow it was sliced into pieces by Kei's water zanpakuto. She had quickly snatched the water from the air using her sword and sent it straight at the hollow. Kei sheathed her sword and turned to Hana who still looked both horrified and confused.

"Well it's obvious you can see me so we've gotten that out of the way."

"What are you? What was that?!" she shouted at her.

"That was a hollow and I am a shingami," Kei reached for her gigai.

"What?! What the hell is going on?!" she demanded. Kei stepped back into her body and that caused Hana to freak out even more then she already was.

"Let me explain…" Kei pleaded.

"Explain?! How do you explain that thing?! And what you just did?!" She was on her feet now pointing and shouting. Kei sighed rolling her eyes already becoming bored with Hana's freak out. In a swift move the shingami knocked out the young woman and threw her over her shoulder.

"There's only one man who can explain this situation," Kei carried Hana to Urahara's Shop. Before she even entered the door, "Jinta I swear if you go anywhere near that bag you won't have arms to eat with!" Jinta swallowed hard and backed away from the bag. Kei laid her down on a mat in one of the back rooms.

"What's this?" Urahara asked pointing down at Hana with his cane.

"She can see hollows and shingami. She won't listen to me explain what's the hell is going on so I figured you could once she comes to," Kei suggested.

"I suppose so," he sighed, "Alright I'll do it, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Whatever floats your boat," Kei shrugged.

"What knocked her out?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't stop freaking out so I knocked her out," Kei said calmly, "Thanks again. I have to finish my patrol," she waved and headed out the door.


	5. Be Thankful

Hana was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea made by Tessai who was also fixing dinner. Jinta sat in the corner trying his hardest not to eat the bag of candy that was next to him. As soon as Hana had woken up Urahara had given her about 5 minutes to recover and then began explaining everything to her.

Kei entered the house and stopped when she saw Hana staring up at her. Kei sighed and knew she would have to do some explaining of her own. She took a seat, "OK…I know Urahara explained the basics of what I am and what attacked last night."

"Is there something wrong with me? That I can see those things?"

"Noo, there's nothing wrong with you."

"I'm not crazy?"

Kei laughed, "No…you just have spirit awareness. Quite a few have that gift. People might consider you crazy if you try to point us or the hollows out to them because they can't see them. And little kids see us more then anyone."

"How long have you been one of those shin…shingami things?"

"Uh…about 3 days, but I was born in the Soul Society."

"That man told me about the Soul Society."

_Oh thank god! I want to do as less explaining as possible._ Kei shifted crossing her legs and tapping her fingers on the table, "So even if I had told you, it wouldn't have made a difference. I apologize scaring you with my gigai."

"Gigai?"

"Temporary body when shingami are in the real world for an extended amount of time."

"But you got hit and you were fine. How's that possible?"

"Years of training and shingami have are stronger then humans. We can take blows that would kill a human shrug them off."

Hana put her hand to her head, "This is all so sudden."

_Yeah well how do you think I felt when I saw you staring at me? That's the last thing I wanted._ Kei asked Jinta to get him a cup of tea and maybe he would get some candy. So he did, "Can I have some candy?"

"No," she took a sip of her tea.

"Why not?"

"You take some and you'll have to answer to Lieutenant Yachiru."

Jinta swallowed and nodded walking away, "How long have you been able to see spirits?"

"Well I've kind of felt this weird presence all the time. I guess that's when I was sensing them. But I've never seen a shingami or a hollow. I saw two ghosts about a year ago, but I kind of let it go, and though nothing of it."

"Did something happen when you were younger like a death in the family?"

"Not family, but I did see my best friend get hit by a car when I was 11."

"Bummer, that's probably why. People who have a direct link to death or have experienced more troubled lives then most see more spirits then others."

"So your job is to fight those creatures?"

"Yep that way they don't attack humans or destroy anything. Kind of repetitive and boring. It gets good when you get a pretty powerful one, but that's rare."

Hana nodded, "So why did you buy 2 pounds of candy and enter my store?"

"Well the candy is for my Lieutenant. She has a constant sugar rush and it keeps her happy. She's kind of childish. And she also asked me to bring her back something special. So I was looking for something in your store."

"2 pounds? Don't you think that's enough?"

Kei snorted, shaking her head, "Nowhere near enough. It'll hold her over for a little while until another squad member comes and she can con them for candy."

"Can you die fighting hollows?"

"Yep," Kei said calmly finishing her tea.

"Why don't you seem worried about that?"

"It's part of the job. If I feared dying then I wouldn't be able to do it. I mean dying would suck, but it's something I have to deal with every time I fight."

Hana nodded, and finished her tea. Then she stood, "I would like to go home now."

"No problem," Kei stood, "I'll walk you home."

---

They stood at her door, "Hope we didn't scar you for life."

"Not really just shaken that's all. Things don't make all that sense right now, but I'm getting there."

Kei laughed, "It's hard for everyone. Usually people who experience what you did think we're the crazy ones for trying to explain it to them…idiots…."

Hana unlocked her door and Kei went to leave when Hana grabbed her hand, "Wait…"

Kei turned around, "Yess?"

"Will I see you again?"

"Most likely. I still have to get my Lieutenant a gift so I'll probably head back to your store."

"After that?"

"Most likely not after my shift is over I'll return to the Soul Society and I may not come back for years. So it's very unlikely."

She stood their staring at Kei who suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Hana's eyes were on her and she was holding her hand. _I'm trapped….crap! _She looked around, "Well good night." Kei went to pull away when Hana pulled her and kissed her on the lips. Kei went wide eyed. A drop dead gorgeous girl with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes had locked lips with Kei. Then the shingami shrugged and kissed her back.

Hana pulled away still looking deeply at Kei, "Thank you."

"No problem," Kei coughed still not believing what had happened. Hana stepped inside her door and Kei wandered on down the street.

---

Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting outside. The two had just finished training and were now cooling off, "It's nice with Kei not around. My nuts can get a break."

"Yeah, I think she broke my nose the last time she kicked me. But the only draw back is that Lieutenant Yachiru bothers us now. At least when Kei was around Lieutenant bothered her."

"I know…" sighed Yumichika.

"So do you think Kei is really? You know?"

Yumichika raised an eyebrow, "Yes I do. It's completely obvious. Such a shame a woman like that, a body like that. Seems like a waste."

"Be thankful she's not here right now, or you wouldn't have any nuts left."

Yumichika swallowed hard, "Don't remind me."

"When does Kei get back anyway? We have an eating contest to schedule. I need to beat her in order to break the tie," stated Ikkaku.

"I think in about a month's time she'll be back. Captain Kenpachi gave her a short one for her first assignment. Probably just to test her out."

"I haven't seen her fight, but Captain Kenpachi seems impressed by her which is saying a lot."

"True…she'll be fine. Let's just enjoy the time she isn't here right now."

"Can do."

Yes that did just happen. And don't worry I'm keeping it like PG-13. It won't be rated NC-17 or R just nice and simple. I wanted to test my skills out on this type of relationship. If you don't like it you can stop reading now. I don't care if I've offended anyone. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. More twists to come. Dun Dun Dun!!


	6. Don't Become

"You shouldn't get attached to humans, Kei," Urahara was sitting waiting for her to return.

"I'm not getting attached. I told her I probably would never see her again," she sighed looking up at the moon, "Way to kill my mood by the way."

"Sorry, but it's a fact. It's bad to become attached to humans."

"I know, but how do you not? I'm sure it happens?"

"Keep reminding yourself of what you are. Even if they understand it's nearly impossible to be together unless you cease being a shingami."

"No I couldn't stop being a shingami."

"She'll eventually die, but even then it's rare that you would be able to find her again."

"I don't want to think about that."

"This is the first time I've ever heard you be serious, Kei," Urahara looked at her.

"I have my rare moments, but humor is how I cope with what I do and what has already been done," her eyes followed the passing clouds that filled the night sky.

"Why did you tell Hana you were born in the Soul Society?"

"Because I don't want people asking questions about my past because when they find out…lets put it this way I don't like people feeling sorry for me."

"I see."

"I knew being a shingami was going to be hard. More so the fighting, but not emotionally. Sending souls to the Soul Society is easy, but trying not to exist is hard."

"Don't let it get to you. You may find someone in the Soul Society, but if not then maybe you're meant to be."

"Thanks, Dr. Love."

"Eh…I try."

---

"Run!" shouted Ikkaku.

"What? Why?" Yumichika was talking with Captain Zaraki when Ikkaku burst in.

"Lieutenant Yachiru ran out of candy and she isn't happy!"

"Crap!" all three of the men took off away from the barracks. Yachiru came into the room too late they were all gone.

"Kenny!" she shouted as she stomped her foot on the ground.

---

Kei had been kept rather busy fighting weak level hollows, but there were a lot and she barely had time to relax. It had kept her away from Hana's store. Her shift was almost over. She had a few days left before she returned to the Soul Society. She never thought that when she came to the real world she would meet someone. Kei didn't want to get attached, but she found herself becoming attached.

"Kei!" Hana was running towards her. Kei had just slipped back into her gigai and seriously just wanted to go to bed. She hated herself for thinking that all she wanted Hana to do was go away. Kei hadn't slept in about 3 days and it could be seen on her face.

"Hey Hana," _Go away please…_

"It's been so long since I've seen you. How are you?" there was concern in her voice.

"A little worse for wear."

"Well I'm making dinner. Would you like to join me?"

_If it's warm, good food.__ I would die to. _Kei nodded and followed Hana home. Once inside Kei peeled off her sweatshirt hissing. She had quite a few bruises on her body. Hana noticed immediately and ordered her to sit down while she fetched a first aid kit.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Look at you," Hana took a seat behind her on the couch. Her legs wrapped around Kei's waist. Kei leaned forward and let Hana administer first aid.

"This may sting…" she warned, and applied antiseptic to one of Kei's many cuts.

"Damn it!" Kei cried.

"I told you it burned."

"More like you set my skin on fire."

"Sorry."

Hana finished dressing Kei's wounds and set the medical kit aside. Kei sighed and lowered her head. Even just sitting was good. She was so tired. Kei felt lips on her bare shoulder and then they went to the back of her neck. Hana's fingers traveled down her spine. It sent a chill. Hana wrapped her arms around Kei still kissing her back. She laid Kei down on the couch and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kei's hands went up the back of Hana's shirt as the two kissed. They broke apart.

"Aren't you going to make dinner?" Kei questioned. _I won't get attached! I won't get attached! _

"How about I make you breakfast instead," Hana smiled. _Fuck it! I'm attached!_ Kei smiled as Hana led her to her bedroom. The shingami may have been tired, but she wasn't that tired. Sleeping could wait a little while longer.

---

"Captain don't you think Kei should come sooner?" pleaded Yumichika. The three of them still had not ventured back to the barracks.

"She only has a few more days. I think we can hold out until then," he replied.

"I don't know. Lieutenant seemed pretty ticked."

"We've all been through this before. We can make it," Kenpachi looked around it was growing dark. They were hoping when they returned Yachiru would be asleep, and they could be safe for the time being.

---

Kei awoke due to sunlight peaking through the blinds. She groaned and turned over pulling the covers with her. It felt so good to sleep and Hana's bed was extremely comfortable. But something else was calling her out of bed the smell of breakfast being made. Not even the mess hall food smelt this good. _Damn __your__ cooking, __Hana_Kei got out of bed threw on a tank top and underpants and headed into the kitchen where Hana was making breakfast. _It smells so good! _

"Good morning," Kei wrapped her arms around Hana's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning," Hana fed her a piece of bacon. The two sat down and began to eat. At first no words were passed between them.

"When do you leave?"

"What day is it?" Kei took a sip of orange juice.

"Wednesday…"

"Saturday."

"Soo soon?!" Hana was hurt.

"Sorry," Kei looked at her.

"Is there anyway I can stay in contact with you?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Well you still have to get something for you Lieutenant so I get to see you before you go."

"Right."

"I never thought I'd fall for a dead person."

"Don't put it like that. I'm more of a spirit."

Hana smiled as she sipped her tea, "I'll miss you."

_Just keep in mind what __Urahara__ said. Keep that in mind, Kei! _


	7. Missing

Kei was completing her duties with only two days left before she returned. It was the same routine. She would wake up and go and do what she had to do and then spend the night with Hana.

Yet lately she had been waking up suddenly in the night overcome with fear and pressure. Spirit pressure intense spirit pressure so intense it was frightening. She didn't know what to make of it or where it was coming from.

Hana awoke one morning to find Kei gone. There was no note, nothing. She figured the shingami had been called in the night and hadn't returned. Hana headed downstairs grabbing the paper from outside and then sitting down with a piece of toast. She flipped through it seeing nothing that caught her interest until she came across the obituatary of a woman in her 50s. She had died of cancer, suddenly. She wasn't survived by anyone and the article mentioned that her daughter had passed away at the age of 21 nearly 4 years ago. The woman's name was Akima Reiykuu, but it didn't mention the name of her daughter.

"Where have you been?" Hana asked Kei as she entered the house.

"Out," she snapped.

"Couldn't sleep?" figuring maybe she was just cranky.

"Something along those lines…" she took a seat.

"Do you know this woman, Kei?" she turned the paper towards the shingami. Hana saw a flash of emotion on Kei's face before her features turned neutral.

"Yeah…" she said quietly to where Hana could barely hear her, "It's my mom."

"Why didn't you ever mention that your mother was still alive?" Hana questioned.

"It's not that important."

"It's your mother, Kei. Of course it's important."

"Believe it's not. Let it go, Hana."

"Kei?!"

"I said let it go!" she shouted and walked out of the house. She was half way down the street when her cell rang, "Hello?"

_I have some bad news, Kei. _It was Ikkaku.

_What?_

_You're required to stay in the real world for a little while longer. There will be a shingami representative contacting you shortly. _

_What's up?_

_The Princess from the royal family has gone missing. She may have fled to the real world._

_Oh, I see. So I'm acting as a search party for highness._

_Right._

_And what do I do if I find the Princess?_

_Apprehend her immediately, no harm though and bring her back immediately. _

_Right, and what about Lieutenant Yachiru's candy? I'm going to guess she ran out by now and isn't in the best mood. _

_It's true she's a pain to live with right now, but we're working on getting her some. _

_Alright I'll keep a look out for her. _

_See you when you get back, Kei. Good luck._

_Appreciated. _

Kei closed the phone and cursed under her breath. She rubbed her forehead taking a deep breath and went back inside to find Hana still sitting at the table. Kei took a seat and sighed.

"I apologize for snapping like that. My mother is a very touchy subject."

"Why?"

"I died Christmas morning a day after I turned 21. I had a fight with my mom over certain choices in my life, and ran out."

"How'd you die?"

"I was struck by a car as my mom ran after me. I died instantly, and I always regretted what had happened that day so much so I never even tried to see her when I came back. I was too afraid even though she couldn't see me."

"Did you know she was sick?"

"No," Kei choked, "I had no idea. I didn't even know she had died until you showed me the article. I was hoping to see her before I left to make sure she was ok, but I guess not," Hana knew she was holding back her tears. Hana reached across the table and took Kei's hand.

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but I crushed her life in so many ways. It was only me and she after my dad died. She wasn't fully accepting of my lifestyle at the time, but she was getting there when that fight happened," Kei laughed awkwardly.

"But you said you were born in the Soul Society?"

"I do that so people don't ask how I died and they try to feel sorry for me. I don't like others worrying about me."

"It's ok for others to have sympathy for another person. That means they care," she smiled.

---

The Soul Society was in pure chaos as the princess had been discovered missing. They were taking many leads from stationed shingami and interviewing as many people as possible.

"Any clue as to where she is?" questioned Captain Retsu.

"No, she could be anywhere in the real world."

"Anyone seen her?"

"Just false leads."

"How the hell does a member of the royal family go missing?!" demanded Soi Fong.

---

Hana and Kei were quiet, "I have some good news, I guess."

"What is it?"

"I'll be here for another couple of months."

"Excellent, why the sudden change?"

"They've discovered a member of the Royal Family missing and want to have as many shingami as possible looking out for her. She is to be apprehended immediately and taken back immediately. First of all I have no freaking clue what she would even look like! Or where to begin!"

"Really? That's interesting," Hana took a sip of her tea.


	8. Eyes Say What Words Can't

Unfortunately Kei's extended stay in the real world wasn't a relaxing one. She had to constantly fight off hollows that seemed to be coming more and more often ever since the news that the princess was missing. Kei was in shingami uniform walking alongside Hana as she went to the market.

"I don't like you constantly being in shingami form…its weird…" she whispered.

"It's even weirder because to everyone else you're talking to yourself," Kei was looking around. She constantly had this uneasy feeling. She rarely slept anymore and was on constant call. Hana went to grab a few oranges when the ground beneath their feet exploded and three hollows emerged from the crack in the ground.

"You've got to be shitting me…" Kei swallowed as she stared up at the massive hollows. The market was in complete chaos as they advanced towards the shingami. Hana dropped her bag and fell back, "Go on, Hana! Run!"

"Step aside shingami!" screeched one.

"You're going to die today," Kei retorted.

"We aren't after you! But we'll kill you if we have to!" shouted another.

"What are you after?!"

"The girl…" chuckled one.

"The girl?" then it hit Kei. She spun around and pointed a finger at Hana. Her eyes grew wide, "You…you…" she laughed, "We'll talk about this when I'm done." Kei spun around slashing one of the hollows through the chest and sending it stumbling backwards. The other two attacked. All Kei knew was that she had to keep them away from Hana. The shingami leapt into the air and sliced the mask wide open. It began dissolving as she attacked the other two. She was whipped by one giving her a gash to her cheek. The other lifted her and its hands cut into her arm. Kei sliced off the beasts arm with a swipe of her sword. She was thrown to the ground.

"Tsunami," her sword transformed and the swirling tornado of water took form. The two hollows laughed at the sight of it, "You expect to harm us with mere water?!"

"Yes…" she grinned and as soon as the tornado struck them it cut into their skin slicing them up. This allowed Kei her moment and she quickly dispatched the two remaining hollows. The market place had entirely cleared leaving only Kei and Hana.

At first the shingami was speechless as she stared at Hana. She couldn't think of anything to say or what Hana could possibly say to make the situation make any sense.

"You put people in danger, Hana…" she said quietly wiping blood from her face.

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"You're the fuckin princess! You honestly didn't think Hueco Mundo wouldn't find out about your little trip?!"

Kei was bleeding from the wound to her arm. It looked like a large hand print had been cut into her upper arm, and it stung like all Hell. Hana went to help her, but Kei moved away almost disgusted by her, "I can do it myself," the shingami tore a piece of cloth off her kimono and wrapped it around the wound. She was breathing and sweating heavy as she looked back up at Hana.

"Why did you run away, Hana?"

"Kei…"

"Why did you run away?!" she shouted at her.

"You wouldn't understand or believe me… Besides what does it matter to you?"

"Oooo! Ooo!" Kei had every intention of just punching Hana in the face at this point in time Princess or not, "You just put people hundreds of lives in danger by pulling this little stunt of yours!" She pointed to the destruction around them, "It matters to me because it's my job to protect these people! And I'm curious as to why the Princess of the Soul Society would just simply run off?!" Kei was furious, and even more confused.

"It was no little stunt, Kei! I had good reasons to run away!"

"And?"

"Like I said before you wouldn't believe…"

"After what I just went through…try me…"

"Well my father, the King has been ill lately and so my uncle has been ruling in his place until he gets better, but he's been acting strange. He's become very secretive and makes these outrageous decisions that are dangerous to the Soul Society."

"And this has to do with you how?" Kei raised an eyebrow.

"Let me finish…"

Kei rolled her eyes, "Continue…please…"

"I overheard him one night with one of his consults, and I think he's in league with the new arrancar leader, and they were discussing marriage."

"Marriage?"

"My marriage to one of the arrancars. They would make it so smooth that no one would question. They would dispose of my father and mother leaving me the throne and the arrancar, King. He would be free to the rule the Soul Society."

"Huh…that is hard to believe…"

"Kei! You have to believe me! I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Relax. I don't think you're lying," Kei sighed rubbing her head, "You know I have strict that when I find you to turn you in right away."

"NO! If I go back my uncle's plan will happen."

"Have you bothered to tell anyone else about what you overheard?"

"Who? My father is comatose. I had enough trouble getting out of that dimension."

"I don't know your mother for instance…"

"She wouldn't believe me. She just thinks everything is ok and refuses to believe anything else."

"If what you say is true then why don't you inform General Yamamoto, and he could do something about it."

"But the shingami wouldn't dare question the word of the absolute ruler."

"But your uncle isn't the absolute ruler."

---

"The Princess has been spotted!" shouted one of the Special Forces.

"What?! Where?!" demanded Captain Soi Fong.

"In the real world. Karakura Town."

"All of you come with me, we're heading there immediately."

---

Kei was thinking of what to do. As a shingami her duty was to turn in Hana immediately, but on the other hand if Hana was telling the truth she couldn't let that happen.

"Kei!" she heard a familiar voice behind her. She spun around to see Soi Fong running towards her at full speed. She stopped dead when she caught sight of the Princess. Whatever plan that was going through Kei's head was gone. She knew it was impossible now. She could never hope to defeat the Special Forces. And even if she could hold off Soi Fong it would only give Hana a few moments, and the Shingami knew she would be caught anyway.

"Captain Soi Fong…"

The Special Forces and their Captain immediately bowed before Hana before standing. Kei felt awkward in between them. Her eyes flicked from Soi Fong to Hana. Her emotions were tearing her apart inside.

"Good work on finding the Princess, Kei."

Kei didn't even smile. She was staring right at Hana, and Hana could see it in her eyes. Kei was sorry with all of her heart. She couldn't express how sorry she was, but Hana could read it and it nearly brought her to tears. She only nodded at Kei.

"What happened here, Kei?"

"I fended off three hollows that came for Princess Hana," Kei couldn't believe she had said princess. She had been in her presence this entire time, never knowing it and now she had to call her Princess Hana.

"You'll be greatly rewarded for your services to the King," smiled Soi Fong.

Kei nodded as she stared at the ground, "Please escort Princess Hana back into the Soul Society where General Yamamoto will personally bring you back to your dimension."

"Thank you, Captain Soi Fong," Hana gave a false smile and bow before she was taken away she and Kei shared a quick glance. It was long and their eyes did the talking for them. Kei held herself back and Hana held back her tears. Kei quietly watched her slip back into the gateway leaving just her and Captain Soi Fong.

Soi Fong turned to her, "There's something you're not telling me?" her arms crossed as she studied the young shingami's features, but Kei kept them neutral and didn't give anything away.

"I have a question, Captain?"

"What is that?"

"If Princess Hana was here the entire time why did it take so long for them to find? I mean the Soul Society had their top shingami tracking her down."

"That is a good question…" Kei saw a flash of something in the Captain's eyes before it was gone and the two were left standing alone in the empty market. There was no breeze, but Kei felt a chill run down her spine. Something bad was going to happen and she had an odd feeling she'd be right in the middle of it.


	9. Somethings Up

I would please like at least 2 reviews on this chapter or previous before adding anymore. Much appreciated. Will take any feedback. Thanks again. Hope you enjoy.

Kei was quiet and emotionless as Soifon and she returned to the Soul Society. There were so many things running through her head. She wanted to help out Hana with all her heart, but she had no way of getting to her and she highly doubted anyone would believe her.

"Report to Captain Zaraki and then immediately go to General Yamamoto's office,"

"Right…" Kei threw the giant bag of candy over her shoulder and headed towards the Squad 11 barracks. She was immediately bum rushed Lieutenant Yachiru, but Kei wasn't in the mood.

"Kei-Kei! You're back!" her Lieutenant shouted. Yachiru went to jump on her, but before she could Kei dropped the bag of candy into her open arms and walked away. Yachiru stood there looking at the candy and then back at her shingami, "Something's wrong with Kei-Kei…"

Kei passed Yumichika and Ikkaku in the corridor. They immediately covered their nether regions, but Kei just swept by them without even saying, hello. Lieutenant came up to them as Kei disappeared into Kenpachi's office.

"Something's wrong with, Kei-Kei, baldy."

"I'll say. She doesn't even seem to in her right mind. It's like she's staring off somewhere else. I wonder what's up?"

"I don't think it has to do with the Princess…" Yumichika raised an eyebrow.

As soon as Kei entered Captain Zaraki's office he immediately knew something was wrong. He could see it on her face. She wasn't acting like her normal self.

"What's wrong?" this wasn't his usual manner either.

"Nothing, just thinking."

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow at his shingami, but sighed none the less leaving the subject at that, "I was given a report of your activities in the Soul Society. They're impressive. You fought many high level hollows quite a few without any problems. General Yamamoto is also impressed with you. You are to be greatly rewarded for your services to the King."

Kei nodded, but she didn't say anything, "You're excused now. General Yamamoto is waiting for you in his office."

Kei made the long and lonely walk to General Yamamoto's office and when she entered she found it with more people then others. A man dressed in a strange combat uniform stood talking with the General. Another man was sitting down and a woman was staring out the window. Kei had no clue who any of them were, but they must be important to act so relaxed around General Yamamoto.

"Ah! Kei Reiykuu," the General smiled widely at her. She bowed before the massive old man, "Gentlemen and Lady this is the young woman who found the Princess and returned her safely."

"Nice to finally meet you," smiled the one gentleman in the chair, the woman hugged her tightly to the point Kei thought she might pass out. But the man who had been talking to General Yamamoto didn't say anything he just looked at her.

"This man here is Naibun Satsu. Commander of the Royal Guard," he was referring to the man in the strange uniform, "This woman here is Ira Kujiku, and he is Roiyaru Dansei. They are all representatives of the Royal Family and were sent by the Steward Yakunan the King's brother."

"We wanted to personally thank you for your services to the Royal Family and that Lord Yakunan is extremely grateful," smiled Ira. Naibun was eyeing her suspiciously and giving her an uneasy feeling, but like Captain Soifon she hid her emotions so the commander couldn't read her.

"Lord Yakunan has personally invited you to a banquet at the castle in celebration of the safe return of his niece," Roiyaru told her with a smile.

"I would be honored." _This is suspicious. No one has ever seen the King. I doubt General Yamamoto even has and now me a low ranking __shingami__ is being allowed to enter their dimension and dine with them. What's going on? I don't like this one bit._

Her eyes darted to General Yamamoto who looked perplexed at the invitation, but quickly regained his composure and smiled down at Kei, "You've just been given a great honor," but she could see something behind his eyes like he was warning her, but she couldn't be sure. It didn't go away either. The look lingered, and when it was gone he seemed to have a satisfied look on his face, but his eyes flicked to her again, before turning to Naibun.

"I will be escorting you to the dimension," he gave a false smile.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. Your squad Captain will be informed of it."

"Do I need to pack anything?"

"No," he said quickly. Kei raised an eyebrow before nodding. _I can tell this guy is going to be tons of fun._

"Before you leave I would like a moment alone with Kei," smiled General Yamamoto. The only person who looked suspiciously between the two was Naibun, but they left the room anyway. General Yamamoto quickly turned to Kei.

"You need to be careful during your stay at the castle. There are strange things going on. Things I can't yet explain. Tread carefully Kei because everyone there is not what they appear and everything has ears. Do not give yourself away and watch what you say. I don't know what Lord Yakunan is pulling, but I'll find it. Be extremely careful. If I don't here from you or something goes wrong I will send help, but you must keep your knowledge secret. And when and if I do send help Lord Yakunan must never suspect a thing."

Kei couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hana was telling the truth! Even General Yamamoto knew something was amiss. She took his words to the full extent of their meaning and only answered with a nod. _This is not going to end well. _

Naibun reentered the room with a false smile, "Are we ready?"

"I have one request Commander Naibun. I would like to send one of my shingami Captains with Kei."

Naibun raised an eyebrow, "I don't know about this…"

"Just for added measure," General Yamamoto smiled.

"Who is it then?"

_Please not Lieutenant __Yachiru__! Please not Lieutenant __Yachiru_"Captain Soifon of the Special Forces," he replied.

Kei's eyes shot open and she stared wide eyed at the General. Captain Soifon would meet them at the gate that went to the certain dimension. If he was sending the Special Forces commander then he really did believe something was wrong. Kei swallowed hard as she and Naibun made their way to the gateway.


	10. Feel Free

Soifon and Kei stood before the massive castle. It wasn't that hard to come through the dimensional portal. The two women stood in awe of its grandeur and sheer size and it was crawling with the royal guard. Kei figured it wasn't this guarded when she escaped, but now her Uncle had upped it in order to make she didn't escape again. Kei and Soifon shared a quick glance before following Naibun to the main entrance.

They entered the castle to find it filled with royal family figuring this is where everyone lived. Kei received stares as well as Soifon. Both women were dressed in shingami uniform. _I doubt the royal guards where their weapons on the outside. Our guards need to be constantly up. This'll be interesting if anything goes wrong. _

Hana was in her room when she heard that Kei and Soifon had arrived. She raced out and onto on of the bridges that connected the floors and overlooked the lower level entrance hall. She spotted Kei immediately. The princess went to call out, but then hid her voice as she caught glances from those around her. Kei didn't look up and Hana knew she was examining everything around her. Anticipating everything and going over the options in her head. Kei was planning ahead and she could see the same look in Soifon's eyes. _Just don't try anything stupid, Kei. _

Naibun was leading them to the throne room. The massive gold doors were opened by two royal guards and when they entered they found it filled with people sitting behind massive oak tables stocked with food. At the front of the room was a large stone throne with red cushions to its right was an equal sized one belonging to the queen. The queen was present as well as the steward. As they neared the two thrones, Hana quickly appeared and stood by her mother. Kei's eyes darted to hers and the two shared a brief connection before her eyes went back to the Steward's.

He stepped from the platform, "You must be Kei Reiykuu," she could hear lies in his voice. He was not happy they were in the kingdom. He shook her hand, "We are so pleased that you accepted my invitation celebrating the safe return of Princess Hana."

The crowd around them applauded loudly. Kei smiled falsely, "You are welcome for all the days we celebrate." The steward swept by the shingami and she got a cold feeling in her bones. Soifon and she exchanged worried looks.

"And you must be Captain Soifon of the Special Forces. It's nice to meet you," they shook hands with Soifon bowing, "You all know Ira. She'll be showing you to your rooms later on in the evening once we've all called it a night."

Kei looked passed him to a man who appeared behind the queen's throne. Her eyes went wide as he laid a hand on Hana's shoulder. She could see the Princess tighten. Hana didn't look behind her she was staring right at Kei. Hate filled her body as she stared at him. He wore a cocky expression and a very controlling one. He was the arrancar. He had short spiky jet black hair. He wore a black short jacket, white shirt and black hakama.

The banquet commenced with everyone moving away from the tables and onto the open floor. A band began playing music and everyone started dancing. Soifon and Kei moved off to the side and observed the celebration.

"The man behind Hana is an arrancar…" whispered Kei.

"What?!" whispered Soifon her eyes shot to the man.

"Don't look so obvious. Lord Yakunan wants Hana to marry him in order to secure the throne and control the Soul Society without interference."

"How would he be able to pull that off?"

"The King is already sick which I suspect foul play in. All he has to do is dispose of the Queen. Hana is left the throne with the arrancar as King. No one questions and Yakunan has the power."

"General Yamamoto was vague on the details of why I was accompanying you, but I guess this is what he was hinting at. He knew something was wrong, and your encounter with Princess is allowing him to see what's going on without really being here."

"Right and as long as we're here I don't think Yakunan will try anything, but we have to be on our guard no matter what. There's something evil behind many eyes here."

Soifon nodded and they two women continued to watch the party. Kei followed Hana as she went onto the floor and danced uncomfortably with the arrancar. Every time her eyes met hers she could see her calling out for Kei to help, but it wasn't her place right now. She would have her moment, but unfortunately she had to be patient and it was killing her inside.

Soifon watched Kei's emotions and was captivated that such a young shingami was able to hold her own not only in her presence, but that of royalty. She knew how to handle a situation with great mastery. She was acting on the level of a Captain. Kei was intimidated by others and could assume command in the blink of an eye. She was skilled in hiding what she was feeling, but Kei tensed when the arrancar when in to kiss Hana who moved her head like she was smiling at someone else.

"Shingami Reiykuu, excuse me for my bad manners!" Yakunan was making his way over to them with the arrancar in tow, "This man here is Metsuki Sorazorashii the possible future husband of Princess Hana and possible future King."

Soifon thought that at any moment Kei was going to lash out and slash his throat, but she kept her composure and wore the same false smile as last time. She didn't say anything and only shook Metsuki's hand. That brief moment of contact she could feel the arrancar's spiritual pressure. It was intense, but Kei didn't show any signs of it. _It'll be a fun fight when we finally clash blades. _

"The shingami are so very professional. It's impressive. Seems General Yamamoto's Academy is doing wonders with the students," Metsuki smiled with an air of arrogance in his voice.

Hana was back up on the platform standing near her mother. Kei knew she was trying not to watch, but her gaze drifted over.

"These are the kind of shingami we like to see protecting the Soul Society from harm."

_While you're destroying it from the inside. _Kei wanted to rip the man's throat out and disembowel Metsuki, but she didn't move from her spot next to Captain Soifon.

"Feel free to help yourself to any food that's around," the two men wandered away leaving Kei and Soifon with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Feel free to impale yourself on my blade…" snapped Kei. A small smile crept across Soifon's face. There was hatred flowing through her veins. The two shingami would not be leaving this castle in a peaceful manner nor were they going to leave Hana here. There would be a fight and Kei vowed in her heart to kill those who wanted to hurt Hana and her family.


	11. Like I Said Before

The banquet went long into the night with Soifon and Kei never moving from their places. They each were watching people specifically and going over the options. Kei was trying to figure out the royal guard. On parts of their uniform there were flaps most likely were there were concealed weapons, but Soifon also figured they were like the Special Forces and were skilled in both hand to hand combat and kido. She highly doubted they carried swords. Daggers would be the biggest item they carried.

Soifon grinned widely and Kei shot her a side glance, "What is it?"

"We're about to receive some company," she chuckled.

"General Yamamoto doesn't waste anytime," she smiled. The two women flexed their hands and wrists, "This party needs to be crashed," laughed Kei.

"Wait for it. 5…4…3…2…1…" Through every window came Soifon's Special Forces. They crashed through on ropes and quickly cut off all escape routes and surrounded the banquet. People were screaming, others froze in place as the masked men stepped forward.

"Get Hana!" Soifon commanded, but Kei had already disappeared when people were distracted the sudden entrance of the Special Forces. Metsuki and Yakunan had jumped from their places on the platform both men had their swords drawn. Kei appeared behind Hana and the queen.

"Ladies if you'll kindly follow me. We're leaving."

"Kei!" jumped Hana, "Shh…" Kei put a finger to her lips and escorted the women around the outer rim of the crowd. Soifon had ducked back and met up with them. One of her commanders was waiting near a broken window.

"Commander take these two women back to the Soul Society. Guard them with your life…am I understood?"

The commander quickly nodded and called three other men over with him. They lifted the queen who seemed slightly embarrassed and flustered at the sudden grabbing, but understood. The commander grabbed Hana throwing her over his shoulder. Hana grunted at being man handled.

"You be careful, Kei!" she shouted at her as the commander leapt into the open window.

Kei unsheathed her sword, "What's the fun in that?!" she laughed. Soifon and Kei stepped into the open area before the thrones.

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded Yakunan.

"We know of your treachery, Yakunan," spat Kei. Their sword at their sides, but the spirit energy was flowing.

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Metsuki.

In the blink of an eye Kei had flashed stepped and sliced the jacket and shirt right from Metsuki's body. She also sliced through the beast's bandages revealing the gaping hole in his gut, "That you idiot."

The crowd gasped at the sight of realizing what had been in their presence this entire time.

Yakunan smiled, "So the little brat told you. I figured she had over heard. The only one who thought something was up, and Naibun informed me that General Yamamoto thought something was up. No wonder he sent Captain Soifon. Can never underestimate the elderly."

Metsuki unsheathed a concealed sword, "You aren't leaving here alive."

Kei smiled, "Like I said before…feel free to impale yourself on my sword."

Their swords met and the two were locked in battle. They fought in flash steps, but Kei had better knowledge of it and was able to easily get the upper hand without releasing her shikai. Metsuki's blade came slicing at her head, but Kei leaned back ducked down at sliced open the arrancar's leg bringing him to the ground. Yakunan dragged him away and up onto the platform.

"That should keep you out of the way for right now."

"Kei we've got other things to worry about," Soifon looked around as the Royal Guard came sprinting into the hall surrounding the two shingami and the Special Forces who created a protective circle around their commander and Kei.

"Listen!" shouted Soifon, "Kei is now your acting Lieutenant you do as she says!"

"What about me?!" cried Marechiyo from the circle of men dressed in black.

"You're an incompetent idiot; you'll only fuck things up. Just fight and make sure no one, but the Royal Guard is harmed."

He went to complain, but then nodded realizing the situation.

Kei took a deep breath, "Once we break I want a you five," she pointed to the ones in front of her, "To find the King and bring him back to the Soul Society immediately. Be careful he's very ill. And once there make sure he sees Captain Retsu."

The men nodded and Soifon gave the command. It was as if the circle of Special Forces exploded because the leapt forward at such speed and attacked the Royal Guardsmen immediately who were completely taken off guard. Some were tackled to the ground while the others rushed to throw weapons at the men, but it did little effect. Soifon took off to fight the Royal Guard, but Kei was cut off by Naibun.

"You're not going anywhere!" he shouted at her drawing his sword.

"I didn't like you from the beginning."

Naibun slashed at her head. Kei did a back flip in order to avoid the deadly blade the Royal Guard commander came at her wildly swinging his blade hoping to land a blow.

---

"Will you guys hurry up!" shouted Yachiru. She was far out ahead of them as they came barreling through the barrier into the dimension, "We have to help Kei-Kei!"

"Right!" the men behind her shouted.

Kei had wound up on the platform behind the stone throne. She thought she was safe for a moment when Naibun's blade pierced right through the stone.

"Damn! That would have sucked…" she shouted flipping over the throne and slicing Naibun's back open, but the commander kept coming at her.

"I will kill you!" he shouted, "I refuse to be beaten by some women!"

"Well prepare to have your ass handed to you by me."

---

Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika quickly dispatched the oncoming Royal Guards as they entered the dimension. Yachiru was leading them. She neared and neared the castle heading straight for the front door. Kenpachi's spirit pressure alone tore the door from its hinges. The hall had cleared of any civilians leaving just the Special Forces, the Royal Guard, Kei, Naibun, Yakunan, Metsuki, and part of Squad 11.

"KEI-KEI!" shouted Yachiru. Kei spun around and spotted her pink haired Lieutenant.

"Yachiru?!" she smiled as she spotted the rest of the usual crew. But ducked when she felt the blade coming by her head, she twisted her body around beneath the blade and brought her blade right before Naibun's nether regions.

Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kenpachi cringed for the man, but not when Kei stabbed him right through the shoulder spraying blood everywhere. Naibun fell black clutching his destroyed shoulder as his Royal Guard surrounded Kei and removing hidden weapons. Kei held her sword ready. They released their weapons. She squatted down creating a shield of water around her, but it wasn't needed as Yachiru stepped in. Her spirit pressure taking form of a large angry cat face then Kenpachi came in followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"You will not harm, Kei-Kei!" roared Yachiru. Kei looked down at her Lieutenant amazed at such strength and anger inside the little woman.

"We got you covered Kei," laughed Ikkaku.

"Can't let another beautiful face be ruined," smiled Yumichika.

"You've fought well Kei. Let us take over from here."

Kei smiled at her squad mates and backed out of the fight as they went wild on the Royal Guards who had no time to respond and their weapons did nothing. Soifon was calling her men back. Kei stayed behind and went in search of Metsuki. He was limping down a back corridor.

"Metsuki!" she shouted. He stopped and turned around, "You haven't impaled yourself yet!"

The arrancar unsheathed his sword, and as soon as he did Kei was nearly overcome by spiritual pressure, but she managed to stay on her feet.

"I made the mistake of underestimating you last time. I won't this time. You're going to die!" he shouted and came after her. Kei brought her sword before her, "Tsunami!"

"You don't have great enough spirit energy to defeat me. I can barely feel it!" he laughed.

"That's because I haven't released it yet, idiot," her sword shot out to the side. The corridor began shaking. There was water swirling around Kei's blade. Then Metsuki began feeling the spirit energy. _This is unnatural. She's too low of a seat to have this much spirit energy! _ Kei struck the arrancar at blinding speed slicing open his shoulder. But she didn't underestimate the arrancar because he came back and sliced her upper arm, but that didn't stop the shingami. Their swords grazed stone creating sparks, and when the clashed they shook the castle.

"Where's Kei?!" shouted Ikkaku as they fell back to the windows on the commands of Captain Zaraki.

"She disappeared down one of the corridors!" answered Yumichika.

"Go get her!" shouted Yachiru.

"Right!" the two men took off and disappeared down the back corridor. Kei saw Metsuki's blade come slicing at her face, but as she went to avoid it she was pulled back by Ikkaku and Yumichika. Their arms hooked under hers. They pulled her down the corridor.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she shouted.

"We gotta go!" shouted Ikkaku.

"But I haven't killed Metsuki yet!" she spat.

"You'll have time to kill him later. We have to go!"

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"No can do!" answered Ikkaku.

"You're both in for a world of hurt when we get back to the Soul Society!"

"We've already comes to terms with that…" both men swallowed. The leapt into the open window and dragged her into the gateway and through it. She was still fighting. They let her go once safely on the other side and the gateway was closed.

Kei immediately kicked them hard in the balls. Both men sank to their knees tears streaming down their faces. Her eyebrow twitched as she stared down at them, "I could have killed him!" she shouted at him.

"We had direct orders to retrieve you!" cried Ikkaku.

"You could have left me! I needed to kill him!" she continued to shout. She was completely unaffected by the wound to her arm.

"Calm down, Kei," said General Yamamoto. The shingami spun around.

"General Yamamoto if I was just given a few more moments the arrancar would have been dead."

He held up his hand, "There will be time for that later, but now we must prepare. Within a matter of days Yakunan will have amassed a force and will come to the Soul Society seeking revenge. We need you to be healthy for that."

She nodded, "How is the royal family?"

"Just fine. The King is being treated wonderfully by Captain Retsu. He had been severely poisoned, but will make a full recovery thanks to her skills."

"General Yamamoto wasn't the one who gave the order to bring you back immediately," Kenpachi came forward.

"Who was it?" 

"Princess Hana," smiled Yachiru appearing over his shoulder.

"She didn't want you harmed, and asked us to retrieve you."

Kei looked up at Captain Zaraki, "Thank you."

"KEI!" Hana jumped on her wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her on the cheek. Kei turned bright red.

Ikkaku and Yumichika did a sly high five with grins.

"Please forgive me for pulling you out of the fight, but you'll be able to fight Metsuki another time. Eventually it would have been too much with the Royal Guard there."

"It's ok," she smiled, "I'm just glad you're ok."

The Queen walked over and at first Kei bowed and then held out her hand to shake the Queen's, but was brought into a bear hug by the woman who was surprisingly strong because it nearly took all the air out of Kei's lungs.

"Thank you so much for saving me and my daughter! You've made her so happy! Thank you again!" she cried.

"No…problem…" choked Kei gasping for air.


	12. New HeightsNew PromotionsBig Questions

It was nearly dawn as Kei rose from her spot next to the sleeping Hana on their mat. She did her best not to wake her as she put on her hakama and tank top, strapped her zanpakuto to her waist and headed out the open air door. The wood was damp beneath her bare feet as she made her way to the local wheat field. She took a seat on the ground, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. Kei took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She pushed everything from her mind.

The water dragon began to swirl around her. She could feel its presence. Feel the dampness on her skin as it nearly touched her with every movement of its sleek body. The young shingami could feel its eyes boring into her. It was studying her with every pass studying to see if she was worthy and strong enough to utter the creature's name.

_"You know what it is…just say it…" it hissed in her ear._

_"How?"_

_"You've always known what it is. You have to find it now. Dig deep, deep into your mind. It's there, __it has been__ there lying and waiting for you."_

Kei concentrated harder. Her body tensed as she searched every corner of her mind for what it was asking of her. She went deeper and deeper until it clicked and she knew it.

_"You found it, have you?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Well?" it hissed again, "Say it and you shall know your true power and my true form. Utter my name and no one can touch you. Say it…"_

_"__Sai__Keiro__," she breathed._

_"Good!" _

If someone had been watching Kei they would have seen the ground beneath her tremble and water shoot from the cracks and take form of a giant sea serpent with a massive head, bright yellow eyes, three spikes on the back of its head, its mouth agape showing deadly teeth. The beast was pure water and its lengthy and wide body encompassed the sitting shingami.

---

General Yamamoto had stationed shingami all throughout the protective seireitei. They were on the walls and the ground. There was no sign of Yakunan, but they were all on guard expecting anything at any moment.

Kenpachi had called a small meeting consisting of himself, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika. They sat on the floor quietly at first before Kenpachi finally spoke, "Even though Kei has only been with us for about 2 months she has deserved her spot admirably, agreed?"

Everyone around him nodded in agreement, "I normally don't suggest this, but Kei deserves and has earned a higher seat. We currently have no fourth seat, Yumichika would you like to move up or keep your current seat?"

"I would like to keep my current seat. You all know how I feel about the number 5."

"Ok…well Yachiru and I have been talking and we are going to make Kei the 4th seat, does everyone agree?"

They all nodded, "Does anyone even know where Kei is?" asked Ikkaku.

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday. It's early she could be still asleep because I haven't seen Hana yet either."

Yachiru sprinted out of the room and into Kei's where Hana was still fast asleep. The light through the open window was washing over her. Yachiru slowly crept into the room, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kenpachi peered around the door and into the room.

"No! Yachiru get away from the Princess!" whispered Ikkaku.

Yachiru put a finger to her lips and crept closer, "Lieutenant are you insane? Kei will not only kill you, but us as well. Get away from her, my balls can't take another hit."

Yachiru peered down at the sleeping Princess with beaming eyes, "GOOD MORNING PRINCESS HANA!"

Hana jolted, sitting bolt up right, she looked around and spotted the pink haired Lieutenant smiling at her widely, "Hi there!" giggled Yachiru.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Yachiru," smiled Hana.

"Don't be so formal, Princess! You can call me Yachiru," she smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind next time. Uhh…why are you in here?"

"Excuse us, Princess…" Yumichika entered the room, "We were actually wondering where Kei is? No one has seen her since last night."

Hana smiled and stood pulling her hair into loose bun, "Unfortunately I can't help you out because I haven't seen her since last night either. Does she train in the morning?"

"We guess so," shrugged Ikkaku.

"Why are you looking for her?" Hana bent down to fix the mat and fold the blankets.

Kenpachi entered the room, and Hana looked up at the massive Captain completely unfazed, "We need to have a meeting with, but we are sorry for bothering you."

"I need to get up anyway can't sleep the day away."

"Come on, Princess! Let's go find Kei-Kei!" Yachiru grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room, "Nice seeing you all again!" Hana smiled before being pulled down the corridor.

"Yachiru where exactly are we going?"

"The wheat field! That's where she usually trains."

They arrived at the wall that overlooked the wheat field to find it filled with shingami. Soifon put a finger to her lips before the two women could see over the wall. Even General Yamamoto was there.

"What's going on, Soifon?" asked Hana and peered over the wall.

"Kei's reached bankai," she pointed to the large water serpent that encircled the young shingami. She stood in the center her sword pointing behind her water swirling around the blade. She thrust her sword forward. The serpent split apart into different streams of water that moved at high speeds all around her, "Cut a path!" the water from her blade and around her shot out at all different directions and sliced through the wheat and ground. The cuts were clean even the ones through the ground.

Hana watched in awe at the sheer power Kei possessed, and that she could have complete control of her mind and body like that. It attracted the Princess even more to the shingami, "Is it hard to reach, bankai?" questioned Hana.

"Extremely, that's on the level of a Captain. Kei has a lot of stored power. I believe she reached bankai in order to help protect you," General Yamamoto looked down at her raising an eyebrow. Hana avoided his gaze and continued to watch Kei.

The young shingami lowered her blade, taking a deep breath and finally sheathed it. She turned around pushing her hair out of her face. She jumped when she saw the number of people on the wall. She took an even deeper breath.

"Ok?"

Everyone had smiles on their faces and Kei felt like she was in some awkward movie that had a super gay ending where the movie ended with smiles, "Creepy," Kei climbed up onto the wall.

"Congratulations on reaching bankai, Kei," smiled General Yamamoto.

"KEI-KEI!" shouted Yachiru jumping on her and knocking her flat on her back. She was staring down at her with big eyes, "You're now the 4th seat of Squad 11! Isn't that great?!"

"Awesome…" Kei sucked wind trying to get it back into lungs. Yachiru got off of her so Kei could kiss Hana good morning.

---

Yumichika and Kei were sitting together outside drinking Saki. It was late afternoon, the two had finished training and Hana was off discussing royalty things that didn't interest Kei.

"Yumichika, can I ask you something?"

He popped an eye open, "What is it?"

"You're gay right?"

Yumichika jumped to his feet, "I most certainly am not! Where do you get off saying that I'm gay?! Just because I care more about my appearance then you do…" before he could get the rest of the words out Kei had punched him right in the balls.

"Relax, it was a question no need to get out of hand…" Kei took a breath once Yumichika finally sat back down, "I have an honest question."

"Go ahead," he mumbled.

"What am I going to do after all this is over?"

"What do you mean?"

"After all this is over. When Yakunan is gone and the King is restored to his throne. What will happen to me and Hana?"

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do, but I'm not meant to spend the rest of my life at some castle acting as royalty. I want to continue my shingami duties. But what if Hana wants to go back?"

"Seems to me that you should be having this conversation with her, not me. I'm sure she'll understand your needs, but you have to understand she's a Princess and will eventually become Queen."

"I know…" she moaned closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, "This sucks, Yumichika!"

"Love can unfortunately do this…"

---

Ikkaku, Kei, Yachiru, Yumichika and Hana all sat around a table that had been piled high with food, "Alright Kei you got away last time, but we're going to break this tie we've got going. Are you prepared to be defeated?!" laughed Ikkaku.

"Ready! Set! Go!" shouted Yachiru and the two shingami immediately began stuffing their faces full of food trying to eat as much as possible and out eat the other.

Within a matter of minutes they had devoured everything that was on the table with Kei holding the last rice ball, "Alright Kei if you can finish that rice ball you'll beat Ikkaku, but you have to swallow of it."

Hana kissed her cheek, "A kiss for good luck."

"That's not fair! Where's my kiss for good luck?!" shouted Ikkaku.

"I got you covered baldy!"

"No, Lieutenant it's ok!" but it was too late Lieutenant Yachiru had jumped on Ikkaku and licked the side of his face leaving a large trail of spit. The 3rd seat fell over twitching and wiping the spit from his face. Kei took a deep breath and bit into the rice ball. She began chewing and then took another bite, and then another until she completely ate and swallowed the rice ball.

"YAY! YAY! KEI-KEI WON!"

Kei fell over gripping her stomach. Hana looked down at her, "Are you ok?" she laughed.

"I need to rest…" moaned Kei.

"Ok…we'll leave you two to rest," Hana kissed her cheek stood with Yumichika, and Yachiru and headed out of the room.

"Good fight, Ikkaku…" grumbled Kei.

"I'll beat you next time…" he breathed.

"Let's just sleep this off…"

"Agreed…"

Kei and Ikkaku lay on either sides of the table fast asleep gripping their stomachs.


	13. Promise Me

The King was a lot better and sitting up in bed. The first thing he wanted to do was see Kei. He had been hearing so much about her not only by the shingami who came in everyday to check his progress, but by Hana, and his wife.

Hana pulled Kei down the hallway, their fingers entwined, "What is it?"

"You're going to be meeting my father shortly. Try to be in a better mood," the two women stopped right outside the door. Hana pressed Kei against the wall still holding hands, "Sorry I pulled you away from your game of tag, but I think this is a little more important," she kissed lightly on the lips.

"I dunno…nothing tops a game of flash step tag. And I was winning!" but she was silenced by another kiss from Hana, "Promise me?" she bit her lower lip which always got Kei. She groaned, "Alright fine, but he better not keep me long. I swore I would whoop Soifon's ass."

"Fine," she said playfully and they entered the King's room.

"You must be Kei," he took her hand in his firm grasp, "I've been told so much about, and it is my honor to meet."

"I should be the one honored. I understand no one has ever seen you."

"Unfortunately times change and I can't always remain hidden, but it's shingami like you that ensure the safety of the Soul Society. I am eternally grateful. Not only did you save mine and my wife's life, but my daughter's as well, and that I can never repay you for."

"I was only doing my duty," she reassured him.

"No Kei, you went further," his voice took a more serious note, "You fought on pure emotion, and that allowed you to have no fear in the heat of battle. You showed true devotion to her. She loves you Kei," his eyes went to Hana behind her who was bright red.

"I love her too, your highness," she smiled.

"Then I have no fear. Because as long as you share that bond nothing can ever happen to either one of you not even death can destroy what the two of you have," he seemed to be on the verge of tears, but then they were gone and he was smiling at Kei. She shook his hand one last time before leaving the room with Hana. As soon as they were in the corridor and the door was closed Kei took Hana into her arms and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" Hana asked when they pulled apart.

"No reason," she smiled.

"I like that reason," laughed Hana and the two kissed again.

---

"I want that Kei Reiykuu found and killed once we enter the Soul Society!" Yakunan shouted at his men. He had amassed all of his Royal Guards which was about 1,500 strong, and Metsuki stood at his side, "She destroyed what I had been planning for so long!"

"I'll take care of her," Metsuki said.

"Good," Yakunan smiled.

"What about the Princess?" asked one of the Royal Guards.

"I would prefer her alive. That way when Kei dies she'll feel the guilt knowing she caused it, and have to live with it forever, but if she gets in the way her death will not matter. I can still rule without her."

"When do we attack?"

"Tomorrow night."

---

Kei and Hana had returned to the wheat field where a large group of shingami were playing flash step tag. Kei had even bugged Soifon enough to get her to play. Most of Squad 11 was out as well. Yachiru was on Kei's shoulders as they raced around.

Hana stood away from them with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto nearby. A few of the Captains had come out to watch their Squads try and beat one another.

"So childish…" snorted Hitsugaya.

"Ooo...you need to have a little fun in your life!" Matsumoto smacked him in the back causing him to fall forward. They could hear Yachiru giggling as Kei darted around the wheat field tagging those who were closest to her. She had to tag 100 shingami in order not to be it anymore. The last person she tagged was Soifon.

"Sucks to be you, Soifon!" she laughed as she very forcibly tagged Soifon which looked more like a kick to the back then anything else and flashed stepped away from her. Hana watched with a smile on her face Kei and her Lieutenant avoided Soifon. Kei was bathed in the evening sunlight. The Princess could just make out the shingam's blue hair, but when Kei finally stopped at looked up at Hana with a wide smile the Princess saw nothing, but Kei. Their eyes locked as the sun set behind the woman she loved. For a brief moment it was only them in that wheat field. Everything around them had ceased and no one else existed, but them.

"You're it!" shouted Soifon close lining Kei and knocking her over. Hana lost sight of Kei as she disappeared into the wheat, but she could hear her laughing as she raced after her Lieutenant who had her arms up in the air and was laughing so hard that's all anyone could hear, "Get back here Lieutenant!"

---

Hana was sitting outside watching the full moon. Kei slipped off her hakama leaving her in black boxers and a white tank top. She stepped outside and took a seat next to Hana.

"How'd your squad meeting go?" Hana kissed her lightly.

"Same as usual," Kei leaned back resting on her elbows. Hana leaned down as well resting on Kei. At first they were quiet eventually lying down on the sleek wood Hana's head resting on Kei's chest, and Kei with her arms behind her head.

"I worry, Kei…"

"About what?"

"When you eventually have to fight, I worry something is going to happen."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be fine."

"I worry for all the shingami, but I worry about you most of all," she sat up leaning on her elbow. Kei pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and brushed her cheek, "I would never leave you, Hana."

"Promise me?"

"What?"

"Promise me…" she looked deeply into her eyes.

"I promise, Hana."

"Good," Hana kissed her deeply and Kei held her tightly in her arms. Kei stared at the moon before finally sitting up, "Hana?"

"What?" Hana sat up resting her chin on Kei's shoulder.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean?" her fingers stroking the back of Kei's neck.

"You're a princess, and I'm a shingami."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hana smiled looking into Kei's eyes, "What's bothering you?"

"When this is all over, are you going to go back to the castle?"

Hana stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stay here with me, but that's what I want. What do you want?"

"To be with you, Kei no matter if it's here or at the caslte. I don't care as long as I'm with you, and if that means giving up the title Queen then I will."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Absolutely," they kissed passionately. Kei stroked Hana's hair as the two laid down together. Their tongues fought for dominance as Hana's hand roamed over Kei's muscular body. Her fingers dancing lightly on her back. The two lovers broke apart and smiled at one another. Kei pushed aside Hana's bangs.

"I love you," Kei kissed her lightly.

"I know," she smiled.

"If I die, I would die loving you…"

"Promise me that we would die together. Never leaving the other a lone that we're always together even in death, promise me that?"

"I promise you that."

**Anywhere By Evanescence**

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

And at sweet night, you are my own

Take my hand

_[CHORUS:_

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one knows who we are there

All I want is to give my life only to you

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore

Let's run away, I'll take you thereWe're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the mornings light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

Forget this life Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you now


	14. It Begins

Please read and review. Hope you enjoy the chapter. But please review!

Kei and Hana were asleep together when she could feel someone standing at the door. Kei opened an eye and sat up, "What?" she said with a yawn.

"Quickly to the gateway, don't wake Hana," it was Soifon, and there was seriousness in her voice. Kei stood and grabbed her things and raced with the Special Forces Commander to the gateway where Captains and their shingami had amassed. Kei threw on her kimono, but didn't bother with the sash. A barrier had been created around the dimensional gateway, but it wasn't working. It had opened and it was only a matter of time before Yakunan and his men entered the Soul Society.

Kei found Captain Kenpachi and Yumichika, "What has General Yamamoto ordered?"

"We stand our ground and fight them when they come through," her Captain grunted.

"Where's Ikkaku and Lieutenant Yachiru?"

"Gathering our squad. They should be here quickly."

"Is the gateway the only way they can get through?"

"We believe so," stated Soifon watching the glowing gateway when the seireitei was rocked by an explosion catching the shingami completely off guard. It didn't come from the archway, but back towards one of the main buildings.

"Kei go with Captain Soifon and see what's going on!" commanded Kenpachi.

"Right!" she nodded and took off following Soifon and a few other shingami to where the explosion had happened. Hana had been awoken by the explosion and found that Kei was gone. She quickly stood up threw on one of Kei's t-shirts, her hakama and sandals and headed into the corridor to find it filled with Squad 11 shingami. Ikkaku rushed through them and grabbed her.

"We have to get you to a safe area with the rest of the Royal Family, come with me Princess!" he had her by the arm. But Hana didn't move as she looked toward the area where smoke was coming from.

"Princess!" he shouted because she seemed to be in a daze.

"I have to find Kei!" there was real concern in her eyes. She was pleading with him, but also telling him. This wasn't a question.

"Kei's doing her job! And she would want you safe! Princess, please!"

"Ikkaku I can handle myself! Please let me at least help!"

He looked at her and his shingami was yelling at him to just throw the young Princess over his shoulder and take her to where her family is, but on the other hand he understood her need to be with Kei although he doubted if the Princess had any spirit abilities, he knew fighting with her over it wasn't going to get them anywhere. _I'm never going to hear the end of this from Kei, but Hana really wants to go and find her. My balls already hurt, but I have let her go. _

There was another explosion that rocked the building causing bits of ceiling to come down. The shingami in the corridor were waiting for orders, "Move! Move!" Yachiru came rushing up the hallway yelling at her squad members. They looked down at her, "Go wherever you are needed! Don't just stand here!" they gave one last look to their pink haired Lieutenant before rushing from the building.

"Do you at least have a weapon?" he questioned.

Hana removed from her hakama a decent sized dagger. Ikkaku nodded, "Be safe, Princess!" he called out to her as took off down the corridor with Yachiru. She watched them leave and went the other way.

---

Soifon and Kei reached the crater where the explosion had happened, but it was empty, and no one was around at least that's what it looked like. Kei immediately unsheathed her sword and looked to the surrounding building. Without warning they were ambushed. The Royal Guard appeared from the buildings leaping down on them and throwing concealed weapons. Some of the shingami around them were hit and fell down dead. A young shingami to Kei's right was hit in the throat and her blood sprayed onto the Squad 11 shingami.

Kei leapt forward slicing right through an advancing guard, blood sprayed everywhere and she was immediately attacked by two oncoming guards. Soifon was busy with her own group of attacking guards. She kicked one in the face and grabbed another snapping his neck. Kei reflected 4 throwing stars with her blade and with one swipe of her blade removed the legs of the thrower. She clashed blades with another and as guard came at her she kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards as she still fought the one who was parrying her attacks.

"Luckily there aren't that many of them!" Soifon shouted at her, but Kei wasn't paying attention as she ran her blade through the guard. She spun around in time to catch one more with the tip of her sword slicing his throat clean through. Soifon with one quick fist snapped the spine of a guard and then broke both arms of the last one to appear. Kei was splattered with blood. She and Soifon and the remaining shingami stood surrounded by dead Royal Guards.

"A distraction…" muttered Soifon.

"How'd they get through?! I thought the archway was the only way through?"

"Yakunan must know of another way, but if he wants to bring a large force in he'll have to do it through the gate," answered Soifon.

Kei suddenly felt a very familiar spiritual pressure. She looked to one of the roof tops and saw Metsuki looking down at them. Soifon looked up and saw him as well.

"Go on, I can handle this!" Soifon commanded. Kei looked to her, the shingami and Special Forces before leaping onto the roof top, but Metsuki was gone when she landed. He was leading her somewhere because he didn't try to hide his spiritual pressure.

---

Hana raced to where everyone stood before the gate and came next to Captain Zaraki, "Kenpachi what's going on?" she questioned. He looked down at her, "I thought I told Ikkaku to get you to safety?"

"He did, but I told him to leave me be. Don't penalize him for my choices."

"Fair enough, Yakunan has sent his forces through, and he'll be sending a force through the gateway shortly. He's using explosions as distractions."

Hana nodded, Kenpachi looked down at her, "When they break through the gateway I don't want you here, Princess. It'll be too dangerous. I know why you stayed behind, but Kei isn't here, and in the midst of the chaos going on right now I highly doubt you'll find her."

She looked down disappointed, "There's got to be some way I can find her?!"

"I can help," Yumichika entered the conversation, "I know her spiritual pressure. If we can get close enough to sense it then we can find her."

Kenpachi sighed, "Fine, help Hana find Kei, but she's in your protection now Yumichika, but she has also placed her life in her own hands. Whatever fate befalls her is on that she primarily caused and you caused secondary."

Yumichika nodded and the two took off in search of Kei's spirit pressure. Kei was racing across the roof tops following Metsuki's spiritual pressure. But then it was gone and she was left atop a roof without knowing which way to go when another spiritual pressure entered her airwaves.

"I've been waiting for this moment…" it was that monotone voice that she had encountered in General Yamamoto's office. Naibun leapt down before her wielding his katana a malicious grin on his face, "Are you ready to die, Kei?"

"Yes, but not by you," she struck at blinding speed catching the Commander off guard. She swiped at his head and as he went to dodge the blade she kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground, but caught himself swinging his sword around his body and nearly catching Kei in the shin.

"I'm going to kill you!" he shouted at her, and lunged forward, but she blocked his blade as it connected with hers. The shingami pushed him off, "Why do you have such ugly uniforms?" she questioned with a smile on her face.

"What's with you and unnecessary humor?!" he shouted.

"Because when people try to piss me off and I laugh instead I find it ticks them off even more, but most of all it fucks up their concentration. So answer my question why such ugly uniforms?" their swords clashed.

"Enough! Shutup and fight!" she knew he was getting ticked so she continued.

"Does my small talk bother you, Commander Naibun?"

"No…" he grunted as he went to kick her in the chest, but she dodged it and flipped over him.

"Then answer the question."

"It's a stupid question our uniforms are specifically designed for their purpose!"

"Right, but their still ugly…" she smiled as she landed a kick to the face and a slice to the chest.

"Shutup!"

"Aww…what's the matter, Commander? Can't concentrate?"

"NO! Just stop talking!"

"Fat chance," she snorted, "I did what I wanted to accomplish."

"What was that?"

"Catch you off guard," she grinned.

"What?" but it was too late, a sharp pillar of water came tearing through this body and killed him instantly. Blood splattered onto Kei who watched him slump to the ground. His eyes were wide as he slammed into the roof.

"Fool, never let anything distract you," she kicked his lifeless body. She had created the pillar of water when she had flipped over him. Kei then held it in the air for sometime which if he had noticed diminished some of her spirit energy, and then why he had been flustered about the question she brought it down and killed him.

Kei pressed her foot into his face and pushed him, "I told I wasn't going to die at your hands," Kei continued on her search for Metsuki leaving Naibun's lifeless body in a pool of his own blood. She sheathed her sword and wiped the blood on the sleeve of her kimono.

---

Yumichika and Hana were racing down one of the alleyways when they were surrounded by a large number of guards. There was a slight opening enough for one person to escape. Yumichika unsheathed his sword and looked at the Princess, "Go on Hana! I'll handle this," his eyes motioned towards the opening.

She opened her mouth to say something, but realized that would only waste time. She nodded towards the shingami and took off down the open alleyway disappearing from sight. She rounded the corner to come face to face with someone she never wanted to see again.

"Hello…" she hated that menacing grin, "I was wondering when I was going to run into you," Metsuki smiled down at her, "But this is perfect for my plan." He grabbed her harshly by the arm she went to scream, and strike him with the dagger, but he knocked it from her hand with ease. He put the tip of his blade to her throat, "Scream and I'll cut out your throat, understood?" Hana nodded holding back her tears.

"That's a good girl," he kissed her forcibly on the lips. Hana was repulsed and pushed her hands against him trying to get him off, "Let's see how your Kei reacts when I give her a certain ultimatum," the arrancar hauled her off. His grip was bruising her arm. _I'm so sorry, Kei. Please forgive me. This is not what I wanted to happen. _


	15. I'll Never Let You Fall

Alright this isn't the last chapter although it is probably the longest and one of the most significant in the entire story. I hope you all enjoy. Please review to let me know what you think of it.

Favorite reviews so far: (I like all of them and grateful for each one, but these entertained me the most)

o.O why don't people listen when they are told to get to safety?! I mean they do it in all tv shows and movies. And then what happens...? Someone gets captured and killed cause they didn't listen...HANA WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN!! HE'S GONNA TAKE AWAY YOUR COOKIES NOW AND CRUSH THEM TO ITTY BITTY PIECES!! - WhiteStarBurst

wow O.O I'm speechless. Kei, you must save your lover!! Damn bastard took her! C'mon, i'll go to! (whoops out katana) oh, hell yeah! Here we go, FiNaL Edge! Let's rock the place!! - edge-keen blade

* * *

Kei sprinted across rooftops searching for any hint to Metsuki's spirit energy, but right now it was nearly nonexistent and the shingami was growing frustrated. Yumichika was too busy fighting to notice that Hana had been taken, and Kei was also completely unaware of the hostage Metsuki had taken.

She stopped atop a roof and looked around. She was trying desperately to find any hint of his spirit energy, but there was nothing. Not even the smallest traces of it.

"Shit…" she cursed under her breath. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was surrounded by 6 Royal Guards all in fighting position. She didn't have time to unsheathe her sword as one jumped into the air poised to strike. Kei grabbed his foot slammed him head first into the roof. She heard his neck snap. Two more charged her. The shingami grabbed one around the neck, and kicked away the other. He grabbed his kunai and threw them right at her, but Kei spun around and the man she was holding found himself embedded with the weapons.

"Grab her!" one shouted, but she flashed stepped out of their reach. She thrust three fingers into the spine of one of the oncoming guards killing him instantly. That left three more. A royal guardsman charged her from behind. She leapt over him and kicked him so hard he flew from the roof. She nearly slipped when she landed and as she went to catch her herself she was taken into a death hold.

"You won't live, but a few seconds longer!" the one chuckled as the other drew a dagger from underneath his shirt, and as he came closer to plunging the weapon through Kei's throat she brought her legs up and around his neck and snapped it. She then kicked the guard holding her square in the nuts causing him to let go. Kei did a palm thrust to his chest stopping his heart. He slumped to the ground.

---

The gateway burst into a thousand shards of stone as the full force of Lord Yakunan's militia came through. The shingami and the royal guardsmen were immediately swarmed by one another. An intense battle ensued. Only a few of the guards were enough for the Captains and their Lieutenants. Yet fighting strength wasn't the problem it was the number that had come through the gate.

Kenpachi barreled through guardsmen after guardsmen, but there seemed to be no end to the amount that had entered the Soul Society. The massive Captain was smeared with blood of shingami and guard alike.

"This is insane!" shouted Renji as he sliced through yet another oncoming guardsmen.

"Just how many Royal Guards are there?!" questioned Hisagi as he deflected a throwing star, and dodged another that whizzed by his head.

"Shutup and keep fighting!" shouted Yachiru and she flashed stepped through the carnage slicing at the legs of the guardsmen.

---

Metsuki finally stopped on an open area between two connecting bridges. He still had a vice grip on Hana's arm. She was trying to retch it from his grasp, but it was useless. He looked around surveying the area.

"This should be a fitting place for that shingami to meet her end, don't you think Hana?" he grinned.

"NO! Let go of me!" she screamed at him.

"I believe you should watch because after all she's going to die trying to save you. You're the reason the Soul Society is in this little mess."

"Kei will kill you!" she shouted.

"HA! My power is far greater then hers. This fight will be brief. And then you'll return to the castle with me where I'll be crowned King and you my Queen."

"I'll never love you or sit at your side!"

"Who said anything about love?" he forcibly kissed her. Tears were streaming down Hana's face as she tried to push the arrancar off, "Such a shame that a pretty face and body is wasted with another woman. You'll watch Kei die before your eyes."

"NO!" she screamed and bit his hand, but her freedom was brief because he quickly got a hold of her again and kicked her to the ground, "You bitch!" he looked at his bleeding hand before kicking her again.

---

Kei felt it Metsuki's spirit pressure again and took off. It was close and gaining power. She skidded to a halt atop a roof, and peered down seeing Metsuki standing over Hana. She was writhing on the ground in obvious pain. The shingami could just make out her cries for help. Suddenly her spirit energy spiked as she watched her Hana being beaten by that monster. It shot through the roof as it mixed with her rage and hatred for Metsuki.

Metsuki sensed and looked in Kei's direction. A sinister grin crossed his face, "Looks like we have company," he laughed yanking Hana to her feet.

"Kei…" whispered Hana as Metsuki's grip tightened again. Kei looked formidable standing atop the roof, and her spirit energy pulsating around her. Within seconds she had flashed stepped before Metsuki.

"I've been waiting to fight you again, Kei. But now I have something I can use to my advantage," he snarled.

"You're a dick, Metsuki," she spat. She could see fresh blood and tears on Hana's face as the two looked each other in the eye.

"Temper, temper, Kei that little cut to my leg has healed nicely and now we can truly fight," he laughed and pushed Hana to the ground, "But first let cut off any escape routes and make sure no one interferes."

He plunged his sword into the ground. It began to tremble beneath their feet. It shook so violently that it tore the bridges from their places and sent them tumbling to the ground below. They were all cut off and it made it impossible for anyone to come onto the platform, "That's better."

Kei unsheathed her sword, "Drown the world," she said. Water immediately began swirling around her blade as it transformed into its familiar machete appearance. Without a word Metsuki lunged at her swinging his sword all around her body. Kei was able to dodge them and move out of striking range. She charged the arrancar as she drew closer she drove her sword into the ground. It catapulted her forward and with both feet she kicked him right in chest sending him tumbling backwards.

The arrancar slammed into the ground creating a cloud of dust. He could feel his ribs crack as he stood, "Bitch!" he roared and flashed stepped up to her. His blade sliced through the first layer of her hakama, but didn't touch the skin. The shingami jumped back as Metsuki leapt into the air to try and land a blow, but Kei parried his attack and did a spin kick to the face sending him back to the ground.

"What's she getting at? She released her zanpakuto. Why isn't she using it?!" he whispered. Hana watched the two fight she was lying near the edge. She feared greatly for Kei's safety, but knew she had to let her do her job. She wanted Metsuki dead so badly. Kei came crashing back down, and the full force of her blade brought the arrancar to his knees. The water swirling around the deadly weapon made it worse because it hindered his ability to see. Then the sword was gone and it came slicing back cutting open his chest. He stumbled back as blood gushed from the wound.

"I'm sick of this!" he shouted at her. He grabbed Hana off the ground and brought her close facing Kei. He then placed the tip of his blade to her throat.

"You're a coward. This fight is between us."

"No, this fight is over, Hana. And I know how much you value the lives of others. So this is a test," he smiled, "Let us make it a test of love."

"Let her go!"

"Nah, surrender yourself and Hana goes free."

Kei's grip loosened a little on her sword, but she didn't drop it to the ground, "DON'T DO IT KEI!" shouted Hana. Kei saw her pleading with her in Hana's eyes, but Kei really had no other choice.

"Drop your sword, and I release the Princess!"

"Kei please don't!" tears started flowing from her eyes, "It's not worth it!"

Soifon, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru and some special forces arrived to watch the fight, "We have to do something!" cried Yachiru.

"No, this is Kei's fight. She wouldn't want us to interfere," stated Kenpachi.

"Besides we can't. The bridges are gone," said Ikkaku.

"Drop your sword!" shouted Metsuki. Kei could see the blade begin to dig into Hana's throat drawing blood. She had no other option and she couldn't think of a way to outsmart him on this one. She sighed heavily closing her eyes. The water around the blade disappeared as it hit the ground.

"Kei! No!" shouted Hana.

"Fool!" laughed Metsuki he shoved Hana into Kei's arms, "I'll kill two birds with one blade!" Kei spun around so that her back was facing Metsuki. Blood splattered all over the ground. Hana had shut her eyes tightly, but now opened them to see Kei with hers closed.

"Kei?" she was shielded by something. Kei's hand was held out and with it she had created a protective barrier of water that Hana was inside and with other she gripped Metsuki's blade that jutted from the side of her abdomen. Blood covered her hand and drenched her uniform. She coughed and blood trickled from her mouth.

"Kei…"

"I'll be fine, Hana," her eyes still tightly closed. Pain washed across her face as Metsuki tore the blade from her. She nearly sank to her knees, but she managed to stay on her feet. She slowly bent down and lifted up her sword.

"I'm surprised you even have the ability to move. Let alone stand," he laughed. Kei was facing him as she tightened her grip on her sword, and her eyes were still closed. She turned to face him her hand leaving the barrier, but it still remained. Hana watched from behind it in horror. She lifted up her sword. Metsuki had a smile on his face.

"You're honestly going to continue fighting. I can't even feel your spirit energy!"

"Bankai…" she said, and that's when he suddenly felt it. It was intense more intense then before. He had no clue how she was able to do it. The wound he had given her was crippling. Water began shooting through cracks in the ground and swirling around her blade. The massive vortex of swirling water took form around them. She opened her eyes and stared at him blood trickling down the side of her mouth, "No matter what the obstacle water always cuts a path," she smiled. Metsuki's eyes grew wide as the water around them exploded and came shooting towards him. Within seconds they sliced through his body giving him no time to react. His body fell into pieces on the ground.

The group of onlookers stared in awe at what had just taken place, but it was short lived as the water splashed to the ground. The protective barrier guarding Hana disappeared and Kei sank to her knees. She was bleeding heavily from the wound. Hana ran forward and cut Kei as she slumped forward. Soifon, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru jumped across the gap and raced to Hana's side. The Special Forces stood guard around the platform. Soifon tore away the bloody kimono and hakama so they could get a better look at the wound.

Hana didn't look down. She was trying to keep Kei focused on her so she wouldn't close her eyes.

"Kei it's ok. You have to hang in there," the shingami's blood was soaking into Hana's clothes as Soifon did her best, but the wound was severe and it didn't look good. Not only had Metsuki stabbed her, but when he ripped the sword out. He ripped it out sideways removing a large chunk of flesh and causing internal problems. The others watched in silence as Hana tried to be strong her Kei, but they could see she was having trouble. The young shingami was loosing consciousness.

"Kei?" whispered Hana, but she didn't receive a response. She wiped the blood from Kei's mouth.

"Kei…" Soifon checked her pulse. They waited for Captain Retsu, but it was too late. Kei slipped away as Soifon tried to heal the wound, "No…" Soifon sounded confused as she checked Kei's pulse again, but there was nothing. She feel back and shook her head.

"KEI!" screamed Hana as she drew her lover's body close crying, "Kei!" she shouted again. There was a sudden connection between the two. Something awoke inside of Hana as she held Kei's body close to hers. There was rumbling beneath them. They looked around as flower petals shot up from around the cut off platform and began swirling around them. The Princess had awoken her own spirit energy in her desperate attempt to save Kei. The petal enveloped the two lovers. They flowed over Kei's wound healing it instantly leaving only dried blood. It left a wound. Soifon stepped back as she watched the two disappear into the petals. Kei suddenly heard Hana begging her to come back and never leave. The Princess repeated the words over and over again. Both were completely unaware of what was going on around them.

"Hana…" she choked as air filled her lungs and as soon as Hana looked down at her the petals disappeared. Hana looked down at Kei to see her eyes partly open and a confused look on her face.

"Kei?"

"Hey…" she smiled, "What happened?"

"Kei!" Hana hugged her tightly, "I thought I had lost you!"

"I died?"

Hana nodded tears flowing down her face, "Bummer…" mumbled Kei.

"Are you okay?" Hana asked stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

Hana smiled again and hugged Kei tightly. Squad 4 arrived and quickly checked over Kei to find her wound completely healed. Squad 11 and Squad 2 stood in awe of what Hana had just done. When she asked what they were all staring about Soifon quickly explained. "How'd that happen?" questioned Ikkaku still stunned at what they had just witnessed.

"In her attempt to save the woman she loves Hana awoke her spiritual energy."

"That's a pretty powerful healing ability."

_Then I have no fear. Because as long as you share that bond nothing can ever happen to either of you not even death can destroy what the two of you have. _The King's word echoed in the back of Kei's mind as she lay on the ground waiting for Captain Retsu to arrive. Hana held her hand and kissed her forehead lightly.

Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away

and Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

* * *

More surprises are in store. So just review and I'll have an update for you soon because this story is far from over I promise you that. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! 


	16. Leave

Hope you enjoy this chapter like you have the others, and don't worry. This situation will resolve itself, but I've been wanting to do a chapter like this for awhile. Read and Review.

* * *

Kei was receiving treatment for other minor scrapes and bruises. Her shoulder was wrapped as well as her upper thigh. She was trying to recover in her room with Hana coming in and out from time to time to check on her, but everyone else seemed to get the idea that she just wanted to sleep for awhile.

"Damn it, Lieutenant! I don't have any freaking candy!" Kei shouted chasing the little pink woman from her room. Yachiru turned around sticking out her tongue.

"Oh yeah then what were you just eating?!"

"Pain killers!" Kei shouted back sliding the door closed.

---

Kei was in General Yamamoto's office with her Captain and Lieutenant and Captain Soifon.

"Where did Yakunan go to?"

"He fled, but no back to the castle. Somewhere else. We're trying to locate him," stated Soifon.

"How many casualities?"

"A few, but more were wounded then killed. Lieutenant Marechiyo lost an arm thanks to Metsuki," grunted Soifon.

"Really?!" Kei stared at her. Soifon nodded.

"I told him he was a fool to try and fight him, but he did it anyway. In three quick moves Metsuki sliced his right arm clean off. Right at the shoulder. He's useless now."

"Sucks," Kei looked to General Yamamoto, "What are we going to do about Yakunan?"

"Wait or move when we know his location until them we can't do anything."

---

Hana was in her parent's quarters and they were getting ready to head back to their dimension. Her mother sighed heavily as she finished tying her kimono, "We really aren't too happy with you staying here, Hana."

"I know, but I'll be with Kei, and Squad 11 has already informed you that they'll act as my personal guard. You have nothing to worry about."

"Hana you're going to inherit the throne soon. You can't stay here and be in love like this."

"But I am in love. And I'm going to stay here with Kei."

"Honey, Kei is more then welcome to come to the castle," he father stated.

"But she doesn't want to give up her duties as a shingami. I already agreed that I would stay here with her."

"Hana, I'm sure she'll understand. She knows your role as a Princess."

"That isn't the point! I made the choice to be here with her!"

"You're a princess, Hana! In line for the throne! This isn't the proper place for you!"

"I'm not leaving! And what makes you so sure that I want to be Queen any more?!" Hana shouted at them causing their eyes to grow wide and her father's mouth to drop open.

"How dare you?! We've accept your lifestyle, Hana, but you met her only a month ago! How do you know this is what you want?!"

"Because I want it to be! I want to be with Kei!"

"No!" her father shouted.

"This doesn't make sense! Literally two days ago you were fine with us being together and now all of a sudden you're against it?!"

"I'm happy that you met someone Hana, but when I finally gave a lot of thought to it. The situation doesn't work!"

"I…I can't believe you!" Hana was on the verge of tears.

"You will find Kei, and tell her the situation. We are leaving shortly, and you'll be coming with us," her mother stated.

"But…"

It did nothing as her mother held up her hand to silence her daughter. Hana stormed out of the room and back to the Squad 11 barracks. The door to Kei's room was usually never closed, but this time it was. She knocked on it.

"Kei?"

"Hold on!" she shouted from inside.

"Is everything ok?"

"Not really. Having slight trouble putting on my tank top."

"Can I come in? I have to talk to you."

"As long as you help with my shirt."

Hana smiled as she slid the door open to find Kei with half the shirt on. Her shoulder was still sore so she wasn't able to lift it all the way. Hana laughed at her as she eased Kei's arm into the shirt. Kei hissed with pain, but thanked her with a kiss.

"So what do you have to talk to me about?" Kei looked at her.

"I'm leaving," Hana looked down.

"What? We agreed that you'd stay here…" Kei searched Hana's face for answers.

"I know, but my parents don't see it like that. They want me to go back with them," Hana wrapped her arms around Kei's waist.

"Why? Why do they want you to go back?"

"Because of my role as the princess, that's why."

"But you told them that you were going to stay here. Captain Zaraki already agreed to look after you. You won't be in danger."

"Kei I can't go against them, please understand that!" Hana pleaded.

Kei pulled away from Hana's embrace, "This is ridiculous. Why all of a sudden do they have a problem?!"

"Because I'm heir to the throne, Kei! And…"

"What? And what?! You can't be a Queen and be with a shingami?!"

"That's not it!"

"Then what?! Because I'm a woman and that's even more of a taboo!" Kei was fuming and Hana was on already crying. Ikkaku and Yumichika were just outside the door listening carefully. They had gotten there in the middle of the fight and didn't necessarily know what the fight was about. Their ears were pressed to the door.

"Kei I love you, but my parent's are right. I just can't up and leave the throne. I made rash decision, and it was wrong."

"You can't be serious, Hana?"

Hana couldn't even look Kei in the eye. The shingami just stared down at her. Her mouth wide open waiting for an answer, "So everything you said the other night you didn't mean it?"

Hana didn't answer avoiding Kei's gaze, "Answer me! Did you mean it?!" Kei shouted at her.

"Kei…please…"

"Well I meant it…"

"Kei…"

"Leave…please…just leave…" Kei turned her back to Hana. Hana looked up her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to reach out grab Kei, but knew it wouldn't do any good. For a moment she just stood there staring at Kei's back, but then she just left. Ikkaku and Yumichika caught her gaze as she stepped from the room yet they didn't say anything as she took off down the hall. The two men looked into the room to see Kei with her back towards them.

"Kei?" muttered Ikkaku as they both entered the room.

"Please…just leave me alone…"

"Kei…"

"Leave!" she shouted. As she spun around she grabbed a small stool in the room and threw it at them. They ducked as it smashed against the wall. Neither of them had ever seen anything like this from her. She was usually very calm on the off occasion that she kicked them. She was staring at them breathing heavily. She was fuming.

"You ok?" asked Yumichika.

"No…" she sank to her knees and began to cry. She put her arms over her head as she sobbed onto the tabi mat, "What did I do wrong?" she mumbled. Yumichika knelt down next to her rubbing her back. He was obviously better at this then Ikkaku was who just stood and watched.

"Kei you obviously have to work out something with Hana. On one hand she is right about her duties as a Princess. And she did unceremoniously give up the title. She like you needs to think this through."

Kei sat up so she was resting on her knees. She wiped the tears from her eyes, "She told me that she was willing to give it all away to be here. How can she just take that back?"

"Did you ever disagree with her on that choice? Maybe she feels that you needed to persuade her otherwise instead of automatically agreeing to her throwing away that life to be with you."

"I never told her to throw it away. I asked her if she wanted to, and she said yes!"

"When does the royal family leave?"

"Sometime next week…why?"

"That means you have time to make amends with Hana."

"Will Hana want to?"

"Hell yeah she would want to," stated Ikkaku.

Kei nodded. She stood thanking Yumichika and Ikkaku and praising god that Yachiru hadn't come in or else it would have just made things worse. She stood and began cleaning up the busted stool when a member of Special Forces appeared outside the door.

"Yes?" asked Yumichika.

"You guys obviously don't know how to knock," snorted Ikkaku.

He knelt down, "So for the intrusion, but Captain Soifon has requested the presence of Kei," he stood and was gone.

Kei sighed and nodded. She finished cleaning up the broken stool and headed towards Captain Soifon's office.


	17. A Drop of Water

Ugh..sorry it took me so long to write. Had a lot on my plate with exams and then going on Christmas vacation, and then I was trying to decide where I should go with the next chapter, etc. Anywho here it is...hope you all enjoy and I look forward to reading your reviews very soon. Thanks again for being so patient and I wish everyone A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

Kei didn't sleep much. She was trying to figure out what to say to Hana when she saw her again, but so far she had nothing and she was becoming frustrated. She kept to her duties, but avoided a lot of her squad members. She needed space and time to think. The shingami was making her way to Captain Soifon's office.

"She's waiting for you, go in immediately," a guard said outside. Kei pushed open the door and entered the office. It was no grander then the others she had been in, but Soifon sat behind the desk her hands on the desk before her.

"You wanted to see me, Captain Soifon?"

"Yes I did," she stood from the desk, "As you know my current Lieutenant is out of commission due to the loss of his arm," she mumbled in frustration. She removed something from a drawer in front of her and laid it out on the desk for Kei to see, "I want to offer you the position of Squad 2 Lieutenant."

Kei wasn't even looking at the Lieutenant's armband and Soifon didn't receive the answer she had wanted, "I can't accept this right now, Captain," Kei stood and bowed, "Hopefully you'll find someone more fitting of the position then me."

"You can't be serious, Kei?! Why would you turn this down?! And there is no one else more fitting for this position then you. I've looked at all the candidates, read all the reports and they pale in comparison to your skills."

Kei held up her hand to silence the Special Forces Commander, "I am serious Captain. I cannot and do not want this position. I'm sorry."

Kei's hand was on the door, "You can't let this situation with Hana affect your life as a shingami!" shouted Soifon, but it was too late Kei had left and slammed the door. She was on her way back to the barracks when she ran into the person she wanted to and didn't want to see, Hana.

"Hello Kei," Hana looked at her.

"Princess Hana," Kei bowed. She had never done this to her before. She was the Princess after all, but Kei usually had status above that with her. Yet now realizing that their relationship was probably nonexistent she did as a shingami was supposed to do before royals.

Hana was slightly surprised by the action, but straightened anyway. Kei was being cold and the Princess knew all too well why. She blamed herself for this, but didn't know how to right it. But Kei was acting as if the two had never met or shared anything and it pulled at Hana's heart. She wanted to reach out to her lover and just kiss her, but didn't know how Kei would react.

"Are you all ready to leave, Princess?" questioned Kei.

"We are. General Yamamoto is opening the portal tomorrow morning," Kei could hear Hana trying to hide her sorrow.

"Very good to hear," Kei gave another bow and turned on her heel.

"Kei wait!" Hana called out. Kei turned around, "Yes?"

"My father wanted you to escort us back to the kingdom. He thinks it fitting for our rescuer to see us safely home. Will you?"

Kei just bowed in response and walked off leaving Hana alone near her quarters. Hana wanted to cry for what she had done, but the Princess held back the tears. Kei just wanted to punch something. She dashed into her room slid the door close grabbed a Sake bottle off the floor and threw it against the wall. It shattered and Sake oozed down the wall. The shingami was sitting before a knapsack the one she had taken to the academy with her. It held all her belongings. She rifled through it until her fingers clasped around something familiar and she pulled it from the sack.

The blue gem glistened in her eyes. It hadn't dulled or chipped. It was same as she always remembered it. She closed her eyes as her fingers tightened around it.

"Kei am I hearing correctly from other shingami?!" Ikkaku raced into the room followed by Yumichika and Yachiru.

Kei stood and faced them slipping the necklace into her kimono sleeve, "Yes you heard correctly," she looked at the three of them.

"And?" asked Yumichika.

"I turned Captain Soifon down…"

"Oh thank God!" sighed Ikkaku, but then he spotted the shattered Sake bottle on the floor, "NO! Are you insane?! That was our last bottle until next week!" he shouted staring at the stain on the wall.

"YAY! Kei-Kei is staying!" shouted Yachiru she was leaping up and down in Kei's doorway. Kei smiled down at her Lieutenant, but did not have a good feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something ominous about returning to the castle and she didn't like it.

----

"Princess Hana?" Kei stepped into the Princess's quarters she was packing her things mostly clothes she had purchased in the Soul Society. She turned around surprised to see Kei.

"Yes?"

Kei dug into her sleeve and removed the amulet from it and held it before Hana, "I want you to have this."

Hana was quiet for a moment, but then put up her hand, "I can't accept this Kei. I'm sorry."

"Take it," the shingami said through gritted teeth. This wasn't a request to the Princess it was a command and Kei was serious, "I'll feel safer knowing you're wearing it."

"Kei…"

"Please…" she suddenly pleaded deep emotion could be heard in her voice, "Please just wear it."

Hana took the necklace and examined it closely. It was a precious sapphire. It wasn't that large, but it was carved into the shape of a drop of water. Hana looked up at Kei and then back down at the sapphire running her finger over the surface. It was perfect and beautiful.

"Where'd you get such a thing?" Hana looked up at her.

"Before I went to the shingami I worked for a florist in a village when I headed to the academy she gave that to me. It's the most precious thing I own, and I would like you to have it."

"It seems so much more then that," she put it over her head and looked at it again.

"She told me when she saw me she knew I had a strong connection with water and that this sapphire was meant for me."

"But then why give it to me?"

"All living things require water in order to survive. Your name means "flower". Water brings a flower to live."

"I don't understand…" Hana looked at her questioningly.

"You will eventually," Kei gave a small smile.

---

They were in a caravan of people surrounded on all sides by Special Forces. Kei, Hana, the Queen and the King were in the middle. Kei was dressed in full shingami uniform. There were so many things going through her mind at this point. The offer from Captain Soifon, her healing relationship with Hana and this odd feeling she couldn't shake as they began to enter the portal.

Nearly the entire Shingami force had come to see them off. Kei could see most of Squad 11 as they happily waved goodbye to Kei and Hana before the two women disappeared into the portal and were gone.

"Are you okay?" asked Hana looking over at Kei as they came before the castle.

"Yeah fine…" Kei smiled at her. _I don't like this feeling. What's going? _


	18. Just Relax For One Night

Hope everyone's Christmas was amazing. Anyway I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is no fight scene. I'm saving that for the next chapter so you can wait a littl while longer. Please read and review. I look forward to hearing from all you. Thanks again.

* * *

They entered the throne room where a large crowd of people had gathered. It was awkwardly empty without the Royal Guard there, but Kei knew it was for the best. They couldn't trust any of them and those who were still loyal to Yakunan had a bounty on their heads.

The crowd clapped and cheered as the King was restored to his throne. It grew even louder as the crowns were placed on the King's head and the Queen's head. Kei gave a small smile as Hana took her place beside her father.

The King stood, and a sudden sound of urgency filled his voice, "Unfortunately these are still dark times. We must thank the Shingami for all that have done in protecting us from my brother and traitor Yakunan," he looked at all their faces, "For the time being we are to be protected by the Shingami Special Forces until a new regime of Royal Guards can be trained. I ask that all of you be on your guard and report any suspicious activity right away," then he smiled, "Let us celebrate the restoration of the House of Kangoshi!" and with those words the celebration began, but Kei was still uneasy as she stared at all the people around her. The shingami quickly removed herself from the center of the throne room and stood off to the side.

A member of the Special Forces appeared at her side, "Captain Soifon and General Yamamoto wanted me to deliver a message to you."

"Yes?"

"You are our acting Commander while we reside in this dimension."

"Peachy…anything else?"

"The position for Lieutenant is still open to you. Captain Soifon will accept your acceptance of the position at anytime."

Kei's eye brow twitched, "Get out of my sight before I rip your throat out," the shingami looked at her sideways and then disappeared from sight knowing if she was angry enough the shingami was capable of doing just that.

---

Hana saw her disappear onto one of the many balconies and quickly followed Kei outside. Kei stood near the railing and watched the stars in the sky. She then felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"What is it, Kei?"

Kei shook her head, her arms crossed, "I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Can't you just relax for one night, Kei?" Hana pulled on her arm and then wrapped her arms around Kei's waist, "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night. I did mean what I said Kei," she looked up into Kei's deep blue eyes, and saw the young shingami's troubles behind them.

Kei looked down at her and smiled, "It's ok," she stroked her cheek, "Besides I was waiting for you to come around."

Hana smiled and playfully slapped her shoulder, "So that's why you were calling me Princess and being so formal, you can be ass sometimes, Kei."

Kei sighed, "I try."

And for a moment that feeling of dread disappeared as Kei held Hana in her arms and they stood out on the balcony watching the stars and the moon slowly pass over them in the clear night sky. Kei never wanted to let her go she had almost left her once before and because Hana's love for she had been saved, but now she feared what would be happed if she couldn't save Hana.

"What is it? What's bothering you?" she brushed Kei's cheek.

"I don't know. I don't like this feeling though. Something bad is going to happen."

"I know you're usually right about these feelings you have so it's obviously going to happen," she kissed her lightly, "Let it happen. You can always stop it when it does."

"But I want to stop it before it happens," Kei kissed her.

The King and the Queen watched Hana and Kei through one of the large windows as the people in the court danced around them and the music played nicely. The Queen squeezed her husband's hand tightly.

"I never seen two people more in love, how could we separate them? To make her chose this life over her life with Kei?"

"I didn't realize it until now. I never thought she would find someone. I believed Kei would break her heart, but Kei would lye down her life for our daughter."

"Whatever life Hana chooses I will accept. I just want to see her happy," she kissed his cheek as they continued to watch Kei and Hana.

---

"Metsuki and Naibun are dead! And I'm left with a group of fucking incompetent Royal Guards!" Yakunan shouted as he took a seat at the head of a large oak table. The remaining people loyal to him in its remaining seat and surrounding the room.

"Lord Yakunan," a young Royal Guard leaned in, "A small force of the Soul Society's Special Forces are guarding the castle. It's open for attack. We outnumber them. We could easily retake the throne."

"Fool," in the blink of an eye Yakunan had plunged a dagger through the man's chest and then pulled him close as he gasped for life, blood trickling through his uniform, "We did that already and it ended in failure. And if we did do it again we would have the entire shingami force upon us," he ripped out the dagger and the man dropped to the ground. Yakunan stood, "I need to separate Kei from her natural element a place where water can't possibly exist or at least have her where she can't fight. I need to get her out in the open."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We are going back to the castle, but this time I will handle Kei myself. I can't fail this time," he swallowed hard, "Or it'll be my head on a platter," he suddenly felt dark eyes on him and this feeling like he couldn't breath, _You fail me again, Yakunan and I'll personally rip out your heart while it is still beating. Am I understood? I am not as forgiving as I once was. _The menacing voice echoed in his head and he broke into a sweat.

"My Lord, are you alright?" questioned one of his counslers.

"I'm fine," he quickly said wiping his brow on his sleeve. The constraining feeling in the room disappeared.

"When do we attack?"

---

Kei and Hana had returned to the Princess's quarters where Kei stripped off her shingami uniform leaving her in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She quickly got under the blankets and waited for Hana who was finishing up in the bathroom. She would take Hana's advice and relax for the night.

"Are you ready?" Hana laughed jumping into the massive bed and straddling Kei's hips so she couldn't move.

"Hmmm…we are eager tonight," Kei laughed as she kissed Hana lightly on the lips her hands going up the back of her night shirt feeling the soft skin beneath her fingers.

"We are lucky this castle is so massive," Hana smiled as she planted kisses down Kei's neck.

Kei rolled Hana over placing her on her back as she slowly pushed her shirt up kissing down her bare stomach. Hana's fingers ran through Kei's hair as her body arched, "And why is that my Princess? So they can't hear you scream?"

Hana pulled Kei into a kiss and then looked right into her eyes, "Exactly."

Kei smiled and pulled the shirt from Hana's body. She smiled as she kissed her again her fingers dancing over the Princess's body. She could hear her heated moans in her ear as Hana's body arched against Kei's.

"I love you…" Hana breathed.

"I know," Kei smiled biting lightly on Hana's collarbone.

* * *

A fight is coming relax people. And don't worry I promise it will be good and violent. I already have it all planned out. Once again please review. They're all appreciated. 


	19. Lost to a Traitor

Kei awoke face down on the mattress. She was covered by the blanket, but could feel cool air on her bare back and Hana's fingers dancing across her back. She groaned and turned her head and saw Hana smiling at her. She too was covered by the blanket

"Good….morning…." yawned Kei as her vision became less blurry and she could see Hana clearly. The sun was shining in from behind her.

"Tired are we?" laughed Hana laying on Kei's back kneading her fingers through the shingami's hair.

"After what you put through me last night…" she yawned again, "Hells yes I'm tired."

"Well you can relax today because you just have to attend the banquet tonight," Hana traced along Kei's back muscles outlining the shingami's cut back.

"Another banquet?!" groaned Kei putting the pillow over her head.

"Yes, just one more. This is more so for you. Last night's banquet was for everyone."

"I can't eat anymore food."

"What are you talking about? You shove your face with Ikkaku…"

Kei turned over with Hana resting on her stomach, "But that my love is an art form and we only do it so often. Which reminds me when I get back we are due for another match."

Hana laughed and kissed her, "And what are the stakes this time?"

"If Ikkaku loses he has to grow out his hair and if I lose I have to get my lip pierced."

"Lip pierced?" Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a hoop piercing on whatever side I so chose, but I have to follow the rules and so if I lose that's what I have to do."

"I dunno, Kei."

"Relax. I'm not goin to lose."

"You better not," Hana kissed her again.

---

"Captain Zaraki did you hear that Kei was offered the position of Squad 2 Lieutenant?" asked Yumichika.

"I did. What about it?"

"Well I mean what if she took it? Accept Captain Soifon's offer?"

"I would have stood by her decision," he said calmly.

"You can't be serious, Captain?!"

"Yeah I mean what about, Iba? You didn't approve of him transferring."

"Kei isn't transferring. She was offered a higher position. I can't stop her choice. And is a different person and story all together," he lowered his head.

"How so, Kenny?" Yachiru peered at him.

"She's not even a Captain and she's reached Bankai and used it successfully in battle. We all know how hard it is to be promoted in this squad. And it would only benefit Kei more to become a Lieutenant. Although I know she'll always remain loyal to Squad 11."

"So you would let her go?" asked Ikkaku.

"Yes."

---

Captain Soifon sat at her desk. Everyone was bored to death. The usual hollow fighting went on, but other then that there was nothing to do. She had completed her paperwork and reprimanded her subordinates.

She like the rest of the squads realized how quite the Soul Society had become with the Royal Family's and Kei's absence.

A Special Forces shingami entered her office, "Any word from Kei?" she shot.

The woman shook her head. Soifon cursed under her breath, but nodded, "What is it?"

"We've gotten a report back from the Special Forces at the castle and everything is secure. They expect to return within 2 months."

"Good, you can go now."

---

"How long is Kei-Kei going to be at the castle?" cried Yachiru pulling on Kenpachi's haori. The Captain had a raging headache along with the rest of his squad. Their Lieutenant had been driving them crazy. They were all lying around the meeting room. No one had patrol so they were all extremely bored.

"I don't know when she's coming back, Yachiru," grumbled Kenpachi.

"She can't stay there forever can she?!"

"Give it a rest, Lieutenant…" moaned Ikkaku rubbing his temples. But that's not what Lieutenant Yachiru wanted to hear. She pounced on him and hauling him up by his collar. Ikkaku shield his face.

"I'm sorry!" he cried.

"I didn't ask for your opinion baldy!" she shouted at him.

"OK! OK! Just please don't kill me!"

She let him go and he fell back to the floor.

"Has there been any word about Yakunan's whereabouts?" Yumichika was sitting in the corner his legs crossed and his sword placed between them.

"Nothing. They have no leads on him."

"Do they think he'll go back to the castle?"

"I don't understand why seeing as what happened last time," sighed Ikkaku.

---

"Is the gate secure?" whispered one shadow another one nodded in response.

"We mobilize in 1 hour. Make sure everyone is ready…" uttered a commanding voice. The movements were hushed and barely visible under the cover of darkness. They surrounded the perimeter of the castle and were undetectable as they slowly began advancing forward.

---

Kei stood in full shingami uniform. She had cleaned herself up with force from Hana who insisted that this was an occasion to shower and not wait until tomorrow to do so.

"Kei this banquet is for yo…" the King's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung in mid sentence. He slumped forward and Kei heard Hana and the Queen scream. There was a dagger to his back. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Kei immediately went for her sword, but stopped when she felt a cold blade beneath her throat. She looked around and was quickly surrounded by Royal Guards. Then she heard clapping and looked up to the platform. Hana and the Queen were taken as well.

"Well done," Yakunan appeared before them with a devilish grin on his face. He kicked the King's body aside and it slid down the platform stairs. Hana cried out and pulled against the Royal Guards, but Yakunan quickly slapped her.

Kei tensed and nearly lunged forward, but was kept back. Yakunan made his down the stairs, "I've been dreaming of this moment since the day I was forced to flee."

"And what's that? When I would rip out your heart while it was still bleeding?" she spit.

"No," the traitor was more calm and collected this time, but she could see something hiding behind his eyes, "The day I killed you," from under his kimono he withdrew a dagger and plunged it into Kei's heart, "KEI!" screamed Hana.

The shingami's eyes grew wide. But then her features began to melt and slide down her face.

"What?! What's going on?" Yakunan cried as what was once Kei's body splashed onto the ground as a massive puddle of water.

"Fool!"

Yakunan spun around Kei was behind him. She looked around her. She couldn't release her zanpakuto. Not with so many innocent people around although she couldn't exactly determine who was on her side and who was against her. There was also just one problem. It was her against the entire remaining Royal Guard.

"You have nowhere to go, Kei! The Special Forces are all dead. And you're next. You've only delayed the inevitable!" Yakunan unsheathed his sword.

Kei looked quickly to Hana and then tore the kimono from her body. It created a momentary distraction and released her spirit energy nearly blowing the Royal Guard off their feet. A massive swirling sphere of water erupted around her and filled the hall. It blew the Royal Guards away from the Hana and her mother. And when the water was disappeared Yakunan and his Royal Guards were left in the hall alone.

Hana and the rest of those in the hall found themselves outside and a good distance away from the castle. Kei was on her knees breathing heavily. That little stunt she had just pulled had sapped a good amount of her spirit energy.

"Kei…what…did…you…do?" the Queen stammered.

"Broke your matter down into water and transported you in the sphere to outside. You should be safe out here," she choked. The air around her was cold and felt good as her breaths came out like thick smoke.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hana knelt down next to her. Kei stood shakily wiping her face on her tank top, "I'll live. Stay here while I go after Yakunan,"

"Shit…" she breathed bent over, "He killed the entire Special Forces that was stationed outside," she looked up to Hana and the Queen.

"Shouldn't we send for help?" asked someone in the crowd.

"Good point. Anyone knows how to open the gate?"

"I do," the Queen volunteered.

"Mom? Will you be safe?"

"She'll be fine. Get a small group to go with you and get help right away. I can't fend them off forever."

The Queen nodded and disappeared with a small group of people into the night. Kei was sucking wind. She needed to get her spirit energy up again. She had never done something like that before and now she regretted doing it.

"Kei you can't fight," Hana warned.

"Hana, I have no other choice. I'll be fine."

"At least let me go with you, I can heal you."

"No I can't risk that."

"And I won't let you die…again. So one way or another I'm going with you."

Kei stared at her and then nodded, "Alright, but don't interfere unless you really have to, understood?"

Hana nodded, "The rest of you people hide as best as you can," Kei commanded. The two women took off back towards the castle. Hana was close behind Kei as they neared the wall and crept up to it.

"How are we going to enter?"

"Simple, jump the wall."

"That isn't simple, Kei."

Kei sighed and turned to Hana, "I'm sorry about your father."

Hana smiled and touched Kei's face, "It's not your fault, but thank you." And as Hana's hand cupped Kei's cheek she felt energy flowing into her by just that simple touch. She pulled away and looked at Hana's hand.

"What is it?"

"You do come in handy," she laughed. Kei placed Hana over her shoulder and leapt up ontop of the wall and placed her down, "See I told you it would be easy."


	20. Their Downfall Part 1

They were walking at first because Kei needed to boost her energy and sprinting half way around the castle wall would only drain it.

"What exactly are you going to do, Kei?"

"Kill Yakunan," the shingami looked over at her.

"But what about the Royal Guard? They'll be guarding him."

"I'm aware of that," it was quiet and the midnight air was still as they crept around the wall. Everyone was inside and the lights had been killed so thankfully no one could see them creep about the large stone wall.

"Hana?"

"Yes?"

"You knew what I was when you saw me fend off that hollow, didn't you?"

Hana looked down and away, "Yes, but I didn't realize you fought such massive creatures. And that you could die at any point."

Kei laughed, "It makes the fact that I knocked you out all the better, but what did you and Urahara talk about then?"

"That I was being hunted and that I was putting your life in danger because the moment you had met me you became my guardian."

"I did? but…."

"Urahara told me your need to look after those you're drawn to and people who are drawn to you. I was drawn to you and the incident with your mother. You don't like others feeling as if they're abandoned."

"Wow there Princess…that was deep…" Kei grinned. Hana slapped her shoulder playfully, "But I guess in some ways that's true."

Kei slammed Hana to the ground as kunai came flying by their heads. One managed to clip Kei in the thigh, but it did no damage, "We've been discovered. Let's pray your mom has gotten through the gate."

"They're over here!" someone shouted.

"Shit!" Kei hauled Hana up to her feet, "Run…your…ass…off!" Kei commanded and with a firm grip on her arm and they sprinted the length of the wall and leapt onto a smaller building below.

"What are we going to do?!" questioned Hana.

"Split up. It's safer."

"Are you insane?"

"We'll answer that later," Kei lowered Hana off the building where she was nearly consumed in shadows. She would be safe along this side of the castle where there wasn't any shine from the moon. Kei would lead the Royal Guards away and try to find Yakunan. Hana slipped away into the darkness and before she could call out to Kei the shingami was gone.

"Get her!"

"You'll have to do better then that," muttered Kei as she leapt from the roof to one of the standards and scaled up the side of the castle. Unfortunately the roof of the castle wasn't empty. There were guards waiting for her.

"Shit…" the shingami unsheathed her sword and faced off against 5 guards. The first two were easiest to kill. They attacked her head on and Kei easily sliced them apart. The other guards weren't as dumb. Kei charged them and deflected a throwing star.

The shingami's blade clashed with two of the Royal Guards. She kicked away one and sliced at the other. She caught his shin on a down swing and blood sprayed everywhere as he stumbled back screaming. Before she could kill him another one took his place. Kei leapt into the air and with the weight of her blow crushed the Royal Guard's arm. He wasn't fast enough to get away and Kei sliced through his stomach. He fell to the ground his intestines spilling out everywhere.

"1 down…" she breathed. Kei went after the guard whose shin she had mutilated. She leapt over three guards and landed a deadly blow to his face. He screamed shortly right before choking on his own blood, "2 down…"

---

The Queen and the small group she was with neared the gate when one of the men cut out in front of them cutting off their path.

"What are you doing?!" someone in the back shouted.

"We have to get help."

The man withdrew a dagger from his sleeve, "None of you are going anywhere. Lord Yakunan has ordered me to destroy all…" he didn't get the last words out. With two quick fingers the Queen punctured his jugular. The traitor bled to death before he hit the ground.

"M'Lady?"

"What? Kei taught me a few things…which obviously come in handy…besides if he wanted to kill us he should have shut-up and done it," she looked at all their stunned faces, "Now who here has a high spirit energy?" a woman up front and a man in the back raised their hands and stepped forward. The Queen showed them the hand signals and they stood before the gate.

"Ok?"

The two subjects nodded, "Now!" shouted the Queen. They thrust their palms to the ground and the gate sprang into life. And she quickly ushered everyone through it before it died down again.

---

Hana rang along the inner wall of the castle trying her best to avoid the Royal Guards. But it happened and she knew it would. She came face to face with two Royal Guards both looking like they really want to kill her.

"What did Lord Yakunan say about her?"

"Do whatever we please. He wants Kei," grinned the other as they advanced towards her.

"Get away from me!" she commanded.

"That isn't going to happen tonight, Princess. We're going to slit your pretty little throat," both guards withdrew swords. Hana didn't have anything to defend herself with. _This isn't going to end well. _She backed up, but prepared herself.

One sword cut her hand as she tried to deflect with it her bare hand. It nicked her forearm and red blood ran down her arm. She brought her arms up again, but this time the blade never touched her. She opened her eyes and lowered her arms. Swirling around her were flower petals. They had protected her from the guards who looked completely in shock about what was going on.

"Flower petals?" laughed one and advanced again, but the petals blocked him once again. They seemed to have life to them because they began to swirl faster until they became a blur and then something happened none of them were expecting they attacked and sliced both guards into pieces. Hana blinked in amazement and disgust, but the petals disappeared. Hana at first didn't move, but then she had a mental kick and took off again.

---

Kei stood covered in blood of the guardsmen. Only one remained after she had finished slaughtering the last two. One lay in pieces the other was missing his head. She raised her sword and pointed the bloody weapon at him.

"Where is Yakunan?"

"You expect me to tell you?!" she laughed.

Kei sighed and flashed stepped. The Guard completely lost sight of the shingami, but her eyes grew wide when Kei appeared right next to her. She felt nothing as Kei's zanpakuto came slicing diagonally up through her body. Her lower half slumped one way as the upper half slumped the other way. Kei sheathed her sword and took off at a sprint across the roof.

---

The Queen and the group of people burst through the gate. Several shingami were on guard and immediately rushed to their aid. The Queen stood in a huff, "The castle is under attack. Yakunan has returned and he massacred the Special Forces."

One of the shingami took off to inform the others and within what seemed like seconds literally the entire shingami force was standing before the gate, General Yamamoto at its front.

"Where is Kei?" he asked calmly.

"She and Hana stayed behind. Kei is trying to stop the Guards and Yakunan. I don't know how they're doing…" tears were already beginning to well in her eyes.

"Alright then. Captain Soifon, Captain Zaraki, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Unohana take your squads in immediately and see if you can lend a hand to our shingami," they all nodded and one at a time disappeared into the gateway.

"My Queen what happened?"

"We were having a banquet for Kei when Yakunan attacked. He killed the King and now he's after Kei and Hana. I don't know how long they'll make it General."

"It's alright now, my shingami will deal with the situation."

---

Hana was out in the courtyard. There were puddles of blood and bodies of the Special Forces members everywhere.

"Looks as if someone is lost," came a familiar voice.

Hana stopped dead and from the shadows of the castle emerged Yakunan covered in blood.

"What have you done?" she questioned there was a strange look in his eyes.

"Killing off traitors," he grinned wiping the bloody sword on his hakama.

"You're the traitor, Yakunan. You abused my father's trust."

"To be honest, Princess I had no other choice. There are other forces at work here. I was forced to do this."

"Lies!"

"I wish, but you see a few months ago I was visited by a certain someone who doesn't take no for an answer. And I agreed to do as he asked. I felt honored that he had come to me, but I knew I couldn't let him down or it would be my head on a platter."

"Coward…" she muttered.

"I am no coward, Princess. I just know how to play my cards. I know for a fact that you and Kei will die tonight."

"You wish," she spit.

"Taking after you girlfriend are we…" he grinned.

"Whose orders are you following?" she questioned.

"Someone much more powerful and higher then either of us. But he doesn't reside here or in the Soul Society."

"Who is it?!" she demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," he flash stepped and with one quick kick knocked her out cold, "Now if you'll come with me. Kei I believe is looking for us," he threw her over his shoulder and leapt up onto the castle roof.


	21. Their Downfall Part 2

The skies overhead rumbled with thunder. A storm was brewing and Kei could feel the rain before it even began to fall. On one hand things were working to her advantage, and she could use the storm, but she didn't know the extent of her power and how much of the water she could control before she lost it.

Kei didn't realize the sheer size of the castle from the inside, but scanning its roof she felt suddenly defeated. She didn't know if she could confront anymore Royal Guards or if she would ever find Yakunan. _Hana please be safe…_Kei leapt into the air clearing a gap that separated two parts of the castle. The storm above her grew intense, but still the rains held back. Lightening flashed around her and the thunder made her deaf.

"Where are you Yakunan?" she whispered to herself.

---

The Captains reached the other side of the gateway and found no one to oppose them, but it was eerily silent as they made their advance towards the castle. They expected the worst when they entered the grounds and received it. There were dead bodies everywhere. A massacre had take place. Innocents and Special Forces were everywhere.

"How could they not have seen this coming?" Soifon sounded disgusted as they stepped over the bodies.

"Yakunan looks like he had some help. The Royal Guards aren't good enough to take out this many Special Forces," stated Byakuya.

"But what?" Hitsugaya pushed over a dead body. The Captains sent out small groups of shingami to check for any survivors and try to find Kei and Hana. Soifon kicked over another body and her eyes met something awful. The Special Forces member's face and chest had been clawed from his body.

"Hollows…" muttered Retsu as her squad tried to find anyone still alive.

---

Captain Zaraki and his group had gone off the moment they crossed into the Royal Dimension. They were going to find and help their fellow squad member. Lieutenant Yachiru was leading the charge.

"Over there!" shouted Ikkaku as he spotted a group of Royal Guards near the west wall. Ikkaku and Yumichika leapt into battle quickly disposing of three of the 10 that were there. Yachiru took out two more. She was enraged.

"Where's Kei?!" she shouted at one grapping him around the collar. He was more frightened of the pink haired little woman then the entire squad behind her.

"I don't know!" he pleaded shielding his face.

"Liar!"

"I swear I haven't seen her!" but his arms didn't protect him as Yachiru quickly sliced his throat and dropped him to the ground. His blood spilled out everywhere.

---

Captain Soifon and her squad had departed from the front gate and were running alongside the inside of the east wall. She was looking at the windows and watching the roof.

There was a crack of lightening and she swore she saw the outline of a lone figure sprinting across the roof at great speeds. But the figure was gone as quickly as Soifon had spotted it.

Kei was running at full speed across the shingled roofs being careful not to make to much noise or cause one to fall off giving herself away. Rain drops fell against her face as she saw what she had been searching for.

Yakunan looked up as he removed Hana's lifeless body from his shoulder and stood her up, "Kei's found us," he whispered into her ear. She was in and out of consciousness and heard him whisper Kei's name.

"Kei…" she mumbled.

"Shh…Princess you two will be together soon enough."

Soifon had sent of her shingami to inform the others that she believed she knew where Kei was heading. She and her squad leapt to the roof to continue their pursuit of whom they believed to be Kei.

---

Kei came to a grinding halt as she came face to face with Yakunan. _Hana! No! _Her eyes grew wide as she saw the Princess. There was a cut to her head from Yakunan's kick. Water was streaming down the shingami's face as the rain poured down on them.

"Your spirit energy has grown. Probably due to the storm, but I can use that to my advantage," he smiled slowly drawing his sword.

"Let her go, Yakunan. I'm the one you want to fight."

"And I hold the one you fight for," he laughed.

Kei tensed as she reached for her sword, "Why are you doing this?"

"I have orders I must follow."

"Orders? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You must die! The entire Royal Family must fall in order for me to complete the orders I was given, Kei!"

"Whose orders are you following?"

"That matter doesn't concern you!"

Kei unsheathed her sword, "Let Hana go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Kei!"

---

Soifon and her squad were nearing the area they believed Kei to be when a massive figure landed in front of them. And from through the rain they could see its familiar white mask.

"Hollows!" shouted a shingami from the back as another one landed and crushed two shingami beneath it.

They weren't going to reach Kei at any time soon. Now that they had to deal with two blood thirst hollows. Soifon cursed under her breath. She split her squad in two.

"Kill them quickly!" she shouted.

---

Ikkaku sliced down the last of the Royal Guards that they had encountered along the wall. Yachiru and Kenpachi feared time was running short for their squad member. And they still had no clue as to where she could be.

"We have to find, Kei!" shouted Yumichika sheathing his sword.

"We don't even know where to begin!" retorted Ikkaku.

"The roof!" shouted Yachiru as another bolt of lightening revealed two figures high atop the roof.

---

It was a tense standoff between Kei and Yakunan when it suddenly got deadly, "I can't let her go free, Kei. The Royal Family has to die," and with those words he plunged his sword through Hana's back.

"No!" Kei raced forward as Hana's blood sprayed onto the rain soaked ground. It was too late as Kei caught Hana in her arms. Yakunan stepped back.

"Hana!" Kei shouted the rain began to fall harder. Kei felt the wound and then checked her pulse, "Hana!" she shouted again. A sick feeling building in her stomach as she held the dead Princess in her arms, "No…" she muttered. _You can't be dead! Hana! _There were so many things going through her mind. Kei couldn't comphrehend the fact that Hana was dead.

"You'll meet her again soon," Yakunan was mocking her. Kei stood soaked in Hana's blood. Her tears mixed with the rain and the blood rain from her hands. The shingami lifted her sword.

"Bankai!" her spirit energy shot into every rain drop around them and Yakunan felt it like he had been hit with a tsunami. The water began to swirl rapidly as Kei struck. Yakunan was barely able to block it. He believed she had broken sword. He pushed her off, but she still came at him with blinding speed.

"Die!" she screamed and swung her blade widely at him. At the same time he was receiving small nicks from the rain drops that now held her spirit energy.

_I may not be able to get you out of your element, but I can use it to my advantage. _He thought as he parried two attacks and received a slice to the shoulder. But his fear grew once the water began to swirl violently around him. She was preparing to strike and he knew if he didn't cease his opportunity he would die by her blade.

"You're a fool, Kei!" he shouted as he dodged a stream of deadly water.

"Shut your mouth, traitor!" she swung again giving him a slice to the face. He stumbled back as blood flowed down his cheek.

"You've released too much spirit energy into the water. It will backfire and kill you."

"I don't care as long as you die," the shingami's spirit energy grew and grew. It was nearly unbearable for Yakunan, but he kicked his into overdrive and managed to find a gap in Kei's defense. He did an up swing and nearly sliced open Kei's chest. The blow sent her flying backwards.

"I will not let him kill me. I will avenge Hana. Even if it means my end comes too," her eyes closed as blood sprayed from the open wound. Sai Kiero coiled around her body his mouth just inches from her ear.

_Is Yakunan right about my spirit energy?_

_Yes. I am unsure if you can control such a large amount of water._

_Will it kill me?_

_It can if you let it get out of control._

_Can I kill him as well?_

_Of course. That's why we're here isn't it?_

Kei smiled as she slammed into the ground. Yakunan smiled thinking he had won, but cursed when Kei stood from the rubble and pointed her sword at him.

"You will not kill me, Yakunan!" she charged him and in the moment her blade connected with his she felt it. Yakunan's eyes grew wide as he looked down. Several streams of water had impaled him. Blood was pouring from his wounds. He started to shake, but could fall to the ground. He looked to Kei and saw blood seeping from her mouth.

"See you in hell," she spit blood on his face and plunged her sword through his heart. Kei and Yakunan fell to the ground. He was dead and she was dying. She had made the choice and used her spirit energy to control as much water as possible also meaning her demise. She wasn't able to control and one of the streams of water impaled her through the chest.

"Hana…" she crawled over to Hana's lifeless body. The rain had washed the blood from her face. She grabbed hold of her hand, "Guess this means I'm not a very good guardian," she coughed tasting blood in her mouth. Kei with what little energy she had left pulled Hana's body to her and held her.

"I love you, Hana," she cried. Her fingers traced along the amulet before falling to her side. Kei's head slumped down and she closed her eyes as her life left her.

---

Squad 11 was the first to arrive on the gruesome scene and Yumichika nearly sank to his knees as he saw Kei and Hana.

"We're too late…" muttered Ikkaku as Yachiru raced over to them.

"Kei!" she cried out, but stopped dead when she saw the extent of both of their injuries. Kenpachi walked over to Yakunan's lifeless body and kicked it over to see his last moments. The traitor's eyes were wide and his mouth open.

"NO!" cried Yachiru.

"What's going on?!" demanded Soifon as her squad was second to arrive. She too stopped when she saw their bodies. Her mouth was open as she slowly walked over to them. Everyone that was there realized how peaceful the two lovers looked. Their blood ran down the roof carried away by the rain that pounded into everyone.

"Get Captain Unohana…" Soifon muttered. She was nearly at a lose for words. A sharp light pierced through the sky and made everyone look up. From the light came a lone figure. He was dressed in white and no one could really make out his face. He stepped onto the roof over by Yakunan's body and lifted it with one hand.

"Who are you?!" shouted Ikkaku.

"No one of importance yet. Seems Yakunan didn't necessarily fail after all," his eyes fell to Kei and Hana.

"What did you have to do with this?!" Soifon demanded.

"I pull the strings," he smiled. His head lifted to the falling rain, "I wouldn't fear yet. There is always hope."

"Where are you going with Yakunan's body?" questioned Kenpachi.

"He may be dead, but his service to me isn't over. But like I said before don't fret. There is always hope," he smiled and was taken back into the light.

"Where'd he come from?" questioned Yachiru.

"Hueco Mundo," answered Soifon watching the rift close.

Captain Unohana placed Hana and Kei on stretchers. They wrapped their bodies as best they could and made them look as peaceful as possible, but that had already been done. Neither of them showed fear or pain in their final moments. No one took notice to the rain drop amulet around Hana's neck.

Soifon picked up Kei's sword and wrapped it in her Captain's haori as they all solemnly made their way to the Soul Society no one spoke and they could hear Yachiru's cries from Kenpachi's shoulder.

* * *

You and Me and One Spotlight by Yellowcard

It won't be long now

The music's on loud

We'll sing this song out

And then we'll lie down

Ill hold you close then

Ill let you know when

The space and time bend

And then we'll fall in

Go put on your best tonight

It's you and me and one spotlight

One more show one last time

We are ready

Say you will be all around me

When your body sets your heart free

Say you will be all around me

Ill look for your eyes

To keep me inside

When everything dies

But one last sunrise

And when we stand there together not scared

I'll dry your last tear

And then we're just air

Go put on your best tonight

It's you and me and not much time

So watch the world burning bright

We are ready

Say you will be all around me

When your body sets your heart free

Say you will be all around me

Say you'll get me through the ending

Take my body set my heart free

Say you'll get me through the ending

Go put on your best tonight

It's you and me and one spotlight

One more show one last time

It won't be long now

Say you will be all around me

When your body sets your heart free

Say you will be all around me

Say you'll get me through the ending

Take my body set my heart free

Say you'll get me before the ending

Say you will be (you won't be long)

All around me (you won't be long now)


	22. Let the Water Fall

Thanks for all the awesome feedback. Greatly appreciated. I went over all your ideas and finally came up with my idea. Here you go. Sorry it took me sometime to write, but I have so many different copies of this story took me awhile to figure out which one I wanted to use. So please read and review.

* * *

The shingami entered the Soul Society. They were in formation with Kei and Hana's at their center being carried on stretchers their peaceful faces covered by thin cloth. The weather in the Soul Society was opposite to that in the Royal dimension. They had left the castle and there was still a storm bearing down on them. When the shingami entered the Soul Society it was sunny and warm out.

Soifon was walking near the stretchers water still soaking her clothes and running from her body. They all were soaked and the water ran from them as they went further. More shingami began to appear, but no one said anything. What had happened was clear, no one needed to be told who bodies were of.

Footsteps broke the silence, but they weren't walking they were sprinting. Soifon's heart sank when the Queen came into the square. She nearly fell to her knees when she saw the stretchers. They could see it in her eyes, but the Queen couldn't find a voice. She had lost yet another loved one. Every shingami there wanted to apologize to her, but no one said a word as she stopped and slowly walked through them to the stretchers.

The Queen's hand slowly reached out to her daughter's face, but she hesitated not being able to bring herself to see her daughter's lifeless face. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't cry out or sink to her knees. Her hand moved forward again and slowly peeled back the thin sheet, and that's when her knees gave out. The Queen sank and began to cry.

"Hana…," she choked, "No…no…" she stroked Hana's cheek with her thumb, "I don't want to lose you, Hana. I've already lost your father. Please let this be a nightmare," she pleaded. Yet Hana wasn't going to wake up, she didn't move or open her eyes. She lay prone on the stretcher. Her eyes closed and a look of peace on her face.

"I love you, Hana. I will see you again. I promise," her mother stood and placed the sheet back over and then her attention turned to Kei. She slowly made her way to the shingami's covered body. They watched her movements closely. At first the Queen just stood there and stared down at her. She didn't make any movements. She just stared. And then without hesitation she pulled back the sheet and revealed Kei's face. The tears were still falling as she reached out and wiped some blood from the shingami's face.

"I can never repay you, Kei for what you've done for this family. You've taught not only me, but I believe every shingami what one should fight for. You showed no fear when showing your love for my daughter and fighting to save her life," a tear fell from her cheek, "You made my daughter happy which is all I've ever prayed for, but you went beyond that and showed her how much you loved her. May you two be happy together wherever you've gone," she covered her again; "I love you both," the Queen looked to Soifon and simply nodded. Soifon understood completely and led the group to where shingami's were buried.

"Captain Soifon?" the Queen questioned.

"Yes?"

"I would like them to be buried together."

"But…" she looked at her and then nodded, "As you wish," Soifon led them away to a more secluded area with more open space then the rest of the cemetery. Most shingami were burned upon death, but the Queen wanted Hana and Kei to be buried together. So she would do just that.

----

The entire shingami force showed up. Squad 11 was dressed in full uniform. No one had ever seen them so neat and clean. They stood at the front. Soifon still held Kei's sword. Her haori was still soaked in Yakunan's blood. She slid it from the cloth and wiped it clean. The Squad 2 Captain stepped forward and slowly placed it on Kei's body.

Yachiru stood before Kenpachi wiping the tears from her eyes. Ikkaku and Yumichika stood at his sides and their squad behind them. General Yamamoto stood with the Queen. Four members of the Special Forces stepped forward and took positions around Hana's body. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kenpachi stepped to Kei's body, and they simultaneously lifted their bodies and slowly lowered them into the earth.

"We're going to miss you, Kei," muttered Ikkaku as his fingers left the stretcher.

"One of my best fighters… I was expecting you to be a Captain one day," said Kenpachi a slight chuckle in his voice," Kenpachi went back and stood near Yachiru she grabbed his haori, "It's not fair, Kenny. Why Kei-Kei?" she cried.

"Everyone has to die sometime, Yachiru. Unfortunately some of the best die too soon."

The holes were filled with dirt and everyone began to part. They quietly left the cemetery, but the only person who remained behind was Soifon and she was staring down at Kei's grave.

"You had so much promise, Kei. You were one of the best shingami I've ever seen. I know this sounds selfish in a way, but I was hoping you would have been my Lieutenant. I was angry when you didn't accept the first time. I understand now even if it's too late. You don't fight to gain power, you fight because you enjoy it and you fight to protect those who can not protect themselves," she smiled, "You may not always follow the rules or respect those who are superior to you, but you what's important when you draw your blade. I will never find a worthy Lieutenant then you could have been. I'm glad I knew you, Kei Reiykuu."

---

There was a Captain's meeting in the office of General Yamamoto. He was seated at the front of the room. They all wanted to get their minds off what had just happened, but now that someone new had stepped into the picture it was a different story.

"So he came from Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes, but he didn't bring the Hollows Yakunan did and no Hollows came with the man. There was just the rift," stated Soifon.

"Any clue as to who he is?"

"An arrancar?" asked Ukitake.

"No, I don't think so," stated Kenpachi.

"It may well have been, but he said that he was in charge and that Yakunan would still have to answer to him," said Hitsugaya.

"He's going to make Yakunan into something," said Byakuya.

"True…" mumbled General Yamamoto.

"But Yakunan had an arrancar working for him. Why would he be taking orders from one?" asked Unohana.

"Unfortunately we don't know the reason. The only people who really know what happened on that roof and could shed some possible light are no longer with us."

---

The Queen didn't want to return to the Castle right away. Those who had inhabited the grand structure were now living in the Soul Society for the time being. Too many painful memories were there and they needed time away from it. She rarely entered the area where the shingami were, but instead spent her time in District 1 of the Rukongai.

No one had forgotten about Kei and Hana, but they went about their duties doing their best not to think about it.

It had been nearly 3 months since the incident at the Castle and yet they still all felt the pain of no longer having the blue haired shingami and the Princess in their presence.

Soifon was in her office working on papers that needed to be filed. There was a raging storm going on outside. It was the first time it had rained since they had laid to rest Kei and Hana. The Captain could barely see out her window as the wind blasted the rain against the windows. There were flashes of lightening and great booms of thunder. The Lieutenants arm band still lay in the drawer of her desk. She hadn't found another one. To be honest she kept putting it off. Applications had begun to pile up and she hadn't even touched a single one.

She stood rubbing her neck and looked out the large window and watching the water run down the glass. She looked at the ground below and could see shingami running about, but nothing caught her attention. Soifon let her eyes wander up to one of the other buildings. There was a flash of lightening and her eyes went wide. Atop the roof she could have sworn she saw someone and once she refocused her vision it was gone. But again the lightening flashed and she saw the same outline. Her eyes were now solely focused on this spot, and every time the light flashed she could clearly see it and it seemed to be watching her. _Who or what are you? _Soifon raced from her office to outside and through the rain stared up at the building, but no longer saw the shape.

"Shit…" she cursed under her breath and after of another flash she still didn't see it. Soifon closed her eyes rubbing them, "I probably just need more sleep," she turned and there again was the familiar shape, but now she could see it better and it was more of an outline of someone. She chased after it and it ran from her.

"What are you?!" she shouted, but received no answer. The figure led her away from the other shingami and back atop another roof and over another and finally down into a field. Soifon stopped dead. _I know this field. _She was standing in the same exact field where Kei had achieved Bankai and practiced everyday. Her eyes went wide and looked back up to the outline. This time it was clearer and there was definitely something there because the pounded onto it instead of going straight to the ground.

The outline was a short distance in front of her surrounded by waist high wheat. The rain stung the Captain's face as she slowly watched its movements. It raised its hand into the rain and slowly something began to happen. The rain went from water to a different substance and began to pour down the outline covering it in what looked like skin. It rain down the arms and to the body.

"Oh my God…" she muttered.


	23. With Water Comes Life

The water continued to run down the figure's body and Soifon couldn't even bring herself to move or utter another word. She wanted to reach out and touch the figure to make sure it was real and she wasn't imagining it.

Soon features began to appear on the body, hair, eyes, scars, clothes all came with the water as it flowed down the body. The person was facing away from Soifon, but she could clearly see where the gaping would have been in the chest because there was a hole in the fabric. And then the figure was full. It shook its head spraying water and bringing color.

"Ke…K…Kei?" choked Soifon. At first there was no response. The person Soifon assumed was Kei stood with her back to the Captain and was just looking out over the field the water still pouring down. A hand shot to the sky and seemed to absorb all the water into the palm because it stopped. The skies cleared and the clouds parted allowing the sun to break through. And then the figure finally turned around.

Soifon nearly sank to her knees. In the very same shingami uniform she died in was Kei. The same unruly hair and striking eyes and the same smile as if nothing happened. The fabric in the front also bore a hole in it.

Kei looked right at Soifon, "Let's take a walk…"

Soifon nodded without a word and followed at Kei's side as the two women walked from the field. Kei didn't say another word and Soifon didn't say anything either. She was looking at the hole that was once through Kei's back. It was wider then her fist. There were some many questions running through her head. The Captain wanted to reach out and stop her and ask her how the hell she had come back, but realized soon where they were going and knew it wasn't the place to ask that question.

---

Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting out on one of the barrier walls that overlooked not only the field, but the Shingami cemetery as well. The two men were passing a bottle of Sake between them and had nearly finished it when they spied Soifon and what appeared to be Kei making their way into the cemetery.

"Yumichika…" Ikkaku's speech slightly slurred, "Hey! Yumichika…."

"What?" he asked drinking from the bottle.

"Isn't that Kei?" Ikkaku pointed with a wobbly finger down to the two women trying his best to point at Kei, but his concentration wasn't there.

Yumichika stared down through half lidded eyes and leaned forward nearly falling off the wall, "It looksh like hers…" he burped staring at the bottle in his hand, "Thish stuff ish stong…"

"Its gots to be hersh…" he slurred learning forward.

"Letsh go have a look," Yumichika mumbled and jumped from the wall nearly landing on his face. He dropped the bottle and it smashed into a thousand pieces as the two obviously intoxicated men went after Soifon and Kei.

---

Kei entered the cemetery and went to the now grass covered graves of she and Hana. Soifon was standing next to her and watched as Kei touched the bare skin where a gaping hole once was and her eyes stared down at Hana's grave.

"Kei?"

"How long Soifon? How long have I been gone?"

"Three months."

"Then why does it feel like it happened just yesterday?" her words were almost hollow and yet filled with such emotion Soifon couldn't bring herself to look at her out of fear of breaking down.

"She hasn't come back has she?"

"No, she hasn't."

"I gave it to her too late."

"What?"

"The raindrop," Kei knelt down and touched the still moist grass, "It was supposed to absorb some of her spirit energy that was if she were to be critically injured or die it could bring her back, but I didn't give it to her early enough," she plucked a piece of grass and held it to the wind, "I'm so sorry Hana. You were meant to come back. My mistakes brought me back, and let you die," the blade of grass was ripped from her finger tips as tear fell to the ground.

"Kei it's not your fault that Hana is dead…"

"Yes it is Soifon…I should have sent her to the gate with her mother that way she would have made it back to the Soul Society safely. I knew letting her come with me would end badly."

Kei sank to her knees letting her head fall to the ground. Her body heaved as cries racked her body. She gripped the ground as tears streamed down her face, "To lie in the earth with you forever would bring me joy, but to lie in the ground in your place would be a great honor and privilege as long as you lived on. Why must I live when you deserved life the most? This isn't fair, Hana," she cried, "Please do not leave me like this. Do not let me wander the world alone with this pain in my heart, God. Why must you put me through such cruelty? Why?" she pleaded.

---

Ikkaku and Yumichika stumbled into the graveyard still quite drunk, "Its gots to be Kei…" stammered Ikkaku as they neared the two women.

"Kei…KEI!" shouted Yumichika as they finally reached them. Kei turned around and stared at the two drunk shingami.

"Hey! No way! It is you!" laughed Ikkaku, "Hey…" pointing a finger at her, "Aren't yoush supposed to besh dead?" he slurred.

They didn't receive an answer just a ton of cold water splashed in their faces which seemed to quell their drunkenness, "What the hell was that for?!" shouted Ikkaku spitting water and wiping his face.

"That shit is cold!" cried Yumichika trying his best to dry his hair.

"Wake up!" Kei yelled clapping her hands together in their faces. And once they had calmed down enough she explained what happened to the two stunned men who stood there the entire time with their mouths hanging open. She then stepped to her grave and placed her hand over the ground. And slowly began pulling water from the ground and in her hand her sword took form. Kei sheathed the blade.

"Lieutenant Yachiru will be happy. She's actually been really miserable since you passed away," stated Yumichika.

"I've never seen her so upset before. On one hand I like the fact she is no longer annoying, but on the other hand I miss it," mumbled Ikkaku.

"How's Captain Zaraki?" she asked.

"He was bummed out for the first month, but I guess he's back to his normal self," said Yumichika.

"I guess they'll be wanting to know I've returned…" she stated looking up towards the towering buildings of the Seireitei.

"How'd you die to begin with?" asked Ikkaku.

"Impaled by my own stream of water. It was my mistake and I paid because of it."

* * *

Hana by Orange Range

Amidst us scattering like flower petals  
It was a dream-like miracle that I met you  
We love each other, we fight  
We climb over all sorts of walls together  
If I'm reborn, I'll be a flower by your side

I wonder if the sun will always be right overhead?  
I wonder if I'll always be able to protect you? Your expressions, laughing and crying  
Anyway, if everything turns to nothing, I'll be even more thankful for us having met  
That day, that time, the tracks left at that place  
Will again give birth to new tracks

I become strong by loving, I make it through by believing  
The things that you left behind even now glitter in my heart, not having disappeared  
I think happily of when we met, I regained my smile  
Embracing the overflowing feelings of "thanks", I move forward

Amidst us scattering like flower petals  
It was a dream-like miracle that I met you  
We love each other, we fight  
We climb over all sorts of walls together  
If I'm reborn, I want to be with you

I'm going to scatter like flower petals  
I'll accept everything in this world  
The thing that you left me  
Is a real treasure called "now"  
So living with all my might, I'll be a flower

Why do flowers wither?  
Why do birds fly?  
Why does the wind blow?  
Why does the moon light up?

Why am I here?  
Why are you here?  
Why did I meet you?  
Meeting you, that was fate

Amidst us scattering like flower petals  
It was a dream-like miracle that I met you  
We love each other, we fight  
We climb over all sorts of walls together  
If I'm reborn, I want to be with you

I'm going to scatter like flower petals  
I'll accept everything in this world  
The thing that you left me  
Is a real treasure called "now"  
So living with all my might, I'll be a flower

After the rain, a rainbow hangs in the sky, light is born in the mountain air  
Right here, I become aware  
Of a firm and important thing called "loving"  
Can I still walk on? I can see it  
My "feelings", pass through time, and echo into eternity  
Your happiness, your pain, your everything  
Well, bloom then in full, more and more and more


	24. Rest For Now

"Uh…uhh…G…G…General Yamamoto?" his secretary slowly entering his office all the color had run from her face and she was shaking. The large elderly man stood and immediately went to see what the matter was, "Nami are you ok?"

"Sir, I know we're technically dead, but is it normal to see truly dead people?" she cried.

"I'm not sure I understand," he looked at her and held her hands to keep her from shaking.

The woman turned her head towards the door, "You may come in now…" she muttered. The door opened more and in walked Kei Reiykuu and Soifon. The General's eyes went wide, "Nami take the rest of the day off."

She looked up at him and nodded slowly removing herself from the room still staring wide eyed at Kei. Her eyes didn't leave the recently deceased and now living shingami until Nami had closed the door.

"Please explain because from what I can remember you were buried close to three and a half months ago."

Kei took a deep breath before she began, "When I was fighting Yakunan I mistakenly released a large amount of my spirit energy into the rainfall around me sometime when I released Bankai. I don't remember clearly," she rubbed her head, "The rain soaked not only my clothing, but the other shingami as well and they brought some of that spirit energy back here."

"I'm still not understanding fully," General Yamamoto stood before his desk resting on his staff.

"The spirit energy contained in that small amount of rain was enough to give me form. All I needed was a large storm to make the rest complete."

General Yamamoto stroked his beard and closed his eyes, "I've never encountered anything like this before, but knowing your abilities with water it does make sense. I'm going to assume Hana did return with you?"

Kei looked down and her eyes shifted away, "No she didn't…"

General Yamamoto nodded with a sigh, "That is upsetting, but understandable. I would like you to see Captain Unohana just to make sure you are 100."

Kei nodded, "I'll send word to her right away that way she isn't surprised when you arrive and from here I will call a Catpain's meeting. Did anyone else see you return?"

"Other then Soifon it was Ikkaku and Yumichika. They're just outside the door."

"Right, well tell them to inform Captain Zaraki, but you must head to Captain Unohana immediately," he walked around his desk and took a seat. Kei lingered a moment longer before turning and heading to the Squad 4 building.

---

Captain Retsu and Lieutenant Kotetsu were already prepared for Kei's arrival at the medical building. Kei hesitated outside the door her hand just inches from the door.

"What is it?" asked Soifon standing behind her.

"What if they find something wrong with me? What if I'm not the same person?"

Soifon put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine."

Kei entered the exam room and smiled at the two women, "Kei can you please remove your kimono, and Captain Soifon I ask that you please leave the room. This is after all a private exam," smiled Retsu. Soifon nodded and went outside the room and headed towards the Captain's meeting.

Kei slipped off her kimono jacket revealing an extremely well sculpted body. She was muscular and her abs was well defined along with the rest of the muscles on her body. And she wasn't at all awkward about being partially nude in front of them.

Retsu and Isane were clearly able to see old scars that also happened to cover the shingami's body. Eventually Kei removed her hakama and was standing there with no shirt and just boxers on.

"What are some of these slashes from?" Isane was referring more so the large one that went up her chest.

"I received that from Yakunan during our fight," she answered. There other small cuts on her, "The rest is from training."

"I'm actually quite surprised the one to your chest didn't incapacitate you. It wouldn't have killed you, but just by the size I can determine you lost a massive amount of blood and even for a high ranking shingami that would have done massive damage," mentioned Retsu, "But then again the fact that you are here right now is proof that you are no ordinary shingami."

"Can you heal it properly?" asked Kei.

"We can do your best. Although you maybe left with a slight scar."

"That's fine."

"Alright we'll just look over the rest of you," the skin where the stream of water had entered and left was slightly darker then the rest of her skin it was complete scar tissue, "We won't be able to do anything about that."

Kei touched the area, "That's alright. I don't want that taken away."

---

"This is insane!" shouted Captain Hitsugaya, "I saw her dead. There is no way in hell she returned."

"Captain Hitsugaya sit your ass down," commanded Kenpachi, "She's back. Two of my shingami saw her with their own eyes."

"Might I mention the fact that both Ikkaku and Yumichika were drunk," retorted Toshiro.

"I still trust their judgement."

"And I was the one who saw her when she returned. I wouldn't make something like this up knowing how deeply affected all of us were by their deaths," stated Soifon.

There was a snort from acting Captain Shuhei Hisagi, but in the blink of an eye Soifon had her wakizashi right under his throat. He jumped back trying not to allow the blade to slice his throat, "I do not lie, Hisagi," she hissed. He put up his hands and nodded.

"Why are we arguing over this?" questioned Byakuya, "If General Yamamoto told it was true then it has to be."

That seemed to quite the room down. Soifon back away from Hisagi and everyone looked back to General Yamamoto who had his eyes closed, "Kei Reiykuu is currently seeing Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu in order to make sure she's fine. From there on she will be returning to the Squad 11 barracks to rest."

"And if she's bothered by any of you or your Squad members you will be dealing with me personally," he warned.

"Did Kei tell you who that man from Hueco Mundo could have been? And if anything was said on the roof?" asked Captain Ukitake.

"I will deal with that matter when the times comes. For the time now I would like Kei to recover both mentally and physically she has been through a lot. My next stop is the Queen. I know she'll want to be informed of this."

---

Kei was heading back to her barracks and thankfully no one was around or that's at least what she thought. The shingami had slipped into the barracks unseen and was making her way down the corridor as quietly as possible.

"KEI-KEI!"

Her heart sank. Kei's hand was right on the door when she was tackled to the ground and face planted into the wood.

"You're back! At first I didn't believe baldy, but now I see he was telling the truth!" Lieutenant Yachiru was jumping up and down on her back.

"Lieutenant Yachiru please get off of me!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Kei-Kei! I'm just so happy you're back!"

"Me too, but I don't want it ruined by broken ribs."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I planned on taking a nap if you wouldn't mind."

"Ok! I'll see you when you wake up!"

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Kei turned to enter her room, but felt Yachiru hug her knees, "What the…"

"I'm sorry Hana couldn't come back with you," she mumbled into her hakama.

Kei patted her pink hair with a smile, "Me too."


	25. Leaving

Kei was allowed to relax and no one disturbed her in her room, but the shingami didn't get the sleep she had wanted. She spent most of that afternoon and night lying awake on her futon staring out the opened sliding door. Her hand rested on the empty space next to her. Some of Hana's clothes had remained in her room. _It's only been a day and already I can't stand this…_

She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. Kei stood leaving her kimono in the room and heading out onto the walkway. The air was warm and there was no wind. Kei looked back into her room and spied her zanpakuto lying near her kimono. The shingami's eyes lingered before she stepped off the walkway and wandered into the night. Kei was led by moonlight to the cemetery and Hana's final resting place. She stopped in front of the gate her hand resting on the latch. She could see the Princess's marker from there and she lingered a moment before opening the gate and entering.

"I broke my promise to you, Hana. We were supposed to be together. It's not fair. And I don't know how much longer I can continue like this," she muttered into the night. She knelt before the marker and ran her fingers through the grass seeing if she could feel just a bit of Hana's presence, but there was nothing.

_You must go on, Kei…_

"HANA?!" Kei was on her feet looking for where the voice may have come from.

_We will always be together Kei. I never left you._

"Where are you?" the shingami's eyes bore into the night trying to catch a glimpse of Hana, but she didn't see anything. Kei closed her eyes and felt Hana's energy stir within her. She took a deep breath and pictured the Princess before her.

_Hana__ drew closer to Kei. She wasn't stained with blood or scarred. She was beautiful like the first time Kei had ever set eyes on her. She laid a hand on Kei's face and smiled. Her touch was warm and her eyes welcoming._

_"I don't understand __Hana__?" Kei looked into her eyes, "I broke my promise to you."_

_Hana__ smiled, "You forget a lot, Kei. Remembered when I brought you back. The only reason I was able to do that is because my spirit energy connected with yours. And just like your spirit energy went into the rain some of mine w__ent into you. I'm always with you," her fingers trailed down and rested on Kei's heart, "Right here," she smiled and kissed Kei. Kei wrapped her arms tightly around __Hana__ as tears streamed down her face, "Please don't leave me, __Hana__. Please…" _

But Hana just smiled with tears in her eyes, "I love you, Kei," and in the blink of an eye she was gone and Kei was alone in the cemetery. Kei looked around her tears still falling, "HANA!" she cried into the night only to receive no answer, "HANA!" she cried again sinking to her knees, "Come back Hana…come back to me!"

---

"I don't think Kei-Kei is handling the lose of Hana very well…" muttered Yachiru as she threw a rock into the pond.

"Same here…" muttered Ikkaku, "I notice she doesn't sleep. And the squad members with night watch have told me they see her walking around."

"But she does her duties, and doesn't complain. I mean it's kind of like having Kei back," sighed Yumichika.

"No it's not. She may continue with her duties, but she's not the same. I never thought something like this could get to her. I mean you see her fight without mercy and lose fellow squad members left and right, but this is different."

"Well we have to try something to bring her back!" shouted Yachiru at the two who just sighed and looked down.

"Like what Lieutenant?"

"I don't know baldy! I'm thinking!" she shouted and smacked him in the head leaving a large red mark.

"Where is she now?" asked Ikkaku looking out into the courtyard.

"Probably at the field training. That's where she spends all of her free time," answered Yumichika.

---

"General Yamamoto you need to ask Kei what happened that night on the roof…" begged Captain Hitsugaya. At first the large elderly man didn't answer. He sat stroking his beard with one hand resting on his staff. He was thinking.

"Captain Hitsugaya's right. We've given Kei plenty of time to recover. If we're going to get any where we need to question her," stated Byakuya.

General Yamamoto nodded and opened his eyes. He looked to Hisagi who was standing near the door, "Hisagi can you please get Kei and bring her here."

"Yes sir," he nodded, "Where would I find her?"

"At the wheat field, Hisagi," he answered. The black haired shingami nodded and bolted out the door and sprinted towards the wheat field. When he arrived Kei was training her bankai. He walked near her, but didn't get to close fearing the streams of water.

"Kei!" he shouted and got no answer, "Kei Reiykuu!" that seemed to get through to her. The streams of water disappeared and he could hear her sigh. She turned to him, "Yes, Hisagi?" she was surprisingly calm, but there was very little emotion in her voice.

"General Yamamoto has requested your presence," he stated and she nodded in acceptance. Kei sheathed her zanpakuto and walked with Hisagi back to the Captain's meeting.

Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru were just on their way to see her when the spied she and Hisagi walking back towards the Captain's meeting. They stopped.

"Wonder what that's about?" asked Ikkaku.

"Probably going to question her about that night on the roof. Captain Zaraki said they kept putting off the subject because they wanted Kei to have enough time to recover. Looks like some Captains are losing their patience," said Yumichika.

Hisagi and Kei entered the Captain's meeting and looked right at General Yamamoto and literally ignored everyone else's looks. Soifon really hadn't seen Kei in a few days, but the shingami really hadn't changed. It was obvious she hadn't slept, but other then that she seemed stronger.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked.

"Yes, Kei. We've been putting off asking you what took place on that roof the night…" he paused and looked into her eyes, and realized he didn't have to go any further, "Anyway we wanted to give you time to recover. And we now believe it's time to tell us what exactly took place."

Kei nodded and took a deep breath, "Yakunan had taken Hana captive, but I didn't know that until I had encountered him on the rooftop. I pleaded with him to release Hana because it was me he wanted to fight. But he wouldn't listen. He kept rambling on about orders from someone and that the entire Royal Family needed to die," Kei closed her eyes, "I kept asking him who he was taking orders from and why he was doing it, but he told me it was none of my concern," Kei took a deep breath, "That's when he stabbed her. We began to fight and other then a few insults thrown back and forth there wasn't much else said about the matter," she looked at General Yamamoto.

He looked up at her after a moment of thinking, "Thank you, Kei. Just one last question, did Yakunan mention at any point about a man from Hueco Mundo?"

"No."

"That's all. You're free to go. This Captains' meeting is over. I will see you all soon. Goodbye for now."

The Captains nodded and swept from the room. Soifon didn't even see Kei leave, but she was gone and out of sight even before a single Captain left the meeting. _Where'd she go?_ Soifon looked around, but saw no hint of the blue haired shingami. _The wheat field! _Soifon made her way to the wheat field, but to her disappointment Kei wasn't there. She turned around to head back to her office when she looked over the wall to the grassy hills where she saw Kei standing with her back towards her just looking off. The Squad 2 Captain made her way over to Kei.

"Kei?"

"Yes?" Kei turned to Soifon.

"How are managing?"

"I don't know, Soifon."

"Was it hard to relive that night just a few minutes ago?"

Kei smiled, "I relive that moment every night," Kei went quiet, "I'm thinking about going away, Soifon."

The Captain's eyes went wide, "What do you mean away? For how long?"

"I don't know. I just want to go away," she looked up at Soifon.

"For how long?" Soifon was trying not to cry and she couldn't understand why she was about to cry. Was it the fact that she was losing someone again? Someone she deeply cared for was going to walk out on her life?

Kei didn't answer the question, "You're going to come back though right?" pleaded Soifon searching Kei's eyes for answers.

"I don't know," Kei muttered. Then something happened that neither woman expected. Soifon ran into Kei's arms and wrapped her arms around the blue haired shingami's waist and held her tightly, "Don't leave me Kei. You have to come back. You don't realize how much I need you."

"Soifon?" Kei looked down at the Captain who looked up at her with tears streaming down her face. Kei hesitated at first before she put her arms around Soifon.

"I know how upset you are about losing Hana, but you can't just leave us all behind," Soifon looked right into her eyes, "Hana wouldn't have wanted that," she cried, "Please don't leave me. Don't leave us. You've had such an impact on the Soul Society and its people. Please Kei if you go away promise me you'll come back."

Kei knew what Soifon had said was right. She couldn't just up and leave her fellow shingami and never come back. She had a duty to them as well. And Hana would have wanted her to stay. This was her family now.

"Soifon…" she started.

Soifon's embrace tightened and she cried harder, "Promise me," she choked.

"I…"


	26. Actions Not Words

"I can't," she finally breathed, "I can't promise you anything Soifon," Soifon back away from the shingami and looked away wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why?" she stuttered.

"I just can't, and you need to understand that," Kei pleaded she reached for Soifon, but the Captain backed away from her touch.

"Soifon…"

"Why?!" she snapped, "Why are you going to throw all of this away! You've advanced more then any other shinigami I've ever seen. And you're just going to throw it all away?! You have so much potential, Kei. And you're just going to walk away from it?!" Soifon searched Kei for answer, but Kei wasn't going to raise her voice to the Captain she had no energy and no need.

"I'm tired Soifon, and I want to go away. My abilities mean nothing to me anymore. And I'm beginning to question furthering my life as a shinigami. I've been through hell Soifon. And only now do I admit it, but I'm tired and I just want to go away. That's all I want."

"But…" she started, "But what about Yachiru and the rest of Squad 11, what about everyone else? It wouldn't be right to leave them, Kei. Would they understand?"

"I don't care if they do," she admitted.

"And what of Captain Zaraki? Did he approve this?" Soifon was hoping to have found some kind of loop hole that make Kei stay, but she didn't get the answer she was hoping for.

"Yes, I speak again with him this afternoon."

Soifon searched her mind to try and find something that would Kei stay, "I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but since you didn't accept my offer to become the 2nd Squad Lieutenant they were going to offer you the Captaincy of Squad 3 being that you reached bankai under the specific rules."

"That doesn't matter to me because I would have turned them down."

"Kei?"

Kei snapped, "Don't you get it, Soifon?! I don't want the Captaincy and I don't want to be a Lieutenant! I was content being a simple seated officer and I was happy for probably one of the first times in my life 3 months ago and she was taken from me! Ripped right from my fingers and I watched her die and I wasn't able to do anything! Now everyday is like hell! Soifon I'm so tired you wouldn't understand!" there were tears streaming down her face and she pleaded with Soifon at least to just understand a little, "I don't know if I'm going to come back, and I'm sorry I could be your Lieutenant or that I let everyone's expectations down, but they weren't mine they were someone else's and that's not want I wanted!"

Kei turned and left Soifon alone of the grassy hill. She made her way towards the barracks where most of her things had been packed.

"Kei-Kei!" Yachiru sprang up from the mat. She had been playing with something near Kei's satchel, "Are you going on a trip Kei-Kei?" she asked excitedly pointed to the satchel.

"Yeah Lieutenant I'm going away," she sighed.

"That's wonderful! Can I come with you?!" she jumped around in front of Kei.

"Um…Lieutenant there's something I need to tell…" it was obvious Kenpachi hadn't mentioned a word to her out of fear of upsetting her. Yachiru realized the concern in Kei's voice and calmed down. Kei kneeled down.

"I'm going away for a long time, and it maybe a permanent trip."

"What?" it took a minute for it to register with the pink haired Lieutenant, "NO! Kei you can't go!" she pounced on the shinigami and held Kei flat on her back, "Kei-Kei can't go! You can't go! That's not fair!"

"Lieutenant you have to understand why I'm doing this…" Kei pleaded.

"No! You have to stay you can't go!"

Kei was finally saved when Ikkaku and Yumichika entered the room and removed their Lieutenant from Kei before the pink haired woman crushed Kei's sternum.

"Captain just told us the news, Kei," they both sounded really sad.

"It's not fair…" muttered Yachiru as she stormed from the room. They could hear her mumbling all the way down the hallway.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Yumichika.

"Yeah I'm positive."

"Although we wish you would stay. We understand your reasons and wish you the best, Kei," smiled Ikkaku.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"When do you leave?" asked Yumichika looking at the satchel behind her.

"Tomorrow morning. The time for the gate to opened has already been set."

"Where will you go?"

"There's an island called Hawaii that I hear is nice. I'm going to head there. I'll figure out a job from there."

"What about a house?"

"Don't worry I have enough to afford one."

"We're really bummed about you leaving, Kei," muttered Ikkaku.

"Will you be coming back anytime soon?" asked Yumichika.

"I don't know," she admitted both men just simply nodded, "Captain Zaraki is waiting for you in the courtyard," stated Yumchika.

Kei nodded and headed out the door.

---

Captain Zaraki was sitting cross legged on the wooden walkway just outside his room. He had a cup of tea in one hand and a blank folder lying next to him. Kei had never seen him drink tea before. She took a seat next to him.

"I still can't believe you are leaving, Kei…" he admitted taking a sip of tea. There was still always that hint of humor in his voice.

"Doesn't seem like anyone can, Captain. Especially Lieutenant."

"Most of the time I wouldn't allow this. I would tell you to work through your problems, but you have faced more adversity in these couple of months then most shinigami face in a lifetime. But not only that you have proven yourself to me and everyone else. I am very proud of you, Kei," he looked at her and cocked a grin. He picked up the folder after setting the tea down and opened it. It contained Kei's file. Everything there was to know about the blue haired shinigami was in that folder.

"Even General Yamamoto admitted that you were one of the most promising shinigami to come around in a long time. You should be honored to know that you were being considered for Captaincy of Squad 3."

"Captain Soifon informed me a few moments ago."

"I see," he flipped a page and stamped on the letter head it said, _Request for temporary leave of absence_"It's already been signed. I did it this morning. And General Yamamoto has already approved it as well. You are more then welcome at any time to return to the Soul Society and resume your duties."

Kei smiled, "Thank you, Captain Zaraki," Kei stood and before leaving gave the rather large Captain the best hug she could manage without getting stabbed in the eye by one of his spikes and she couldn't exactly put her arms around, but he got the jest of it.

"We will see you off tomorrow morning."

---

Kei was sitting on her bed staring down at the floor with occasional glances to the satchel that lay on the floor. The shinigami heard footsteps outside on the walk way. She looked up to see a shadow begin to slide open the door.

"Soifon?"

Soifon entered Kei's room wearing her shinigami uniform, but no haori or sash. The Captain walked up to Kei, "If words won't make you stay maybe this will," Soifon kissed Kei passionately and at first she hesitated, but then she kissed back. The two kissed furiously for a few moments with Soifon straddling Kei on the bed.

"Wait…wait…I can't do this. It's wrong. And I've already made up my mind to leave, Soifon."

Soifon pouted wrapping her arms around Kei's neck and kissed it lightly, but Kei stood, "Soifon enough. Please stop this. Just leave me alone."

"But Kei…"

"NO! Soifon just let it go," Kei walked out of the room leaving Soifon sitting alone on her bed. Soifon laid down and wrapped the blankets around her.

_You can't keep pushing everyone away, Kei._

_I'm not, __Hana__. I just need sometime to myself._

_I don't want you to be alone. I want you to be happy. _

_But I don't feel right being with someone else. __And especially so soon.__ I feel like I'm betraying you. _

_You're not. Like I said I want you to be happy. You don't deserve to be alone Kei. _

_I'm so confused about what to do anymore, __Hana__. I need you here._

_You have to accept that I'm not coming back Kei, but I'll be right here if you need advice, but don't make yourself miserable because of me. That makes me feel bad and that's not right._

_I'm sorry._

_That's better. _

Kei returned to her room to find Soifon in her bed with the covers draped over her. Kei sighed with a smile and crawled into the bed with her wrapping her arms around the Captain's body and holding her close. She felt a soft hand brush her cheek and another hand touch her hands. Soifon probably wasn't going to accept the fact that Kei was leaving anytime soon, but she would deal with that tomorrow right now she just wanted to relish in this moment.

"I know you're leaving tomorrow, Kei," she whispered, "Just don't leave me tonight."

Kei kissed her bare shoulder, "I won't."

* * *

Yesterday by The Beatles

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me.

Oh, I yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm


	27. Through the Gate

This chapter is kind of short, but nothing super major was supposed to go down anyway some I'm not super worried. Don't worry there is fighting coming up, and I maybe introducing more characters into the picture although I haven't decided yet. If anyone has ideas just let me know.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review.

* * *

Soifon awoke the next morning, but Kei was no longer in the bed. The Captain sat up and looked around and at first didn't see her. The shinigami's bag was still on the floor as well was her zanpakuto. Although Soifon realized that Kei didn't have on her uniform because it was folded by her dresser. Soifon looked out onto the walkway and saw Kei was standing with a pair of jeans on, a white tank top and sandals. Her hands were behind her head and she was looking sky ward. Soifon smiled and got out of the bed and went over to her.

"Good morning," she said wrapped her arms around the blue haired woman's waist.

"Good morning, Soifon," Kei seemed a little calmer. The weather was warmer and the sky held no clouds.

"Are you ready?" Soifon asked.

"More then you could ever know," Kei breathed looking down at Soifon, "I want to head to the gate early to see everyone before I go."

"I'm going to miss you, Kei," her embrace tightened around Kei.

"I'll miss you too, Soifon," Kei kissed her lightly and headed back into her room grabbing her bag and zanpakuto.

"Aren't you going to take your uniform?" asked Soifon. Kei turned to her and saw that she was holding it before her. The shinigami hesitated before only taking her sandals and hakama leaving the kimono jacket.

"I never liked the jacket much, I'll leave that."

Kei put the bag over her shoulder after putting away the sandals and hakama, and the two headed out to the gate. The barracks were empty and she figured they were already at the gate. Soifon walked at Kei's side and for a short walk kept thinking about something before she reached out and took Kei's hand in hers their fingers entwining.

---

Yachiru was moping by the gate as nearly all of the shinigami had come out to see Kei off, "It's not fair! I don't want Kei-Kei to go! Make her stay Kenny!"

Kenpachi looked down and laughed, "I can't do that Yachiru. Kei deserves this, and it's already be approved. I will not take it away from her. Besides don't you want Kei to be happy?"

"Of course I do, Kenny! But I want her to be happy here!" she shouted.

"This sucks. I still can't believe she's leaving," muttered Ikkaku.

"I might actually miss getting kicked in the balls. It just won't be the same around here anymore," said Yumichika.

---

Before the two women came to the gate they separated and Soifon went to stand by her squad while Kei headed towards General Yamamoto and the Queen.

"You'll be greatly missed, Kei," smiled General Yamamoto.

"Don't remind me," she sighed.

The Queen took her into a great hug with tears streaming down her eyes, "All I ever wanted was my daughter to be happy and she finally found it with you, Kei. You've made me proud and I only wish you to be happy as well. We will miss you, but we all understand your choice. I stand by you, Kei, but please return to us one day," she cried.

Kei nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you," Kei turned and went to Squad 11. Yachiru jumped into her arms wrapping her arms tightly around Kei's neck, "Don't go Kei-Kei! Who's going to bring me candy?! Kei-Kei!" she cried.

"It's ok Yachiru. Please calm down!" laughed Kei as she tried to pry off the pink haired Lieutenant who was on the verge of strangling her. Kei finally got her off and placed her back on the ground. She turned to Ikkaku.

"Glad to have you apart of the Squad," he smiled, "I'll be waiting on our next eating contest."

"Same here, Ikkaku," the two hugged tightly and then the blue haired ninja moved onto Yumichika who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"You ok, Yumichika?" she asked.

"Why must all the pretty faces in the world leave?!" he questioned.

She laughed, "Well now you no longer have competition for prettiest face in the Soul Society."

"It just won't be the same, Kei," the two hugged, "I'm going to miss you."

Kei moved onto Captain Zaraki who towered above her, "Couldn't have had a better shinigami under my command, Kei. You showed unmatched bravery and loyalty in battle. There will always be a spot for you in Squad 11 whenever you decide to come back."

"I couldn't have had a better Captain to learn from. Being in Squad 11 was the best experience of my life. I appreciate keeping the spot open for me, Captain. Thanks," she hugged him and at first he didn't know what to do and then he patted her on the back.

Soifon waited patiently as Kei made her way over to her and the two embraced, "I don't want you to go, Kei," she cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Soifon, but I have to," Kei kissed her on the cheek.

"Come back to me," Soifon whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead. Kei headed back towards the gate and turned to everyone. Squad 11 unsheathed their swords and hoisted them into the air and began cheering. _They're so corny. _Kei laughed and waved as the rest of the shinigami there began to cheer along with Squad 11. The gate sprang into life.

"Catch ya on the flip side," Kei laughed with a wave and stepped into the portal and was gone in the blink of an eye.


	28. Sight of the Stars

"Hi," Kei looked down at the advertisement, "Ms. Takeshiro?" the middle aged woman was going back and forth watering plants. She wore a sun dress with no shoes or sandals.

"Ms. Takeshiro?" Kei said again.

"Yes I heard you!" she snapped waving her hand, "Just give me a minute."

Kei's jaw dropped and then quickly shut it as she waited patiently for the woman to finish watering the plants. Within a few moments she turned around wiping her hands on her apron and pushing her hair out of her way, "Now what can I do for you?" she looked Kei up and down.

"Uh I'm here to answer your ad that you put in the newspaper," she held it up; "You were looking for help in the shop and someone to board in one of the rooms?"

"Ah yes I was," Ms. Takeshiro looked Kei over again before nodding, "You'll do. You can start first thing tomorrow morning. Now follow me to the room. They followed a short path up to the house behind the florist shop. The house was that of a traditional Japanese home with sliding doors and thatched roof. They walked down a hall to a room located along the wrap around walk way. It was decent size with a table and futon inside.

"This is where you'll be staying," she said as Kei placed her things down, "Dinner will be in 3 hours."

"Uh what am I expected to do tomorrow?" Kei asked.

"Watering, planting, dealing with customers, and transferring trees. You look like you've done physical labor before so you shouldn't have any problems right?"

"None," Kei smiled, "Thank you again."

"I usually don't hire like this, but I need all the help I can get at the moment seeing that my last assistant decided to quit on such short notice," she turned to leave, "If you hear laughter or someone running around it's my daughter, Ai. She's six."

Kei nodded and began to unpack her things.

---

One of the Squad 11 members had transferred out in order to rise higher in the ranks. This greatly frustrated the higher seats because once again they had to find another person to fill their position. Ikkaku and Lieutenant Yachiru were leading the newest member of Squad 11 to the barracks where a majority of them stayed. The higher seats had their own quarters. The shinigami stopped in front of Kei's old room.

"Why can't I just room here?" he questioned.

"No one is allowed to room in there under orders of Captain Zaraki, understood?"

"But she left why let a room go to waste?" he complained.

"Can't you read the name above the door? The room belongs to 4th seat Kei Reiykuu. You can not make that your quarters," snapped Ikkaku.

"What makes you so sure she's going to return?" he questioned.

"You're annoying me!" shouted Yachiru and jumped on him, "Kei-Kei is coming back!" she cried, "That's her room and will never be anyone else's!" she started hitting him over and over again. The shinigami was crying out in pain and trying to shield himself from the pink haired woman's rage.

"Alright Lieutenant that's enough," Ikkaku finally stepped in and pulled her off.

"I'm sorry!" he cried quickly grabbing his duffle bag and heading right down to the barracks. Yachiru sat right down in front of Kei's room, "I miss Kei-Kei!" she cried, "When is she coming back?!"

"Lieutenant it's only been a week," he laughed, "Give her more time, ok?"

Yachiru mumbled something under her breath and stormed off saying how much she wanted Kei to return. Ikkaku rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. He looked at Kei's door and sighed though, "I miss her too, Lieutenant."

---

Ms. Takeshiro's flower shop was just across the street from the water and they had a lot of people coming and going for different plants. Either Kei was watering, digging up or planting a wide variety of things. Ms. Takeshiro prepared the arrangements and Kei only took care of customers out in the greenhouses.

"I need four of those and a palm tree," pointed out one man. Kei nodded and went to work on digging up the palm tree which didn't take too long the man was quite surprised when Kei returned only a few moments later with tree in hand.

"That was quick," he looked at her, "I didn't think you'd be able to handle that on your own."

"I've dealt with worse," she smiled placing the young tree on a cart, "Ms. Takeshiro will take care of you just inside there."

"Thank you," he waved and disappeared inside the store. Kei had a break and decided to water some plants she took up the hose and turned on the water, but instead of just doing it one at a time she manipulated the flow of water to go into several pots at once making sure no one was around.

"What are you doing?"

Kei looked down and saw a little girl with black hair tied in pig tails staring up at her wide eyed. The shingami didn't freak out and continued to manipulate the water, "Watering the plants," she smiled.

"But you're making it go different places. How are you doing that?"

"It's a secret," Kei smiled, "You must be, Ai," she stopped watering and knelt down holding out her hand, "I'm Kei. Nice to meet you."

Ai shook her hand and laughed, "Could you do me favor, Ai?"

Ai nodded, "Keep what you just saw our little secret and maybe I'll teach it to you one day."

"Really?!"

"Really, but only if you keep it a secret."

Ai nodded running her fingers across her lips in a zipper motion. And with a smile she ran off back to the house. Kei spent the rest of her day placing top soil on a group of plants in the last green house. Whenever she got the chance she watched the surfers on the pipeline. She had surfed back home when she was still alive, but hadn't touched a surfboard since._ I need to buy myself a board again._

---

There was a Shinigami Women's Association Meeting and Matsumoto took a seat next to Soifon, "How are you feeling, Captain?" she questioned leaning in.

Soifon looked at her, "I'm fine, Matsumoto," but the Lieutenant could tell the Captain was lying just by looking at her and to Soifon's surprise she wrapped her in a tight embrace, "It's alright to be sad about the leaving of Kei, Captain, but she'll be back."

Soifon was able to pull away, "I said I'm fine, Lieutenant. And what makes your so sure she'll be coming back?"

"Well for starters she just can't leave us all behind now can she?"

"I guess not," Soifon looked down into her lap, "I hope she comes back."

"She'll be back sooner then you think," smiled Matsumoto.

Soifon laughed wiping tears from her eyes, "The sooner the better."

---

Kei sat down to dinner and began to eat her food quietly, but laughed on occasion when Ai made funny faces at her and she made them back occasionally.

"So Kei where do you come from?"

"Um…I grew up in Japan," she picked up her bowl of rice.

She nodded, "I am from Japan as well, but I moved here when I was sixteen with my parents. And what made you come here?"

"I wanted a change of scenery."

"I've never had an employee quite like you. You have strength I've never seen in a woman and my plants are thriving now more then ever under you care."

Kei smiled, "Thank you. I appreciate you letting me stay here and work for you. I had some problems back home and this is getting my mind off of them."

"You're welcome."

Kei knew she was able to afford a place on her own, but she didn't know anyone here and didn't want to be alone. Having this job allowed her to save money and still be around people. And she actually enjoyed the labor that came with it.

---

"Have you seen Lieutenant Yachiru?" asked Yumichika.

"No not since this morning," answered Kenpachi.

"Hmm…" he tapped his chin, "Come on Ikkaku let's go find Lieutenant."

Ikkaku sighed and stood following Yumichika about the barracks. They were nearing Kei's room when they saw that the door was slightly slid open. They looked at one another before slowly sliding open the door to see Yachiru had gone through Kei's closet and was now sitting on the floor looking through a photo album.

"Lieutenant you really shouldn't be going through Kei's things," warned Ikkaku.

"Look what Kei left behind!" she held up the photo album which was currently on a picture of a Kei standing with her surfboard down at the beach. Ikkaku and Yumichika shrugged and sat down. Yachiru went through pictures of Kei and her family, Kei with her mom, and on vacation. One caught their attention it was of Kei in front of sign that read, "Bonzai Pipeline, North Shore of Oahu, Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" looked more closely at the picture, "Didn't Kei mention something about going there?"

"Yeah she did," muttered Yumchika.

---

Kei was standing on the walk way. It was dark outside now and she could hear the waves crashing against the shore in the distance as she watched the trees sway in the distance.

"Can't sleep?"

Kei turned around and saw Ms. Takeshiro was standing in the doorway to her room.

The shinigami smiled, "Yes and no. I wanted to check out the stars."

Ms. Takeshiro laughed, "They don't change from here to Japan."

"I know, but they relax me," she smiled her arms crossed over her chest.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened that made you want to come here?"

"Someone very close to me died and well I blame myself for her no longer being here," Kei looked down.

Ms. Takeshiro laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure it wasn't your fault and she wouldn't want you beating yourself up over it."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, but I just feel so guilty Ms. Takeshiro."

"And you will for sometime. That's only normal. But you have to get through it and it will make you both happier in the long run. And Kei do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Akina. Ms. Takeshiro makes me feel old after all I'm only 33," she smiled.

"Right," she laughed.

"Now try and get some sleep. You were busy today and I can't have you slacking tomorrow. And if you don't sleep it'll make me worry."

"Thank you, Akina. And I'll try."

"Good," she smiled and stepped back inside. Kei heard her walk down the hall and into her room and slide the door closed. Kei sighed heavily before turning in as well.


	29. What You Mean

It had been almost a year since Kei had left the Soul Society and Squad 11 was itching to see her again. Matsumoto had taken a trip into the Squad 11 barracks. Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting outside on the walkway examining papers spread out around them. She quietly strolled over and peered down.

"And what are you two doing?" she smiled.

"Nothing, Matsumoto," grumbled Ikkaku.

"Doesn't seem to be nothing," she looked closer, "All You Need to Know About Hawaii?" she questioned.

"If you must know," muttered Yumichika, "We were planning on visiting Kei. It's already been a year since Kei left and Lieutenant Yachiru has been begging us to go and visit her."

"Really?" she smiled, "I only have one request from you two."

"That would be?" Ikkaku looked up at her.

"That you take Captain Soifon with you. She's been such a bum ever since Kei left."

"Isn't she usually a bum?"

"More so then usual. So I think if you take her to see Kei it'll brighten her up," she paused, "A lot."

"Fine," sighed Yumichika, "But it could make her worse in the fact that if Kei doesn't decided to comeback."

"Yeah it could crush her," laughed Ikkaku.

---

Kei was in the back of the greenhouse digging a new flower bed and beginning to plant them. Ai was helping her. When Kei held out her hand, Ai would hand her a flower.

"Do you like planting?" Ai asked handing over a potted plant.

Kei dug a hole removing the plant from the protective plastic, "It passes the time," she smiled wiping sweat off her forehead.

"But mommy says you're really good at it," she handed over another plant.

"I guess I am, but there are other things I like to do. Planting can become too tedious."

"What's tee…di…us?"

"Don't worry about it."

Akina was back at the house doing the laundry when she entered Kei's room and began to remove the sheets on the futon. She placed the dirty sheets into the basket and was about to leave when she saw Kei's duffle bag in the corner. Akina quickly looked around knowing that Kei and Ai were busy down at the greenhouse.

"Should I really do this?" she asked herself before putting down the basket and slowly opening the bag. From the bag she removed nothing out the ordinary until she came across Kei's shinigami uniform and hilt to a sword.

"Where's the rest of it? And what's with the uniform?" she turned it over in her hands and continued to sift through the bag when she came across a newspaper article, "Akima Reiykuu?" she continued to read when her mouth dropped, "That can't be…" she mumbled. Akina quickly put everything back and sat quietly in the room for a moment thinking about the article.

"Akina you in here?" called out Kei.

"Uh…yeah! Just gathering the laundry!' she replied standing and quickly leaving the room. Kei was covered in soil and was wiping her dirty hands on rag, "You ok?" she looked her over.

"Yes fine," she smiled pushing hair out of her face.

"I put Ai down for a nap. The flowers have all been planted and I closed shop. I'm going to head in for a shower."

"Ok," she nodded and swept by Kei and into the laundry room. Kei watched her before shaking her head and heading into the bathroom. Akina put the basket down on the washer and headed back towards the bathroom. She slowly cracked the door open and could see Kei as she took off her shirt. The shinigami was facing the mirror and Akina could clearly see a scar along her abdomen and other little ones that covered her body. _What in the world? _

---

"Hey Lieutenant?" Ikkaku and Yumichika entered her room where she was sitting on the floor going through a magazine, "Yes?"

"We have a surprise for you," smiled Yumichika.

She leapt to her feet running over to them, "What?!"

"Well you know how it's been awhile since we've seen Kei?" said Ikkaku.

"She's back?!" Yachiru went to run out the door.

"Hold on Lieutenant!" the small pink haired woman stopped herself and turned around.

"We're going to visit Kei in Hawaii," smiled Yumichika holding a flier infront of her. Her eyes grew wide and a large grin crossed her face, "YAY!" she screamed and jumped on Ikkaku jumping up and down on his chest, "We're really going to see Kei!" she cried.

---

Dinner was uncomfortably quiet that night with no one really speaking. Even Ai didn't feel comfortable making faces at Kei. Akina ate quickly and excused herself right away.

Kei watched her leave and then looked at Ai who just shrugged and finished up leaving the table to follow her mom.

Kei went back to her room. She was putting away her clean clothes when she saw that her duffle bag had been put out of place. Kei opened it up and went through it and immediately saw that the article with her mom had been crumpled up and placed on top of everything. She stood with it in her hand and went in search of Akina who she saw duck outside.

Kei slid open the door, "You went through my things?" the piece of paper in her hand.

Akina lowered her head and nodded, "I was curious about you, Kei," she said turning, "You seem to so hidden about your past."

"You could have asked, Akina."

"I was afraid too. I've never known anyone like you," she was on the verge of tears, "You've helped me and Ai out so much that's something I could never repay you for. But you've lived here for a year and I still know nothing about you."

Kei looked at the article, "Even if I were to explain my past to you. You wouldn't understand."

"What happened Kei? Why don't you sleep? Why are you so secretive? Why the scars?"

"This woman is my mother. She died when lets say I wasn't around. I went somewhere and fell in love, but unfortunately we were never meant to be together. She was taken from me. I fled the place I had called home because I couldn't deal with it anymore. But I fear I'm not out the woods yet. I always feel like I'm being watched that my past is going to catch up with me."

"I'm sorry Kei…" she mumbled.

"Don't be," she crumbled the article in her hand, but Akina grabbed it, "Don't do that. Never, never forget your past!" she cried taking the article and straightening it out, "And never forget her."

Kei began to cry and broke down in Akina's arms. Akina stroked her hair and tried to calm her down, "Its ok Kei. I'm sure your mother is very proud. It seems everyone you meet is touched by your greatness."

---

There was a knock on Captaion Soifon's door, she was finishing up paper work, "Come in," she said. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru entered her office. The Captain raised an eyebrow, "And to what do I owe this visit?"

Yachiru ran up to her desk, "We're going to see Kei!" she cried.

"Well being that Lieutenant has already let the cat out of the bag. Yes Captain we are going to visit Kei in the real world. And we were wondering if you would like to come?"

Soifon was speechless at first, "I…I…yes I would like to go with you," she smiled, "But do you even know where she is?"

"Hawaii, North Shore of Oahu. The island isn't that big so we figure it will be easy to find her."

Soifon smiled and for the first time in a year found herself to be generally happy. She was going to see Kei again and maybe she could get her to come back, but she just really wanted to see her and see how she was doing.

"When do we leave?"

---

Kei and Akina were sitting on the walkway, "Can I ask a question, Akina?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Mr. Takeshiro?"

"He left Ai and I when she was only 2. Said he couldn't handle the responsibility. I haven't seen him since and I don't care."

Kei nodded, "I'm going to head to bed," but before she could leave Akina grabbed her hand. Kei looked at her.

"I can never repay you Kei for what you've done for me. You've brought happiness to this household again. Ai adores you."

"It's alright, Akina. I understand," she smiled.

"I hope you do. You're more then an employee to me Kei. Something I can't fully explain yet…" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled standing, "See you in A.M."


	30. Reunion Trouble Brewing

Kei groaned rolling over in bed and rubbing her eyes. It was just a little after dawn, and it was her turn to set up shop. She sat up yawning and running her fingers through her hair. Ai and Akina were still asleep. The light was creeping through a crack in the sliding door. Her eyes fell on the duffle bag in the corner.

"It's really been that long…" she muttered remembering what was inside, "Wonder how everyone is?" she sighed standing and throwing on a pair of jeans, and a ratty old t-shirt. Her boots were down at the shop.

She entered the kitchen removing a bowl and a box of cereal from the cabinet. She put a pot of coffee on for when Akina woke up and with the bowl of cereal headed down the path to the shop. Kei went about sweeping the floor, making sure certain flowers were out front, watering others, unlocking the greenhouses and then unlocking the shop door and putting out the open sign. Kei put on her boots and continued eating while sitting on the counter top.

"You're actually up early for once," Akina smiled entering the store and tying back her hair.

Kei laughed eating a spoonful of cereal, "I figured I'd let you sleep, and then you could take Ai to school."

"Thank you for the offer, but Ai gets a car pool today."

"Awww…what day is it again?"

"Friday, remember Tuesdays and Fridays she gets a car pool."

"No," she grumbled finishing off her cereal and hopping off the counter, "Alright I'm off to plant some trees."

Akina smiled, "Have fun."

"I'll try my best," she shook her head and disappeared into one of the greenhouses.

---

"Are you sure this is the right place, Ikkaku?" asked Soifon. They had already come through the gate and changed into human clothes. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika wore board shorts. Ikkaku had one a tank top while Yumichika wore a blue t-shirt. Yachiru had one pink shorts and a bikini top with sandals and was rightfully enjoying herself. Soifon wore a tank top and shorts with sandals.

"I'm positive," he grumbled looking at the map again then he turned behind him, "Come on Captain Zaraki."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the heard the deep voice of their Captain. He stepped out from behind the building in plain shorts and a t-shirt.

"YAY KENNY!" shouted Yachiru taking her place on his shoulder.

"Glad to you could come at the last moment, Captain," smiled Yumichika.

"Tell my why again I couldn't bring my sword?" he asked looking down at Ikkaku.

"Humans get a little freaked out when people weald weapons in public."

The massive Kenpachi Zaraki was already getting looks from passerby's mostly pointing out his hair style.

"Where is Kei staying?" asked Yachiru.

"We aren't sure, but she should be around here somewhere. I mean this place isn't that big and I'm sure we'll see her right away. After all she has blue hair."

"Unfortunately we won't be able to sense her spirit pressure," sighed Yumichika.

"I can't wait to see Kei-Kei!" smiled Yachiru.

"Calm down Yachiru. We still have to find her," sighed Soifon who was growing impatient.

---

Kei was in the outside garden where they had cacti growing along with palm tree and a few bushes. She began to dig a hole to replant one of the younger bushes from the greenhouses to the outside garden. Kei had already pricked herself a few dozen times with the cactus. Akina was laughing as she heard curses come from Kei.

"You're lucky Ai's at school," she called out as she worked on an arrangement.

"You're lucky this cactus is actually worth something or else I'd burn it," she shouted back.

"Don't forget we're doing the arrangements for that wedding next week!"

"I know! I know!" Kei dug another hole for one of the trees in the back and placed it inside.

"Do you have anything to wear?"

"Not that I know of!" she was pricked again by the cactus, "Damn nature…"

"Well then we're going shopping sometime this week!"

"Fuck…" she mumbled filling in the hole and standing to go get the bush.

"I heard that," Akina laughed.

Kei bent down and removed the bush from its pot. It was going to be more difficult because the roots were dug deep into the soil. She managed to clip the roots and get it out of the pot.

Soifon, Ikkaku, Yachiru, Kenpachi, and Yumichika were walking down the street. They had searched every where and asked a few people, but no one could tell them where Kei was. People had seen her around town, but no one knew where she worked or lived.

"Look!" shouted Yachiru pointing to the flower shop. They looked up and saw Kei carrying the bush to the back of the greenhouse and then disappearing outside.

"I hope that's her," said Ikkaku as they made their way over. Kei had finished planting the bush. She stood wiping her hands on her jeans, "Alright I finished that. What else do you want me to do?" she walked out from behind the greenhouse and came face to face with them. Kei stopped dead and stared. She couldn't believe it.

"KEI-KEI!" shouted Yachiru and rushed to her leaping into her arms. Akina was taken by surprise and was staring up at Kenpachi.

"Hey Lieutenant," she laughed and hugged her back.

"Can't believe you guys came. Wasn't expecting anyone," she hugged Ikkaku and Yumichika next.

"You'd been gone for awhile. So we figured we'd come and see how you were," said Kenpachi.

Soifon ran into Kei's arms and was on the verge of tears. They stood there for awhile and hugged. Soifon kissed Kei's cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I missed you so much, Kei."

"I missed you too, Soifon."

Soifon pulled away and looked Kei over, "You look good. I'm so happy that you're ok."

"I'd hope so. I've been feeding her," muttered Akina raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right, sorry Akina. Let me introduce everyone. Akina this is Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi and Captain Soifon."

"So you were in the military?"

"Something a long those lines," she smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet all you. I guess I'll be cooking for more then three mouths tonight," she put one of the arrangements away, "Seeing that you have company Kei you can take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks Akina I'll be back later on tonight."

---

"M'Lord we've gotten word that Kei Reiykuu has left the Soul Society."

"How long ago?" he asked tapping his fingers on his chair.

"A little over a year ago."

The man's form was shrouded by a dark shadow, but they could see his hand and lower half of his body, "And why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" he questioned standing slight annoyance in his voice.

"We just received information now," but that was the wrong answer and the messenger's face was cut open by one quick slice of the man's sword. He fell back clutching his bleeding face.

"If I am going to continue with this plan I need a constant flow of current information not old information. Now I haven't been allowing as many hollows as I usually do out and that's for a specific purpose, but it seems I will have to again because they gather information far faster then any of you do."

Blood was still dripping from the tip of his sword, "Now get out of my sight!" he hissed, "I need to rethink my plan of action."

The messenger nodded still holding his face as blood ran from between his fingers. The man sat down and flicked his sword clean before sheathing it, "Idiots…" he grumbled.

"Sir!" shouted another servant in the room.

"Yes?" he sighed looking down.

"Yakunan has completed the transformation."

This brought a smile to the man's face, "Good."

"What should we do?"

"Set him loose," he laughed.

"Where sir?"

"Oahu, Hawaii. If that insolent servant was correct that's where my prey is hiding out. Yakunan will draw her out."

"As you wish."


	31. Disturbance

It was getting late and Akina had prepared an extremely large dinner for her guests. She just had enough room for everyone to stay. Yachiru was staying in Ai's room. And thankfully the basement was furnished and that's where the men of Squad 11 were staying.

"It was very nice of all of you to come and visit Kei like this," smiled Akina.

"Well it has been awhile since we've seen her and we figured she was missing us as much as we were missing her," stated Yumichika.

"So tell me Kenpachi what exactly did Kei do under your leadership?" she smiled mischievously at Kei who glared in amusement.

Kenpachi put down his bowl of rice, "Well she was our 4th seat, and still holds that title. One of my best under my command."

"So she's free to return at any point if she wishes?"

"She is, and we're hoping she will."

Kei grumbled looking down at her stew, "Let's not get on that subject right now Captain Zaraki."

Ai was laughing at Ikkaku as he scarfed down bowl after bowl of rice and noodles, "Slow down q-ball! Save some for the rest of us!" Yachiru smacked him in the head leaving a large red mark.

"Ahaha! You have a big red mark on your head baldy!" cried Ai pointing and giggling at the scowling Ikkaku.

"Why are little kids so attracted to you?" grinned Kei.

"Shut it," he grumbled putting down his bowl and chopsticks.

"And how do you know Kei, Soifon?"

Soifon snapped out of her daze with a blush and looked first at Kei who was smiling at her and then turned back to Akina, "We had a few missions together, and we train together as well."

Yumichika and Ikkaku snorted trying to hide their laughter, but teared up when they felt Kei reach them under the table and strike them right in between the legs. That quickly silenced their laughter, "I didn't miss that…" mumbled Ikkaku.

---

Yakunan was thrashing about wildly. He was no longer the same and completely unrecognizable with the exception of his eyes which remained the same even behind the bleach white hollow mask. He was confined to a small cell with his arms and legs chained to the wall. He tried his best to rip them from the walls, but to no avail.

"Relax Yakunan you shall have your moment…" came a calm voice from the darkness.

"KEI!" Yakunan cried, "KEI REIYKUU!" he screamed.

He chuckled, "Do you want to kill her, Yakunan?"

"BLOOD! I WANT HER BLOOD!" he shouted pulling harder on the chains.

"So funny how your power has increased, but your intelligence has diminished. But then again that's the price you pay for power," he said to himself. He snapped his fingers and a portal opened before him. Yakunan pulled harder and harder on the chains trying to get through.

"Don't fuck up this time Yakunan or I won't be as forgiven. Kill her if you must, but if not I will deal with her," and with the flick of his hand Yakunan's restraints fell to the ground, "Be on your best behavior, Yakunan," he laughed as Yakunan disappeared into the portal.

---

Kei was asleep with Soifon in her arms. They had spent most of the night talking about things, but as soon as they had entered her room they began a furious make out session. Kei pulled Soifon closer kissing her bare back before falling asleep again.

Everyone in the house was out cold, but outside it was different. Something had entered their world and it was angry. It was sniffing out Kei and her spirit energy and neared her home with every step it took.

"I want your blood Kei Reiykuu!" Yakunan roared tossing a car into the air.

Kei's eyes shot open and she quickly got to her feet, "What is it?" asked Soifon.

"Did you hear that?" she asked sliding open the door.

"Hear what?" she yawned, "Come back to…" but then she sensed his presence and within seconds was on her feet, but Kei had already sprinted down the hallway and out into the front yard where she saw the massive black creature. Other house lights had come on and people were standing in their doorways and driveways', wondering what was going on. Then another car flew through the air followed by another. People went running for cover.

Now everyone was up and outside. They were in their shinigami uniforms with their swords drawn. Kei was still standing in her pajamas, but she held out her hand and they looked confused, "This is my fight. Protect Akina and Ai."

"But Kei…" Soifon stated, but she shook her face. Akina came out of the door holding Ai in her arms, and she could clearly see them all in their shinigami forms, "What…what's going on?" her eyes went wide when she looked down into the street and saw the massive black creature with a white mask for a face.

"What the hell is that?!" she cried.

Ikkaku looked over raising an eyebrow, "You can see the hollow?"

"Of course I can!" she shouted.

"They've been around Kei for so long that's why…" sighed Yumichika. Kei sprinted down the walkway in barefeet and into the street. She dodged a flying car that crashed into someone's yard. Yakunan sniffed the air and turned with a menacing grin on his face.

"Kei…" came a deep evil voice. She immediately recognized his eyes.

"Yakunan?"

The hollow swung his club like hands at her. She dodged the first berage, but the second struck her and sent her flying into the flower shop and crashing through the roof. Akina screamed out in horror. Ai had climbed out of her grasp.

"KEI!" she cried and went to run down, but Ikkaku grabbed her, "It's too dangerous stay here."

"Aren't you going to do something?!" Akina shouted at them.

"No…this is Kei's fight. She doesn't want us to interfere," stated Kenpachi.

Yakunan advanced to the rubble of the flower shop, but before he could he was nearly knocked off his feet, but immense spiritual pressure. The ground beneath his feet began to vibrate. Kenpachi grinned widely because he knew what was coming.

Blue spirit energy blasted away the debris, and when it finally settled along with the smoke Kei stood in full shinigami uniform.

"Yeah Kei-Kei! Beat his butt!" cried Yachiru.

"What is wrong with all of you?! What are you taking pleasure in this?!" Akina was at her wits end.

Kei stepped out of the rubble and advanced towards Yakunan, and she didn't look happy, "I came here to get away and believing I had left you dead atop the castle roof, but I'll kill you again if it'll give me peace."

"No peace!" Yakunan chuckled.

"Shutup!" she lunged into the air kicking him hard in the face and sending him flying backwards. She charged him drawing her sword as she drew closer. The two spiritual beings clashed and a shockwave of spirit pressure erupted tearing apart the ground and sending rubble flying. Kei dodged another attack. She was in the air now and swinging her blade widely at Yakunan's head. She got passed his fists and landed on his back grabbing the top of his mask backwards and getting a cry of pain out of the hollow.

"Get off of me!" he shouted trying to reach her with his hands.

Kei plunged her zanpakuto into his back and it went all the way through, but it wasn't enough to stop him and he swung again this time catching Kei in the face and she was sent flying off his back and smashing into the ground. In a flash he had left his spot and came to a grinding hault waiting for the dust to clear, but he struck, but his hand was blocked. Kei was on her feet, her sword above her and with one hand she had stopped his advance.

She looked up at him with rage and amusement in her eyes, "Bankai…" Yakunan was overwhelmed by spirit pressure and was sent flying backwards. Water was swirling around them and lashing out dangerously close to Yakunan who had backed up to avoid the water.

"Yeah Kei!" shouted Yachiru.

"She's still got the fight in her…" laughed Kenpachi watching proudly with a smile on his face.

"What…what in the world is going on?" cried Akina still not full comprehending what she was witnessing. Her gardener was fighting a massive black creature, taking blows that would kill normal people and shrugging it off like it was nothing. _This really can't be Kei….no way in hell can this be her. _

"You have two options Yakunan," Kei slowly advanced the water getting closer to Yakunan, "You leave now tell your leader to shove it and never come back or I kill you on the spot, pick one."

"I'm going to kill Kei Reiykuu!" he screamed and charged, and Kei met him head on. Her bankai impaled him from every direction, but he kept coming although it had slowed him down greatly. Yakunan's hand lashed out and struck her through her left shoulder, but she didn't stop either. Her spirit pressure grew and grew, but before she could land her final blow Yakunan was sucked into a portal. Kei landed on the ground and the water around her dissipated.

"YAKUNAN!" she shouted into the night. She was bleeding from the wound to her should, "Damn it!" she shouted. The blue haired shinigami sheathed her sword and pulled down her kimono took look at her shoulder. It hurt like all hell, but she would live. Squad 11, Soifon, Akina and Ai came sprinting into the street. The people that had witnessed strange things exploding and flying around went into the street to investigate the crater and the destroyed cars.

"Did anyone see what happened?" questioned one man.

"What happened to that girl who ran into the street?" questioned a woman looking in the direction of the destroyed flower shop.

"Hey Ikkaku can you get my body and bring it up to the house for me?" she questioned still examining her shoulder.

"Yeah no problem."

"Where'd he go?" asked Akina.

"Who ever sent him is messing with me…" she said through gritted teeth.

"You ok, Kei?" asked Ai looking up at her worry in her eyes.

"Yeah don't worry Ai, I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she smiled.

"Let's get back to the house and clean the wound," Akina suggested guiding Kei back up the house.

"He's gotten more powerful even if he's a fucking retarded hollow. I almost had him to, dammit!" she sighed.

They entered the house and went into the kitchen. Kei sat down on the floor near the table. She had already peeled away the kimono and tank top. Akina handed Soifon a moist towel and she slowly began to wipe away the blood.

"What are we going to do Kenny?" asked Yachiru.

"Kei?" he looked down at her.

"I can't stay here any longer," she sighed looking down, "Who ever it is will be keep sending more. He wants something from me, and it's not safe if I continue to live here."

"I don't think he wants something from you, Kei," Yumichika looked at her seriously, "I think he wants you, but why I couldn't tell you."

Akina got the medical kit from a nearby closet and knelt down, "You're leaving?" she was upset.

"I have to. I don't want to endanger the lives of Ai and you."

"But what if more of those things come back?" she put ointment on the wound causing Kei to jump and hiss loudly, "And I still don't fully understand what's going on?" she glared at Kei, "What are you? What were those things? Why are they after you? And what really happened Kei?!"

"Akina please calm down. I'll explain something eventually, but right now there are more important things to worry about like your safety."

"Captain we need to contact the Soul Society and have a guard put on this house just incase more hollows decide to attack."

He nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

"For now we wait to hear what their decision will be, and go over a plan of action. Looks like I may be returning to the Soul Society sooner then I had hoped," she sighed and winced as Akina tightened the bandages to her shoulder.

Soifon knew this wasn't good. Kei's serious side was out and that only meant one thing. Things were going to get really bad. She could also tell that Kei wasn't ready to go back. She was obviously very comfortable here, but Kei knew her duty as a shinigami and needed to complete it.

"When's the soonest we can return?"

"Not for a few more days."

She nodded, "Don't worry Akina. You'll be well guarded I promise I won't let anything happen to you," she touched her hand, "Thank you for allowing me to call this place home."

"You aren't getting off that easy Kei Reiykuu. You're apart of this family and just because you're going to off to this Soul Society doesn't mean we're going to forget about you. And don't think I won't be worrying my ass off about you."

Kei laughed. Akina touched her cheek, "This place is always your home, Kei," and she kissed her forehead lightly.


	32. Why Worry?

Kei was stretching in the backyard. Her back cracked in a few places along with her shoulders and hips. She hadn't trained in awhile and she could feel it in her joints. She sighed heavily laying her sword on the ground. At first she would work on hand to hand combat before working on her sword skills. She was still in shinigami form.

Ai and Yachiru sat on the walkway watching closely as Kei began, "Kei-Kei is really strong. Just watch what she can do…" whispered Yachiru to Ai who looked up from her coloring and smiled.

Kei took a quick step forward kicking high into the air and bringing her foot swiftly down and thrusting her fist forward. She did a quick serious of palm thrusts and then her shoulder into an invisible enemy. She crouched down low to the ground swinging her foot down and then supporting herself as if doing a hand-stand kicked both feet forcibly into the air.

Akina came to the door with a laundry basket and began folding clothes as she watched Kei train. Captain Kenpachi and Captain Soifon were in a separate plan going over their options, "I don't know if we can wait this long for the gate to open," Soifon sighed.

"The Soul Society maybe at risk. If they went this far to attack Kei here they must really want her, but why?" asked Ikkaku rubbing his head.

"That's a question we can not yet answer," stated Kenpachi, "I have sent word to the Soul Society and they're doing their best to deal with the situation. They'll be able to open the gate ahead of time."

"Which would be when?" asked Soifon.

"Tomorrow night we would have to leave."

"Where would they open it?" asked Yumichika.

"The safest place is Akina's backyard. They would safe as well because the guard would come through first and we would then enter and they would close it behind us."

---

"You've failed miserably Yakunan…" the man sounded bemused, "I expected far better from you. If I hadn't pulled out you would have been dead," Yakunan was again chained to the wall and pulling against the restraints.

"Kei could be such a valuable asset, but she would hard to obtain. Her power is great and she has discovered a dangerous source of immortality for herself."

Yakunan cried out in anguish, "No thanks to you of course," he patted the massive hollow, "You gave her that hint. But the question is will she use it again?"

The man paused closing his eyes and thinking, "We need to lure her somewhere," he looked around with a smile, "Hueco Mundo would do, but I would want her here alone. That way we could have a one on one conversation," he laughed.

"I want her blood!" cried Yakunan.

"In due time my good man, in due time. Your failure may work for my benefit," he started pacing the cell, "She of course wants to avenge Hana even more so now that she's learned you're alive, and for that I'll keep you hear, and I'll lure her here. If she's the kind of fighter I believe her to be she'll have no problem accepting my proposal."

---

Kei finished her hand to hand combat and sat down to catch her breath. She peered down at Ai's coloring, "What are you drawing, Ai?" she asked wiping her forehead with a towel.

Ai held up the drawing, "US!" she laughed pointing to three people clearly drawn on the piece of the paper. The people looked like stick figures with large heads, hands and feet and big eyes. Kei saw herself only because of the blue hair; she recognized Akina and then Ai in between them. They were all holding hands and smiling, "See it's us as a family!" she smiled up at Kei.

"So it is," Kei smiled, "Good enough to hang up somewhere."

"You aren't going away are you Kei?" Ai suddenly sounded sad.

"I maybe Ai, but don't be sad."

"Then take this!" she stood, "I'll put it in your room so you don't forget!"

"That's a good idea," Ai ran back into the house nearly toppling the laundry Akina had nearly completed folding. Yachiru had also gone inside to check on the meeting that the others were conducting leaving just Kei and Akina.

Kei stood and went to help Akina with the rest of the laundry, "Don't bother. You need to continue your training," Akina smiled.

"This takes my mind off it if only for a little while," she picked up a pair of pants and began to fold them.

"Ai considers you part of the family. She'll be devastated when you leave. You know that right?"

"All too well, unfortunately," she placed the pants into the basket.

"I'll be devastated as well."

"Don't say that you make me feel bad."

"I never thought the two of us would become so attached to you. I just thought you would be another simple employee and border, but you're different Kei."

Kei picked up a t-shirt and the two were quiet for a little while before Akina spoke again, "You'll come back again won't you after all this is over?"

_Why do they all ask the same damn question?! And why is it always so hard to answer?! I should never get attached! I suck at making promises! Damn it! _Kei opened her mouth to answer when the others came out of the meeting. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well?" she raised an eyebrow.

"We leave tomorrow night. The Guard will arrive after which we'll enter the gate and they will close it."

"Sounds good," she nodded finishing up folding the laundry.

---

A group of Soifon's top Special Forces shinigami had been assembled to enter the gate and take positions around Akina's house.

The Soul Society was buzzing with news of Kei's return. Even though she wasn't a Lieutenant or Captain her return was being treated as if she was one. After her encounter with Yakunan, and Metsuki had arisen her standing amongst her peers and superiors had grown greatly.

"Do you think we should clean her room or something?" cried one of the Squad 11 shinigami as he raced down the hall with a broom.

"But Captain Zaraki said we weren't allowed to go in there and Lieutenant Yachiru would kill us!" cried another.

"I don't know what to do! I'm so confused!" they cried as they raced around the barracks to get everything in order for the arrival of their top seated shinigami.

---

Kei had spent the rest of the night meditating out in the backyard and Akina quietly watched her while Soifon oversaw the shinigami's spiritual levels. If they were to get to high it would attract hollows and they couldn't have that. If they levels got to high Soifon would smack the ground with a stick and the vibrations would go to Kei by way of the water traveling in the ground.

It was late by the time Kei was done and everyone else was in bed, but Soifon and Akina. Kei stood stretching and scratching the back of her head, "It's time for bed…" she yawned.

Soifon nodded and headed into the house saying good night to Akina who remained on the walkway, "You going to bed, Akina?" Kei asked.

"Yeah I'll be in a moment. It's a nice night," she smiled.

Kei smiled before sliding the door shut and entering her room. She climbed under the covers with Soifon and immediately fell asleep.

Akina sat out on the walkway with a knee drawn up to her chest and the other one dangling off. And the tears slowly rolled down her face. She cried quietly to herself as the minutes ticked by and soon then she wanted Kei would be leaving her and Ai.

It was around 2 a.m. when Kei got up to go to the bathroom. She was coming out when she heard Akina crying out on the walkway, "Akina you ok?"

Kei startled Akina and she quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "Yes I'm fine…" she muttered.

Kei took a seat next to her, "You were crying," she took Akina's chin her hand and lifted up her head, "You were crying, why?"

"Because you're leaving, Kei," she wiped her eyes, "I guess I should be happy because you're going to fix an obviously dangerous problem, but I worry about you."

"I'll be fine. I got plenty of good people watching my back."

"I know, but you're part of this family…"

Kei put a hand on the back of Akina's head, "I promise I'll be fine. Don't worry about me because that makes me worry."

Akina laughed, "That didn't make sense, but I'll try."

"Good," Kei smiled.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure go for it."

"Are you an Soifon…together?" she raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Hmmm?"

Kei laughed, "I care deeply for her...our relationship is hard to explain. She wants to be, but I'm not really ready or comfortable just yet."

Akina smiled with a nod, "I'm happy for you. You need someone in your life. You seem more level headed."

"Thanks..." she rolled her eyes and stood holding out her hand, "Come on you need to go to bed," Akina smiled taking Kei's hand and walking inside.

"Good night, Kei," she smiled hugging the blue haired shinigami.

"Good night. See you in the morning," Kei smiled with a wave and heading back to her room.


	33. Coming Home

So because Waya.Y was my 100th reviewer they will be placed into the story as a character, and if I feel like it later on I made add some of you in there as well so let me know how you want to be portrayed and I'll see if I can make it work, but for now please read and review!

* * *

It was early morning when Soifon sat up and stretched. She looked down as the pushed the blankets away. Kei was still out cold laying on her stomach her arms under the pillow. Soifon smiled and stroked the blue haired shinigami's cheek before standing and heading into the kitchen.

"Good morning Soifon!" smiled Yachiru as she ate a bowl of cereal. They were still dressed in their pajamas. Ai came sprinting out of her room and took a seat as Akina put a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"So today's the big day?" sighed Akina.

"It is," responded Yumichika, "At 8 o'clock tonight the Special Forces will open the gate and come through, then we will enter and they'll seal the gate."

"Is everyone ready?" Soifon looked around the table. They all nodded with the exception of Kenpachi who just continued eating his bacon and eggs. Ikkaku was shoving his face too, "We have nothing like this in the Soul Society!" he cried savoring every bite.

"Then what do you have?"

"The food is good, but this is amazing!" he cried lowering his empty plate.

"Don't go baldy!" laughed Ai.

"Did Lieutenant teach you that?" he looked down at her, but she just laughed and put out her arms. He rolled his eyes and lifted up the small child, "You're funny!" she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is Kei still asleep?" asked Yumichika taking a sip of tea.

"Yes," smiled Soifon, "Although she can't sleep all day."

"Someone should wake her up," Akina was hinting at Yachiru was making words with her cereal, and when she heard the suggestion she stood immediately and volunteered.

"GOOD GOD LIEUTENANT!" cried Kei. They could hear her complaints clearly in the kitchen.

"WAKE UP KEI-KEI! WAKE UP!" laughed Yachiru jumping up and down on Kei.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK SOMETHING LIEUTENANT!" shouted Kei.

"SILLY KEI-KEI!" giggled Yachiru.

"LIEUTENANT, PLEASE!" Kei cried one last time before Yachiru finally got off of her.

"Are you ready to come back to the Soul Society Kei-Kei?" smiled Yachiru.

"Not really, but I have no other choice do I?"

The pink haired woman pouted at Kei before smiling, "No you don't. You have to come back," she pointed out. Kei stood stretching her back.

"Why don't you want to come back, Kei?" Yachiru asked pulling on the shinigami's hakama.

"Many reasons Lieutenant, but I guess I was meant to go back. But it'll be weird," she followd Yachiru back out into the kitchen where she took a seat as Soifon poured her a cup of tea.

"Good morning," she smiled to Kei who smiled back with a yawn and took a sip of tea.

---

The Special Forces were assembling as the gate was prepared while both Squad 2 and Squad 11 were preparing for the return of their Captains. Both barracks were spotless, and everyone wore a clean uniform. They didn't know what do with themselves while they waited for the hours to tick by.

General Yamamoto was meeting with Lieutenant Kira of Squad 3.

"Is it true what they're saying General?" he asked.

"What do you mean Izuru?" the General was writing something down as the 3rd Squad Lieutenant stood before him.

"About Kei Reiykuu that she's going to become the new Squad 3 Captain?" he sounded nervous for some reason.

General Yamamoto looked up, "It's possible although she has given me no confirmation," he raised an eyebrow, "Why do you seem so worried, Izuru?"

"I don't know, sir. I believe I should be happy, but I'm just worried about all the trouble that has recently surrounded her, and if giving her such a title will cause more problems?"

General Yamamoto stroked his beard slowly before standing with a smile, "I can assure you Izuru if Kei becomes your Captain there will no problems. She has deserved this rank for her past actions, and although it is surprising that Captain Kenpachi Zaraki would allow her to do, but he's given his blessing," he laid a massive hand on the blonde haired Lieutenant, "If anything I believe it will create greater safety in the Soul Society."

Izuru smiled, "Thank you General Yamamoto," and left the elderly man's office feeling a lot better then he had.

---

Kei was packing her bag and yawning at the same time when she felt arms wrap around her waist, and a head rest on her back, "I'm glad you're coming back, Kei."

"Seems like everyone is, Soifon," she smiled pulling the string tightly. Soifon moved around to her front and put her arms around her neck. They were inches apart and they stood just looking for one another before Soifon hesitantly kissed her lightly at first. She looked up at Kei who stared right back into her eyes. Kei took her head in her hands and brought her into a passionate kiss. Soifon's hands were on the back of Kei's neck as the two kissed. They broke apart and hugged.

"I love you," Soifon whispered into Kei's ear.

"I know," she smiled and held Soifon tightly.

Yumichika was eating a poptart which he was enjoying more then one should when he passed by the room and saw the two kiss again. He smiled taking a bite of the poptart. _Poptarts__ are amazing! I need to bring some back with me! _

"No one go down by Kei's room, ok?" he smiled walking outside.

"Why?" asked Akina as she planted some sun flowers.

"Well she and Soifon are um….let's just say preoccupied at the moment and should be given their privacy," Yumichika smiled taking another bite of the poptart, "Captain we have to buy more of these!"

"Relax you can go to the store and get some," Kenpachi said as lifted a large palm tree with one hand and placed it where Akina pointed to. Ikkaku was basking in the sun with a bottle of sun tan lotion near his head.

---

"Open!" shouted a Special Forces member and the gateway sprang to life. They quickly filed through as night blanketed both worlds. They arrived in AKina's backyard where they found the shinigami waiting. Kei's was dressed in full shinigami uniform with her sword on the backside of her waist. They quickly saluted the two Captains and Lieutenant Yachiru.

"We have to be quick…" stated Soifon, "If the gate is left open to long it'll attract hollows."

They all nodded. Kei turned to Akina and Ai. She tightly hugged Akina, "I'll miss you, Kei. I hope you come back," she kissed her cheek; "You're always welcome. I'm very happy you came here."

Kei bent down and lifted Ai who at first had her arms crossed and wouldn't look at Kei, "Come on, Ai don't be like that…" she smiled.

"You're going away!" Ai finally faced her putting her arms around her neck, "I won't you to stay!"

"I know you do, and I would like to, but," she turned and faced the other shinigami, "See those people there?"

"Yes…"

"They want me to go and help them and I really have to no matter how much I want to stay here, but I'll come and visit as soon as I can. You want me to help people right?" she asked.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Good," Kei kissed her forehead putting her on the ground, "Be good."

"I will!" and she ran over to Akina and up into her arms. Kei looked at them one last time smiling with a wave before turning and walking with the others in the gateway and disappearing. Akina watched as Kei and the others disappeared into the light before the gateway was closed and the night was quiet again. Ai continued waving even after it was over.

They Special Forces kneeled in front of Akina, "Under orders of Captain Soifon of Squad 2 we are currently under your command and you are under our protection."

She raised an eyebrow never having been bowed to, "Thank you?" but then she smiled knowing she could use them to help her around the house. _Thank you Captain __Soifon_

---

They traveled quickly through the gate and within a matter of seconds were on the other side standing in the Soul Society. Kei looked around and found herself smiling. It hadn't changed since she last saw it, but it did bring back bad memories.

General Yamamoto was standing waiting for them along with a majority of Squad 11 and Squad 2 who all greeted their Captains.

"Kei let me take that back to your room for you!" shouted a younger shinigami rushing forward and taking her bag and then sprinting towards the barracks.

"Did you threaten Captain Zaraki?" she looked up at her massive Captain.

"Fear is always a good method of learning," he laughed looking down at her.

"Glad you could return to us, Kei," General Yamamoto smiled.

"I didn't have any other choice did I?" she smiled.

"No, no you didn't," he laughed, "But before I let you reacquaint yourself with the Soul Society there is a matter that has been coming up often in many of the meetings I have been having with the Captains."

"Which would be?" she raised an eyebrow.

"The Captaincy of Squad 3," he sighed.

"Oh, I see," she looked down rubbing her neck, "About that," she looked back up at him, and then to Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru and Kenpachi.

"What do you guys think?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika shrugged at first.

"I've already said you could Kei. So you know my answer," replied Kenpachi.

"Right," she looked to Yachiru, "What about you Lieutenant?"

For the first time in Kei's life she heard seriousness in her Lieutenant's voice, "I would love for you to stay Kei-Kei, but you're a good fighter and being a Captain would allow you to be even more awesomer!"

"Awesomer?" Ikkaku looked at her.

"That's a word!" she shouted.

"The thing is General Yamamoto I was waiting to take Captain Zaraki's position, but I don't know anything that can kill him, and I still have Ikkaku and Lieutenant in front of me. And I don't mind waiting, but I have strong loyalties towards this squad."

"You can still keep your loyalties as a Captain, but Kei you have to understand if you become a Captain you'll advance greatly in skill. Every choice in your life can not always rely on where your loyalties are," stated General Yamamoto.

"And we know you're not like Tetsuzaemon who thought our squad was too hard," snorted Yumichika.

"Yeah you're getting promoted and you rightfully deserve it," said Soifon.

"This is true."

"Take it Kei. You can always come and visit," smiled Ikkaku.

"Hey and you can always transfer back if you miss us," laughed Yumichika.

Kei smiled, "I'll let you know my decision General Yamamoto."

He nodded with a smile, "I'll wait patiently for that moment. See you in the morning."

* * *

Dun...dun...dun...let me know what you think. There are only 2 choices either she stays or she becomes a Captain. I'm actually having a hard time deciding myself so it maybe awhile for the next chapter or it maybe quick depending upon some of your reviews. thanks for reading and I look forward to your reviews. 


	34. A Captain Is Named

Offer still stands for those who want to be in the story just let me know what your description is and I'll add you as best I can. Anywho please read and review.

And just to let you know I maybe writing another story that involves Ichigo and his friends a long with Yuroichi and so on. A reviewer wanted to know Yuroichi's reaction to Kei and Soifon would be so I think I can make another story possibly with arrancar issue with Aizen and so on. Just putting it out there.

* * *

"Glad to hear you've made you decision," smiled General Yamamoto handing over the Squad 3 Captain's haori to Kei. She smiled slipping it on. The blue haired shinigami had removed her kimono leaving her with just her usual black tank top, hakama and sandals. 

"Welcome to Squad 3 Captain Reiykuu," smiled Izuru.

"Captain Reiykuu that sounds awkward right now, but I could get used to it," she laughed turning to her former squad members.

"Do I have to call you Captain now?" mumbled Ikkaku.

"Nah you don't have to."

"You have to come and visit us all the time Kei-Kei!" shouted Yachiru pulling on her hakama.

"I'll try, but if it's to my understanding I have to do something called paperwork?" she looked to Izuru who nodded, "But I usually end up completing it," he sighed.

"Right…I'll do my best to get that done, but I won't promise anything."

Soifon hugged her tightly kissing her cheek, "Seems you've made the right decision."

"Let's hope so," she brushed some dirt off the haori.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you more often at our meetings," Kenpachi smiled laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait! I can call you Kenpachi now, and I can call Lieutenant, Yachiru!" she pointed up to the massive man, "But why does that still seem weird?"

"Don't worry about that now Kei-Kei! You're a Captain!"

"I guess I should go meet me shinigami, right?"

"That's the logical thing to do," smiled Soifon.

"Aren't you going to make yourself stand out? Captain Zaraki has his tattered haori which fits his personality and Captain Kuchiki has that scarf thing," stated Yumichika.

"I'll think of something, but thanks for the idea and if you think of anything let me know."

---

Izuru had called all of Squad 3 into their meeting room. They milled around waiting patiently for their new Captain.

"She won't be able to take Captain Ichimaru's place," stated one.

"He's a traitor idiot, and they say she's really strong."

"But what if she's crazy like Captain Zaraki? Squad 11 is insane!" a younger female shinigami stood up.

"Give it a rest guys. I've seen her before she isn't insane, but she can fight and she'll make a good Captain. Just trust her."

"You better be right."

The door slid open and in walked Kei followed by Izuru. They all turned and looked at her as she walked down the center of them and up to the front of the room. Everyone was quiet as they watched her walk through them.

"Hello," she said, "I'm am your new Captain, Captain Reiykuu," she paused, "How many of you here believe you are good fighters?" she looked at all their faces.

They hesitated at first before a few finally raised their hands, but the others remained silent, "You're shinigami are you not?" she raised an eyebrow.

"We are," one spoke up.

"I want fighters, but not only that, but intelligent fighters, can you give me that?"

They all nodded in agreement and a few cracked smiles knowing that they were wrong about their new Captain she was going to completely change their squad.

"Izuru how many did we lose when Yakunan and the Royal Guard attacked?"

"Nearly 20," he stated.

"Looks like we'll be going to the academy to find more squad members," she sighed, "Um we'll do that tomorrow."

"What will you have us do?" asked a shinigami.

With this she smiled clapping her hands together, "We're all going down to the training grounds because I am curious as to how much your shikai's have advanced. And you'll be using them against me."

Their mouths fell open. She was a Captain and she was going to take on everyone of their shikai's. That was abnormal behavior, but her squad was beginning to like their new Captain.

---

"Alright who wants to go first?" she looked at her group.

A female shinigami stepped forward and drew her blade, "My name is Kinshou Hitotsu."

"Ok let me see what you got."

Kei waited patiently, Kinshou took her stance, "Wrap around," she commanded her sword and it took shape it transformed and the sword split into 3 prongs and from that vines shot out at Kei who flashed stepped away. The vines followed her and she could see that Kinshou was controlling them. Her shikai was more defensive then offensive, but still impressive none the less.

"That's enough for now. Your shikai is impressive Kinshou, thank you," Kinshou's eyes grew wide as she realized her Captain was standing right next to her. She nodded and sheathed her sword.

Kei looked to the ground, "Who's next?" she smiled. A young man stepped from the crowd. He had to navigate his way to the front, "My name is Sanban Kodomo."

He lunged right for Kei, "Move the Ground!" he cried. At first Kei didn't see anything happen, but then she looked down and leapt into the air as the ground became jagged and deadly. She went to land again, but Sanban's shikai wouldn't allow her. _These __shinigami__ are impressive. _Kei unsheathed her sword, "Cut a path!" she shouted and water sliced right through the jagged rocks allowing her to land.

Sanban wasn't quick enough to move as the water came slicing up to him and sliced right through his zanpakuto, "Impressive Sanban," she sheathed her sword, "But work on your flash steps."

He nodded, but everyone was impressed by the power in her shikai alone.

---

Kei awoke kind of early the next morning and decided before heading into the academy with Lieutenant Kira, "Captain Reiykuu!" her Lieutenant called after her, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," she smiled.

"I'll go with you and then after that we can head to the academy afterwards."

"Sounds good."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know we can wander."

They walked through the first rukongai, and then through the second until the got into the higher and higher numbers, "Um Captain do you really think we should be going this far?"

"Relax Izuru some our best fighters reside in these areas. Look at Captain Zaraki."

"But Captain Zaraki has a few screws lose. Do you really want those kinds of people in our squad?"

"Do you know anyone that can best Captain Zaraki?"

"No…"

"Exactly."

As they got into the rougher areas they began to get more and more stares, and less people seemed to want them there, but that didn't affect Kei at all. _How is she able to keep her calm among all these people?! _

"Leave me alone!" they heard someone cry out from a nearby alleyway. Kei took a quick detour and discovered a silver haired woman surrounded by menacing looking men. She held her sword out in front of her as they advanced closer and closer.

"What's going on?" she questioned. The all looked towards her and smiled, "Seems that a Gotei 13 Captain has wandered into our mists," sneered one as he turned his attention away from the woman at the center of the circle.

"Aren't you a little far from the protective Seireitei?"

"No," she replied.

That wasn't the answer he wanted. He charged swinging his sword at her, but she ducked and did a palm thrust to the man's chest sending him flying backwards and into a wall. Another one came at her, but Kei simply grabbed his sword with her bare-hand and snapped the blade. He stood there staring at her before Izuru kicked him in the face.

"Anyone else?" she smiled, but the rest had run off. Kei shrugged and went to go speak to the young woman. Her hair was back in a tight bun, and she had intense green eyes, but before they could advance, "Divine spear!" she cried out, but before the extended spear could touch them Kei quickly created a protective barrier of water.

"Go away!" she shouted at them.

"We aren't going to harm you," replied Izuru trying to calm her down.

"You're going to arrest me! They sent you to arrest me!" she cried.

"Why would we be here to arrest you?" laughed Kei.

"Because…because I killed one of those men."

"So that's why they were after you?"

The young woman finally put away her blade and Kei lowered the protective barrier, "Well we aren't here to arrest you."

"You're not?"

"Nope," Kei drew closer, but was careful because it seemed this girl could go off at any moment.

"So you're really a Gotei 13 Captain?" she asked.

"I am," she answered, "What's your name?"

"Miku," she replied.

"Just Miku?" Kei raised an eyebrow, and received a nod as a response. Miku stood a few inches shorter then Kei, but the Captain did have to admit her spirit pressure was intense.

"You've got a powerful shikai, Miku. One on the level normally only found in seated shinigami," Kei looked to Izuru, "Do we have a 3rd seat Lieutenant?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Good now we do," she smiled, "Welcome to Squad 3 Miku."

"What Captain?! You can't be serious?! Can you do that?!" Izuru cried.

"I just did."

"But Captain Reiykuu…"

"What did I tell you before Izuru?" she was amused by his reaction.

"Yes Captain," he sighed.

"You serious?" Miku's eyes lit up.

"Yes."

----

The Shinigami Academy had lined up before the gates as Kei, Izuru and Miku entered.

"Move I can't see!" cried one trying to get to the front, "Neither can the rest of us!" they pushed him back.

"She's so cool!" cried one female shinigami, "I want to be like her!"

"Is it really her? She's actually here?!" a group of shinigami ran up to see what the fuss was about and were dumbfounded when they saw who it was.

"Yeah it's her! She's here to pick out new squad members!"

"Freaken sweet!"

Miku felt a little out of place. She wasn't dressed a shinigami uniform or in the uniforms of the academy students. She was dressed in what looked like rags compared to everyone else. Kei saw her discomfort, "Don't worry Miku we'll get you a proper uniform once we're done here."

"So glad you could make it Captain Reiykuu!" smiled an instructor, "You've done well for yourself. I can remember when you were in my class."

"Thank full you taught combat my other instructors weren't too happy with my written grades."

The two laughed, "Let's see if we can find anyone worthy of being in your squad," he smiled. They entered a large lecture hall where a few prospective candidates sat waiting as patiently as possible. She frowned, "Izuru I want you to find 5 good candidates in here. I'm going to scower the crowd outside," and with that she left with Miku. The candidates seemed slightly disappointed that the Captain had left them with her Lieutenant.

"Something wrong Captain Reiykuu?"

"I want out of the ordinary shinigami. Not ones that have been molded to follow my orders or the book to the tee."

"But those are our finest shinigami."

She stopped and turned to him laying a hand on Miku's shoulder, "I would like you to meet the 3rd seat of Squad 3, Miku. I just encountered her in Rukongai 70."

"But…"

"No I want shinigami that aren't cookie cutters of one another."

"Yes Captain Reiykuu."


	35. Meeting Yoruichi Shihoin

Kei stood in front of the large group of students who were shoving one another to get a better look and to stand out. The Captain looked at all their faces and tried to decide, but she pushed past the first wave and somewhat into the middle where she spied a male student that for some reason caught her eye. And as she advanced closer and closer he just stood there.

Captain Reiykuu drew her sword and flashed stepped. Her sword was pressed against his throat, but the student didn't flinch or blink. Everyone else was gasping and watching closely. Kei didn't draw blood from the student.

"Captain Reiykuu I highly advise against this way of picking out new squad members!" cried the instructor as he rushed through the crowd.

"What's your name?"

"Kyuuoka," he stated.

"Excellent welcome to Squad 3 go stand over there with Miku."

"Captain Reiykuu please!" he begged.

"Be quiet…" she continued through the crowd, and fire off a kido spell at a female shinigami student. It was simple, but she was quick enough to block it, "Welcome to Squad 3," Kei smiled.

She went to attack another student when two fellow students came to his rescue, and one went to attack Kei who simply grabbed his blade.

"How dare you attack a Captain!" shouted the instructor.

"Easy, you three are now in Squad 3."

Kei managed to find all the students she was looking for and actually grabbed two students out of the crowd because she liked their hair. Izuru came out with 5 prospective students whom Kei quickly looked over and deemed acceptable. The students that hadn't been picked were disappointed and verbally complained they hadn't been chosen.

---

General Yamamoto had called a Captain's meeting to discuss their plan of action on the growing threat coming from Hueco Mundo.

"There's no way of really knowing what that man in planning," stated Captain Hitsugaya.

"Are we even prepared for an attack?" asked Captain Retsu.

"We lost a lot when Yakunan attacked, and we can't be sure that Academy students are ready for such a task," stated Soifon.

"We have no way of knowing anything. But I do know whoever is causing all this is very well informed on all our actions. He knew where I was. Exactly where I was," sighed Kei.

"We may need some outside help…" stated Byakuya.

"It's been awhile since we've seen them," smiled Kenpachi.

"It hasn't been that long," laughed Toshiro.

"What are we talking about?" Kei looked at all of them, and Soifon was avoiding her gaze.

"We had an incident not too long ago involving a man named Sosuke Aizen, and two other traitors as well."

"Right I remember hearing about that from someone, but I thought Aizen disappeared."

"That's the thing he did. We have no clue where he is. Because for a long time he was attacking with arrancar and we thought he had returned with the incident with Yakunan, but we're unsure if it's him or his successor."

"And who exactly is the outside help?"

"A formerly exiled Special Forces Captain Yoruichi Shihouin, a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki, and his friends who have all obtained Soul Reaper powers."

"Excellent bring them here. I want to find out who this bastard is that's been causing so many freaking problems," she smiled.

General Yamamoto ended the meeting and they all stood and left. Kei was heading into the Squad 3 training ground to practice Bojutsu with some of her squad members.

"Kei…" Soifon was walking next to her.

"Yes?" Kei looked down at her.

"There's something I need to tell you about…"

"What?" the two stopped.

Soifon put her arms around Kei's waist, "You know that I love you right?"

Kei laughed, "Yes I do."

"Good," she smiled.

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Nevermind."

"You sure?"

"Just trust me…" she kissed her lightly.

"Fair enough…" she kissed her back.

"Where are you going?"

"To beat my shinigami with sticks," she smiled and headed down an alleyway.

Soifon would wait for Yoruichi at the gate while Byakuya and Renji were sent to retrieve Ichigo and his friends.

---

Yachiru was waiting for Kei around the corner and nearly jumped on her, but Kei was able to dodge the bouncing pink haired Lieutenant, "Gah! Don't do that Lieutenant!" she shouted.

"Kei-Kei, you don't have to call me Lieutenant anymore! You're a Captain!"

"That's true it just seems a little weird calling you Yachiru. That's all."

"But you just did call me Yachiru! Where are you going?"

"To train Miku. She's good with a sword, but horrible in flash steps so I'm working on her reflexes."

"I'll race you there!" she jumped up and down.

"Alright," they took stances, "On your mark…get…set…go!" and the two women took off at blinding speed. They tore around corners and knocked over a few shinigami along the way.

---

Soifona and Yoruichi were walking towards General Yamamoto's office, "Have you been taking care of yourself, Soifon?"

"I have, and how about you? Still living in those horrible conditions in Urahara's Shop?"

"They aren't horrible. They suit me seeing as that I spend most my days as a cat," Yoruichi stopped and looked amusingly at Soifon.

"What?" she turned red.

"It's to my understanding that you've been seeing someone?" Soifon was unsure if Yoruichi was happy or pissed.

"Maybe…" mumbled Soifon.

"Well who is?" smiled Yoruichi, "Come on tell me…" she said.

"She's a Captain."

"Oooo…so she is. Going for the higher ups are we, Soifon?" she laughed.

"Be quiet…" she moaned.

"What's her name?"

"Kei Reiykuu and…"

They heard shouting and laughter coming around the corner. A pink blur blew by them followed by a cloud of dust, and then a blue blur flew by them followed by a cloud of dust, "Come on Yachiru I can't run that fast!" Kei shouted.

"Stop complaining Kei-Kei!" laughed Yachiru.

Soifon sighed and looked away with a slight smile of amusement, "That would be her."

---

The training room Squad 3 used was massive and the floor was wall to wall tabi mats and the walls were lined with weapons, but today they would be using staffs because Kei wanted help them use not just their swords and in case their sword was broken they could use other weapons to save their asses.

Yachiru stopped outside the training room, "HA! I beat you! I beat you!"

"We'll have to have a rematch Yachiru," laughed Kei, "Now I believe you have a meeting to attend to?"

"Bye Kei-Kei!" and Yachiru was off again. Kei waved and headed into the training room.

Miku was there and was dressed in a proper shinigami's uniform. Kei entered the room, "Good morning Miku. Hope you're rested because…" she took off her haori, "never mind you'll find out."

Her squad members swallowed hard as she then pulled off her tank top leaving her just in a black sports bra. The two visible scars one from Metsuki and where Hana had saved her life, and the other from Yakunan that gave her the want to survive. She then bent down and took off her sandals. _Wonder what the scars are? _Miku thought to herself.

"What are you doing, Kei?" laughed Ikkaku entering the building and grabbing a staff off the wall.

"Teaching my shinigami how to fight, and aren't you usually napping around this time?"

She stood and Ikkaku was able to get a better look at her body and nearly had a nosebleed. _Good God! Why does she have to be with Captain __Soifon__?! She's so freaking good looking. She's cut and she can whoop my ass! _

"Good morning Kei," smiled Yumichika entering the room as well and looking at her new shinigami before turning to her.

"Enjoying the Captaincy?"

"Yes I am," she held out her hand and Ikkaku threw her the staff he was holding. Miku took a hesitant step forward grabbing a staff off the wall.

Kei was the first to strike, but Miku blocked the attack very well. Kei swung again this time doing an up swing, but before the two staffs could connect she changed direction and the staff connected with Miku's hip sending her stumbling sideways. The silver haired girl was cursing under her breath rubbing her side. Ikkaku and Yumichika were smirking in the corner.

"Ignore those two Miku and concentrate on me, understood?"

"Yes Captain," she nodded.

Kei flashed stepped again and as she swung down on Miku she ducked and stepped to the side swinging at the back of Kei's head, but the Captain swung around at the last second and blocked the staff. Ikkaku and Yumichika ordered some food and continued to watch the two intensely train. Although Miku wasn't able to land a single blow to Kei she often came close.

Captain Reiykuu crouched down low as Miku swung the staff above her head. The staff came slicing through the air just inches above the ground and connected with Miku's legs sending her into the air, she managed to recover only for a minute before Kei's staff slammed into her stomach and she was laid out. Her staff rolled away from her.

"Good job," Kei held out her hand to help the young shinigami to her feet. Kei pulled her up, but looked to the door where she saw the staff rolling. At the entrance to the room were Soifon and another woman. She had on an orange jacket, and black pants. And she had purple hair and dark skin. The mystery woman kicked the staff up to her.

"Oi Soifon who's this?" she asked pointing her staff at the woman.

"Kei this is…"

"Yoruichi Shihouin," the woman stated.

"Oh ok," nodded Kei, "Miku you can rest for right now," Kei threw Ikkaku the staff that was now on his feet.

Kei walked over and held out her hand, "I'm Captain Kei Reiykuu, it's nice to meet you," she smiled as Yoruichi shook it, "So it's to my understanding you're going to be helping us out?"

"That's why they called me."

"Awesome."

"This aught to be interesting…" mumbled Yumichika to Ikkaku who was twirling the staff.

"So they finally replaced Gin. I never thought that was going to happen…"

"It almost didn't," Kei smiled.

"I've heard of you Kei. Word gets around about what goes on in the Soul Society. Sorry to hear what happened, but they don't exaggerate on your skills well after all you came from Squad 11."

"Much appreciated. Since you were the Special Forces Commander did Soifon serve under you?"

"She did," Yoruichi looked over to Soifon who was standing quietly.

"She never told me that," she looked over, "Well if you'll excuse me I have to get back to training. Nice meeting you."

Ikkaku threw Kei back her staff, but as Kei turned around to continue fighting with Miku she saw a foot come swinging towards her head. Kei stopped it with her hand and looked to see Yoruichi had attacked her.

"Nice reflexes…" she smiled and brought her other foot swinging around, but Kei stopped it this time with the staff extended out and it collided with the woman's ankle, "What are you doing?" Kei raised an eyebrow.

"Seeing if you're as good as everyone says you are…" she smiled, "And if you're good enough for Soifon..." Kei jumped in time to avoid the staff. _You have got to be kidding me?_ She flipped over backwards bringing the staff with her. The two staffs collided with so much strength everyone in the room was surprised they didn't snap in half. Yumichika walked over to Soifon laying a hand on her shoulder, "This isn't going to end well."


	36. Even the Best Admit Defeat

Conclusion to the Kei and Yoruichi fight. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. thanks.

* * *

Kei was in a crouched position as Yoruichi came at her. She rolled across the mats, and when Yoruichi's staff smacked the ground Kei's staff thrust upwards catching the dark skinned woman in the chin. She stumbled backwards rubbing the sore spot.

"Not bad, but you'll have to do better," she smiled swinging at Kei's head who blocked the attack and tried to kick her in the chest, but Yoruichi leapt out of her way. Yoruichi's brought hers crashing down and as Kei put hers up to block it the staff snapped in half. Kei moved slightly and it was enough not to have her shoulder broken.

Yoruichi swung again, but Kei blocked the staff with her palm and caught another one that Ikkaku threw to her. She twirled in her finger tips as she and Yoruichi circled one another. _So this is what __Soifon__ wanted to tell me about! _She blocked a side attack, but missed another one that connected with her rib. She could hear it crack, but it didn't stop her.

Miku looked at Ikkaku and Yumichika, "Are you two going to do anything?"

"No…" snorted Ikkaku.

"I would rather face Captain Zaraki then take on those two women right now…" stated Yumichika.

Kei thrusted her staff forward it was smacked down by Yoruichi, but the Captain brought the other end around and it landed right on the purple-haired woman's shoulder. But like Kei, Yoruichi didn't show any pain.

"How long do you want this to go on?" asked Kei as they circled one another.

"As long as it has to," she smiled in response.

"Fair enough," their staffs connected again and this time Yoruichi's snapped, and as she leapt away from another attack grabbed a staff from the wall as Kei's staff came swinging at her hip.

"Kenpachi has taught you well," Yoruichi stated as their staffs smacked together. She pushed up against Kei and did a swivel kick which Kei took to the chest, but didn't back down.

"I'll give him your compliments," she breathed.

They were both sweating and breathing heavily, but neither of them refused to give up. Broken staffs lined the floor of the training room. Kei had taken more hits then Yoruichi and the woman was surprised that the Captain was still standing.

Kei wiped blood from her lip. They stood facing one another squaring off.

"It's late Kei. Do you wish to continue?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question Yoruichi," she did a quick series of attacks that Yoruichi's was luckily able to fend off. But Kei slipped up and as she went to block the staff Yoruichi's feet wrapped around her neck and threw her across the room. She slammed hard into the floor.

Yoruichi leaned on her staff for support. Her muscles were aching, and she battered and bruised. She called out to the heaving body of Kei, "Guess that answers that question."

"It doesn't answer jack squat," she hissed pushing herself up onto her feet. She pressed her hand against the wall for support.

"You don't give up do you?" Yoruichi smiled.

"Why? Am I supposed to?" laughed Kei walking towards her.

Soifon could not believe these two women were fighting like this. Was it over her? Or to prove something else? Soifon was really confused about it. She had a problem though. She loved both women dearly, but she was in somewhat of a relationship with Kei. After all Yoruichi had abandoned her.

The two women began fighting in flash steps and Miku tried to absorb all she could for future training sessions. But their fighting right now was insane and they could barely keep up with what was going on.

"Don't be so cocky!" Yoruichi snapped striking Kei in the head with the staff. The Captain stumbled sideways as blood trickled down from the wound. As Kei was recovering from the blow Yoruichi leapt into the air the thrusted both her feet into Kei's chest sending her flying through the wall and she landed hard on the stone outside.

"This fight is over…" Yoruichi stepped outside onto the rubble.

"Not so fast," laughed Kei as pushed herself up onto her knees her staff lying in pieces next to her, "I never said I was done."

"You're going to get yourself killed," she warned.

"I don't back down."

"Maybe Captain Zaraki did teach her too well…" mumbled Ikkaku.

"Will you two please do something!" shouted Miku throwing her hands in the air.

Yoruichi walked up to Kei who was just as beaten and bruised as she was. In one quick move Yoruichi's staff collided with Kei's head and knocked her to the ground. Soifon rushed to the busted wall and watched closely. She was angry at both women at the moment for acting in such a manor. The fight had quickly escalated and gotten way out of hand. Kei for not knowing when to admit defeat and Yoruichi for continuing to beat the living hell out of her.

Kei laughed and put herself back on her knees. Blood covered a large area of her face. Yoruichi struck again this time to Kei's chest knocking the air clean out of the Captain's lungs.

"Done yet?"

"Nope…" Kei sucked in air as she pushed herself up again. Both women were thoroughly enjoying themselves, but Kei's behavior if she continued would leave her seriously crippled.

"Fair enough," Yoruichi raised the staff again, but felt resistance and she looked behind her to see Miku grabbing the staff and pulling back, "Stop…" she said quietly.

"What?" Soifon watched wide eyed.

"Who are you?"

"Miku," she answered.

Yoruichi nodded and lowered the staff. Kei was bent over coughing up blood. She managed to stand with some help from Ikkaku. She smiled and said with a laugh, "Good fight Yoruichi. We'll have to have a rematch. You win for now."

"You can be such an idiot Captain Reiykuu…" murmured Miku as she tried to clean up some of Kei's wounds.

"Every good fighter needs to learn when to admit defeat," laughed Ikkaku as Kei leaned against him for support.

"Didn't Captain Zaraki ever teach you that?" Yumichika sighed.

She nodded.

"I'll fetch a medic. Go lay her down inside," stated Yumichika as he dashed off towards Squad 4 barracks.

Ikkaku helped Kei inside where he laid her down, "Oi Soifon!" Kei looked over to her. Soifon quietly walked over and kicked Kei square in the ribs. The Captain hissed in pain.

"Did that hurt?"

"I would be lying if I said no…" she coughed.

"Good," she snapped, "You can be such an asshole Kei. What was all that for?! You let it get out of hand! I know you like to fight, but that was ridiculous."

Yoruichi knelt down next to Kei, "I can heal her. These wounds aren't too severe."

"That's awfully generous of you…" smiled Kei.

"It's the least I can do," she began to heal Kei; "You fought well for such a young Captain."

"Appreciated…" she muttered, but she was looking behind Yoruichi at Soifon with a smile that Soifon couldn't look away from no matter how angry she was at the Captain. Soifon smiled back, but Kei knew the Special Forces Commander was still jerked at her.

"You should be fine. The medic will wrap some of your wounds when they get here, but try to take it easy for right now," Yoruichi directed laying a hand on the blue haired shinigami's shoulder. _I can see why __Soifon__ likes you so much. Sometimes you two have the same mentality. But this Captain has seen some serious battles. Both of these scars are horrific. _

Miku bent down to pick up the broken staffs, but Kei raised her hand to stop her, "Don't worry about that Miku. Your training is over for today. Send someone else in here to do that."

Miku nodded, but smiled at her slightly incapacitated Captain. Of course her training was over. Captain Reiykuu could barely move. How were they supposed to continue?

Yoruichi stood, "Oi Yoruichi?!"

She looked down at Kei, "Yes?"

"So did I pass?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I worthy enough for Soifon?"

"I'll let you know my decision…"

* * *

Next chapter: Kei takes a walk in the night and encounters someone she's never met, and is left with an ultimatum what path will she choose?

Thanks for reading and I hope you review.


	37. Ultimatum

"Captain Reiykuu!" Izuru came running into the room where Kei was still lying on the ground being attended to by a medic.

"What is it Izuru?" she looked at him as the medic tightened a bandage around her chest.

"I can't believe you! What were you thinking?!" he cried.

"Just a little friendly competition that's all," she smiled.

"Are you insane?!"

"Maybe…"

"I would have thought you had a little more restraint," he sighed and turned to Yoruichi, "Thank you Lady Yoruichi for not killing my Captain."

"She wouldn't have been able to kill me," Kei stated, "And why isn't no one reprimanding her?!" she jumped when the bandages were tightened on her shoulder, "Damn!"

"Seeing that you needed her and a medic to heal you I wouldn't be surprised if she had. I thought you were coming here to train Miku?" he pointed to the silver haired shinigami in the corner.

"I was, and then Yoruichi came so…"

Izuru spied Yumichika and Ikkaku in the corner, "You two! You two should have stepped in and stopped this!" he shouted.

"Keep your pants on Lieutenant Kira. We weren't going to let it get out of hand!" snapped Ikkaku.

"Yes you were!" Miku ratted them out, and their mouths dropped, "If I hadn't stepped in Captain Reiykuu would be unconscious right now."

"You need to just watch what you do for now Captain," stated the medic, "Your shoulder will be sore and so will your chest. I did my best to heal the cracked and broken bones, but you still have some bruising. So just take it easy," he stood.

"Thanks," Kei nodded and the medic was gone. Kei sat up with a curse as she felt the bruises to her body, "When I'm better Yoruichi I'll fight you again."

"Deal," and she left the building. Soifon turned to leave, but Kei called out to her, "Soifon?"

"What is it?" she turned to the battered shinigami.

"I'm sorry about what happened…" she looked up at her.

Soifon smiled and walked over to her kneeling down and putting a hand to Kei's face, "Apology accepted," she smiled and kissed Kei's cheek before following Yoruichi outside.

Kei stared at the gaping hole in the wall, and then looked to Izuru and Miku, "Guess we should get someone to fix that."

Izuru put a hand to his face and sighed heavily while Miku crossed her arms and lowered her head. Their Captain was strong and on the off occasion intelligent, but mostly just extremely entertaining.

----

"Is the gate ready?" he asked pacing the floor in front of the massive structure.

"Yes it'll work for tonight, but you only have a few minutes in which to do this or you'll be trapped in the Soul Society."

"That could be bad…" he muttered looking at the arches.

"Very bad. The arch will bring you near Kei's quarters, but you can't stay and talk to her too long because of the time, ok?"

"Yes I understand. I must be brief or I'll be trapped."

"Very good."

He smiled putting his hands together as he stood beneath the massive stone gateway.

"Do you think she'll accept your terms, Sir?"

"She'll have no other choice. Kei will have to hear me out and decide within a few days or the Soul Society will fall," he turned to his servant, "And I'll kill everyone close to her."

---

It was close to 3 in the morning and Kei had night watch. She had taken it over because one of the shinigami under her command was sick, and it was a nice night so she wanted to enjoy it. Soifon wasn't very happy that Kei wouldn't be spending the night with her, but she told the Squad 2 Captain that it allowed Soifon to catch up with Yoruichi.

It was spring in the Soul Society and many of the trees were blossoming and some were shedding their flowers as Kei walked under their protection. The stars peered down at her between the blowing flowers. She was still wrapped pretty tightly. She and Soifon had to take it easy because certain movements caused a lot of pain in Kei's body.

The quiet of the night allowed her time to think clearly about what could be around the corner, and it allowed her to think about the man that was controlling things from behind the shadows. She hadn't seen him, but from what she gathered from the other Captains he was strong, but was he human or arrancar?

"What is he planning? Why is he waiting so long?" the Captain's eyes went wide as she felt an unknown spirit pressure around her.

"I've been waiting this long so I could speak to you Kei," she heard a cocky laugh. From the shadows came a tall, slender man. His eyes were mere slits and his hair was silver. He wore a cocky grin.

"Aizen?" she questioned him.

"No," he grinned, "My Master is on temporary hiatus."

"I'm going to guess you're the one whose been doing all this?" Kei asked.

"You are correct I am. I collected Yakunan after that night on the roof, I sent him on you in Hawaii, and I'm the reason why there has been somewhat of an abnormal peace going on, and thankfully I kept my appearance and spiritual pressure hidden enough where I managed to full even the most powerful Captains," arrogance was in his voice.

"Why?"

"Well you see Kei. You were never part of my initial plans. My plans only involved the dimension where the Royal Family lives. And everything was going quite smoothly until you met up with the Princess," he stated, "But don't think your entrance ruined them. Quite the opposite I simply had to change them to fit you into the picture."

"And what do you want with me?"

"Well since my plans to quietly rule from that dimension were scrapped my focus shifted to you ever since you displayed your bankai at the castle. You have a dangerous form of immortality that has caught my attention, and I've spent all my time trying to get to you."

"What are you getting at?"

"I want your gift Kei. I want to use it for my benefit. I have put your through rigorous tests to prove if you were what I was after and you should be happy to know you passed all them with flying colors."

"Who are you?"

"Gin Ichimaru former Captain of Squad 3," he grinned widely, "I see you now wear my haori."

"You're one of the traitors."

"Don't use such harsh words, but yes I guess you could say that."

"Speak what you like, but that doesn't mean I'll listen."

"You best listen, Kei Reiykuu or you could place everyone you love in danger," a nasty smile formed across his face.

"What do you want?"

"To give you an ultimatum," he paused, "In 3 days a rift will be created into Hueco Mundo for which I want you to enter."

"Fat chance…"

"You didn't let me finish," he smiled, "You enter that rift and come to me. Become my right hand, woman and do as I tell you. Help me successfully complete all my plans of action and everyone that you ever cared about will remain unharmed, and if you do this a temporary, but long peace will come over the Soul Society and the real world."

"And if I don't buy into your bullshit?"

"I will destroy everyone close to you in the blink of an eye," he smirked. Kei lunged at him and brought her sword to his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Strike me down right now and everything ends, and it would have been your fault."

"You couldn't destroy the Soul Society not even with all the hollows in Hueco Mundo!" she shouted at him.

"Try me Captain Reiykuu and we'll see who comes out on top," Kei lowered her sword, "I made it into the Soul Society without the slightest detection. What makes you so sure I couldn't bring in every hollow and crush this place?"

Kei looked away knowing he was right in more ways then one.

"Good," he smiled, "Now I've given you two choices, Kei. I know you're an intelligent woman so you'll know what decision is best, but I must warn you. You have only three days to make it or I won't hesitate to seek you out and destroy you even if it means cutting down those that stand in my way."

Gin walked back into the trees and disappeared. Kei was left shaken in the clearing. Her sword was barely in her grasp as she stared at the ground. What choice would she make? Stand and fight off the onslaught? Or go to Hueco Mundo to ensure their lives? If she stayed she knew she would only fight off the inevitable and if she went how long would be peace reside and would it be worth it?

"This...sucks...ass..." she muttered.


	38. Blood Ties and Discovered

Kei and Soifon were lying in bed together facing one another. Soifon's hand was on Kei's cheek and Kei's hand was on the Special Forces Commander's hip.

"You ok?" Soifon asked her. Kei wasn't looking at her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she looked up.

"You sure? Ever since you had that midnight shift the other night you seem to be out of it," she said.

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking," she muttered.

"About what?"

Even laying there with just Kei and Soifon there were some many things running through her head she had trouble just concentrating. Could she tell Soifon about what happened? Could she tell anyone? She had never been so scared in her life. She wasn't facing a foe, she wasn't about to draw her last breath, Kei was facing herself, and what her decision would be scared her the most.

"Many things…" she paused, "I'm scared Soifon. More scared then I've ever been."

Soifon was surprised. She didn't think Kei would have ever admitted to being scared. They were both so good at hiding emotion that this was news to her. But why would she be so scared?

"What happened Kei?"

"Not what happened, but what will happen. This figures power bothers me. I want to know more, but I can't find anything about who it could be," Kei was lying through her teeth, but she didn't want to Soifon to worry. They had both changed since they met one another. Although Soifon was still occasionally prone to giving the evil eye, and having a short temper she had come out of her shell. But for Kei had matured in just a short amount of time, although her squad didn't see it as well as others did.

Kei took Soifon's hand and kissed her finger tips, "Don't worry about it," she tried to smile, but what happened the other night was stuck in her mind and only made a feeling of dread build within her. If she went to Hueco Mundo in three days she would be breaking a thousand promises she had made to herself and others. _Break a thousand promises t__o save a thousand lives or keep__ a thousand promises and cause the lose of a thousand lives. _

---

"Well?" Gin's servant entered.

"She'll be here," he smiled.

"And the peace you promised her?"

"Lies, lies, lies," he seemed to sing those words and they echoed throughout his chamber.

"What exactly do you plan really doing with her?"

"I'm going to kill her," he smiled down at the servant, "She wants to protect those she cares about until the very end, and so I'm going to give her that end. She'll be in my presence, but a few moments before I strike her down," he was laughing as he described Kei's final moments, "Her blood will run at my feet."

"And then we let lose the hollows?"

"Then we let lose the hollows."

---

Kei was back out in the wheat field working on her bankai. She had called forth the massive water dragon and it was now wrapped around her poised to strike at the intended target. A large boulder had been placed in the field so Kei could train on it.

"Drown the world!" she cried and Sai Kiero sprung forward towards the boulder and obliterated it on contact. Shards of it went flying everywhere. Sai Kiero split into to avoid another boulder and then regrouped on the other side.

_You're extremely angry today, Kei. Could it have to do with what happened the other night?_

_Be quiet!_

_Let loose your anger! Use it to your advantage!_

"Ah!" she yelled Sai Kiero struck the second boulder this time with greater force then the other one and only dust was left with this strike.

_I want to activate stage two, Kei. Release me to my full potential! _

"Obliterate and drown all in the seas of ages!" she cried. Sai Kiero grew larger and larger and Kei's spirit pressure increased ten fold. The massive water dragon roared as he began to slither out to his full length and from that a massive wall of water was created behind Kei. She held it in place, but its power came from her and Sai Kiero.

"What the hell is that?!" asked Ikkaku spying the wall of water from a distance. He sprinted over with Yumichika, but those two weren't the only ones to see it. Miku was training her kido when she saw and went to see what it was. Yoruichi was already at the wall that overlooked the wheat field watching Kei closely.

"Impressive…" she muttered, "Though her spirit pressure is very angry."

"Holy crap is that Kei?!" asked Ikkaku looking down.

"Yes it is," replied Yoruichi, "She's released stage two of her bankai."

"That's insane," he swallowed.

Miku rushed to the wall and appeared down. Her heart nearly stopped and her eyes grew wide. She had never seen anything like it. It was her first experience at witnessing any form of bankai. That was her Captain, her Captain Reiykuu. The 3rd seat never imagined the power in her.

Kei was staring straight ahead where a forest lay nearly a mile away. The Captain swung her sword down and the wall of water rushed forward with such speed and power it was hard to believe. It stripped the land bare and collided with the forest slicing right through it. The water obliterated the trees, and ripped them right from the ground. A scar was created in the forest over three miles wide and 5 miles deep before Kei called Sai Kiero back. The water dragon reformed around her.

_Let us work on the sphere._

_That saps too much energy._

_Then we should practice it._

_Fine._

_You need to release more anger. What better way to do it?_

Kei swung her sword quickly above her head and Sai Kiero took form of a massive protective sphere of water with Kei at its center. And within a matter of minutes she was feeling the strain of trying to keep it together. She began to sweat and her veins began to pulse. Kei's heartbeat sped up and her muscles tensed.

_Hold it!_

_I can't much longer!_

_Hold it!_

_I can't hold on!_

_You're almost there!_

_I'm losing it!_

_Hold it!_

"Ah!" she cried out and the water began to spin faster and faster making her nearly invisible to those on the outside. She was releasing massive amounts of spiritual energy to keep the sphere going.

"How long can she hold it?" asked Miku looking to Yoruichi.

"Not much longer," Yoruichi was focused intensely on Kei. And as soon as she said that Kei's sphere disappeared and the Captain sank to her knees.

"She didn't need to release that much did she?"

"No, Miku. Kei is not in a good mood."

"That's dangerous," said Yoruichi.

_That was better._

_I can't release that much spirit energy._

_But you held it longer._

_I nearly killed myself!_

_You're getting stronger!_

---

Kei and Miku were doing hand to hand combat outside in the square that surrounded the Squad 3 headquarters. They were going at it really well. And Miku had quickly picked up flash steps so it made the fighting better. Kei was struck in the face by Miku's foot, but immediately returned with a punch to the 3rd seat's ribs.

"You've gotten better," smiled Kei.

"I've been practicing with Kyuuoka," she boasted.

"Good."

Miku went to kick Kei again, but her Captain blocked the attack and spun still holding Miku's foot, and kicked her shinigami behind the knee bringing her to her knees.

"Uncle," laughed Miku and Kei let go. They knelt down and took a breather.

"You've been training us really hard lately, Captain."

"That a problem?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No!" she answered immediately, "Just any particular reason why?"

"To prepare you for anything that maybe just around the corner. You should always want to better yourself Miku," Kei lied on her back breathing heavily.

"I do want to better myself!"

"That's good to know," Kei sat up and looked at Miku for a minute, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's your last name?"

Miku avoided her Captain's gaze, and didn't answer it. And at first Kei sat quietly and waited patiently for her shinigami to answer.

"Ummm…"

Kei looked at her, "Miku I swear if you tell me that information right now it will not leave this room."

"Captain Reiykuu…uh…please promise me you won't tell anyone," she looked up and wiped at tear from her eye.

"I promise…"

"My last name is Ichimaru, and Gin is my older brother," she looked up expecting some kind of reaction, "But I swear I'm not like that! He betrayed the shinigami and disgraced my family! Please Captain Reiykuu you have to understand!" she pleaded.

But Kei raised a hand, "Enough, Miku," this silenced the young shinigami, "I've been suspecting that for some time now, but I don't compare you in anyway to your brother just in that you are far above him."

Miku was open mouthed, but smiled when she received the compliment. She didn't know what to expect from her Captain. She was worried if the Captain would cast her out, tell everyone or strike her down because that monster was of blood relation.

"How'd you know Gin was my brother if you've never seen him?"

"He was described to me after the Captains' meeting the other day," she answered another lie that slid from Kei's tongue. Kei stood stretching out her back and groaning, "That's enough for today. You're free to go."

"But Captain…" she started, but Kei shook her head, "That's enough, Miku," she turned and left grabbing her haori that hung near the door. Miku sat on the tabi mat rather confused. Her Captain was acting strange lately, and she wanted to know what was up.

---

Yoruichi saw Kei heading towards her and immediately ran up to her, "Kei!" she called out. The Captain looked up and smiled, "Hey Yoruichi."

"I've been looking for you…" she said.

"Why?" Kei looked at her.

"Soifon wanted me to talk to you."

"Ok? About what?"

"She's says you've been acting off lately, and I kind of noticed you were very angry when training in the field."

"I've got a lot of things on my mind."

Yoruichi cut her off and blocked her path. The two women just stood staring at one another. Kei went to take a step to her right, but Yoruichi blocked her. Kei went to take a step to her left, but once again Yoruichi blocked her off.

"Yoruichi…"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Yoruichi, I'm fine," once again she tried to get around the woman, but her path was cut off. Kei was getting frustrated and amused at the same time and Yoruichi eyes were fixed on her.

"I know what happened the other night…" she muttered.

Kei's eyes shot up and looked right at Yoruichi, "What did you say?"

"Now we're getting somewhere…" she smiled.

"What did you say?" Kei questioned again.

"I saw what happened when you took the midnight shift."


	39. The Time Draws Near

Holy crap! Sorry it has taken what seems like forever for me to update this story, but I've had a lot going on mainly that my computer at school lost internet and I haven't been able to get it fixed and just school is general has kept me busy. But here you all go. I'm done with school next week so I'll be able to update more often. Hope you enjoy and review if you'd like...thanks.

* * *

Kei was frozen in place, and her heart was racing inside her chest

Kei was frozen in place, and her heart was racing inside her chest. She swore that Yoruichi could hear it as it nearly tore from her body and fell to the ground. The Captain stared at the former head of the Special Forces. At first neither of them said a word as they continued to stare at one another.

"You heard what I said Captain Reiykuu," she wasn't amused; "I saw you and Gin the other night."

Kei's words were caught in her throat at first and it took her a minute to be able to form words and than a sentence as she thought hard about the words that were going to come out of her mouth, "So I've been discovered…" she let the words slide from her lips as if standing before the executioner already, but her gaze never faltered from Yoruichi's.

"I'm not clear though on what exactly you two discussed," she paused waiting for Kei to answer, but the Captain remained silent. Yoruichi waited a moment longer until Kei finally spoke.

"That is my own demon to deal with, Yoruichi."

The dark skinned woman's lips pursed and she withheld her obvious anger at the Captain, "You…" she started, "You put this entire place in harms way by not reporting his appearance," Yoruichi took another step closer, "Your blade was inches from his throat and you hesitated instead of following through!" she hissed.

"I saved this place by not slicing him open, Yoruichi. Do not judge what you do not know!"

Yoruichi saw something flash in the Captain's eyes and she immediately took a step away from her. They were both armed and highly capable of killing one another, but that's not what she feared. She didn't fear Kei's blade or her anger. She feared what the Captain was planning on doing.

"What's going to happen, Kei?"

"If I do what I'm told nothing…"

"What?" Yoruichi was confused, "Where are you going?"

But Kei didn't look at her this time. The blue-haired woman's gaze shifted away from Yoruichi.

"Kei?" she pleaded, "Where are you going?"

But still no answer from the Squad 3 Captain, "I've done something terrible, Yoruichi," but her gaze was still averted, "I need to atone for what I've done. I do not seek forgiveness or compassion. I do not ask that anyone try to understand, and I ask that no one follow. I only seek peace from one person," Kei swept past Yoruichi and disappeared from sight in a matter of seconds, but Yoruichi didn't follow her or look to see where she was going. Her gaze followed where Kei's had landed and she saw that the Captain was staring right at the cemetery where Hana was buried.

--

"I want a watch put on Captain Reiykuu," advised Izuru.

"You can't be serious Lieutenant!" cried Miku immediately standing from her spot at the table, "A tag on the Captain. One what grounds Lieutenant?!"

"Do not raise your voice at me, Miku…" he shot her glance, "I have my reasons. The Squad 3 shinigami are only to report on the Captain. They are not apprehend her unless under extreme conditions and they are not to give themselves away."

"You don't think she'll notice?" Miku still thought this idea was absurd, "That a Gotei Captain won't notice they're being tagged?"

--

"Soifon…" Yoruichi stepped into the Captain's office.

"Yes?" Soifon looked up from her paperwork.

"It's about Kei…"

"What about Kei?" Soifon raised an eyebrow.

"Have you noticed she's been acting differently?"

Soifon sighed and put her pen down, and than looked up at Yoruichi, "What's this about?"

"Remember how Kei took the midnight watch the other night?"

"Yes…"

"Something happened that you need to know about…"

Soifon raised an eyebrow as she stood her eyes still locked with Yoruichi's. Soifon didn't speak and she waited as calmly as possible for Yoruichi to continue with whatever she was going to tell her.

--

Kei stood in her room. She had calmly folded her haori and placed it on her bed. Her room was going to stay as it was this night. She wouldn't change a thing. Kei sighed heavily as her fingers traced along the white cloth.

Her room was dark and only light from the moon shown through a window and outlined her against the wall and her shadow flowed across the floor. The Captain than removed her kimono and folded that neatly as well putting it next to the haori.

She sat down at her desk and began to write two letters. She didn't find it hard to put how she was feeling into words and than write them down. They came easily to her something she feared would happen.

--

"Lieutenant! What's going on?!" demanded Miku as she followed Izuru around the barracks, but the blonde haired man remained silent and ignored the silver haired girl at his heels. She finally cut him off and blocked the hall way.

"As third seat of Squad 3 I deserve and have a right to know what is going on! Especially if it involves our Captain!" she shouted, "Now why is everyone acting so strange?!"

Izuru sighed as he looked down at the young shinigami. He rested a hand on her shoulder before speaking, "Gin Ichimaru visited the Soul Society the same night Captain Reiykuu had taken the midnight watch. He has threatened the safety of the Soul Society and so has Captain Reiykuu."

"So what does that mean in terms of Captain Reiykuu?"

"They are meeting tonight to discuss her fate…" he looked down.

"Lieutenant…"

"She could be sentenced to death, Miku…."

Miku's heart dropped as she stared at her Lieutenant, "Death?" she choked, "Why?"

"She failed to report his appearance or try and apprehend them and there are rumors that she's now in league with him. Those are grounds for execution."

"NO!" she cried out to him, "That's not true. Captain Reiykuu would never…"

"Miku…" he seemed unnervingly calm, "There's nothing you can do."

"But…"

"The council will decide…" but before he could finish Miku took off down the hall towards Kei's quarters. It was growing late and the meeting would be starting soon. Miku didn't have that much time. _Captain Reiykuu…please don't let what they are saying be true…please…please let them be lies…_Miku was fighting back tears.


	40. Untitled

Miku leapt onto the walkway that surrounded Captain Reiykuu's quarters. She stopped dead just a few feet from the door. The 3rd seat was shaking and she slowly made her way to the door. It was quiet in the dead of night. Her hand was out before her as the door came closer and closer to her grasp. _Please…no…please…_

--

"We are gathered here to discuss a very grave matter that has arisen…" started one of the council members. He stood before them all with a very tired, old and grave look on his face. He took a breath before he continued.

"The Soul Society has been threatened and we must confront the rumors that one of our very own has now become allies with this traitor…"

--

"Bullshit…" snorted Kenpachi. All the Captains were against the mere thought that Kei could betray them.

"There is no way this could be true…" muttered Yachiru as they all sat around waiting impatiently for the results of the hearing.

--

"Where's your evidence?" asked the elderly Captain.

"Yoruichi…" he stepped aside as the former Special Forces Leader stood.

"The other night Captain Reiykuu took the midnight shift after one of her shinigami fell ill," she paused scanning the people before her, "I did not intend to spy on Captain Reiykuu, but when I saw her draw her blade I felt it best for me to observe," she took a deep breath, "She drew her blade against Gin Ichimaru former Captain of Squad 3 and traitor to the Soul Society."

"And what did they say?" questioned an elderly member, "What happened?"

"She didn't strike him down. Captain Reiykuu put her sword away. I'm not sure what exactly the two of them discussed, but when I spoke with her later she made clear that she was heading to Hueco Mundo and if she does what she is told nothing would happen to the Soul Society."

"TRAITOR!" cried a counsel member.

General Yamamoto hung his head, and it shook from side to side as his massive hands rested on his staff, "So what is the fate of my Squad 3 Captain?" he finally looked up and questioned.

"Based on the first hand evidence provided for us…" he paused, "We have no other choice, but to place Captain Kei Reiykuu of Squad 3 under arrest for treason. A trial will be held and she will most likely face execution..."

--

Miku stood shaking before Kei's door. Her hands reached out and slowly slid open the door to her Captain's quarters. She couldn't breath and her heart was racing inside her chest. The 3rd seat felt dizzy and could barely keep her legs under her. The room was empty. She slowly made her way into the room and there basked in the moonlight was her Captain's haori folded neatly with two letters atop it. Each addressed to two separate people.

"No…" she choked into the night. Miku thought she was going to be sick as she sank to her knees gripping her stomach. She took the two letters and read the names. One was addressed to her and another was addressed to Soifon. Miku opened the letter and slowly read its contents.

_Dear Miku,_

_If you're reading this than I am gone and you will never see me again in this lifetime or the next. I ask that even though you may discover where I have gone that you do not follow. I must face my fears and conquer my demons alone. I am proud of the shinigami you have become. _

_I have been training you hard these last three days in order to prepare you to move up in the ranks of the shinigami. I hope that you become a Gotei Captain one day. Do not allow those of your past to hold you back. They can't hold it against you because you are far better than they are. _

_I am sorry for the pain I know I must be causing you as you read this note, but it would have been selfish of me to leave without some form of explanation or goodbye. I have dishonored the title Captain and for that I leave behind the haori because I can not even come to call it mine. I hope that the next Captain it adorns is worthy of it. _

_No reason or explanation I can give you will make sense of my actions and I do not seek redemption or forgiveness from anyone because I know I will not receive it. I am already aware of the title that now hangs over my head, "Traitor" and have openly accepted what I've become and it's the title I am willing to take to the grave with me._

_Kei Reiykuu_

Miku's lips were still mouthing words as the letter was done. Her head was swimming with unanswered questions and her body filled with pain like she had never experienced before. It was true. All that she had been told was true and yet she felt no anger or hatred towards her Captain. That's right Kei was still her Captain and she would redeem her.

"You are still my Captain…" she mumbled. She held the letter close to her chest and as she cried to herself she heard the sound of people running towards her. She turned around to see Captain Soifon and her squad standing in the doorway. Soifon didn't seem upset. Her cold demeanor had returned to her.

The Captain stood for a moment seemingly frozen in place either just as shocked as Miku about the news being true or just taking in the fact that Kei was really gone. She slowly advanced into the room and didn't even look down at Miku. Her fingers slowly encased the letter that was labeled for her, and opened it.

_Dear Soifon,_

_You more than anyone else deserve some sort of explanation for me. I will not give you an excuse only a reason for my actions, and whether you take it or not I will never know. I have left for you are reading this note. I expect you to come after me, but do not bother because the vengeance you seek for my actions will come to me in only a few short hours. _

_I had no other choice than the one I was offered and I know I am going to meet my end something I have accepted. I will break a thousand promises in order to save a thousand lives, and if I am adorned with the title, "Traitor" so be it. Striking that man down the other night would have done nothing, but cause more damage and that's not something I wish to happen. _

_I have left to complete a promise I made to someone. I loved you Soifon, but not as you wanted me to, and I will not keep that from you. My heart only truly belongs to one person. A person I will never see again, but hope to seek some form of forgiveness from. For where I am going is not where she is. Living without her in any world is more than I can bear. I do not regret what I've done with or what I've said to you because I truly meant them. _

_You helped me find some reason and solace as why I lived and Hana died and for that I can never repay you and a thousand thanks doesn't seem to match up for what you've done to me. You made me feel wanted again and that's more than I could ask for. _

_But I also know you're a person who takes their job to heart your feelings for me or your feelings you once had for me does not save me from my fate. I am going to meet it and have come to accept it. I only hope it is filled with the pain I have caused others. I want to go beneath some sort of sun and the last thing I see is my own demise. _

_Kei Reiykuu_

Miku could see that Soifon was shaking slightly as she finished reading the letter. She looked down at Miku for the second time that night, but this time her gaze lingered and for a moment Miku saw a single tear roll down the Captain's cheek.

"Find her…" she mumbled, "FIND HER!" she shouted and her squad immediately dispersed.

--

Kei was nearing the area where Gin had said the portal would open and she could walk into Hueco Mundo, but she knew she would be challenged before she got that far.

"KEI!" said a voice from behind her. She sighed heavily and turned around to face Soifon and her squad.

"I will not fight you Soifon," she said calmly although inside she was torn apart.

"You're a traitor, Kei. And for that I will show you no sympathy."

"I do not ask for sympathy, but I'm leaving. I will not fight you, but I will fight your shinigami if I have to," she answered.

"I am not afraid to kill you, Kei…" she finally said.

"I am not afraid to die, Soifon, but I ask that you let meet my fate where I want it to end."

Soifon reached for her sword, but Kei didn't. Soifon was hesitant for a moment as she drew her blade and the shinigami around her took a ready stance in preparation to apprehend the Captain if the signal was given.

The Squad 2 shinigami leapt at the Captain, but were quickly deterred by Kei's infamous water sphere. It was so intense none of them could penetrate it and were sent flying. It tore apart the ground and when it dissolved Kei was gone and nowhere to be seen. They couldn't sense her spirit pressure.

Miku was too late. She arrived just to see Soifon and her squad standing looking rather perplexed and the torn away land. Her Captain was gone and the 3rd seat had no clue if she would ever see her again.

Kenpachi and Squad 11 were next on the scene. They were just as confused as the rest of them.

"We have to go after her!" shouted Yachiru from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"She's a traitor Lieutenant," snapped Soifon, "Do not like she is anything else…"

"O stop moping Soifon," the pink haired Lieutenant shot back, "There has to be a very good reason as to why Kei-Kei would do this, and we're going to find out. Isn't that right Kenny?"

"Absolutely…" he smiled.

"The only reason we would go into Hueco Mundo Captain Zaraki would to apprehend Captain Reiykuu and bring her back here for trial," stated Soifon.

"You can't tell me Soifon that you don't feel some kind of lose because of Kei leaving? We know you take your position seriously, but you're over doing it. Kei must have had an excellent for her actions and I intend to find out what they are…" stated Captain Kenpachi.


	41. Fate

Kei stepped into the desolate wasteland that was Hueco Mundo. The wind and sand whipped her face and blinded her vision. This was true death and suffering. And yet the former shinigami Captain felt nothing. She was completely numb she did not care that she was a fugitive with a the sentence of death now upon her, she did not care that she had left everyone behind and she did not care that she was a traitor in the eyes of her former comrades.

The land in front of her was barren as far as she could see. Not one hollow, not one tortured soul crossed her path and she took her first steps across the sand. Her hakama whipped around her legs and her hair blew wildly around her head, but her eyes stared straight through it all as she continued to walk to her destination.

--

An arrancar came bursting into Gin's quarters.

"What is it?" he smiled already knowing the answer.

"She just stepped through the portal and is on her way," he breathed.

"And how did it go down in the Soul Society?" the smile grew wider.

The arrancar's eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard not wanting to answer his master. His eyes darted around the room trying to avoid Gin's piercing gaze.

"Ooo," he sounded amused, "Somethin not go well?"

"Well…" he stammered, "She renounced her Captaincy. And the shinigami went after her, but she didn't draw her blade against them."

"She a traitor?" he looked down, "Wanted for death?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Than I'm not gettin it, what's the problem?"

"They're coming into Hueco Mundo not to bring her back to the Soul Society for her trial, but because they know something is wrong and that she wouldn't have done this unless she absolutely had to."

"Hmmm…" he touched his chin, "Now that could be an issue."

--

"This is an outrage!" shouted Soifon slamming her fist into the table. Captain Yamamoto had called a Captains' and Lieutenants' meeting, "Captain Yamamoto, Kei betrayed those of the Soul Society and willingly put everyone in danger by not reporting Gin's appearance."

He held up his hand immediately silencing the fuming 2nd squad Captain, "I am very aware of her actions Captain Soifon. And I have heard both sides of the argument. But you seem to be the only one here believing she did this solely to destroy the Soul Society," he looked at her, "All my other Captains have good beliefs that there is something lying under the surface concerning her choice to leave us."

"You can't be serious?" a look of shock now on the cold Captain's face.

"I would trust Kei with my life. I have spoken with the council and given them the facts and information presented to me and they see fit for me to allow a select few to go into Hueco Mundo and recover Kei."

"But she's a traitor! Marked for death!"

"That mark has been removed until we can properly sort this out."

Captain Yamamoto was taking all the air out of Soifon's fight because the more she tried to convince what he was doing was wrong the more he shot her down and made his argument and choices all the more right.

"Captain Yamamoto," Captain Zaraki stepped in, "My squad and I will gladly go into Hueco Mundo to retrieve and find out what's really going on."

"I figured you'd be the first to volunteer, Kenpachi," the old Captain smiled.

"YAY! We're going to get Kei-Kei back!!" shouted Yachiru from Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Now we know Kei had planned her departure a few days in advance as she wrote letters to both Captain Soifon and 3rd seat Miku. I have personally viewed both letters and Kei seems to be aware that she will not be returning alive, and that she's going to face her demons. I am supposing that means the troubles she's been facing since Hana's death," he looked to Soifon, "Kei has left for the Soul Society in order to put an end to her internal suffering and those of her loved ones."

"You mean she wants to die?!" shouted Izuru.

"Yes that's precisely her intentions so although I am sending you into Hueco Mundo after I do not expect you to bring her back alive."

This news was tearing Soifon apart on the inside because she knew it to be true the moment she read the letter. But she showed no emotion on the outside. She was as cold and as rigid as she had ever been.

"Sending shinigami into Hueco Mundo seems like a suicide mission," stated Momo.

"That is why I am letting them volunteer for this mission. I already have one squad that has given their word. Any others?"

Izuru stepped forward offering up Squad 3 for the mission, then came Captain Hitsugaya, then came Byakuya and slowly everyone's eyes shifted to Captain Soifon and at first she did nothing, but look directly at Captain Yamamoto who nodded with a smile, and she stepped forward volunteering her squad.

"I will go as well," Yoruichi who had remained silent during the entire meeting finally spoke up and volunteered to go and get Kei as well.

"You will leave immediately for Hueco Mundo, so gather your squads," General Yamamoto stood and leading them from the room. He quickly motion Izuru to come to his side, "You are now acting Captain of Squad 3, Izuru."

"And what if we bring Kei back alive and she's found not guilty?"

"I do not think that will happen. Kei I do not believe will be returning."

--

"What's this?" smiled a hollow coming upon the wandering Kei, "A misguided shinigami."

"You're a little far from the Soul Society!" another laughed in her ear.

"Your soul smells so good!!" he cried into the sky.

"What aren't you going to fight for your life?" he sneered as he cut off her path and the other stood behind her.

"Draw your blade, it'll do you no good. You're going to die here, shinigami."

Kei in the blink of an eye had sliced both hollows cleanly in half their severed bodies sliding into the sand kicking up clouds, their blood splattered against her body. She didn't wipe it off, but simply left it there, "My fate does not lie in your hands," she sheathed her sword and continued to walk on stepped between the severed halves of one of the hollows.

"She's coming!" shouted an arrancar as he and Gin walked to the door of their layer, "She just killed two hollows in one swing of her sword."

Gin just simply laughed as he stood before the large stone door waiting for the ex-Captain's arrival. The stone door slowly began to slide open revealing the lone outline of Kei Reiykuu. And as she stepped inside the darkened room the door slowly slid shut behind her.

"Knew you'd take up my offer," Gin laughed.

--

General Yamamoto took Soifon aside as the Captains were preparing to enter into Hueco Mundo. He removed something from his haori, "Kei wrote one last letter before she left," he handed the piece of paper to Soifon who stood speechless.

"How'd..." she stammered.

"It was sent to me."

Soifon's fingers slowly encased the paper and stared at it, "I have not read it, but it is addressed to someone you both know and spent time with."

Soifon turned it over and read the name on the front, _Akina and Ai. _

"I can't General Yamamoto. I can't give them this letter."

"You have to," he sighed, "They have a right to know why Kei will not return to them, and I do entrust the news to those guarding her home. It must be done by someone they know. You will be leaving for Hueco Mundo in two days. That is plenty of time to deliver this letter."

"But Kei..."

"Kei will still be alive when they get this message..."

"How do you know that?"

"Gin is sadistic. He will not kill her on the spot. He'll wait. She has time and she knows that. But you must give this letter to them."

Soifon swallowed and nodded and placed the letter securely in her haori. She looked one last time at General Yamamoto before turning and leaving.


	42. Where Your Loyalties Lie

"Captain Soifon!" she was immediately saluted by her shinigami as she passed through the gateway and came to stand before Akina's house. The sun had set just a few hours before. Akina was waiting on the walkway for her.

"Soifon!" she shouted and ran out to the Captain hugging her tightly, "How are you?"

"A little worse for wear. Akina there's a very important reason why I came here tonight," she avoided the woman's gaze and hesitated reaching for the letter.

"Is everything ok? How's Kei?" she searched the Squad 2 Captain's face and Soifon was showing everything.

"What happened, Soifon?"

"There was an incident involving Kei."

Soifon quickly explained what had taken place. And Akina stood in quiet shock at every word that passed Soifon's lips. And when Soifon was finally done Akina didn't know what to say or do.

"No…" she finally mumbled, "She can't do that. Kei promised…"

"Kei wrote three letters before she left for Hueco Mundo, one was addressed to me, the second to the 3rd seat of Squad 3 and the third is addressed to you and Ai," Soifon removed the letter and held it out for Akina to take.

"No I can't...I can't," she stared to cry.

"Please, Akina. She wanted you to have this."

Akina slowly and with a shaky hand took the letter from Soifon. She unfolded the piece of paper and read it aloud.

_Dear Akina,_

_I met you in one of my darkest times, and you were able to bring me out of it. Your act of kindness opened my eyes and made me realize what I must do in life, and some things are worth living for, but my sins can not be forgiven._

_By now you have been informed of what has taken place in the Soul Society and where I have ventured. From this place I will not be returning. I am seeking forgiveness from the one person that means the most to me. _

_I can never show how much yours and Ai's kindness helped a healing heart. I once again knew a family and for the brief time I was with you was able to forget the sorrow in my heart. But unfortunately I was never meant to stay, and now I know why. I know that since I am no longer living with you, you will be protected from any harm my presence may have brought. _

_Once again a simple "thank you" is all I can say for what you have done for me. I wish nothing, but happiness for both you and Ai. And that you are well protected from harm. _

_Kei_

Tears were streaming down Akina's face as she finished the letter and gripped it tightly in her hands. Her eyes slowly went to Soifon's, "Please tell me that you're going after her?"

"A few Captains and other shinigami have volunteered and are willing to in after Kei, and try to find out what's really going on."

"And bring Kei back?"

But Soifon avoided Akina's gaze.

"Soifon?"

"We don't know what will happen once we reach her," Soifon swallowed trying to fight back her emotions, "I have to go now, Akina. I'm sorry."

Akina quietly watched as Soifon stepped back into the gateway and disappeared. Suddenly the air felt very cold and although Akina was surrounded by guards she suddenly felt very alone. The wind tried to rip the letter from her grasp, but she held tight to Kei's letter trying to make her heart believe she would one day return it to her.

--

"This is for you," smiled Gin holding out two articles of white clothing.

"What is it?"

"Your new uniform since you're now under my command you'll be wearin it," Kei took the clothes from. It was a white hakama with a white tank-top.

"You can't be serious. Why the hell would I want to wear this?" she shot him a glance.

"You're mine now, Kei. You threw your old life away. Denouncin the title of Captain means you denounced your life as a shinigami. So put it on," he glared at her.

Kei looked at him one last time before he left the room giving her time to change. Gin sat patiently on his throne waiting for her to emerge. She finally did. The tank-top was skin tight leaving little to the imagination and the hakama was just like the one she had worn before. But she wore no socks just bare feet and sandals.

"Lookin good," he laughed.

"Shut it," Kei snapped.

"Now ya can't be havin a temper like that around here," he paused.

"What exactly am I going to be doing?" she questioned.

"Well until I can figure out how to tame that little gift of yours you'll be doin simple things for me. Nothin major just simple errands," he waved his hand. He was walking away, but then he stopped and turned smiling widely at her, "I have an idea."

"What?" she sounded disgusted.

"Scratch all those things I just told ya," his smile grew, "I got word that your friends from the Soul Society are coming here," he paused, but go no reaction from Kei, "To prove your loyalty and prove to me you're 100 percent in this. You'll kill them for me."

"I can't kill them all," she retorted.

"Fine," he sighed, "One. Just one. But who do I want you to get rid of?"

"Ooo I know," he laughed, "Captain Soifon. You're gonna kill her."

A brief hint of emotion washed over Kei's face and she did her best to hide it from Gin, "What will killing others bring? I came here to save lives not destroy them," she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh so now were playin the hero, that's very selfish of you, Kei," he laughed in her face knowing she wouldn't strike at him, "There was also another reason you came here for, to die for your "sins" this killin will be to show me your loyalty and how much savin others really means to you," he held up one finger, "Because remember at the drop of hat I will have the Soul Society destroyed."

--

The shinigami squads were immediately met with resistance when they entered Hueco Mundo. 5 extremely large hollows were waiting for them on arrival each with eager faces.

"How exciting!! The shinigami have ventured into our realm yet again," one took a thunderous step forward his massive foot landing, but a few feet from Yachiru who seemed unfazed by his size.

"What's this? What do we have here?" he bent down, "A mini-shinigami?!" he roared with laughter. He immediately cried out in pain as three of his fingers were sliced completely off. He looked down to see Yachiru with her blade drawn, and blood oozing from the tip.

"I'm not mini!!" she shouted at him leaping into the air and attacking and to the surprise of everyone there immediately killed the hollow as if he was nothing. Ikkaku, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Hitsugaya took out the remaining others without any problems. They continued on in search of Kei.

Kei was looking in the distance where she had felt Yachiru's spirit pressure. It was a long way off, but she could feel it. The wind was blowing and sand was whipping her face. She couldn't stand being in Gin's presence any longer.

She looked herself over in her new uniform and felt disgusted, "It's like I'm wearing someone else's skin," she mumbled.

And although the land around her was bare and lifeless she very comfortable in it, and on one hand she didn't like the fact of what she was doing, but Kei was slowly becoming at peace with herself in preparation for the end.

--

"Where do you think she could be? Hueco Mundo is huge," asked Miku.

"This is true. It would be helpful if she gave off some spirit pressure," muttered Hitsugaya his arms crossed.

"We've got company," stated Yoruichi looking into the distance as 4 very powerful menos grandes took shape, and slowly advanced towards the group of shinigami with menacing faces.

Soifon stepped forward to take them on immediately unsheathing her sword and then stepped Yoruichi.

"Hey!" they heard shouting behind them and turned out to see an orange haired kid running toward them, "You wouldn't start this party without me now would you?" he laughed coming to a stop.


	43. Prove to Me

"Ichigo?" they raised their eyebrows at the orange haired boy. They weren't actually expecting him to show up. They were throwing around the idea of bringing he and his friends back, but never actually agreed on it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ikkaku with arrogance in his voice.

"For your information Yoruichi sent word to me about what's been going on," he retorted.

"This doesn't involve you though. No one you know is in danger…" muttered Byakuya.

"True…" he sighed, "But the Soul Society is in danger and I don't like Gin."

"None of us like Gin, idiot," spat Yumichika.

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, PRETTY BOY!!" shouted Ichigo.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY APPEARANCE, CARROT TOP!" he shouted back.

"HEY! IDIOTS!" shouted Miku, "Can we worry about those things please?" she pointed to the advancing Vasto Lordes.

They were getting closer and closer. Everyone within in their group withdrew their swords and waited for the fight to begin. They knew they were going to be busy for awhile due to the already immense power being emitted from the hollows.

"You're going to die, shinigami!" one screamed causing the others to roar shaking the very ground beneath their feet.

"So this is where all the good ones hide," smiled Kenpachi unsheathing his sword.

--

Kei sat outside Gin's castle watching the distance. She could feel the spirit pressure and she didn't know how much longer she could wait for them to come, but also knew she could risk a lot by leaving her spot. _Can I really kill, Soifon? _She recognized everyone's spirit pressure and wished she could see the fight that was taking place.

"I don't like you…" someone spat.

Kei turned to see Grimmjow standing next to her his hands in his pockets, "I didn't come here for friendship," she muttered.

"So are you here to die? Or are you here to be a martyr?"

She didn't answer him, but instead turned away in disgust.

"Than die already!" he shouted and withdrew his sword and swung at Kei dodged his sword and unsheathed her sword.

"I thought you wanted to die!" he laughed.

"Not by you!" she spit. The two squared off ready to slice each other into pieces, but before they could even begin Gin made an appearance.

"That will be enough from you two," he warned.

"How can you trust her?!" shouted the arrancar, "You should have killed her the moment she entered Hueco Mundo!"

"Her time will come. Keep your pants on Grimmjow," Gin smiled. He than turned to Kei, "Your friends will be here shortly make sure you are ready," and with those words he was gone leaving just she and Grimmjow.

The two snorted at one another turned their backs and sat down a good distance away from one another. Grimmjow was grumbling as he kicked the sand around him. Kei sat quietly and watched the horizon.

"I'm going to kill your friends," he laughed.

"Do you ever shut up?" she looked over at him.

--

They had killed off the Vasto Lordes without any casualities. Kenpachi did most of the killing and no one bothered to stop him.

"Which way is the castle?" asked Miku.

"Just over there," pointed Ichigo.

"Can you sense her spirit pressure at all?" asked Soifon looking around the group, but everyone shook their heads. Miku looked the most worried out of them all, and Ichigo kept glancing at her knowing she looked really familiar, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Can't believe you all volunteered to go after her," he said.

"We went in to help you guys out," said Kenpachi, "I would gladly do the same for a member of my squad."

"But I thought she was a traitor?"

"Not until we can sort out what's been going on. For right now the only crime she is guilty of is failure to report a danger which carries a temporary suspension," stated Soifon.

"Oh…" Ichigo avoided the 2nd Squad Captain's gaze as they made their way towards the castle.

--

The group of shinigami came up over a ridge and came within view of the castle and there sitting in front of its doors were Grimmjow and Kei.

They both looked up immediately and stood watching the shinigami advance towards them.

"I know that spirit energy anywhere…" smiled Grimmjow, "Ichigo…"

"Who?" Kei looked over and raised an eyebrow.

Grimmjow sighed heavily lowering his head, "I'll explain later."

Soifon's heart was beating wildly in her chest as she drew closer and closer to Kei, but Kei wasn't smiling and they could slowly begin to feel her spirit pressure build.

"What's she doing?" asked Miku sensing it too.

"Getting ready to fight," mumbled Yachiru from Kenpachi's shoulder.

The doors to the castle slowly opened and out stepped Gin with a large smile on his face. He stood between the arrancar and the former Captain, "Here's your moment to shine," he looked over at her, but Kei kept her gaze forward.

All her past memories were flashing through her head as the gap between she and the shinigami slowly closed. From the moment when she died, to when she was taken in by the elderly lady, to when she entered the academy and so on. And she also realized that at no point in her life had she ever been alone. There had always been someone with her, and that's when it struck her, and her heart began to race.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo!" laughed Gin. Kei and Grimmjow stepped forward, "I have a task set for…" but he stopped once he spied Miku.

"You…" he snapped, "The non-disgraced member of our family. Should have figured you'd end up a shinigami," he took another step forward. Kei watched every movement. She wouldn't let him lay a finger on her Squad member.

"But last time I heard anythin about you. You were livin on the streets," glared at Miku, "Shame you didn't die."

"Gin I didn't come here for you to demean one of my former squad members," Kei finally spoke up.

"No you're right, Kei, back to what I was sayin," his eyes went back to Soifon, "The task is to prove Kei's loyalty to me," he paused and stepped aside.

"Kill Soifon," he laughed.

Kei unsheathed her sword and stood before the Captain.

"Kei don't!" cried Miku and put herself between Kei and Soifon.

"Please move Miku. I have to do this…"

"No you don't!" she shouted.

Everyone else was speechless. Even Soifon who slowly walked up to Kei without saying a word, and Kei didn't move as the Captain walked towards her. She was slapped hard across the face her head turned to the side and she could hear Soifon in her ear.

"I will fight you and show you no mercy, but I pray to God you aren't being as stupid as I think you are being…" she muttered.

Kei looked at her, "Prove to me you are more than this, Kei," she withdrew her blade. Kei's spirit pressure sky-rocketed the moment her grip tightened on her zanpakuato.

The ground beneath their feet with began to shake with their spirit pressure building. Water began to ooze out of cracks in the ground and swirl around Kei's feet. It flowed over the sand and touched her bare feet.

She looked Soifon dead in the eyes, "Don't hold back Soifon."

"Show no mercy," she replied.


	44. Nearing the Gates

Miku's world was crashing around her. She couldn't breath, her mind was filled with so many things and she couldn't move. The young girl had no idea about what to do and her fellow shinigami were just as clueless as she was.

It felt to her like everything had slowed down. She knew her heart was racing, but her vision deceived her because in her eyes things weren't moving fast enough. The world was coming to an end as slow as possible.

The very woman that had saved her was now betraying her and it was too much to handle. She was given everything she could ask for and now it felt like it was being stripped away. Her mentor and her idol was in front of her throwing every thing away for something that none of them understood. Miku felt on the verge of collapse. What could she do? What could any of them do?

Were they really going to stand there and let these two women do this? This was Miku's Captain and when she took the position as 3rd seat she also swore an oath to protect her, and now she was failing her just as Kei was failing her squad.

Yoruichi wasn't watching Kei and Soifon, but instead was watching Miku who was on the verge of a nervous break-down. And that silver haired girl who was watching Kei give it all away for a reason unknown to them.

This very situation reminded her of her and Soifon. Miku was Soifon and Kei was Yoruichi, and it was like that very moment was replaying right in front of her. She felt deeply for the aching Miku, but knew they must not interfere, and that they all hoped Kei would prove them wrong.

Kei flashed stepped and swung right at Soifon who easily avoided the blue haired woman's blade. Soifon had some points of advantage being the Special Forces leader. She was obviously faster than Kei would ever be. But Kei had strength that Soifon didn't have, but both also had endurance.

Their swords clashed sending a shockwave of spirit energy radiating throughout Hueco Mundo shaking the ground beneath their feet. Soifon flash stepped behind Kei and swung at her back, but before she was able to slice her open Kei blocked the attack and swung her foot around, but that too was blocked by the 2nd Squad Captain.

"Why are you doing this, Kei?" she asked as Kei blocked a kick to the ribs.

"For reasons no one will ever understand," she replied just as Soifon delivered a swift kick to the face sending Kei flying backwards. She stood from the crater her impact caused and wiped the blood from her brow.

She looked right into Soifon's eyes, "Forgive me," she sighed as she thrust her blade into the ground, "Bankai…" she said. Water erupted from the ground in massive columns all around her. They could see her standing in its center with her head down. The water grew more powerful and more intense as Kei's spirit pressure went crazy.

Soifon shook her head and with a sigh, "Sting all enemies to death," and Kei placed her sword in front of her and the columns of water shot forward at Soifon who lunged forward at Kei flashing stepping the distance between them.

Everyone was blown away by both women. None of them had any idea what either of them was capable of. Kei had never shown such power in battle and Soifon was only this persistent when she was pursuing and fighting Yoruichi.

But Miku couldn't handle it anymore and as the two women were close enough to kill one another she ran forward with complete disregard for her life in order to stop them.

"MIKU!! NO!!" shouted Yoruichi as she tried to grab the young shinigami, but it was too late. She was out of her reach as she sprinted into the middle of the two. Kei froze as she saw her young student rush into the middle to stop them. She placed herself in between the deadly water columns that were racing towards her. If they hit Miku they would kill her instantly.

Soifon saw her too and stopped immediately and was struck by a rogue stream of water that knocked her backwards and tore apart her shoulder. She landed in a large cloud of dust. At the last possible minute Kei maneuvered the streams away from her. She sank to her knees breathing heavily her heart was racing she had nearly just killed Miku.

Miku saw Kei crouched down and raced towards her, but Gin wasn't going to let his younger sister ruin his fun. He wanted both those women dead and he would add a 3rd to the count if he had to.

"You will not ruin my fun!" he shouted at her as he made his way towards withdrawing his blade and pointing in towards her, "One of them will die, and I will now make sure you don't interfere again!" The traitor Gin raised his blade into the air, "Shinso…" he smiled.

"NO!" screamed Kei as she saw the blade scream across the ground towards Miku who would have no time to defend herself.

Blood sprayed everywhere. Miku's eyes were closed tight believing she had just been killed, but she felt no pain. She uncovered her head and opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in Kei's arm. The former Captain had managed to cover the distance between she and Miku and place herself between Miku and Gin's blade.

Gin's blade and sliced clean through her shoulder. Kei was shaking in pain and breathing heavily. But her embrace on Miku didn't loosen.

"Miku?" she finally whispered. Her eyes were closed tightly as she tried to fight the pain.

"Ye…yes?"

"Are you ok?" blood had turned Kei's tank-top red, and it was running down her arm. Kei's blade still clutched tightly in her hand.

"Yes…" she mumbled.

Soifon stood clutching her shoulder and was watching the event before her eyes. Yoruichi, Ikkaku and Yumichika raced to Kei's aid.

But Kei was still impaled through Gin's sword who stood at the other end with a large smile on his face. Ichigo and Kenpachi seized their moment and attacked Gin which didn't exactly help Kei because Gin ripped the blade from Kei's shoulder. Kei nearly passed out because the pain was blinding.

She sank to her knees and let go of Miku and fell on all fours. Her sword fell to her side as she tried to remain awake. Ichigo and Kenpachi were giving Kei much needed time, but now there was a problem. Grimmjow leapt at the moment to attack Ichigo leaving Kenpachi to fight Gin alone.

"Kei?!" Miku cried.

Kei grabbed hold of Yumichika and Ikkaku, "Help me stand."

"I don't think…."

"Help me stand!" she shouted and they did as she asked helping the woman to her feet.

"I've been waiting to fight you again, Ichigo…" laughed Grimmjow.

"I'm going to cut that smirk off your face!" the orange haired boy shouted.

Kei reached down and took her sword back in her hand. Thankfully Gin had gotten her left shoulder, but that didn't mean the pain was any less. It was blinding. She rested the blade on her shoulder.

"No one goes after my squad members…" she coughed spitting blood on the ground.

"Kei you can't fight, now. Not like this," said Miku.

"I don't care…" she said through gritted teeth.

"A true squad 11 member…" laughed Ikkaku. Soifon made her way over and the two women stared at one another.

"I'm sorry Soifon," she looked at the damage to the Special Forces leader shoulder. She sighed heavily and turned towards Gin, "That's enough Kenpachi," she closed her eyes, "Gin is mine now."

She made her way towards the silver haired fox faced man, "So now I get to fight," he laughed. Kei didn't look like a fighter right now. She was covered in blood and didn't look like she would survive much longer.

"I just have to survive long enough to kill you, and than I'll die," she shook some blood from her hand, turning her head towards those behind her, "Thank you for coming this far. It means a lot that I won't be alone in my final moments. But I ask that no one interfere from this point on. I will one day see you all on the other side."

"I can't believe you would put your life in danger for that thing…" he motioned towards his sister standing behind Kei.

"What is your problem with, Miku?"

"Because she was given chances that I was never able to have," his voice turned serious for a minute and his usual menacing grin faded, "My parents cast me aside and threw me out!"

"And you killed them!"

"I took revenge! They treated you like royalty and me like trash! They weren't perfect Miku. They had skeletons!"

"They were our parents!"

"You killed your parents?" Kei looked at him.

"I did what I had to do. And I although hated Miku I wanted to save her from living with my parents."

"What did they do?"

"I was envious of Miku and how she was treated, but I knew they would get rid of her like they did me so in order to save her I did her a favor. They were murderers too. They murdered people!"

"As you have done too, Gin."

"Guess some things just run in the family…" he laughed sadistically, "I know Miku was sent to live with relatives so I disposed of them too. But no one ever found out until now. I'll take credit now. But I couldn't let a rap sheet like that stand in my way."

"I hate you!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"They are only words little sister," he laughed, "I was pleased to find out the princess of the Ichimaru family was a street rat. I hoped she die out there, but you just had to come and save her," he raised his blade and with a arrogant sigh, "So I'll kill you and her and finish both plans."

"I'm going to send you to hell!" Kei shouted, "BANKAI!" she shouted. Spirit pressure that they thought she couldn't possibly still have after sustaining such an injury exploded all around her.

"Maybe you can join me…" Gin laughed, "Bankai…" he smiled.


	45. A Legacy Is Passed On

But unknown to everyone watching was that Kei was struggling not only to keep up her spirit energy, but control it. Sai Kiero took form around her curling around her and creating a protective barrier.

_You need to finish this quickly or we won't last much longer. Why are you releasing so much energy?_

_So I can fight through the pain because if not I would be lying dead right now. _

_Good. Draw on the water around you. _

_I know. _

"I should have killed you the moment you walked through those gates," smiled Gin, "And granted you your wish," The intense amount of spirit pressure had knocked the regular shinigami to their knees.

"Where's your bankai, Gin?" asked Kei.

"What?" he cocked his head to the side, "You didn't see it released?" he smiled. Kei's eyes grew wide as she leapt into the air as several blades shot up through the ground nearly impaling her. But the higher she went so did the blades. They came at her with lightning speed.

Sai Kiero took most of the blows from the blades still maintaining the barrier between her and the blades. Kei was still bleeding heavily. Her blood dripped onto Gin's blades which finally stopped and retreated back into the ground.

Kei landed and immediately sent Sai Kiero forward. The large water serpent zigged and zagged across the ground. Easily closing the gap between he and Gin. Gin sent three blades forward. They still couldn't figure out where they were coming from or where his actual sword was, but he seemed to have an unlimited amount of blades at his disposal.

They sliced right through Sai Kiero who kept going at Gin. Who as he flashed stepped constantly out of its strike range still managed to control the deadly swords that went right towards Kei.

Kei deflected two of the blades and crouched beneath the third. She quickly flashed stepped and leapt into the air calling back Sai Kiero. Gin side stepped and his blade retracted as he attacked Kei head on.

Their blades were a metallic blur as the two fought furiously. But they seemed to have equaled each other because every time Kei would slice Gin's skin, Gin would land a blow. But it was more crippling to Kei due to her already severe wound.

Gin's sword came slicing through the air and sliced into Kei's face and than he cut open her arm. She fell to the ground coughing blood.

"How much longer can you last?" Gin laughed as he kicked her in the face, "I can already feel your spirit pressure decreasin," he kicked her repeatedly in the chest. Kei was on all fours blood oozing from her mouth.

"You get too caught up in your own ego, Gin," she coughed trying to stand only to be sliced again by the silver fox's blade. Her blood sprayed onto the sound

Miku was crying into Yoruichi's jacket. She couldn't stand to watch her Captain be murdered by her brother. Yoruichi took Miku and looked her in the eyes, "You must be strong for her Miku. She needs all of us right now. Wipe away your tears and watch your Captain with pride. Do you understand?"

Miku nodded and turned back around facing the fight. She saw her Captain lying in a pool of her own blood and she didn't know if she was dead or alive. Gin lifted his blade into the air to deliver the final blow.

"My bankai wasn't worth you…" he smiled, "This is sad. I didn't even release the entire thing."

That's when he heard laughter from the bloodied Kei. Something tore apart his chest and sent him flying forward. His eyes went wide as he stared forward to a stream of water cut through his chest.

Kei slowly pushed herself onto her hands and knees. Than she staggered to her feet taking her sword in her hands, "And you underestimate mine…" she smiled wiping the blood from her face. And that's when the spirit energy became too much to handle from both of them it erupted into the skies.

Kei's water sphere began to take form around her blocking her from view. Gin gripped his chest as blood soaked his clothes.

"MIKU!" Kei called out, "Up to this moment I have trained you for every situation you would need to face when I am gone."

"Kei…"

"You are strong, Miku. And you have a natural gift. I am proud of who you have become. And I will be watching you closely from the other side…" Kei smiled at her shinigami.

"Kei…no…" Miku stared right at Kei.

"But this fight is no longer mine…" Kei closed her eyes and took a breath as Gin's bankai broke through the barrier and impaled Kei straight the air. And as the sword cut into her heart Kei was at peace. She was passing on her legacy to the only person she could trust with it. Someone who wouldn't let her down and that someone was Miku. Miku was ready, she had the potential and Kei knew she would do great things.

The water splashed onto the ground and Kei went flying backwards. Her blood spraying everywhere as she slammed into the ground and her sword fell beside her. But this time Kei didn't get up, she didn't laugh, she didn't move and she didn't take a breath.

"Fool…" smiled Gin, but Miku wouldn't let him have the last words and she would wipe that stupid grin right off his face.

She unsheathed her sword, "DIVINE SPEAR!" she cried and raced forward taking on her brother who was caught completely off guard by his sister's attack and wasn't able to defend himself as she sliced open his shoulder and nearly took off his leg. He stumbled backwards into the dirt. But his smiled stayed on.

"You never let me down do you, sis," he laughed, "All our blades are so similar," he stood not fearing her, "No matter how you try to escape me and our past you never will…" he smiled, "I'm done here," he laughed, "But I'll leave with something to remember me by," his blade moved in a blink of an eye and cut into her face leaving a cut under her eye and as a cloud of dust kicked up and he and Grimmjow were gone.

Everyone raced over to Kei, but before they even reached her they knew it was too late. She had died before she ever hit the ground. But once again she looked peaceful like when she was back on the rooftop with Hana.

Miku knelt down and lifted her Captain's head into her lap softly stroking her hair, "Go to her Captain Reiykuu," she said gently, "Go to Hana and be together forever. She's waiting for you. Can you see her yet, Captain?"

Soifon knelt down and took Kei's hand in hers knowing it would the last time she could do so. She bent forward and kissed the woman on the forehead. Her tears falling onto Kei's face mixing with the blood, "I love you," she whispered, "And my only comfort is in knowing that you're happy and I will one day see you again."

Yachiru kind of fell from Kenpachi's shoulder and slowly made her way towards Kei, "It's not fair Kenny," she mumbled through her tears, "It's not fair, Kei-Kei," she looked down at her fellow shinigami, "Who am I going to play tag with now? Who am I going to race around the Soul Society?" she was trying to fight back more tears, "Who am I going to share my candy with? Who?"

Yumichika and Ikkaku stepped forward, but neither of them could find the words, "And so one of the greatest warriors to ever walk this plane of life fades away," Yumichika finally said. He also fought back tears.

"I'll eat one last rice ball for you, Kei…" Ikkaku muttered.

"You never lost, Kei. You just knew when it was time…" and was Kenpachi just uttered seemed to sum it all up. No one else had anything to say. They all stood in silence in their own thoughts and their own memories of Kei, but they were all their together and they were all there with Kei even in her final moments.

"_I've been waiting for you…" Hana smiled as Kei walked towards her. Hana was dressed in a beautiful kimono and Kei now wore her original shinigami uniform. She held no scars and she wasn't covered in blood. And she felt no pain. _

_Kei was crying as she took Hana into her arms and held her tightly, "I thought I would never see you again. I have missed you so much," she cried. _

"_It's ok now, Kei," she looked her in the eyes wiping away her lover's tears, "We're together now. And we'll never be apart. I promise you that. I will forever follow you."_

"_I will never let go of you again…" the two of them kissed. _

_They were standing in a field. A wheat field and a few yards in front of them was a gateway. That neither of them had ever gone through, but both knew it led to the other side. And they had no fear as the neared it. _

"_I have waited right here for you," Hana smiled taking Kei's hand in hers. _

"_I love you, Hana," she kissed her lightly._

"_I know," she kissed her back and the two lovers disappeared through the gateway in a flash of blinding white light. _

_

* * *

_

**I'm not done yet. I will have possibly 3 more chapters to add before its over. thanks for reading. **


	46. Thank You

Before they left Hueco Mundo Yoruichi attended to Miku's cut and healed it instantly only leaving a small scar. Which Miku stated would only give her more drive to kill Gin.

Soifon took Kei's sword and Kenpachi lifted his fallen comrade into his arms and carried her through the gate. They all knew there was no chance of Kei ever coming back. She was really gone this time and they all had to accept that no matter how hard it was.

A large group of guards were waiting on the other side to apprehend Kei, but stood down when they saw Kenpachi come through with Kei's lifeless body in his arms.

"If you come anywhere near me," he said, "I will strike you down."

None of the guards moved, but instead they watched Kenpachi carry Kei over to General Yamamoto who stood waiting patiently. He had a saddened yet peaceful look on his face as he laid eyes on Kei's body.

"So this is how it had to end," he sighed. He looked to Miku and Soifon, "How did it happen?"

"Gin ordered Kei to kill Soifon…in order to prove her loyalty to him," Miku started to cry, "So they began to fight and it really seemed that they would end up killing one another. I ran forward to try and stop them. Gin released his shikai to stop me, but Kei put herself between his blade and me and was struck through the shoulder…" she couldn't go on. Yoruichi took her in her arms in order to calm her and she nodded to Soifon to continue.

"Kei than turned her rage towards Gin for attacking one of her squad members. But she was already weak because of a large amount of blood loss. They had both released bankai, but Gin only partially and Gin immediately took the upper hand and it look like he was going to kill her when Kei's bankai struck him through the chest…" Soifon wiped away her tears, "She knew she couldn't win the fight, and she passed on her legacy to Miku…"

"A war between brother and sister…" General Yamamoto nodded towards Miku.

"You knew?" she muttered.

"I knew the moment I saw, but you are nothing like Gin," he smiled.

"But I've killed. Our swords are similar doesn't that mean nothing?"

"You are surrounded by people who have killed, but you kill for another reason other than there was an opportunity. You killed to save others, to avenge others and that separates you from your brother."

Yamamoto didn't need to hear anymore. He pretty much gathered the rest himself about what happened.

"She was never a traitor…" Soifon finally added, "She died the most loyal shinigami I've ever seen."

"Why the guard?" asked Ichigo.

"The council sent them just incase it turned out to be true, but don't worry I knew that Kenpachi here wouldn't let them lay a finger on her. She will have a proper burial."

--

Kei's body was properly cleaned and dressed in the proper shinigami uniform. Her title had been restored to her so she was also draped in her Captain's haori. Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Miku carried her body to the waiting site directly beside Hana's site. Kei's body was wrapped on site along with her sword which was laid on top of her.

Soifon wasn't going to be able to keep it together much longer. She was losing someone she loved again and this time she would wasn't going to see her tomorrow or lay with her tonight. She wouldn't see Kei for awhile and she wasn't handling that right at the moment.

"You promised me, Kei…" she murmured as her body was lowered into the ground, "You promised you'd never leave…" Soifon held tightly to one of Kei's kimono jackets. Her tears fell lightly onto the fabric and soaked through.

"I will be forever loyal to you, Captain Reiykuu. No one could ever replace you," Miku said her goodbyes silently.

"I'm going to actually miss getting kicked in the balls," Ikkaku stated and Yumichika nodded in agreement.

Yachiru stepped forward and from her kimono removed a single of piece of candy and let it fall onto Kei, "Goodbye, Kei-Kei."

Miku stepped forward and knelt down, "I know I can make you proud. You believed in me and gave a chance when no one else would. I wish I could have known you longer, but I know I will see you again in another lifetime."

Kenpachi seemed to be at a lose for words at first before finally finding himself, "You stayed true to those whom you cared about and you fought with all your heart. I was honored to have you serve in my squad and call you an equal as a Captain. You will be missed."

Soifon clutched a cherry blossom in her hand, "I don't want to be alone again, Kei. I finally found happiness again with you. Please Kei…don't leave…" she cried.

--

"Captain Soifon she's been spotted!" shouted one of her shinigami as he ran towards her. Soifon immediately looked away from the store window. She was in gigai form and wandering around Karakura town. With her were Miku and three other shinigami also in gigai form.

"Where is she?!" cried Miku.

"She's in the market…"

They quickly made their way to the market and started walking down the stalls trying to spot her. Soifon wasn't paying attention and she was looking another way when she bumped into someone.

"I'm…" Soifon froze as she locked eyes with Kei. She hadn't changed. She still had the shock of blue hair and piercing eyes. And Soifon found herself mesmerized by her.

"I'm sorry," Kei laughed with a smile, "You ok?" she asked.

"Yes…yes…I'm fine," Soifon stuttered. Kei went to speak again before she stopped and stared into Soifon's eyes again, "Do I know you?" she asked.

Soifon's heart was racing in her chest. How could Kei remember her? This was impossible. Kei had been reincarnated and her memories should have been wiped clean leaving her without a trace of her time spent in the Soul Society.

"No…" Soifon finally answered with a heavy heart.

"Are you sure?" Kei asked again, but before Soifon could answer, "Kei what are you doing?" it was Hana who wrapped her arms around Kei and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, babe," Kei smiled, "I accidently bumped into this woman here. So I was apologizing."

"Oh…Hello…" Hana smiled. She was dressed in a school girls outfit and there was a group of giggling girls behind her, "Come on we want to go to the movies," Hana whispered in her ear as she took Kei's hand.

Soifon felt a mix of jealousy, loneliness, anger and yet and the same time she completely understood. This is what Kei wanted. She wanted to be with Hana, but Kei broke her promise to Soifon, and Soifon wanted Kei, and now she was never going to get her.

"Well it was nice meeting you," Kei smiled. Miku came up next to Soifon and smiled widely at Kei who once again froze and had a confused look on her face as she looked from Soifon to Miku.

Kei was trying to think of something to say to make sense of what she was seeing. They bothed looked so familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Hana finally pulled her away, but Kei kept looking back until she finally stopped and turned to the two women in the market.

And with a large smile on her face she waved to them and they could make out what she was saying to them, "Thank you…for everything…thank you…" before Kei disappeared from view.

"You're welcome…" muttered Soifon as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

I'm not done yet. There is an alternate ending to see what would have happened if Kei lived. and another chapter to show what happened to everyone else after Kei's death. But I wanted to do the alternate ending because well I just wanted to and there is also some backlash to Kei's death. So tell me how you feel about that in your reviews and thanks again for reading.


	47. Just Leave Me Alone

"We've already lost 30 shinigami!" shouted Hitsugaya during the Captain's meeting.

"He's right," sighed Izuru who was now acting Captain for Squad 3, "Something has to be done. Gin's actions are getting out of control."

"But we are doing everything we can, and its not making an impact what so ever," stated Hinamori.

General Yamamoto had remained quiet the entire time as he listened and watched his Captains discuss what they could possibly do to help their dire situation. There were thoughts going through his head as well.

Soifon was still in a fog. She couldn't get the meeting with Kei out of her head and it was clearly affecting her judgment. A Captain such as herself was usually so focused, but not lately. She couldn't accept that Kei was never going to be hers.

"What options do we have?" asked Renji.

"Ichigo and his friends are one," stated Yoruichi.

All the Captains nodded, "What is Gin after?" asked Izuru. "He keeps making a lot of trips in the living world, but why?"

"We don't know. We have him tailed, but he disappears and we lose his trail," stated Byakuya.

"Whose there that he would want? Or what's there?" asked Kenpachi.

"Kei…" muttered General Yamamoto.

"Come again…" Soifon raised an eyebrow at the mention of Kei.

"Tell me…why did Gin want Kei to go to Hueco Mundo to begin with?" he looked at his Captains.

"Because…because of her gift of immortality. Although she didn't know how to control it…" Soifon froze, "Gin wanted to use it for himself…" her eyes went wide and she stared at General Yamamoto.

"He's going after Kei…" he said and stood from his seat.

"But Kei has no memory of him or anything that happened," stated Hitsugaya, "Kei shouldn't have her powers. So he's going after nothing…"

General Yamamoto shook his head, "That's not entirely true…." His eyes went to Mayuri.

"General Yamamoto is correct when Urahara was Captain of the 12th squad he made a certain device for this very problem…" he stated.

"What kind of device?" asked Byakuya.

"Restoration of the memory and of soul reaper powers, but…" he raised a finger, "He made one and it has gone into disrepair and it will take some time to fix…"

"So that's great…" smiled Soifon, "If the machine is here Gin can't get a hold of that power…Kei won't be in danger…"

"I'm not finished yet, Captain Soifon…" Mayuri smiled at her, "There is a problem…the plans for that very machine have gone missing."

"What do you mean missing?" her heart sank.

"When Urahara fled the Soul Society he left the plans behind," Yoruichi stepped forward, "I remember him telling me about them."

"They were obviously taken between the time Urahara was gone and before Mayuri became Captan…"

"Aizen had to have taken them, and now Gin has them…" Soifon sank into her chair, "If he gets a hold of Kei…its over. And Kei can't defend herself."

"Do we know if he's found Kei?" there was concern in Kenpachi's voice.

"No. we haven't been able to confirm that. He has no spirit energy to follow. So he's following a dead trail, but Karakura town isn't that big. So it won't take long," said Byakuya.

"We don't have that much time. We have to get Kei and bring her here or else she isn't safe," stated Matsumoto.

"But our trail is just as cold as the one that Gin is following…" muttered Hitsugaya.

Soifon's heart was once again racing, but for a different reason. Kei was in danger and she wasn't even aware of it. They didn't have much time to find her because if Gin got to Kei he would use her and than kill her or keep her and torture her. Either way Soifon didn't want to think about it.

She also knew that Kenpachi would volunteer his squad to help find Kei and Soifon would do the same.

"Gather who you must and leave immediately," General Yamamoto commanded, "Mayuri I want you to work on fixing that machine. Understood?"

"Crystal clear," he smiled.

--

"Kei!" shouted Hana from the back bedroom.

"What?!"

"Have you seen my skirt?" Hana threw aside her blanket, "I need to get ready for school."

"Umm…noo…" Kei took Hana's skirt and hid it behind her back as Hana came wandering out of the bedroom in just panties and her school top. She put one of her hands on her hips and held out the other.

"Give me it," she glared. Kei took a step forward, "What?"

"Give me my skirt or I'm going to be late for school," she raised an eyebrow. Kei kept moving closer until she captured Hana's lips with hers, "I'm goin to…" Kei kissed her again before Hana could finish the sentence. And Hana melted into Kei. She wrapped her arms around Kei's neck and kissed her deeply. Kei's hand traveled up Hana's stomach as her other hand slowly undid her shirt.

Hana quickly removed Kei's tank-top throwing it to the side and than her hands went to Kei's jeans quickly undid the top button. The two women were kissing furiously when Kei's lips trailed down to Hana's collarbone causing Hana to moan loudly. Hana had started to pull down Kei's zipper when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on, Hana! We're going to be late for school!" it was one of her friends. Both of the women sighed heavily. Kei zipped up her jeans and put back on her tank-top before getting the door allowing Hana to get ready.

"Good morning, Rini," Kei smiled. _God I hate you right now…fucking show up at the worst times. _

"Good morning, Kei. Is Hana ready?" she said with a smile, "Am I interuppting something?"

"Of course not and yes she's almost ready," Kei smiled and looked past Rini and saw what she thought was a red-headed man standing against a telephone poll staring right at her. She blinked, but the man was still there.

Hana came up behind her, "I'll see you later. I love you," she kissed Kei lightly before heading out the door, "I love you too."

--

"Well?" Gin looked down at one of his arrancar.

"We still haven't been able to find her."

"Great and now the Soul Society has joined the search. Guess next time I should have been slightly more discreet…oh well…" he shrugged, "We'll just have to find her before that."

"What if we encounter the shinigami?"

"Don't give up Kei without a fight," he smiled widely, "So in other words don't give her up period. I don't care what happens she will be mine."

--

"I've found her," Renji said over cell to Soifon.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"I'm staring at her right now at her house and she doesn't look happy," Renji quickly told Soifon, Kei's address before hanging up as Kei made her way over to Renji.

"Hey!" she shouted, "Can I help you?"

"Uh…uh…no…just talking on my cell," Renji smiled holding up the phone.

"Why are you being a creeper outside my house?"

"Um…I wasn't…"

"You were staring at me. Do I know you?"

"No."

"Than answer my question why are you outside my house?"

Soifon, Ikkaku, Miku, Yumichika and Izuru arrived to see Kei interrogating the shinigami. Renji didn't know how to handle himself as he feared Kei was going to strike him down.

"Renji!" Miku cried out running towards him, "So glad we found you. We thought you were seriously lost…" Miku was doing an excellent job of lying through her teeth.

"We're so sorry for bothering you. Renji didn't mean to be a bother."

But now Kei was staring again at Miku like she had seen her before, but couldn't think of where she had seen her before.

"You're the girl from the market…" she pointed at Miku, "What's going on? Why are you all here?"

"Well Kei…" Ikkaku.

"How do you know who I am?" she raised an eyebow. She didn't seem confused, but more pissed off. Soifon just wanted to reach out and hold Kei, but knew that would probably end badly.

"You're in danger…" said Soifon.

"Danger?" she was almost laughing.

"You have to come with us," said Izuru.

"And go where?"

"The Soul Society…" muttered Miku.

"Where?" she laughed, "The Soul Society," but she saw the seriousness on their faces and for some reason the name didn't seem so crazy as it first had sounded.

"You guys aren't kidding are you?"

They shook their heads, "I can't. I'm not going anywhere. I can't leave Hana. I'm sorry."

"But Kei!" Soifon pleaded.

"Please stop talking to me as if you know me!" Kei snapped, "I don't know who any of you are even if you look familiar. Just leave me alone. I can handle myself!" she looked at them one last time before heading back into her house and slamming the door.

Soifon seemed to be crushed by her words. She didn't remember her time with Soifon at all. Kei really didn't remember any of them. They had to convince Kei to come with them before Gin discovered where she was. And they were running out of time. They would need to stay close to the house and follow Kei.

"This isn't going to be easy," sighed Yumichika.


	48. Awkward Moments

There was a regular patrol around Kei's house by shinigami not in gigai form. They didn't have much time. They feared Gin would show up at any point and take Kei.

But Kei wasn't going to come willingly and they were wasting time, "Where is she going?" asked Ikkaku who sat atop an adjacent rooftop to Kei's house.

"I don't know," Miku looked at the duffle bag that Kei was carrying and read the name, "Sentou Academy…" she raised an eyebrow, "I thought she didn't go to school."

"She doesn't," sighed Renji, "That's a karate academy. She probably teaches there."

"That would make sense," said Miku as they hoped off the roof and followed Kei to the academy.

The academy sat atop a large hill surrounded by a dense forest and the only way to get to it was to hike up the hill on a very steep path. Kei found no trouble making her way up, but the shinigami behind her were cursing under breath because although in shinigami form they still had to be cautious because they didn't know if Kei could see souls.

"This is ridiculous," coughed Yumichika, "I'm sweating."

"Oh the horror," snapped Miku rolling her eyes. They finally reached the top and she disappeared inside.

"Wait, where's Captain Soifon?" Miku looked around the group and didn't see her.

Kei entered the academy and went to her room where she taught fighting with staffs. The walls were lined with wooden staffs and the tabi mats felt good beneath her bare feet.

"Kei!" an elderly man entered the room. He was short in stature, balding and had a scruffy beard. His always seemed to be squinted and he walked with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning, Master Ko," Kei bowed to the elderly man who just showed his permanent smile.

"I would like you to meet one of our newest instructors," he stepped aside and allowed the new instructor to enter.

"You…" Kei said.

"Good," he laughed, "You two already know each other," he waved and walked out the door.

"What are you doing here?" Kei sounded disgusted.

"What does it look like? I'm an instructor."

Kei turned to her and got really close to her face, "I don't know what you're trying to pull to get me to go to that Soul Society place, but it's not going to work. If you show up to my house again, and if you go near Hana. I will make sure you never come back from where I'm going to send you. Understood?"

"Why are you so hostile?" Soifon snapped.

"Because I don't like being stalked by your damn friends!" she pointed out the window where Miku and Ikkaku were peering through, "Guess she can see us," said Yumichika.

"But you have to come with us, Kei! You are in danger and you have no idea what you're up against!" Soifon shouted.

"Let me handle myself…" she raised her hand and turned her back going to the wall and removing a staff.

"Why can't things be like they used to be? Before…" Soifon caught herself before she said anymore.

"What are you talking about?" Kei turned around.

"You don't remember anything at all do you?" Soifon stared right into her eyes.

"Soifon don't say anymore…" muttered Miku by the window, but Soifon couldn't hear her.

"Shutup…" Kei finally said to her. Soifon took a staff off the wall. She looked at the staff than at Kei, "I wonder…"

The two staffs collided with a resounding clank. Soifon struck again, but Kei still blocked her. But now Soifon didn't hold back she went all out against Kei, but Kei just like when she was a shinigami she was a master with the staff.

Kei's staff collided with Soifon's ribs and sent her sideways. Soifon pushed herself and did a spinning kick landing a blow to Kei's face cutting her cheek and causing blood to flow down her face.

Kei twirled her staff swung it parallel to the ground, Soifon leapt into the air to avoid it when Kei delivered a kick to the stomach knocking Soifon backwards. Soifon swung her staff downwards and it hit Kei's collarbone.

She stood gripping her shoulder, but still willing to fight. By this time some of Kei's students had begun to show up and crowd into the room to watch the two women fight. Kei swung hard and snapped Soifon's staff in two right on contact. _What is this feeling? What is this déjà vu again? I can't shake this feeling…who this woman?_

Soifon was able to grab a staff off the wall and avoid Kei at the same time. Kei's staff slammed into the ground, she spun around just in time to have the staff connect with her face cutting her lip open.

"Why are they fighting?" whispered a student to another who shrugged in response.

"Who cares this is awesome," laughed another.

Kei suddenly had the upper hand and was able to land blow after blow on Soifon. But Soifon jumped up and as they swung…

"That's enough you two," smiled Master Ko as he stood in the doorway, "You have students to teach," his eyes shifted to everyone in the room.

"Right," sighed Kei wiping the blood from her face. And Soifon examined the bruises to her body.

"KEI!" something latched onto the side of Kei's leg. She looked down with a smile, "Mai!" Kei lifted the small girl into the air, "Good to see you're awake," Kei smiled.

"Why are you fighting that lady?" she pointed to Soifon.

"Just getting her ready for training everyone seeing if she's up to the job," Kei put her down, "Are you ready?"

"YES!!" Mai laughed.

"Good," Kei looked to the rest of her students, "What are you all staring at?! Go get ready!" They jumped to their feet and raced to the changing room.

Kei held out her hand, "Good fight."

Soifon shook it with a smile, "Whose Mai?"

"She's an orphan that Master Ko took in. She's pretty much attached herself to my side whenever I'm around."

"What happened to her parents?"

"Murdered," Kei said flatly. Soifon just nodded.

"That little girl reminds me a lot of Nel from Hueco Mundo," said Renji.

--

"Master Gin! We found her!"

"And?" he turned around amused. He was watching the local market in Karakura Town. And was completely invisible to everyone around him.

"We trailed a group of shinigami to a karate academy just outside of town. Kei is an instructor there."

"Seems like she can't stay away from a fight," he smiled.

"Should we go after her?" he asked.

"No not right now. I'm thinking…"

"Yes sir?" his arrancar looked confused.

--

"KEI!" Hana wrapped her arms around the blue haired woman.

"Hey!" Kei kissed her, "How was school?"

"Horrific," she smiled, "You're all sweaty."

"Comes with the territory," Kei wiped her face on a towel and took off her tank top to wipe away some blood from a few cuts.

"Good God, Kei! What the hell happened to you?" she cried.

"Just a little demonstration with the new instructor for the students."

Soifon walked into the room to put back a staff when she stopped and smiled although on the inside she had burning hatred for Hana. Especially when she showed affection with Kei.

"The girl from the market…how ironic that you'd end up here," Hana didn't seem to find the situation amusing. Hana kissed Kei again, "I'll see you at home. It was nice meeting you again?"

"Soifon…"

"Soifon," Hana smiled at walked out the door.

"Does she usually stop by like this?" Soifon look to Kei.

"Yeah it's normal."

--

Soifon and Kei were working on hand to hand combat and weren't being as physically demanding as they had been with the staffs. Soifon went to do a palm thrust, Kei grabbed her hand and tripped her bringing her down, but Soifon was able to counter it at the last moment causing Kei to fall hard on her back.

Soifon straddled the blue haired woman and brought two fingers to her jugular, "You move and I could kill you."

Kei laughed like Soifon remembered. She was breathing heavily beneath Soifon. Her hair was soaked with sweat along with the rest of her body. She closed her eyes and smiled her arms out next to her.

And still Soifon was extremely attracted to Kei, and couldn't stop staring at her.

"I feel like I've seen you before. Like I knew you once," Kei still had her eyes closed.

Soifon's heart was racing as Kei continued to talk, "And yet I can't remember how or why I feel like this. All your faces seem so familiar and it frustrates me that I can't recall why. Is something bad going to happen?"

"Yes…" Soifon sighed, "And you're in danger," Soifon fell forward wrapping her arms around even though she knew it was wrong to do so, "I don't want to lose you again.." she cried into Kei's shoulder.

"Soifon?"

* * *

ok, just a bunch of retarded filler. needed to add it so the events don't seem so sudden. but Gin will be showing up in the next chapter and i promise they'll be a lot more drama goin on between, Soifon, Kei and Hana as well between Gin, Kei and the shinigami. so stay tuned. lol.


	49. Second Skin & Two Faces

It was dark outside when Kei ventured home extremely sore, beaten up and tired, "You're home late," Hana raised an eyebrow as Kei put her things down on the couch.

"Interesting day of training," she smiled.

"I'll say. Especially with Soifon around now she seems to have taken an interest in you," but Hana once again didn't sound amused.

"What are you getting at?"

"I just think it's odd that you meet her in the market. You couldn't take your eyes off of her and now she's shows up at the academy. What is she going to start living next door?!"

"Look I'll admit that is all odd to have happened, but I feel like I know her…"

"What do you mean know her?" Hana came walking up to Kei, "You better tell me if you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything, Hana! She looks familiar! You're going to tell me you've never felt that way about someone?!"

"She's obsessed with you, Kei!" Hana was fuming, "Do you see the way she looks at you?!"

"So what if she's obsessed with me. Doesn't mean anything is going on! Where is this coming from?!"

The two women had never fought like this before and Kei didn't know why Hana was angry about something like this.

"What is wrong with you?!" shouted Kei.

"Do you like her?"

"Are you insane?!" cried Kei, "I love you and only you! Are you afraid of something?!"

"They are really going at it," muttered Ikkaku as he ate some noodles. They had pretty much set up camp outside Kei's house even though they knew if she noticed them outside they were dead.

"What are they fighting about?" Miku bit into a rice ball. They looked like a bunch of men crowded around a TV watching sports. They could hear the two women clearly shouting at one another. Miku had just come back from patrol and missed the first part of the fight.

"Hana believes that Kei likes Soifon," Yumichika said as if he was a sports commentator. They looked to Soifon who just sat grumbling as she ate her noodles, "We can't be wasting anymore time."

"So what are you suggesting, Captain?" asked Miku.

"We may have to take Kei by force…" she replied.

"And what about, Hana and the academy?"

The mere mention of Hana's name hit a nerve with Soifon who stood throwing her ramen to the ground and stood she was about to leave when she heard Kei's door open and the blue haired girl step outside slamming the door behind her.

"We're on the move," the other shinigami went to stand when Soifon held out her hand, "I'll handle this…"

"Oooo…" sighed Ikkaku as Soifon went to follow Kei, "This isn't going to end well at all."

Kei was cursing under her breath as she stormed off in search of a place where she could just sit and think. The canal was close by so she made her to it and sat on the hill and stared at the passing water.

"You have to stop following me," Kei didn't even turn around to Soifon, but knew she was there. Soifon stood next to Kei for a moment, "It's selfish for me to want you to remember the way things used to be…" she sighed taking a seat.

Kei looked at her; she was in her shinigami uniform, "I don't want to know because obviously it didn't end well," she plucked a piece of grass, "I'd rather be surprised when I meet whatever is around the corner…"

"So I'm guessing you heard the fight between Hana and I?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry…"

"So how do you feel about me, Soifon?" Kei turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

Soifon froze, "I…I…"

The two women sat and stared at one another. Kei did feel drawn to Soifon, but ever present in the back in her mind was Hana, and she couldn't do this to her.

"Kei…I….I…"

"What a nice reunion…"

Soifon's eyes went wide as she turned around to come face to face with Gin and Grimmjow, "You're makin it so easy to find you," he smiled.

Soifon and Kei stood, "Who are you?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" he pointed to himself; "You and I have a history together, Kei."

"How the fuck does everyone know my name?!"

"My name is Gin and you're comin with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to know what the hell is going on!" she demanded.

"Fiesty…are we?" laughed Grimmjow.

"Fucking creepers…" Kei grumbled, "Will someone tell me what's going on?!"

"Sadly I need to restore your shinigami powers in order to get what I want," Gin sighed unsheathing his sword.

"Powers?" Kei raised an eyebrow.

Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Miku raced towards the canal after sensing Gin and Grimmjow's spirit pressure. But Grimmjow had attacked Soifon distracting her as Gin made his move against Kei.

She wasn't fast enough to stop him because he struck in the blink of an eye, "No!" shouted Soifon and Miku.

But it was too late Gin had already impaled Kei with his sword. The blue haired woman went wide eyed as she stared down at the blade jutting from her abdomen. She gripped the blade in her hands.

There was a blinding flash of light and they could hear Kei screaming in pain. Gin removed his sword with a smile and sheathed it.

Soifon looked to Renji who was already beginning to open the gate. And as soon as the light faded they would grab Kei and disappear into the Soul Society. But Kei wouldn't stop screaming and they couldn't see what was going on.

"What did you do?!" shouted Miku looking towards her brother.

"Giving her back her powers. What does it look like?" he laughed, "And possibly a hollow will emerge."

"NO!" cried Soifon.

Kei gripped the ground trying to fight whatever was tearing through her body. She had never felt pain like this before and she didn't know what was going on, "Make it stop!" she pleaded, but the pain didn't stop and the others were helpless.

The smoke began to clear as the light faded and Kei's screams continued. There was a muffled breathing within the smoke. She was breathing heavily as she tried to push herself onto all fours. They could tell she was in shinigami uniform, but there was something on her face. That she seemed to be trying to rip off.

"You gave her hollow powers…" muttered Renji.

"And sped up the process a bit. I didn't feel like waitin so long," he smiled.

Soifon nodded to Ikkaku and Yumichika sprinted forward grabbed Kei and fell through the gate with the others.

"That's fine. I'll get Kei. In time…" he and Grimmjow turned and disappeared into the night.

They landed hard on the other side and Kei fell away from their grip. She lay motionless on the ground breathing heavily. They stood slowly making their way towards her.

"At least she's alive…" muttered Renji.

"But she's a vizard. She can never be a shinigami again…." Muttered Soifon, "Gin knew exactly what he was doing…" she looked like she was going to cry.

"But there's got to be a way around it. She didn't purposely obtain them. They were given to her against her will…" Miku looked at Soifon, "Captain?"

"It doesn't matter…" her heart sank.

Other shinigami began to arrive and surrounded Kei drawing their swords and pointing them down towards her. They were ready to strike Kei down.

Kei gripped her face and pushed herself up onto her feet. Her hollow mask looked like a mix between a dragon and a human. It had the eyes of a dragon, and the fangs of one, but it was shaped like a skull of a human. They could here her breathing behind it.

"Is no one going to tell me, what the fuck is going on?!" she repeated and ripped the mask right off her face. Her powers had been restored by her memory wasn't.

"Kei…Kei…" Yachiru froze when she saw the mask in her hand, "What happened?"

Kei looked around at all the stunned faces and for some reason she began to cry. She didn't know why. She didn't remember who these people were. Was she supposed to? Was she supposed to be sad? Happy? Was she supposed to know where she was? Nothing made sense right now and it seemed like her world was crashing down all around her.

She turned in every direction and saw their faces. Some were blank, others had their emotions right there for her to see, and other stood in stunned silence. Kei felt guilty and ashamed, but she had no idea why. They seemed to be confused with her and disappointed in her.

Kei lifted the mask to her face and stared into the hollow eyes that stared right back at her. And although the mask seemed so alien it was a part of her and she couldn't escape it. It was foreign skin, but it fit like a glove and although she was disgusted by it and at the same time she loved it and reveled in it.

But what Kei wanted to know most of all was who these people were? Why they wanted her? Where she was? And why they were disappointed? What had she done? What had she not done?

"What's going on?" her voice seemed lost and full of emotion as she stared into Soifon's eyes, "Who am I?"


	50. Memories

Kei was surrounded by full shinigami guard and taken away to the headquarters of Squad 12 where Mayuri was waiting for her. The machine still wasn't ready so she was placed in a holding cell which was guarded at all times.

But she made no attempt to escape. She sat quietly in the cell staring at the hollow mask in her hands hoping it would give her some insight into her past life. Kei knew she couldn't go back after this. She could no longer lead a normal life. It was all gone. Hana, the academy, Mai, Master Ko, she couldn't go back to them and a pain erupted in her heart like she had never felt before.

"Kei…" Soifon walked into the room, but Kei wouldn't look at her. She was staring out the window at the moonlight her sword and kimono on a table across from her.

"Go away…" she muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Kei…" Soifon whispered.

"It doesn't matter. You got your wish. I'm here. Things will be how they once were even if I've lost everyone…" there was anger and hatred in her voice.

"But you haven't lost everyone," Soifon drew closer to the bars, "We're still here…"

"I don't know who you are," she looked at Soifon, "I don't even know who I am."

"Kei…" whispered Soifon.

"Don't Soifon. Nothing you say will make me feel better."

Soifon opened her mouth, but shut it wiping away a tear from her eye. She turned around left. Miku was waiting outside.

"Well?" but Soifon shook her head.

"Now I'm afraid to see what will happen when Mayuri restores her memory…" Soifon sighed.

Mayuri entered the room with his arms out as if he was going to hug someone, "The machine is fixed!" he said with a smile, "Why such long face? You should all be happy."

Kei stood and went to the cell door and waited patiently to be escorted to the restoration chamber. _We have to do this! We need her! But why do I really want this? For myself? For the Soul Society? Or for her?_

Kei was surrounded by shinigami all with their hands on their swords ready to strike if need be, but once she stepped outside the door Kenpachi was standing there, and he looked down at her with his usual grin.

"We'll take her," he glared at the guards around her who at first didn't move, but Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru stepped forward and they immediately back off. Kenpachi and his squad surrounded her and escorted Kei down the hall and into a large chamber where a large chair sat. There were straps on it and a few more interesting additions.

"Captain Mayuri?"

"Yes?"

"Do you even know how this works?" Kenpachi raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Of course I do. Now Kei take a seat there and we'll get started."

Kei took a seat in the chair and Nemu began to strap her in. Her arms were strapped down, her legs and two straps around her chest. And during all this Kei didn't say one word. She remained emotionless. A helmet of some kind attached to a tube was placed over her head and the last thing she saw was Soifon staring right at her before everything went black.

"Now I have no idea if this is going to hurt or not, so I apologize in advance," Mayuri did an awkward smile, "May I have her zanpakuto please," he held out his hand and Nemu handed her father Kei's blade.

"Now according to Urahara's plans," he took the sword and placed it in a slot behind the chair, "The zanpakuto is a part of the soul and therefore holds memories of the past. The machine uses its spirit energy to restore the memory," he stepped back, "Simple enough."

"How long will it take?" General Yamamoto was curious.

"I have no idea," answered Mayuri.

Soifon stood next to Miku and Yoruichi and watched closely her heart racing hoping everything would turn out well.

"Here we go," Mayuri sighed.

"No switch or button?" asked Ikkaku.

"No, the mind and the body is supposed to draw on the energy of the zanpakuto," and for some reason they all tilted their heads to the side waiting for something to happen. When Kei's zanpakuto began to glow as if it was being released.

Blue energy shot up a glass rod, through the tube and into the helmet. At first it didn't seem like anything like was going to happen. Than Kei began to violently convulse twisting back and forth and than she would calm down.

There were images racing through her head from her first life. When she was born, her childhood, her death, her time in the Soul Society, the academy, becoming a shinigami. She was seeing everything and she didn't want it. Kei was forced to relive the horrific memories that had scarred her.

But something they weren't expecting something else that happened. Old wounds that she no longer had began to reappear and bleed heavily, but they couldn't interfere and although they knew she was in pain they couldn't touch her.

Kei was reliving it all. Her fights, her loss of Hana, her time with Soifon, her betrayal and her last fight ever with Gin. It was all there for her to see. Than everything stopped. Her sword stopped glowing. The light disappeared, but Kei immediately ripped everything from her body and fell out of the chair on all fours.

Blood was oozing from her wounds soaking her uniform. And she was in that position for a few minutes breathing heavily. Kei sat back on her knees and wiped the blood that covered her. She looked at the crimson liquid. Her open hand turned into a fist. She spun around standing and slammed her fist into the chair shattering it, "Well that was a waste," muttered Mayuri shaking his head. She took her sword and rolled it in her fingers.

"Kei-Kei?" Yachiru stepped forward.

"Why?" she muttered, "Why?!" she shouted spinning around, "Why do you think I would want to relive any of that?!" she shouted at them, "I was finally happy! I had Hana back! And you stripped that from me!" she screamed.

"Kei…" muttered Soifon.

"NO!" she pointed her sword, "I don't want this!" she pointed to herself, "You wanted things to go back to the way they once were?! Now I want them to go back before any of you came into me life!" Kei was incensed, "I'm sorry to all of you, but this isn't fair. You took everything from me…" but she was still bleeding heavily.

"What Gin will do is far worse and we need your help," stated Hitsugaya, "Things are never going to be fair, but you have to realize what you were destined to do. We're asking you to help save us."

"What can I do?" she suddenly cried, "I feel so al…" a confused look showed on her face.

"Kei?" asked Yumichika.

She collapsed due to the lose of blood and her mind was still recovering from what had just happened. They lifted her body onto a stretcher and immediately took her off to the infirmary.

"She needs sometime to think and recover. She may not want to accept this right away, but she will. Don't take what she says to heart, Soifon," smiled Yumichika.

Isane worked on Kei's wounds. Healing and bandaging them. Yoruichi stood just outside the door watching closely.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Soifon.

"Kei will need to learn to control her inner hollow or it can get out of control."

"How?"

"Ichigo has experience in this area. I'm going to pay him a visit."

Yoruichi laid a hand on Soifon's shoulder, "She'll be fine, Soifon. Give her time and she'll come around. She obviously still cares about you."

Soifon nodded and entered Kei's room taking a seat as Isane finished up and left the room. The 2nd squad Captain sat in silence and in the dark watching Kei closely. She stood and walked over to the bed. Soifon slowly bent down and kissed Kei lightly on the lips.

"It pains me everytime I relive a moment with you, but I'll do it for the rest of my days just have that time with you," she stroked her face, "I love you, Kei more than you'll ever know and I will follow you to the ends of the earth. I will give you my heart. I only wish I could have yours. And spend more than past memories with you."

She went to leave when she felt Kei's hand tighten around hers and although Kei didn't say anything or make an motion other than Soifon nodded and curled up next to Kei and fell asleep with her arms wrapped around her.


	51. Secrets

When Soifon awoke the next morning Kei was still asleep. Light was creeping through the window. She slipped out of the bed and into the hallway. She fixed her haori and headed off to her office to continue her duties. For first time in awhile she was focused.

Kei awoke a few hours later to find Isane changing her bandages. She was still out of it, and her vision was blurry, but she remembered the Lieutenant. She knew who she was.

"I remember you," she muttered.

Isane looked up at her and smiled, "That's good means it worked."

"Why do I feel it shouldn't have?" she mumbled to herself looking out the window.

"Things happen for a reason, Kei, and you need accept that whether it's what you want to or not. Life is never fair," she looked at the former Captain.

"So I've been told," Kei looked down at her wounds. _I remember how I got all these, I remember it all. And yet I don't feel better for knowing everyone and knowing everything that happened. And this feeling on the inside I feel so powerful it scares me. _

Isane finished dressing Kei's wounds when another shinigami guard came this time followed by General Yamamoto. He smiled warmly at her before taking a seat on the couch against the wall and that faced Kei's bed. The elderly man discussed the guard with a wave of his hand.

"General…" Kei breathed.

"Glad to see you're awake and healing nicely," he sighed, "But there's another reason why I came here."

Kei waited for him continue, and he took his time as he usually did to do anything, "I was informed of the incident between you and Gin as well as when you arrived here."

His eyes shifted to the mask lying on her bedside table, "You are what is called a visored…"

"Visored?" she had heard the title before in the academy.

"Because Gin can only access your ability to regenerate using water through your spirit energy he had to restore what was taken from you," he looked at her.

Kei's mind flashed back to the night on the roof of the castle where she had released her energy into the rain also allowing her to control it.

"But that was a one time thing. I don't even know how to control it properly…"

General Yamamoto held up his hand and immediately silenced Kei, "Let me finish," he paused, "Since he needed you to have your soul reaper powers back in order to get a control of that. He had to forcibly give them to you not wanting to wait until you did it yourself."

"So the mask…"

"Not only did Gin restore your Soul Reaper powers, but he also gave you those of a hollow and that pain you experienced was your body resisting, your soul resisting the hollow that now lives inside of you…" he pointed right at the center of her chest.

"So that's what I feel…" she muttered and looked down, "So what will happen to me? The visoreds are supposed to be exterminated…"

General Yamamoto nodded, "This is true, but you did not obtain your powers willingly. They were forced upon you. I will be discussing this with the council today to see what will happen. I will do my best to have to spared after all we brought you here to help us…"

"I still don't feel great about this…"

"You must learn to control your inner hollow or it will take over and you will become a hollow. You will battle with that until the end of your days."

"Ok? How am I supposed to do that?" she took the mask off the table and looked it again in the eyes and suddenly felt something growing inside her, but she blinked and it was gone, "I can feel it. It's rage, and hatred…"

"Its dangerous power to possess, but it will give you great power as well…" he stood, "Yoruichi is getting you help for that…" he smiled before heading for the door.

"One more thing General Yamamoto…" she looked up at the bearded man.

"Hm?"

"I want to say goodbye to everyone. Can I be allowed to do that?"

"Yes you can. I will arrange for you to return to the living world in order to say goodbye."

"Thank you," she stared again into the eyes of the hollow mask. _I will not let you rule me…_

--

"Kei I'll go with you…" said Soifon.

"No. I need to do this alone," they were standing just a few feet from Kei's house. And she could see Hana through the window. Yumichika came this time because Ikkaku and Miku had duties in the Soul Society. Kei looked at them before going to the house.

Hana opened the door and even though Kei was in full shinigami uniform she could be seen. Hana wrapped her arms around Kei and the two held each other for awhile before stepping inside.

"I'm so sorry, Kei. I didn't mean…" she cried.

"It's ok, Hana…" Kei smiled taking her hands.

"Where have you been?"

Soifon and Yumichika stood silently in the street watching through the window. Although they couldn't hear what was being said they knew what Kei was doing. She had to let Hana go.

Hana slapped Kei hard across the face as she delivered the news to her, "How? Why?" she cried ripping her hands from Kei's grasp.

"Hana you have to understand. I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this to protect you," Kei pleaded, "I don't want to see you hurt…"

"Please stay, Kei. You don't have to go back. You don't have to do this…" Hana cried.

"Because if I don't go back. They'll come here for me, and they'll do anything to get to me. And I don't want you to have to be put in the middle of that…" she stated.

"Than we can go away somewhere where they can't find us!" she pleaded with Kei.

But Kei shook her head, "They'll find us wherever we go, wherever we run they'll be there, and I won't see your life ruined because of me," she took Hana's face in her hands, "I will always love you, Hana. And you will always be in my heart," she whispered.

Hana nodded finally and kissed Kei deeply, "I will always be here for you if you ever decide to return. And I will always love you. Please be safe…" she kissed her again wrapped her arms around Kei's neck and sobbing into her shoulder.

--

Kei stepped from her house taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away. It took her a moment before she finally let go of the door, and went over to Soifon and Yumichika.

"How'd…" Yumichika started, but Kei held up her hand and shook her head. The next place they needed to visit was Master Ko and Mai. The walk there was quiet. Kei didn't want to speak to any of them. She was too consumed in her own thoughts.

Like usual Master Ko never seemed to sleep and was out sitting on the walkway that wrapped around the academy smoking a pipe. He smiled when Kei came up from the pathway, and unsurprised whatsoever that she was there.

Mai was playing on the ground out in front of him with two hand carved wooden horses. She jumped to her feet and ran into Kei's arms, "Kei! Why are you here?" she smiled.

"I have to talk to you and Master Ko…" Kei put on a smile as she set Mai down and she ran over to Master Ko who stood and puffed out a large cloud of smoke, "It's good to see you again Captain Soifon…"

Kei froze and looked to Soifon and than to Master Ko, "And you Master Ko," Soifon bowed.

"What?!" spat Kei.

"Tell me Kei, how does it feel to wear that uniform again?" he smiled walking down the steps out into the moonlight and that's when Kei could sense his spirit energy.

"You're a…"

"I was one a long time ago…" he took another puff, "I have known about you for sometime now, Kei."

"How long?" she asked.

"I have known you and watched you since the day you were born…" he paused, "Your father would have been proud to see the shinigami you have become…"

"My…my…father?" Kei choked staring directly into Master Ko's eyes. She had never known her father and never remember her mother ever talking about him.


	52. Taikai Reiykuu

Sorry it took so long to update, but I moved back to school and started classes so I was just getting myself situated and I kind of had writer's block. This isn't one of best chapters, but I needed to get it out of the way so here you. thanks again.

* * *

"What do you know of my father?" Kei asked Master Ko who still stood with a gentle smile on his face smoking his pipe.

"He was shinigami Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads just like you once were. His name was Taikai Reiykuu and he was once the 2nd Squad Captain," he paused taking a puff.

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed while trying to save his squad from a group of menos grandes," the smoke filled the air.

"But my mother never even talked about him, not once," Kei suddenly felt betrayed. All these years she thought her father had abandoned she and her mother, but it was the complete opposite.

"Your mother fled the Soul Society after your father's death. You were an infant…"

"Wait! Hang on! What do you mean my mom fled?"

"Your mother was a shinigami as well former Lieutenant of Squad 2 serving under your father. She could no longer bear living there anymore after losing him and so she fled with the money she and Taikai had put away."

"So both my parents were…" Kei sat down on the ground with her head in her hands.

"Your parents were extremely talented and well respected shinigami. No one ever thought badly of her for doing what she did."

"But how come no one ever told me?" she looked at Master Ko.

"Your parents didn't want you to know that life until you had to go to it yourself. Your mother purposely raised you away from that, but no matter how hard she tried from a young age you had spirit awareness. It was only natural," he blew smoke into the night air, "The only people who would have remembered your mother or your father are those who either served when they did or served under them. That was long before Soifon, Kenpachi or even Byakuya's time. Only General Yamamoto would know who you are."

"I can't believe this," she mumbled, "No once did she ever hint as to what she once was. Why wouldn't she have talked about my father?"

"Too painful…"

"But he was my father!" she shouted, "I had a right to know who he was!"

"Would you have understood if she told you?" Master Ko asked.

"No…" she sighed.

"I was once an instructor and your father's former Captain. He was also a good friend of mine. He asked me if anything should happen to him that I'd look after his family. I gave Taikai my word. And so when your mother fled here I followed."

"How could my father be proud of what I've become? I'm a visored. I can no longer be a shinigami or a Captain ever again."

"I still know he would have been proud. You have sacrificed yourself for those you love, but also know when you must let go of your feelings. And even though that lies inside of you I also know you have the ability to control it."

"Will I ever see them again?"

"That is highly unlikely. It's very rare for people to be reunited in the Soul Society. You could an entire life time looking for someone and never find them."

Kei nodded, but her attention turned to Mai was playing in the moonlight and she could clearly see what looked like a glow around her, "Where exactly is Mai orphaned from?"

"The Soul Society, she managed to get through the gate and find her way towards me."

"But she can be seen…"

"Thanks to Urahara's gigais she has been able to live like a normal child, but I am beginning to believe she should return. She has grown rather attached to you these last years."

"Her spirit pressure is intense…" muttered Yumichika looking down at the small child playing in the dirt.

"Yes I have found that quite interesting how powerful it is. She seems to have some control over it, but other than that she completely oblivious to the power she possesses," he smiled down at Mai.

--

Yoruichi arrived at Ichigo's home. He was now living on his own. He was older nearing his thirties. It had been many years since his services had been called on. But they needed him.

"I don't think he's home…" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see Shinji standing in the pathway.

"Do you know where he is?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nah…I just figured I'd let you know he isn't home…What you need him for anyway?"

"You mean you don't know? I figured you're usually filled in about this stuff…" she smiled.

"We know of Kei Reiykuu being a visored. I was just bored so I wanted to play 20 questions with you. We sensed the incident. And sure enough we saw Gin leave the scene of the crime."

"I need Ichigo's help. Kei needs to learn how to control her inner hollow."

"Ichigo's help?!" he laughed, "He doesn't have complete control over his. He left half-way through his training."

Yoruichi crossed her arms, "So are offering your services?"

"Maybe…" he smiled, "What's this Kei like?"

"Stop asking questions you already know the answers to, Shinji…" Yoruichi sighed.

"What? I'm makin conversation," he shrugged, "You know where to bring her…" he smiled and disappeared.

--

"So you want me to take Mai with me back to the Soul Society?" Kei raised an eyebrow.

Master Ko nodded, "I think it'll be good for her. Help her control her spirit energy. And she maybe of some use to you…" he blew another puff of smoke.

"Things just keep getting more and more fucked up…" Kei muttered.

Mai took her position attached to Kei's shoulder just like Nel did with Ichigo and Yachiru did with Kenpachi. Once again Kei didn't want to talk to anyone. There was so much going through her head. She was still trying to swallow all of what Master Ko had told her.

Kei would speak to General Yamamoto once she got back. She didn't know what she was going to do with Mai. She was too young to be enrolled in the academy, but she needed training. _I could do it myself…I mean how hard could it be? She's my responsibility now. I have to look out for her… _Kei looked at her shoulder and Mai was already asleep as they stepped through the gateway back into the Soul Society.


	53. Spared

Mai was extremely taken with the Soul Society. Kei believed she really didn't remember much of it seeing as how she must have been really young when she left. Mai also knew the difference between the world of the living and the world of spirits. They could still sense her spirit energy, but she had lessened it what seemed naturally.

"You live here?" she asked with a large smile on her face.

Kei looked around the Soul Society and suddenly realized she no longer did. This wasn't her home anymore. Although her life was spared at the moment she didn't know how long that would last. She could be sentenced to death at any point or exiled. Kei didn't answer Mai, but they walked into her barracks.

The shinigami in the corridors stopped and stared at their former Captain. Some saluted her with great honor while others shied away from her gaze. But Kei didn't falter or shy away from them. She walked down that corridor like she had done so many times before as a Captain.

But now as she walked down the corridor it wasn't pride or honor that kept her head high, but numbness. She knew before she would have avoided all of them, but she no longer cared anymore what any of them thought.

Her past was full of holes and confused her more than what lived her inside of her. Who were they to judge what she had become? Who were they to judge what she had gone through? They didn't know. _NONE OF THEM KNOW! They don't understand us, Mistress. _A sinister voice inside of her head began to talk and she could feel the rage building inside of her.

"Don't let her get to you…" she heard a childish voice in her ear. Kei turned her head to see Mai smiling widely at her. And instantly Kei's inner hollow had disappeared. She suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of calmness wash over her and she smiled at the young girl on her shoulder. _There's obviously something more to Mai…a lot more._

"Captain Reiykuu!!" Izuru came sprinting down the corridor and immediately bowed in front of her.

Kei smiled warmly and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "There's no need to bow Izuru. I'm no longer your Captain. As of right now I am relieving myself of duty and you are now acting Captain of Squad 3."

"But Captain…I mean Kei…"

"No more Izuru. You are now in charge. I have no place to direct you orders. Take care of Squad 3 for me."

"Yes! Of course!" he almost shouted.

"Can you do me one last favor, Izuru?" she asked.

"Anything!"

"Can you have my things taken from my quarters in this barracks and placed in my former room in the barracks of Squad 11?"

He nodded quickly and dispatched two nearly shinigami to collect her things.

"Kei…" started Soifon, "General Yamamoto will want to see you now."

Kei nodded and they headed in the direction of the Captain's office and quarters. He was sitting behind his massive desk his hands resting comfortably on his staff. He smiled calmly as Kei entered with the others.

"If you have brought Mai back I am guessing than you had a talk with Master Ko?"

Kei nodded, "I did."

"What would you like to know about your father?"

"Was he loved?"

"Extremely well loved, Kei just as you are."

Kei nodded with a smile, "What has the council decided?" her tone turned serious.

"Your life will be spared. I told them all that occurred and they have agreed you can not be found guilty of something you did not will upon yourself, but…" he paused, "You are no longer a Captain…"

"I have already relieved myself of the title…"

He nodded, "You are to be a shinigami representative though. And you are allowed to live here in the Soul Society. I'm sure Captain Zaraki has already offered you your old room back," he looked to the massive Captain who smiled widely, "I am correct."

General Yamamoto stood and by now Mai was standing next to Kei with one hand clutching Kei's haori tightly.

"Now Mai," he looked down at the young girl, "That was an interesting trick of yours that you managed to pull not too long ago."

Mai smiled widely at him.

"General, what exactly is so special about Mai? Master Ko just told me she had unusually powerful spirit energy for such a young child."

"I guess he left the rest of the explaining up to me," he sighed, "Mai here is an extremely gifted young girl. Her spirit energy is indeed way above normal making her extremely powerful, but she is not exactly aware of how to control it," he looked down at Mai, "She was staying with a local family here when she ventured very easily through the gate into the world of the living."

General Yamamoto looked to Kei, "Tell me did she sense when your inner hollow was coming out?"

Kei nodded in surprise.

"Another talent of hers I'm guessing. She's very perceptual to others persons inner spirit energy."

"Excuse me?" asked Kei.

"All shinigami have spirit reserves that we call upon when in desperate situations. Yours has now manifested itself with your inner hollow. Mai here acts as a calming affect to that. She's the foil to your hollow be thankful you have her. She will help you control that monster inside of you."

"Excuse me General Yamamoto, but Mai has a strong resemblance to the arrancar Nel," stated Renji, "Not necessarily in spirit energy, but in other ways…"

"I've heard of this Nel before," the old man paused, "She's actually a full grown woman who resorts back to a child when intimidated or frightened?"

"Something along those lines…" he replied.

"Hmm….that's interesting. We were having both Mayuri and Retsu looking at Mai and they both found her very intriguing, and they both said there was something about Mai here they just couldn't put their finger on," he laid a massive hand on her head, "She disappeared before we could figure it out."

Mai laughed and hid behind Kei playfully, "You and Mai are both special in your own different ways and I'm sure as time goes on we'll figure out Mai's past and all her little mysteries, but in the mean time I know she will help you a great deal with your inner hollow."

Kei looked down at Mai and smiled widely, "Just think Kei she may even save your ass one day," laughed Ikkaku before Kei kicked him in the face leaving him stunned and with blood pouring out of his nose.

"Shut it, idiot…" she muttered.

"Ha…ha…ha I was just kidding!" he cried cupping his face.


	54. An Emtpy Home

Holy sweet Freaken JESUS!! I know it has been forever since I last updated, but you can thank school for that little break, and extremely bad writer's block. So anyway here is my newest addition to the story. I felt this was an important chapter to add and isn't just useless filler. Well I hope you like it. here you go.

* * *

Kei was wandering the streets of District 1. She had shed her haori and now wore a tight black tank top, a black hakama and sandals. It had been a few months since she had been spared and since then her physical appearance had changed slightly. Kei now sported a lip ring on the right side of her mouth. She had a coi fish sleeve tattoo on her left arm, a saying written in kanji on her inner right forearm and where Metsuki had stabbed her she had a flower tattooed over the scar.

Mai wasn't perched on her shoulder, but instead dashing from market stall to market stall sampling everything she could get her hands on.

"How you don't weigh 500 pounds is beyond me…" said with a laugh to the small child as she quickly stuffed 3 squid kebabs into her mouth.

Mai just laughed in response and continued running back and forth from the stalls. Kei stopped at a jewelers stall to examine a necklace, but it was quickly taken from view and the merchant looked at her in disgust, "We know what you are…" he muttered to her.

Kei began to feel her blood boil, and her body tense. She could feel her inner hollow begin to awaken. It's high pitched laughter ringing in her ears.

_Why don't we teach him a lesson, Mistress?! _

_Shutup! _

_Just let me slice him apart!!_

Kei shook her head and the darkness that had started to creep into her eyes receded and as soon as Mai grabbed her hand it went away completely.

"Come on Kei…" Kei looked down at Mai who was looking up at her with searching eyes. Kei looked back at the merchant before walking off with Mai.

"Ignorant douchebag…" Kei muttered to herself, but she froze when they came to a bridge. A very, very familiar bridge Kei's mind flashed back to long before she joined the academy. Not long after she died actually. She looked just over the bridge to see a small broken down florist. The greenhouse windows were broken, some of the walkway boards were broken, and some of the screens had been torn and some roofing tiles were missing.

Kei's heart began to race. It was the same Florist shop that Kei had called home for so many years before going to the academy.

Mai was staring up at Kei at a complete loss as to what was going on. She looked to the greenhouse and then to Kei.

"What is it?" asked Mai.

"I used to live here…" Kei muttered before she walked across the bridge. The house was in disarray and decaying. The former shinigami slowly entered the house ducking to avoid a collapsed beam. Her hand swiped over the old wooden counter and her mind flashed back to the 1st time she had ever entered the store.

_Kei entered the florists with her bag swung over her shoulder and a flier in her hand. There was a small old lady behind the counter rummaging through a drawer. _

"_Excuse me?" Kei said, but got no answer, "Excuse me?" she repeated a little louder._

_This seemed to catch the woman's attention and she stood straight up with a smile pushing the loose strands of hair out of her face, "Well good morning!" she said cheerfully bringing a smile to Kei's face._

"_What can I do for you?" she looked back in the drawer, "Where the hell are those damn scissors?!" she cursed under her breath. _

"_I came to answer your flier. You were looking for help around the store…"_

"_Oh yes! Almost forgot I had put those up. You're the first one to respond so you're hired!" she smiled widely coming out from behind the counter, "Your room is just up the stairs and to the right, but you can look at that later" she took Kei's duffle bag and threw it to the side. _

"_What is your name?" she asked Kei._

_  
"Kei Reiykuu…" the elderly woman looked Kei up and down and Kei could see she was deep in thought and the woman's gaze lingered on her eyes for awhile. She put her hand to her chin, "Hmm…" she paused, "Ok then I am Niwa Okami…"_

"What happened here?" Kei asked as she examined the store front. The blue haired woman stepped into the garden which as she once remembered it was immaculately kept. There was once a wide variety of flowers and they were kept and arranged perfectly.

As she continued on she found the pond that Kei often spent time at. It was also the last place and time Kei had spoken with Miss Niwa before she left for the academy.

"_Kei come sit with me…" Miss Niwa patted the seat next to her. Kei put down the potted plant and sat down. At first the elderly lady was quiet as if deep in thought. _

"_From the moment I saw you I sensed a strong spiritual energy dwelling within you. A kind of spirit presence I have not sensed in many. Now it is up to you to train yourself and harness and make it great. Listen to the instructors at the academy. Understood?"_

_Kei nodded. Miss Niwa was fidgeting with something in her pocket before she finally removed her hand which was holding something tightly, "A once great shinigami who came here often gave this to me…" she opened her hand and held out the tear drop sapphire necklace. _

"_He often came here because he found the gardens here calming. I spoke with him many times. He was a very caring man that loved his family dearly. And he too had a strong presence of water in his eyes. The same strong presence I see in you."_

"_What happened to the Captain?" Kei asked._

_Miss Niwa looked down, and clutched the sapphire tightly, "One day he stopped coming and I never heard from him again. A few weeks I received this necklace with a letter from the Captain's wife. He perished in battle and had left this necklace for me. He had been grateful for the advice and compassion I had given him."_

"_What does the sapphire mean?"_

"_It is supposed to hold great power that only certain individuals can unlock. I can sense spirit pressures in many people I come across. And Kei I believe you I was meant to give this to you. You are one of those special individuals," Miss Niwa placed the sapphire into Kei's hand._

"_But how do I unlock it?"_

"_That is for you to find out," she smiled before wrapping her arms tightly around Kei and the blue haired woman could hear Miss Niwa crying, "Please be safe Kei. You are going to be great," she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "Now go on. You're going to be late."_

Kei froze, "Dad?" she muttered. Her father had come here years before Kei had. Was she somehow meant to have met the elderly florist years later? Did Kei's dad know she'd meet Miss Niwa in the future?

An eldery man was passing by outside, "Excuse me Sir!" Kei called out, "Do you know what happened to Miss Niwa Okami?"

"Miss Okami passed away many years ago. It's sad really. This place used to be so beautiful when she cared for it…" he shook his head and continued on.

_Miss Niwa spoke to my father. And my father talked about his family. That meant he talked about me and my mother! _Kei's head was spinning and suddenly she became very sad and sank to her knees.

_Another person that meant so much to me is gone. My past is fading so quickly and I'm not able to hold onto it. _A tear fell down her cheek and disappeared into the moss covered stones. Kei gripped the ground as the tears racked her body.

"I have all these people around me that care about me, but I still feel so alone…" she cried.

Mai stood by and laid a gentle hand on Kei's shoulder remaining silent as Kei cried.


	55. Rise

Kei sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning. It was around 2 in the morning. Soifon was sleeping soundly next to her an arm draped over Kei's waist. The former Captain slipped out of bed and walked out into the hallway. It was quiet and deserted. The wood was cold against her feet and the cool air felt good against her bare stomach. She had on just a sports bra and sweats. Kei's hair was in a usual state of disarray.

The blue haired woman wandered out into the night and slowly walked the wooden walkway. There were the usual squad members out on patrol. They nodded in respect to Kei and continued on.

She rounded a corner, "You better have a good reason for pulling me out of bed at 2 in the morning, Yuroichi…" the former Special Forces leader was leaning against a balcony.

Kei could see her smirk before she turned around, "I've spoken to Shinji, and he isn't going to train you."

"Why is that?" Kei's voice turned serious.

"I discussed Mai with him also. He feels that as long as you have her with you it'll keep your inner hollow under control."

"Why the sudden change after finding out about Mai?"

"Because you and Mai have a special bond that none of us can explain. Her ability to control your inner hollow is unique only to you."

"What is so special about her?'

"We are still trying to figure it out, but I think you'll be the first to discover it before we do."

"And you couldn't have done this at a more decent time?" Kei wasn't amused. She yawned again.

"To be honest I wanted to see if you'd actually get up. I know how much you value your sleep," she smiled, "And the other visoreds still would like to meet you. For some reason you fascinate them."

"Hmmm…can't wait," Kei leaned on the balcony, "The old lady that I worked for before entering the academy knew my father. He visited her shop regularly…" Kei paused, "She knew the moment she saw me who I was. I was meant to meet her."

"How do you know that?" Yuroichi asked.

"Because he gave her the tear-drop sapphire I gave Hana. It's like he's trying to tell me something. I mean it's like everything I've done is connected to him somehow. Master Ko, the sapphire, and Miss Niwa. I also feel like Mai has to do with him too I just haven't figured it out yet. I need to know more about him more about my past."

"Do you think the incidents with Gin are connected to him too?"

"I dunno. Gin hasn't hinted at knowing anything, but that also doesn't mean anything. It feels like it's all leading up to something, and time is running out."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Not much I can do," Kei laughed and looked at Yuroichi, "Unfortunately not many people are still alive that knew my father."

"Master Ko is still around. You can talk to General Yamamoto. There has to be someone who knew that happened the night your father died."

"Do you think the archives would talk about him?"

"It's possible. You could always check."

"But for now, back to bed," she nodded, "Good night," Kei went back to her room and wrapped her arms tightly around Soifon and fell asleep.

----

"KEI!"

"mmmm…" she groaned.

"KEI!!" Mai shouted again.

"What is it, Mai?" Kei pulled the blanket over her head.

"You can't sleep the day away, silly!!" Mai tried to pull the blanket back.

"Watch me," Kei pulled on the blanket.


	56. Hidden Truths

Well my writer's block has finally ended thanks to some Japanese Folklore I know where I'm taking my story. I promise more updates. Thank you to Christmas break.

* * *

Mai and Kei ventured down into the bowels of the Soul Society where the eldest scrolls were kept. Kei's father was considered an ancient Captain of the Court Guard Squads. If she thought about it her father probably knew what General Yamamoto looked like young.

There was no one down in the archives. Kei stretched and yawned as she stood before the massive shelves of scrolls, "This sucks…balls," she grumbled. She went up to a shelf at eye level, "And by the looks of it this shit has been filed in years."

They both put their hands on their heads and sighed. Mai grabbed a scroll off the shelf at her eye level. Turns out that some of the scrolls were massive not only in length, but in circumference. Mai nearly fell over backwards as she tried to handle the massive scroll. Kei went over to help, but was quickly shooed away. She watched Mai waddle over to the table and lay the massive scroll down.

Kei looked at the faded labels of the scrolls and had some difficulty with some of them. Some of them were dated with names others with dates and others with short descriptions.

"Mai what does your scroll say?"

"It's dated nothing else."

"Hmmm…" she ran her fingers through her hair grabbed hold of a shelf and hoisted herself up a few more shelves. She scanned these labels and one in particular caught her eyes. She pulled it out and leapt to the ground.

"This one is labeled for Master Ko," she muttered and laid out the scroll on another table. She unrolled it and read. It took her sometime, but she finally came across where Master Ko was Taikai's superior officer. It was more a diary entry:

_A young shinigami by the name of Taikai Reiykuu has come to be my Lieutenant. He is very strong and I know he'll be a great leader. His father Koseki has reassured me of his son's abilities. I trust the Captain's word. _

"Well now I know that my grandfather was also a Captain. Guess I had a lot to live up to," Kei looked over to Mai who was pulling scrolls from the walls.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing…" she muttered angrily.

Kei turned back to her scroll and continued reading:

_My new Lieutenant has proven himself in battle and saved the lives of countless shinigami tonight. I have never seen such a natural and fearless fighter. This man will become a great Captain. I feel that Taikai is very close to bankai. His spirit pressure is intense, and he has superior control over it._

_Taikai is loyal and will do anything to save those he loves. The squad looks to him now and I hope for him one day to succeed me for the Captaincy. _

_I am now proud to call Taikai Reiykuu. Captain Reiykuu of Squad 2 of the 13 Court Guard Squads, and this will be a good week because Taikai will also be marrying his Lieutenant Akima who has been courting for at least 3 years now. I am so proud of him. _

An entry caught Kei's attention:

_August 3, 1001 AD, _"Hmmm...my birthday," Kei muttered as she continued to read.

_Today is one the darkest day and most joyous days I will ever have to endure. Kei Aikou Reiykuu was born today. She is a beautiful baby. It is unfortunate though she will never know her father and what a wonderful man he was. _

_ But it is not my darkest day, but one for the entire Soul Society. We have lost a great Captain. He sacrificed his life for those he loved. It is unfortunate that this also joyful day will forever be connected with the death of Taikai Reiykuu._

_I made a promise to him that if anything should happen to him I would watch over his family so I have decided to leave the Soul Society and go with Akima to the living world. _

But as went to continue on reading she saw that the bottom of the page had been burned away leaving the scroll incomplete. She turned it over, but found nothing. It was done. Kei went back to the shelf she found the scroll and pulled others down, but they too had that same date removed.

Kei went over the ones that Mai had been reading and discovered the same things, "What the hell?!" she yelled, "The same date on every scroll has been removed," she threw scrolls aside, "Not one of these mention how my father died. What is going on?!" Kei was extremely frustrated.

"Something wrong, Kei?" Kei looked up from one of the scrolls to see General Yamamoto standing in front of them with the usual gentle expression in his eyes.

"General…" she breathed, "What brings you down here?"

"You know there are times I've forgotten about these archives it has been so long since I've been down here," he smiled looking around, "I see you've gone through nearly every scroll here."

Kei looked around and the chaos they had caused, "Yeah…sorry about that. But every entry for August 3, 1001 has been removed. Why?"

"To be honest Kei no one is certain what the circumstances are surrounding the death of your father. We do know that he was killed by a hollow, but the exact events of that night have never been confirmed."

"Why? Someone must have been there? Someone has to have seen it?" Kei searched the General's eyes.

"What I can tell you is that your father lured away a very powerful Menos Grande from his squad. He told them to stay away because he was releasing his bankai which was very dangerous even though he had complete control over it. Your mother was helping the wounded back into the Soul Society and when that task had been complete they went back to look for your father. Master Ko had arrived at that time too and when they found your father he was dead, and the hollow as gone."

"There has to be more…Why the cover-up? Why the secrets? This is frustrating."

"It is very frustrating and I wish I could give you more information, but I can't."

"Answer me this question General Yamamoto…"

"Yes?"

Kei looked him right in the eye, "Where is my father buried?"


	57. Only More Questions

General Yamamoto closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh before looking to Kei again, "Kei…why do you want to know this?" he asked.

"Why is everything being hidden from me? Why do people keep throwing up walls every time I get close?! Where is my father buried?!" she shouted at the old man. She was infuriated. She knew she wasn't keeping her respect for the shinigami, but she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Your parents were very fond of a lake not far from here. It is outside the seireitei. It is located deep within an ancient forest. They spent much of their time there. Your father is buried there," he finally admitted.

"Thank you General," Kei nodded to the man. General Yamamoto turned to her and mentioned one last thing, "I don't know what you'll find there. He is the only person that knows what took place that night."

----

Mai and Kei were heading towards the large gates that lead outside the Seireitei when they ran to Miku who was just finishing her patrol and quickly made her way over to her former Captain.

"Captain Reiykuu!" she shouted and saluted Kei.

Kei smiled at her former subordinate, "I'm not your Captain anymore Miku. You can call me Kei."

"But…but…I can't do that! It is disrespectful to a person such as yourself!" she cried.

Kei raised an eyebrow and sighed heavily, "It wouldn't be right to call me Captain since I no longer am one. So call me Kei."

"Fine," she said in a huff.

"Good," Kei laughed.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"To a place outside the Seireitei you can come along if you'd like?"

The gates were opened without any question as to why she was leaving. She smiled with a nod to the gatekeeper and left the seireitei. The three of them hadn't been walking long when Kei could already see it just out in front of them.

The forest was truly ancient. It was heavily overgrown, but it was healthy and Kei could sense the water at its center. In fact she could sense the water in every living thing within the forest. It was a stronger sense than usual and it had a power behind it.

Kei approached the forest cautiously because although the atmosphere around it was peaceful she didn't know what to expect. Not much in the Soul Society was as it seemed. Mai had a firm grip on her hakama and Miku stayed close behind her.

Neither of the two women made a motion to withdraw their swords, but they were tense and they were on alert as they entered the forest. There was no path way, but they made do. Not a word was passed between the three of them as they wandered deeper and deeper into the forest.

Kei began to feel more and more spirit energy as they she guessed they grew closer to lake. But it wasn't that of a shinigami it was as if it was coming from the very forest itself.

"This place is…" she suddenly grew silent.

"Weird…" muttered Miku behind her.

"Creepy…" whispered Mai.

"All those work," she answered, and than they came to the clearing and before was a massive crystal clear lake and at the bottom was a marble coffin. Kei knelt down at the water's edge and peered down at the coffin, "Of course my father would be buried at the bottom of a lake."

She stood, removed her sword, and than her tank top and than her hakama leaving Kei dressed only in black boxers and a black sports bra.

"Where are you going?" asked Miku sounding alarmed.

"Going down to talk to my father," Kei looked down to the water.

"But he's dead…" she let out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she frowned turning her back to them and diving into the lake. The water was cold, but it wasn't freezing. It was a few feet down to her father's coffin. And when she finally reached it she turned around to look up and realized it was a deeper swim than she had realized.

There at the center of the coffin was a tear drop sapphire just like the one Kei had given Hana. Kei stared at it for a moment before tracing her hand over the stone and when she did there was a shock and a connection.

Mai and Miku could see the bright light and immediately went to help Kei, but the top of the lake crystallized over and they were unable to. They stood helpless peering down into the water.

"What is going on?" muttered Miku as fear began to well with in her.

"I think Kei will be fine," Mai tried to stay confident.

Than suddenly Kei had the feeling as if she was viewing the world, but past events because she didn't recognize anything around her.

_There was a massive Menos Grande standing not far in front of her, and there before the Menos Grande was her father dressed in full shinigami uniform. His Captain's haori tattered from the fight, but still in one piece. Kei was witnessing her father's death. He was showing her how he died. _

_There was no one around, and the night was very dark making it very hard for anything to be seen._

_Her father was young when he died probably in his mid-twenties. He was tall and very well built. His spirit pressure was immense and she immediately saw where she inherited her blue hair from because he too had the same shock of blue hair. Kei found her self full of pride at the sight of her father. _

"_It is alright. I will protect you," he father said to someone Kei couldn't see. Taikai held his blade before him and she suddenly saw that he was already greatly wounded. There was blood trickling down his face, rolling down his arms and coating his hands. _

"_Mizu Satsu!" Taikai shouted and water shot through the ground like daggers all around the Menos Grande, but as Taikai went to strike he already knew it was too late. His spirit energy had greatly diminished and he wasn't quick enough. _

"_It ends," laughed the hollow and impaled her father. Taikai sank to his knees his sword loosely in his grasp. And that's when Kei finally saw who he had been protecting so long._

"_MAI!" Kei found herself call out, but Mai didn't respond. _

_A wave of spirit energy hit Kei like a brick wall nearly knocking her backwards. And the only person left was Mai. It was Mai's spirit energy that was so immense. She had run over to Kei's slain father and than she stood facing the Menos Grande._

"_NO! MAI!" Kei shouted again, but it was no use. _

"_You shouldn't have done that…" she heard the small girl warn._

"_And what is a small child such as yourself going to do about it?" laughed the hollow._

"_This…" Mai opened her arms wide and a blinding light erupted from her eyes and mouth and Kei heard the hollow scream in agonizing pain. Kei couldn't believe her eyes Mai was absorbing the hollow, but not the dark energy, but she was neutralizing it completely wiping it out._

_The light faded and a lonely black butterfly fluttered in the darkness. _

"_What the fuck just happened?" Kei breathed staring at Mai. The small girl than bent down and laid a small hand on her father, "I should have protected you, Taikai. After all you came to set me free. You came to keep your word," she could hear Mai crying, "For this sacrifice you have made I owe you a debt. When I have paid my debt my protector will set me free."_

"_I am Mai's protector, but she is also my protector. She is keeping her word to my father. After all these years she's keeping her word. And I must keep my father's side of the deal too."_

"_I'm not dead yet," she heard her father chuckle as he struggled to breath. He took Mai's small hand, "Please watch over my family. Kei and Akima need a watcher," he coughed, "You've been running from the hollows for so long because of what you've done for the Soul Society," he smiled and Mai knew he was fading. Kei watched all this take place and she didn't know what to think. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. She still didn't know entirely what was going on. _

_And then her father's hand fell away and she knew he was dead. The vision ended with Mai crying over Taikai's dead body. _

Kei found herself back under water, but with something clutched in her hand. When she looked down it was the tear drop sapphire. She closed her palm around it and clutched it tightly.

Kei broke for the surface and pulled herself out of the lake. She stood dripping with water and clutching the sapphire. She looked down at Mai and then knelt down so she was eye level with her, "Mai…" she paused, "I want you to tell me everything…"


	58. The Heart's Stone

Mai was quiet and she shied away from Kei's gaze. She took Kei's hand in hers and finally looked at her in the eyes, "I didn't mean to!" she cried, "I never wanted all this to happen!"

"Mai, its ok," Kei reassured her, "Calm down and tell me everything. Ok?"

Mai bit her lower lip and nodded taking a deep breath, "I met Taikai in Hueco Mundo when he was sent to retrieve me. I had been secretly meeting with Soul Society representatives and giving them information about the hollows. How to defeat them easily and where the hollows would be attacking," she paused, her grip tightened on Kei's hand, "General Yamamoto found it too dangerous for me to stay in Hueco Mundo any longer so Taikai came to get me."

"Go on Mai. It's ok…" Kei gave her a gentle smile.

The smile girl nodded and took another deep breath, "But as soon as I left Hueco Mundo things began to go very wrong. Hollows were attacking the living world more and more and they were trying to break into the Soul Society. They wanted me. They had been betrayed and they wanted me dead. So I ran away from the Soul Society."

"That what General Yamamoto meant when he saw you again. He knew what I would see when I went down to my father's coffin."

"Taikai came after me. He had protected me the entire time I resided in the Soul Society. I was his responsibility, but he was more than that. No one had ever cared like that about me. He was like a father to me. I didn't want to see him and Akima hurt!" Mai cried, tears were streaming down her face, "Your mother was so good to me Kei. I felt like I was a part of your family. I even remember when you were born. I was there that morning, but that's when I also knew I couldn't stay."

"So when I met you at Master Ko's?"

"He knew too who I was, but I begged him not to tell you. So I pretended to be this little girl and hid my spirit energy from you. Please don't be mad…"

"Ooo Mai I'm not mad. It's alright I understand," Kei laughed wiping away some of Mai's tears, "Seems everyone knows a lot more than they lead on."

"Master Ko and General Yamamoto are the only ones who know about me."

"Mai…what exactly are you?" Kei raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an arrancar. But Aizen didn't create me. I was one of the few who evolved on my own."

"Why does everyone compare you to this Nel arrancar?"

"Because we were once similar hollows and I knew her very well. She was a good friend of mine."

"I see…please Mai continue…"

"He went looking for me and when he found me three Menos Grandes came upon us. His squad managed to defeat the first two, but the third was very strong and he knew he had to lure it away."

"How was my father injured?"

"When he lunged to move me out of the way the hollow stabbed him, but he still fought."

"What did you do to that hollow?"

"I obliterated it. That's my power. I can completely absorb any spiritual energy. Shinigami and hollow alike."

"Now it's to my understanding that this Nel character is actually a full grown woman in a child's body. Are you the same way?"

Mai didn't answer.

"Mai answer me?"

"It only ever happened once. Since than I can't figure out how to get back into my adult form."

They heard a twig snap in the forest. Kei's alert went on high and she shot up a wall of water around the lake and them, but it was only Soifon, Ikkaku, and Yumichika who entered the area and she quickly lowered the wall of water.

"General Yamamoto said we could find you here," smiled Ikkaku, but Kei wasn't smiling as she stood her hand still held tightly in Mai's who suddenly tucked herself behind Kei so they couldn't see her crying.

Mai had the tendencies of a child, but on the inside she was very mature, but right now she needed a parent figure and she had chosen Kei for that.

"Is everything okay?" Soifon looked to Kei.

"I'll explain later," she turned to put on her clothes and slipped the sapphire into her hakama, "Can we get out of this place please."

Mai still had a firm grip on Kei's hakama and eventually Kei ended up carrying her through the forest and back to the Soul Society.

---

"Kei…" Soifon was speechless and they stood on the walkway to Kei's room, "This is all so much. How could Mai gone so long without anyone picking up on her?"

"It was supposed to be that way. The hollows hunt for her eventually went cold and she took up residence with Master Ko. It was safe for her to remain there with him. She laid low as best as she could."

"And only Master Ko and General Yamamoto know about her?"

Kei nodded as she leaned against the balcony.

"Where is Mai now?"

"She's having a sleepover with Yachiru. And she is overjoyed," Kei laughed. Soifon smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kei's waste.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"The major issue we'll have is if Gin finds out about her. Her ability makes her a prime target for whatever Gin is planning."

"I saw the sapphire…" Soifon kissed her lightly.

"So you did?" Kei raised an eyebrow she withdrew it from her hakama and held it before Soifon.

"What exactly does it do?"

"Each member of my family on my father's side had one. I did some more research. When it began is unknown, but we all have an inner sapphire they call it. It's some how apart of our heart and helps give us power."

"And this sapphire?" she motioned to the one Kei was holding.

"An extension of our inner sapphire one we can either keep or give to someone we care about, but once given to one person it can't be given to another."

"So your father gave this to you to protect you?"

"No…" she looked at the sapphire, "This one is mine to give."

"What?"

"The one Miss Niwa gave me was my father's that he left for me and the one he had buried was for me. Each head of the household gives the next generation one."

"How?"

"By giving them the very stone from their heart."

"But wouldn't that have killed your father?"

"No. The stone is spirit energy and water. It is removed by the person by absorbing the energy from the heart into hand. My father knew he was going to die so he took it out and gave it to Miss Niwa knowing we'd meet at some point. He had been laying clues out all along for me," Kei looked at the stone.

"What will you do with that stone?"

"I think I know who it's supposed to go to."

"But that's not your heart's stone…" Soifon looked confused.

"No my father created two stones. One for me and one for Mai," she looked at Soifon.

"But…"

"Given the circumstances, this was also thoroughly explained by one of my ancestors. If true love is felt for a person than another stone can be created in other words my father felt like a father to Mai and wanted her to be protected so he created another and it was buried with him for me to find and at the same time discover all about Mai."

"Your father was a clever man…"

"And right now he thinks he's being funny making me swim to the bottom of a lake and go through all this shit."

Soifon smiled and took Kei by the hand, "And right now I'm feeling playful…"

"I won't complain about that," the two disappeared into Kei's room.


	59. Gone

Kei rolled over in her bed and grumbled. Someone was pounding on the door, but she wasn't entirely awake and was ignoring it. Soifon slapped her stomach.

"Go get the door…" she grumbled before falling back asleep.

Kei held her stomach and stumbled out of bed slowly making her way to the door. It was around 3 in the morning and the two women were very tired.

"Who is it?" Kei called out.

"It's Miku!" there was urgency in her voice, but Kei was still pissed about being woken up and was still half asleep. Kei slowly opened the door rubbing her eyes trying to see into the darkness. She ran a hand through her ruffled hair.

"What is it, Miku?" she groaned leaning against the door.

"Mai is gone…" she blurted out.

"No she's not she's having a sleepover with Yachiru. I'm going back to bed now…goodnight…" she turned to close to the door when Miku stopped it and pushed it open.

"Wake up!" Miku slapped her former Captain across the face this got Kei's attention, "Mai is gone!" this time she shouted.

"What?!" Kei suddenly realized the urgency of the situation, "Where?! How?! When?!"

_Now you care…_she had to calm herself in order to not slap Kei again, "Our night guard saw her racing across the grounds not too long ago. She leapt the wall. They don't know if she's left the Soul Society, but she moves quickly she could be anywhere."

"Fuck…" Kei breathed and ran back to get her stuff. Soifon was sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Babe, what is it?" she yawned.

"Mai is gone," she grabbed her hakama and sword before quickly departing from the room with Soifon and Miku on her heels. She managed to get her pants on as she walked toward the Squad 11 barracks. She was barefoot and only had a sports bra on.

Kei burst through the barracks doors and found her usual companions already up and ready, "We got word not too long ago…" stated Ikkaku he threw her a black tank top. Kei ran her fingers through her hair she didn't even know where to begin. She had no clue as to where Mai would run off to.

"Do you think she'd go back to Hueco Mundo?" asked Yumichika.

"I have no fucking clue…" Kei breathed.

---

"This is interestin…" Gin tapped his chin, "When did this happen?" he looked down at his informant.

"No more than a few hours ago…"

"Good. Now tell me, why is she runnin away?"

"We're not entirely sure, but there are rumors going about that she's an arrancar and fled to the Soul Society nearly 1000 years ago."

"This is gettin more and more interestin. Keep talkin…"

"There's no record of Aizen turning her. So she had to have evolved on her own. The full extents of her power and spirit pressure are unknown."

"Do we know where the little one is headed?"

"Possibly back into hiding in the living world…"

Gin smiled, "Find her."

--

"She wouldn't go back to Hueco Mundo…" Kei stated.

"Why?" asked Miku.

"Cause she knows we'll follow and going back to Hueco Mundo would put us in the greatest amount of danger."

"She's been spotted!" a Squad 3 shinigami delivered the message, "She just entered the living world just on the outskirts of Karakura."

"Get that gate open right now!" Soifon shouted.

"No. You're all staying here…" Kei held out her hand as her friends went to follow, "I'll bring back Mai."

"Are you fucking crazy, Kei?!" shouted Yumichika, "If Gin finds out about Mai he'll send every hollow he's got after her. You're strong, but you're not that strong. We're going with you."

"No, you're staying here. Mai is my responsibility. I will not put your lives in danger. If I need your assistance I will send for it. You're all needed here. Your duty is to protect the Soul Society."

"And also the humans from the hollows!" shouted Soifon.

"The hollows won't go after humans if all they want is Mai."

"Our job is also to protect our fellow shinigami," yelled Miku.

"I'm no longer a shinigami," this seemed to strike a nerve in Kei as her gaze lingered on Miku.

"Kei this is insane…" Soifon breathed.

"I'm not discussing it anymore. The gate has been opened. If you get anymore information please tell me. I'll keep you updated from my side."

Kei grabbed Soifon and kissed her deeply, "I love you…" she breathed into her ear, and before Soifon could respond Kei was gone and through the gate.

----

Kei was racing across the rooftops of an old village located in the mountains around Karakura and the surrounding area._ Where are you going, Mai? Why are you running away again?_

Kei felt a presence around her, but it was familiar and it came up on her very quickly.

"You really didn't think you were going to go this alone, did you?" teased a familiar voice.

"Should have figured you'd show up…Yuroichi…" she smirked shaking her head.

"I don't follow orders like everyone else…"

"So I've noticed…" Kei leapt a gap between to buildings.

"You're stuck with me," the dark skinned woman laughed as the two women raced across the buildings following Mai's trail as best as they could.

Kei's mind drifted to the object in her pocket. She could feel its presence and the urgency of the item. It was calling out to its owner and Kei's mission was to not only find Mai, but give her this sapphire.

"Do you have any idea where Mai is going?" asked Yuroichi.

"No…" Kei's eyes were staring straight ahead.

"Great…"

----

A slender, but muscular woman raced across a farmer's field in the dead of the night. Her raven hair was short just to her shoulders. She was quick and silent. Villagers in the area only noticed her presence when they saw her pass by the moonlight.

She was dressed like that of a shinigami, but she different. She carried no visible weapon and around her eye like a crescent moon were the last remnants of a hollow mask.

There were tears in her eyes as she tore across the landscape. The small child that Kei and the others had grown to known had transformed into her true form.

Kei and Yuroichi were right behind Mai and Kei didn't utter another word to Yuroichi. The former special forces looked over to Kei and saw the determination and urgency in her eyes and written on her face there was a sudden glimpse of vulnerability and she suddenly realized how much Kei really cared for Mai.

_I will rescue you Mai…I'm coming. Hang on…I'm coming…_


	60. Nai

Kei and Yoruichi were going on small amount of spirit energy that Mai was leaving behind, but both feared that at any point it could be gone and that fear came true just as the thought lingered in their minds. Both women came to a screeching halt on the rooftops and looked around.

"FUCK!" shouted Kei slamming her foot into the roof she put her hands on her head and looked around breathing heavily, "Where do we go from here?" she looked to Yoruichi.

But Yoruichi wasn't looking at her. The raven haired woman was looking at the area around them with a look of shock on her face and that's when Kei saw it too. They where was something weird about the atmosphere around them. They could sense it, but they really couldn't figure it out.

"What the fuck?" Kei breathed taking her hands off her head and laying one of her sword, "Where are we? We still can't be in the Soul Society. We went through the gate."

"Where are all the people? This town is completely deserted…" said Yoruichi.

"For being so smart you're pretty stupid…" a sarcastic voice filled the air around them. The grip Kei had on her sword tightened and she tensed.

Kei unsheathed her sword and spun around bringing the tip to the throat of someone she had never seen before. It was a woman around Kei's age. She had jet black hair pulled back into buns and sadistic green eyes. She was dressed in the same attire of the arrancar that Kei had encountered before. She dressed similarly to Grimmjow. Kei couldn't see her hole or where the remnants of a hollow mask were.

"Who are you?"

"That's right we've never encountered one another before," she smiled, "I'm Nai," she held out her hand.

"What did you do?" Kei didn't lower her sword.

"Me?" she laughed, "Nothing too intense. Lower your sword and I'll fill you in."

Kei hesitated looking to Yoruichi who nodded and Kei lowered her sword with a sigh and sheathed it.

"They're still alive. Just a little incapacitated at the moment. You two have run into my web."

"That's lame…" Kei looked around.

"I'm…not…finished…yet…" a nerve pulsed in Nai's head.

"Ooo…I'm sorry please continue…" Kei rolled her eyes.

"Whoever touches my web becomes completely immobilized," she smiled, "I allowed you in, but you're not getting out alive."

Kei and Yoruichi yawned nodding their heads. Kei stood with her hands on her hips and kicked at the roof, "Hmmm…fascinating…"

"Seems kind of boring to me…" Yoruichi looked at Nai and scratched her head. This was getting on Nai's nerves she was trying not to show her frustration, but it was obvious. And Kei and Yoruichi knew exactly what buttons to push.

"So what? Are you like some giant bitchy spider?" Kei crossed her arms.

"Do you two ever shutup?!"

"Did we hit a nerve, Nai?" asked Yoruichi.

"Are we going to fight?" asked Kei, "Or stand here and swap stories?"

Webs shot out towards Kei and Yoruichi who quickly dodged them and made sure no parts of their bodies touched the strings. Yoruichi was the first to attack Nai. She was more agile then Kei was and was easily able to dodge Nai's web and land a few blows to the arrancar.

Kei looked around her as she unsheathed her sword and could see whenever the wind blew it would blow some of the web into the moonlight which allowed Kei to see how big and wide the web had been cast. It encompassed the entire village. They had a large area to fight in.

A web shot towards Kei and moved aside and it slid along her blade which by now had been released and water was swirling around it and as soon as the web hit the water it disappeared. _Looks like we found your weakness…_

Yoruichi fell back towards Kei, "Keep her occupied. I'm going to need space and time to get this web down. And use a lot of my spirit energy."

Yoruichi nodded and jumped back towards Nai and made sure she was distracted enough for Kei to get away. Kei raced towards the town center and found the highest point. She quickly scaled it, but just as she was at the top a web caught her left arm and she slumped. It was paralyzed.

"Fuck my life…" she cursed. She slid down the tower and landed hard on the ground.

"You think I'd let you win that easily!" Nai shouted at her.

Kei doused her arm with water, but the feeling would take time to come back. Nai had managed to get away from Yoruichi and now had her eyes on Kei and drew closer. Kei stood ready for a fight.

A large web sprung out and Kei managed to dodge the web before it would have gotten her. She sliced at it with her sword and it was gone. Nai knew that she would have to go offensive with Kei because she wouldn't be able to get her with her web as long as Kei was able to use the water.

"You're going to be a difficult one…" Nai smiled, "I like that…"

"Gross…" Kei cringed.

Nai drew her blade just as she received a kick to the face from Yoruichi which gave Kei a gap and she scaled the tower and with one upswing of her sword. It took a great deal of Kei's spirit energy to create a sphere of water. She had to hold it as it washed over the village and wiped out Nai's web. Kei nearly fell off the tower, but was able to keep her balance.

"You're obviously not a very strong Espada. Guess Gin is running out of people," said Yoruichi as kicked Nai in the ribs and then the face. Kei climbed onto the roof and was slowly gaining feeling back in her arm.

"Are you even an Espada?" asked Kei.

Nai was now laying on the rooftop clutching her ribs as blood ran from her nose. Kei kicked her sword away from her, "Why would Gin send you?"

"Probably hoping she'd die…"

Nai lashed out at Kei and tried to cut her face, but Kei grabbed her arm and ripped the jacket right off of her and there on Nai's collarbone was what was left of her hollow mask.

"So you are an Espada…"

"No I'm not…" she coughed.

"No?" Yoruichi looked down at her, "Then who are you?"

"You killed him!" she screamed, "You murdered him!" she pointed to Kei.

"Who?" Kei raised an eyebrow.

"Metsuki…"

"And I care why?"

"He was my brother!"

"What's with everyone being fucking related?!" shouted Kei sheathing her sword.

"So Gin didn't send you?" asked Yoruichi

"No…not every arrancar works for that bastard," she coughed sitting up and cringing from a few broken rips.

"How did you know we were around?" asked Kei.

"Word spreads pretty quickly…" she looked up at them.

"But Metsuki worked for Gin why the grudge on me?" asked Kei.

"Believe me I have a few grudges. You killed him, but Gin put those ideas into his head. Said he could be a ruler if he helped him take the royal family out of the picture. We all knew it was suicide even those who followed him, but Metsuki had too much pride."

"I didn't kill Metsuki for shits and giggles, Nai. He tried to destroy everything I valued. I don't kill for sport."

"Whatever…I still hate you…"

"My feelings are crushed…are you ready Yoruichi?" Kei looked to the raven haired woman.

Yoruichi nodded and the two turned back in the direction they were originally headed, "WAIT!" cried out Nai doing her best to stand still clutching her rips.

"What?" asked Yoruichi.

"I want to go with you…"

"Do you even know what we're doing?" asked Kei.

"Looking for that Mai chick right?"

"How do you know about her?" asked Kei.

"We all do. Gin isn't stupid. He has eyes all over the place. You might think your Soul Society is secure, but it has so many gaps," she laughed.

Kei kicked her again, "What else?"

Nai hissed in pain, "That's it, damn it!" she cried, "Now please let me come with you. I can help. You're going to need a lot more then two people. You're both very strong, but Gin won't let you take Mai back without a fight. His attention has shifted from you to her and what he wants he's going to get."

"Fuck…" Kei cursed.


	61. Confrontation

They continued racing across the rooftops. Yoruichi had healed Nai's wounds and she was just behind them. A lot was going through Kei's head as they tried to follow Mai's trail.

"Why is this chick running away anyway?" shouted Nai.

"We're not entirely sure," answered Yoruichi. Kei had heard the question, but really didn't want to answer.

She came to a stop and turned to Nai who nearly crashed into her, "Let's get this out of the way now," she pointed her finger at the arrancar, "A lot of crazy shit has been going lately and to be honest I don't trust you and I'm probably never going to. If you double cross us I won't hesitate killing you."

Nai couldn't even answer. She looked to Yoruichi who shrugged and said, "Seems fair to me," and the women were off and running again.

----

Mai came to an old castle that had been abandoned and left to fall apart many years ago. She stepped into it breathing heavily. She could rest here for awhile. The arrancar had no clue where she was running to and just who or if anyone was following her.

"Why are we runnin Mai?" Gin stepped out of the shadows the usual grin across his face.

He knew she'd be vulnerable so he of course picked the perfect time to strike at her weakness.

"What's the matter?" he circled her. She didn't go for her sword, but he could see her tense and made sure his guard was up.

"Go away Gin," she snapped.

"This is a side I've never seen of you before. Usually you're a small child, but look at this you're a grown woman now," he touched her chin with the tip of a pointed finger, "What brought this on?"

She didn't shrink away from his touch and remained silent. He stopped in front of her and his smile good.

"Gonna be quiet?" he laughed, "Good then you'll listen to me and listen closely…" he paused waiting to see if she'd respond, but she didn't, "You see I've grown tired of tryin to get Kei. She's too difficult and stubborn. Keeps somehow managin to slip through my fingers," he held up his hands, "She's complicated. She's wound too tightly. So I've shifted my attention from her," he smiled, "to you…"

"Why me?"

"Because you might have a long past, but you're simple."

She snorted, "What makes me so simple?"

"You have a debt," Gin saw her tense, "You have guilt…Kei no longer has the guilt and she doesn't have a debt to repay. You have guilt and a debt tied to Kei," and, "You'll do anything to be set free..."

Mai swallowed hard, but Gin still kept his guard up. He knew the kind of power that could be unleashed if he went too far.

"If you do exactly as I say then I can get rid of your debt and wash away your guilt."

"What do you want?"

"Those details will come with time. You just have to follow them when they do, understood?"

Mai hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Good," he smiled, "You're going to be encountering Kei shortly. You will fight her, but you won't kill her. I will open a gateway to Hueco Mundo and you will enter…simple…" he waved goodbye and disappeared back into the shadows.

----

Kei, Yoruichi and Nai came up on the castle and could now definitely feel Mai's spirit energy flowing from the building. Kei came to a halt breathing heavily not from the running, but from nerves. Her heart was racing and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"You ok?" asked Yoruichi.

Kei swallowed hard, but never went for her sword. Nai and Yoruichi didn't know what she was thinking or why she had suddenly become so nervous.

"Stay here…" she finally said.

Nai went to protest, but Yoruichi held up her hand and silenced the arrancar, "Are you sure?"

Kei turned her head to Yoruichi and gave a confident nod. Yoruichi nodded back and Kei headed off towards the castle alone.

"Why are you letting her go alone?" asked Nai.

Yoruichi looked at her crossing her arms, "This isn't our fight. This is between them. It's very personal. A bond you and I will never understand."

Kei took another deep breath to calm herself as she walked across the landscape. It wasn't long before she came to the massive steel doors of the castle. Mai's spirit energy hadn't changed it was still just a small flow, but Kei knew just how capable Mai was.

With one hand the former shinigami pushed open the steel doors and entered the castle. She came to stand in a massive hall. There was a huge fire burning at its center. The smoke was pouring from a hole in the ceiling so many stories above her.

She could make out Mai or at least who she thought was Mai just behind the raging flames. Kei stepped forward still making no motion for her sword.

"Mai?" she called out still not sure, but she knew the spirit pressure was Mai's.

"Kei…" Mai came out from behind the fire. Kei was speechless. Mai had completely transformed. She was beautiful. Her hair was to her shoulders, she slim, but muscular. She wore an outfit similar to Kei's, but instead it was white and tank top exposed her stomach.

"What…what…happened?" Kei finally found her words.

"I don't know to be honest. I was crying and wondering what I could do and the next thing I knew I had transformed into this…"

"Why are you running?"

"I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger, Kei. I'm sorry, but I have to go…"

"No you don't, Mai. It'll be ok. I'm here to protect you just like my father did."

"You can't do that!" she cried, "No one can! I can't keep my promise and neither can you, Kei!"

"Yes I can!" Kei shouted back, "I will not break a promise! My father promised you'd be set free. I now have to keep that promise. I won't let him or you down, Mai."

"I'm so sorry, Kei…" she looked up with tears in her eyes and flicked her hand sending a highly concentrated cero blast at Kei. She was able to avoid most of it, but part of it caught her right arm as she dove out of the way and Kei felt it rip the skin.

Kei landed hard on the ground gripping her arm as blood began to flow, "Don't do this, Mai," she stood unsheathing her sword. She didn't want to fight Mai, but she knew she probably had to.

"I have to…I have to in order to free myself…" she sent another deadly cero blast at Kei which she managed to deflect with her blade and it blasted a massive hole through the wall.

Nai lunged forward, but Yoruichi held her back, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" shouted Nai, "She needs us!"

"Wait…"

Mai wasn't releasing all her spirit energy, but the amount she was releasing was enough to give Kei a run for her money. She didn't want to hurt Mai, but she couldn't keep up the defensive tactic.

Another cero blast tore apart the castle sending rubble everywhere. Kei saw her moment and lunged towards Mai slicing at her mid-section, but Mai was quick and she slapped away Kei's blade with ease.

Kei did a back upswing trying to catch Mai as she caught herself, but missed again. Kei closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I have to do this…" she whispered, "Drown the world…" the water began to swirl around her blade. Kei straightened and charged Mai again. She brought her sword full circle around her with a blade of water came as a shockwave after that. Mai dodged it and it sliced through a pillar. The castle creaked and shifted.

Mai came at Kei. She didn't use a sword or at least one Kei couldn't see, but instead used a form of kido. Kei managed to block many of the blows, but Mai was able to land a few of them.

She kicked Kei in the ribs and she felt them crack. The wind was knocked out her and she received a kick to the face knocking her sideway and drawing blood from a cut to her lip.

Kei was on her hands and knees coughing up blood when Mai stood over her, "Just give it up, Kei. Stop this and I'll let you live," there was urgency in her voice.

"I can't do that…Mai…I'm…sorry…" she breathed. Kei grabbed her sword and swung cutting behind her cutting Mai on the arm. Mai was shocked as she stared at the scarlet liquid flow down her arm. Kei kicked her in the chest sending her stumbling backwards.

Kei brought her blade crashing down, but Mai grabbed it and sent a cero blast directly at Kei's heart. Kei was barely able to bring up a partial water shield with her left hand before being sent flying backwards through a pillar and then through 3 walls. She slammed into the ground hard just outside the castle.

----

"Ok…now…" Yoruichi took off to where the cloud of dust was and she knew she'd find Kei at its center.

Nai checked the castle, but found no signs of Mai anywhere. She was gone and Nai knew where she had vanished to.

"Mai!" Kei cried out trying to stand, "Mai!" but she was in bad shape. She fell to the ground flat on her back. Her breathing was ragged; her clothes were torn up, and bleeding from many wounds.

Kei's one eye was so bad that it was swollen completely shut, "You look like hell, Kei…" Yoruichi shook her head.

"Look?" Kei choked, "I…feel…like it…" she tried to crack a smile, "She…kic…kicked my…assss…"

"What the fuck is going on?" Yoruichi looked at the castle, "Why has Gin put into Mai's head?"

Kei closed her eyes and tried to ease her breathing, "Yoruichi?"

"Yes?" she looked down at Kei.

"I think…I…need…a doctor…"

Yoruichi laughed, "Agreed," she bent down and with the help of Nai lifted Kei to her feet putting an arm around their necks Yoruichi created the gateway and went through and as they stepped into the light, "I'll explain you later," she looked to Nai.


	62. Finding Release

They stepped through the gateway and into the square. Kei had one arm around each of the other women's shoulders and her head hung low as blood dripped from her wounds. They were immediately swarmed by guards and members of Squad 4.

Isane Ketsu laid Kei down on a stretcher and began to look her over. Yoruichi and Nai were quickly surrounded. The shinigami drew their swords.

"It's an arrancar!" they shouted and their grips tightened.

Yoruichi blocked them from apprehending her, "Lower your swords. I won't be afraid to stop you…"

"Step aside Lady Shihoin…" they asked her, but she didn't back down.

"What's going on here?!" Byakuya arrived in the square and his eyes went wide at the sight of Nai.

"Yoruichi explain this!" he demanded.

"This is Metsuki's sister Nai," she began only to be cut off by Kenpachi as he walked into the square with Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru in her usual spot, "What the fuck is this?!" he looked down at Nai who suddenly felt very small in the Soul Society.

"Can I please say something?" Kei raised her hand from the ground. But Isane pushed her arm down and told her not to stress herself.

"Let me explain…" Yoruichi started again, "Nai is another arrancar that evolved on her own after Aizen changed her brother into one, but she isn't following his orders…"

"Did she attack you?" asked Hitsugaya who also now walked into the yard followed by Yamamoto and a few of the other Captains.

"Yes…" she formed Special Forces leader breathed.

"Then she should be placed under arrest…" said Hisagi.

"Hello?" Kei called out again trying to sit up, "Can I have a moment?" she went to sit up when she felt a familiar touch and looked to her left to see Soifon staring down at her, "Hey…" she touched Soifon's hand.

"You ok?" she looked over Kei.

"I'll be fine…" she smiled, "Now help me up…" Soifon and Isane helped lift her up off the ground and she pulled the shinigami aside and stepped next to Yoruichi. She put a hand on Nai's shoulder for support.

"Alright everyone just shut the hell up! And let Yoruichi explain…" she looked to Yoruichi and nodded.

"She attacked us because she was upset over Metsuki's death, but in hearing that we too are looking to kill Aizen. She realized that her fight wasn't with us, but with him and therefore has been helping us…"

"See if everyone had shut the hell up before we would have gotten that out of the way sooner…"

"But she's an arrancar," snapped Hitsugaya, "Those things have been killing humans and shinigami alike without remorse. She should be put on trial better yet killed on the spot," he glared at her.

"Keep that tongue inside your big head small boy," Kei snapped at him. Yoruichi had a firm grip on her making sure she wouldn't jump Toshiro, "Not all arrancar are bad."

"And how would you know?" he said pointing a finger at her, "Who are you to judge?!"

"Because not all shinigami are what they appear as well. You learned that lesson the hard way with Aizen. The man oozes evil and you morons couldn't see it with your own eyes and look where that has gotten you!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Yamamoto roared.

Everyone went quiet as they turned to Yamamoto who was above all of them in command; he stood silently for a moment, his massive hands resting on his staff, his eyes closed, "Where is Mai?" he finally asked throwing everyone for a loop.

"She took off after we fought…I don't know where she is…" Kei looked at General Yamamoto.

"I think our top priority at this moment is to find Mai and bring her safely back to the Soul Society. Gin is becoming more and more dangerous with each passing day. Mai in her current state is also very unstable. She has no control over her emotions…"

"Do we use force?" asked a shinigami.

General Yamamoto looked to Kei for the answer to this question. Kei swallowed hard and nodded. The old man was right Mai wouldn't go anywhere willingly especially with the usual shinigami there were few she trusted.

----

Kei was recovering in the medical ward with people coming and going. But her attention wasn't there. She wanted to heal as quickly as possible and continue her search for Mai. Yoruichi and Nai were keeping close together because the shinigami had a very close eye on Nai. They watched her every move and very not enjoying the idea an arrancar in their midst. She stayed close to Squall 11 barracks due to the fact that they had most openly welcomed her and because their own egos were so huge didn't see the arrancar as a threat.

Kei spent a lot of her recovery time thinking of Mai. Where she was? What she must be going through? If Gin had gotten to her again? She was constantly racked with guilt over the whole issue. Kei knew that her last effort, her final move…she needed to set Mai free.

She knew she'd be back down into the archives. And she was going to need help to go through all those scrolls in the short time that they had. While Kei healed the rest of the Soul Society scrambled to find their footing. Teams were assembled to try and track down Mai. They still had no idea how to capture knowing that even the biggest squad would still be too weak to apprehend her.

"So that's what's been going on…" Ichigo took a seat in Kenpachi's office. He and his friends had been called upon to help the Soul Society.

"Will you help?" asked Yoruichi looking at them.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Uryu.

"Yea, I mean whatever happens here affects the world of the living," Ichigo looked at Soifon who nodded.

"Where is Kei anyway?" asked Orihime.

"Medical Ward. Mai did a heavy number on her," said Nai.

"Although she should be being released soon," said Yoruichi and before she could finish her sentence Kei walked through the door, "Or she'll just release herself," she smiled at the blue hair woman.

"Hello everyone," she said looking around at the familiar and new faces, "So I need to find something out," Kei put her hands on her hips.

"Which would be?" Kenpachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"How to release a hollow," she smiled clapping her hands together.

"You can't be serious?" asked Ikkaku.

"Ooo, but I am!" she looked at him.

"And how do you plan on figuring that out?" ask Ichigo.

"The archives somehow had to have come across it or something like it in the past. Maybe my dad wrote about it or something. It's worth a try."

"Kei you can't keep relying on your dad to give you the answers. What if there aren't any this time?" Yoruichi looked at her.

"We have to try. And if there isn't I'll figure something else out, but for some reason past events have been set for this moment. Done in a precise way as if my father was guiding to me something and I think it was finding out a way to set Mai free something he set out to do so many years ago," it could be seen in her eyes how much she truly believed in what she was saying.

"And what if you're wrong?" asked Uryu, "What if we go through all this and nothing?"

"Then I will shoulder all the blame and face any consequence that comes," Kei swallowed looking at their faces pleading for them to trust her again, to follow her again into the fire.

"So I'm guessing we'll be spending a few nights in the archives?" asked Yumichika.

"Ooo come on it'll be fun!" shouted Yachiru leaping into the air and biting onto Ikkaku's head.

"Let me go! You crazy little pink haired monster!" he shouted.


	63. In Plain Sight

Kei and the others stood staring up at a large wall of scrolls. From floor to ceiling there wasn't a space not filled with a scroll. They ranged in size from massive to tiny and everywhere in between.

The blue haired visored stared at them with her hands behind her head. She breathed heavily and scanned the wall.

"So where do we begin?" asked Ichigo pulling a scroll from the wall and opening it up. He cocked his head and read it, "Soul Society Plumbing Records A-L," he closed it and put it back, "No…"

"Look for anything that mentions hollows, releasing, hollow masks…" Kei said approaching the wall.

"But we're looking to release an arrancar not a hollow…" said Miku looking towards her former Captain.

"I'm aware," she grabbed a scroll off the wall written by Master Ko about hollows. She scrolled through it, "Looking for similarities between the two. We know that we must remove a hollow's mask to defeat it."

"Right, but was Mai even a human before becoming a Vasto Lorde?" asked Uryu.

Kei put the scroll back after finding nothing. The rest of them began to pull scrolls off the shelves and went to work scowering them for any clues. There could be possible mentions of arrancars in the older records possible sighting, encounters, minute details that could greatly help them out. But no matter how small it would be extremely valuable information to them.

"I don't know much of Mai's past. Maybe there's something in here that could mention it," she pulled another scroll off the shelf, but still it contained nothing.

Yachiru had managed to climb the height of the wall and was tossing scrolls down to Yumichika and Ikkaku who were trying their best to catch them as they came thundering down.

"Slow it down Lieutenant!" cried Ikkaku as one smacked him on the head.

"We can't read all these at once!" added Yumichika.

The wall of scrolls was long and Kei traced her fingers a long it as she walked its length. To the point where the other's voices became distant and muffled and soon she stood in silence and nearly enveloped in darkness. This was the older section of the archives. The scrolls were covered heavily in dust and spider webs.

Miku stood and watched her mentor disappear down the hallway. Times had definitely changed. Although there was still an air of sarcasm, and calmness about Kei a new eagerness, and seriousness had also formed. Kei had greatly matured in these years. It could be seen her eyes and the way she had carried herself. There was a heavy weight on the former shinigami's shoulders one Miku knew she was desperate to lay down.

Kei read the labels as best she could barely make out the writing. Dates were worn or missing, names gone she had little to go on. Everything was becoming little now. Time most importantly. They needed clues to Mai's past in order to ensure her future and a possibility as to where she may be.

----

"What's the rush, sugar?" Gin stepped from the shadows and Mai could feel a shiver run through her spine as she stood toe to toe with traitor.

"You seem to be in an awful rush," he hissed as he drew closer.

"What do you want?" she shot him a glance.

"Now it's to my understandin that among your amazin strength is your ability to absorb spirit energy," he smiled, "Correct?"

Mai didn't give into him, but Gin was able to read her and his smile grew, "I see," he circled her, "That is a very interestin little gift you have. A gift I'd like to use…"

"Fuck off," Mai snapped and reached for her sword.

"Oh no…I wouldn't go doin that," he laughed. And for some reason Mai let go of the handle knowing that she was at Gin's mercy.

"Now I discovered a little somethin from Aizen before…" he didn't finish.

"Well?" annoyance in her voice.

"How to set you free of course. Well not specifically you, but Vasto Lordes. You kill a Vasto Lorde they just come back as hollows. Kind of defeats the whole thing, but if you release them they're technically dead."

Gin had Mai's attention and he knew she was hanging on his every word. He had set the bait with a few words and now had her hooked. He wouldn't have to pull too hard before she fell for it.

"And I know Taikai Reiykuu had promised to release you. This is somethin you've been waiting on for awhile now isn't it?"

Mai swallowed hard and nodded, "What do you want in return?"

"You're going to use that little absorption technique for me," he cut a hole into the sky, "Now come with me," and they disappeared back into Hueco Mundo.

---

Kei's search team was fading fast. Yachiru had fallen asleep a few hours ago and was drooling heavily into Ikkaku's lap as he too was sound asleep. Yumichika had been called off for a patrol. Orihime, and Chad had also given in for the night leaving just Kei, Miku and Ichigo left.

Yet all three were fast approaching a crash too. Kei could barely keep her eyes open, Miku was going over scrolls again and Ichigo was covered in dust and spider webs. Kei sank into a chair with her head in her hands not knowing where else to turn to.

Miku sank into the other chair next to the snoring Ikkaku and drooling Yachiru she too was giving up hope on finding a scroll with at least a shred of information on it.

"Kei," Ichigo called as he stood down a ways a long the wall, "Miku come here."

They stood and went to where Ichigo stood. He was staring up a good amount on the wall. "It's that hole right there," he pointed to one that was surrounded by massive scrolls, "You can barely see the scroll," Kei started climbing until she reached it. And there on the label was one word, "Mai…" she breathed. She pulled out the scroll. It was small and barely weighed anything in her hands, but knew that whatever was written could be extremely important.

Kei slowly climbed down the wall. She held the scroll very tightly in her hands as she touched ground.

"It's so small," said Miku as she looked at it.

"Small, but extremely significant," Kei traced her fingers over the crumbling paper, "This scroll looks so old, but Mai's known existence is so young."

"Or so we think…" stated Ichigo.

Kei nodded as she slowly began to unravel the paper and read what it contained,

_These hollows we've come to be acquainted with are known as arrancars. They are highly powerful and evolved hollows known as Vasto Lordes. There are a small number of them maybe 5 if that. _

_The 5 arrancars have been greatly studied by small teams sent into to Hueco Mundo to conduct research. These are experimental trials and only last short times. Only our highly trained and powerful shinigami are sent._

_One such shinigami Lieutenant Inbi Fujin came to befriend one rather very friendly and curious arrancar known as Mai Hakaku. She spent much of her research time with the young arrancar. _

_The arrancar known as Mai knew little of her past other than that she was once human and that she died due to a very violent illness. Unfortunately a shinigami wasn't able to release her in time and she was lost to the hollows. She didn't remember much of her time as a hollow, but knew that a certain time she began to go through changes far greater than her fellow hollows. _

_Lieutenant Fujin noticed that although the arrancar's spiritual pressure was great she was far less violent or prone to outbursts compared to her counterparts. Inbi Fujin also noted some other rather distinct characteristics of Mai which were that she normally was in the form of a small child, but during certain times would transform into a fully grown woman and her power level would greatly increase. When asked how this was possible Mai answered that it was done during her time in Hueco Mundo before transforming into a hollow. She was able to escape the horror of where she was by resorting to the form of a child and found it also very easy to slip into the world of the living like this. _

_These 5 early arrancar feared the shinigami in no way, but instead found them very interesting as well. Information was shared between the two groups, but the docile and peace seeking arrancar were under fire from the other hollows in Hueco Mundo who were not happy about them consorting with the enemy. But behind these docile exteriors the shinigami knew that the arrancar were a force to be reckoned with. Their spirit energy was greatly powerful and could easily overpower many of the shinigami in the Soul Society. _

_There seemed to be a hierarchy that Lieutenant Fujin noticed that was based on power. Mai was at the top of this. Though often time's power was equally shared and given more of a feel of democracy. _

_Mai liked to spend much of her free time in the world of the living in somewhat of an early form a gigai not yet discovered by the Soul Society. When Inbi Fujin asked Mai why this was it was because she longed to return to the world of the living or at least be released so she could come back and live her life without it being tragically cut short. _

_Note there is no known way to release an arrancar into the Soul Society or the world of the living. _

Kei stopped reading and looked at Ichigo and Miku, "It was said that my father went to rescue Mai from the other Vasto Lordes and hollows when they found she was helping the Soul Society. This scroll mentions 4 other arrancars known to be friendly with the Soul Society what if Mai isn't the only one of her kind…"

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo, "That the Soul Society has an arrancar protection program?"

"What if the other 4 were also helping the Soul Society and they too needed to be removed from Hueco Mundo? If they were in the final stages of evolution during one of those states they could have easily been destroyed by Aizen or the others," Kei stated.

"The Soul Society protecting arrancar?" asked Miku, "How? There would be some indication…"

"Not if they were hiding in plain sight…"

"Just like Mai…" breathed Miku her eyes went wide.


	64. Inbi Fujin

"I need to speak with General Yamamoto immediately!" demanded Kei, but Lieutenant Sasakibe refused to let them enter continually telling them he couldn't be bothered.

"You don't understand!" Kei shouted taking out the scroll, "This is of extreme importance. The safety and fate of the Soul Society is resting on it!" she went for the door when the 1st squad Lieutenant stepped in front of her and partially drew his blade.

"I will use force to keep you from entering. I have given you a direct order. Do not disobey," his eyes flashed to those still under the rules of a shinigami.

"I'm no longer a shinigami and therefore don't have to follow your orders…now let me in!"

The massive doors to the 1st Squad Captain's office opened and emerged Captain Yamamoto. He peered down at the visored and his Lieutenant, "What is the meaning of all this commotion?"

"Captain Yamamoto," Kei breathed. His massive size no longer seemed so formidable to her. It wasn't that she felt more powerful than him, far from it, but she knew the only way to be heard in the Soul Society was to hold your ground and speak loud.

"What can you tell me about Inbi Fujin former Lieutenant of Squad 12?" Kei looked up at him.

He looked at all the others and then down at Kei he turned heading back into his office, "Come in," he said to Kei. She was the only allowed to follow him through the massive doors, "Chojiro," he said, "Lock the doors," and with that the massive doors were sealed and the others were left to wait outside.

General Yamamoto came to stand behind his desk with Kei still holding the scroll tightly in her hand. He looked at it for a moment his hands resting on his staff.

"You are very persistent Kei Reiykuu," he sounded amused, "You hold in your hand the last known evidence of the 1st recorded arrancars."

"Where is Inbi Fujin?" Kei laid the scroll onto his desk, "I need to speak to her."

"She retired many years ago to the world of the living," he took the scroll, "As far as I'm aware she is still alive."

"Where can I find her?" Kei watched him closely.

"She like many other shinigami have come to reside in Karakura Town which makes keeping track of them rather easy. She runs a local floral shop."

"Thank you," Kei was unsure if their meeting was over or not.

"Kei there something you must come to understand," he rolled the scroll in his hands, "Out of the 5 original arrancar Mai is the most evolved and most powerful. The others were still going through their evolutions and were often times unstable and unpredictable."

"Any idea as to where they are now?" she asked.

"They left the Soul Society a long with Inbi Fujin if anyone has any idea to their whereabouts it would be her."

"Captain, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"It is known that Ichigo and I are visoreds, but yet…"

The old Captain smiled, "I knew you'd ask this question, Kei. Once again your persistance gets your answers and I like that in a person. Though you don't hold the same regards for the rules as I do," he paused, "You are very unique Kei from the moment I met you I knew this. Your history is greatly shrouded in mystery from even you, and you are seemingly guided by this undying desire to keep promises to lost loved ones or those who are trying to harm you. You continually seek answers and never give up. I see a lot of your father and your mother in you, but a lot of your father and I know somehow he has been with you this entire time guiding you as best as he can."

Kei smiled and turned to leave the Captain's office, "And Kei if you do find Ms. Fujin. Give her my regards and be prepared."

"Whys that, Sir?" she cocked an eyebrow.

She heard a chuckle, "You'll find out."

----

Kei, Ichigo, Miku, and Ikkaku entered the world of the living near where the figured the floral shop would be. They were dressed as humans. Kei donned her usual jeans, white t-shirt and tennis shoes. She got looks from people eying her tattoos and piercing as they walked through town.

It was a small shop with a large garden. Kei stood before it and took a deep breath before they entered. The bell above the door rang as they entered. There was no one in the front store so Kei stepped forward and rang the bell sitting on the counter.

They waited patiently for a few minutes for someone to emerge from the back of the store and finally after about 5 minutes came an average sized woman who appeared to be in her mid 60s came out. She was covered in dirt her hair was in disarray. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at them.

"Wedding party?" she looked Kei up and down and than to Ikkaku next to her.

"Gross," Kei looked to Ikkaku, "No…are you Inbi Fujin?" Kei asked.

The woman looked rather surprised that Kei had said the name, she wiped her hands off on her apron, "What's this about?" she cocked an eyebrow at her.

"We need to ask you about the 5 original arrancar," stated Ichigo.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she took a plant off the shelf next to her and it seemed to strike a nerve with her, "You're obviously mistaken me for someone else."

They all looked very surprised and very confused at her sudden change in demeanor, "But…" Miku started.

"Please leave me store immediately or I'll call the police," she reached for the phone.

"Mai…" Kei breathed, "This is about Mai and the other 4 arrancar. We need your help. We're running out of options."

Kei saying Mai's name brought the reluctant shinigami around and she took her hand away from the phone, taking off her apron and placing it on the counter, "Shinigami always look rather out of place in the real world especially the bald one there. He looks very on edge," she pointed to Ikkaku.

"That's cause he doesn't have his zanpakuto," said Kei.

"Yes I am Inbi Fujin former Lieutenant of Squad 12," she looked at Kei, "And I haven't heard the name Mai in a very long time. What has happened?"

Kei very calmly told her all that has happened involving Mai and why they have come to the world of the living seeking her help.

"You're looking to locate the other 4 original arrancar?" she seemed surprised, "That's going to be a heavy task. They haven't been seen or heard from in many years. The fact that they've been able to stay under the radar this long is a testament to their power."

"We figure they're in plain sight just as Mai was…" said Miku by now they had been taken back into Inbi's home and were sitting around the table.

"Mai was always very different from the others. That's something I picked up on right away. Mai even though residing in a child's body was and probably still is the most powerful arrancar out of them. Has her power diminished?" Inbi looked to some of Kei's bandages.

Kei did a slight laugh and also looked at her bandages, "No and this was at half power level…"

"She could easily level an entire city with all the power she possesses which is why that Gin character is probably after her," she poured herself some tea, "Mai's ability to absorb spiritual pressure and neutralize it makes her a great asset. Gin has that power in his arsenal he holds all the cards and by offering her release he's baiting her and she wants so badly to return to the world of the living she make risk it."

"But I promised her, my father promised her she'd be released. I have to keep that promise. Why won't she just let me?" pleaded Kei.

"Mai is very complex for a creature that has a simple outlook on life. She has been a lone much of her life. She passed away as a child a lone. Grew up in Hueco Mundo surrounded by monsters that wanted her dead and just went she had found a home it was stripped from her. Every life she has ever known has disappeared."

"But I'm trying to help…"

"And in trying to help you she feels distancing herself will be the best. Mai for being an arrancar doesn't like violence. And her fellow counterparts didn't like it either probably why they didn't want to stay in Hueco Mundo," she paused, "They saw the Soul Society as a means of escape into a better life, one where they didn't have to harm the innocent or fight for their lives."

"She feels that her existence in my life will only cause problems. Since the death of my father trying to protect her," she looked down, "But what about Master Ko? Wasn't he family?"

"A substitute. What Mai really wants is her very own family a mother, and a father. Kei you were her family. Your father was her father, your mother was her mother and her sister was you. And she feels guilt for the lose of your father and if she caused you anymore harm she'd be devastated. You're the closest thing to a family she has and she doesn't want to lose that."

Inbi Fujin held more knowledge about the arrancars and Mai that Kei was in awe. This woman was a wealth of information for them and she was acting like nothing had changed in the years since her leave of absence from the Soul Society.

"How can she trust Gin will release her?" Kei looked to Inbi, "She must know he's just baiting her into a trap?"

"I'm sure in the back of her mind she does. But for the all evil in Gin he's shown his power and you must remember Mai is desperate for release. But Gin also knows he must tread carefully Mai could easily kill him. Every word that crosses the man's lips is carefully planned out."

"Why does Mai reside in her child form?" Ichigo asked.

"Because that's how she left this world. In that form she's allowed to escape those responsibilities and consequences held by adults," Inbi answered, "When your life gets hard don't you wish you could be a 7 year old again with problems?" she raised her eyebrows.

"And she's staying in adult form now because the being a child is no longer working. She can't escape her problems by being a little girl anymore..." Kei stated.

"How do we find the other arrancar?" asked Ikkaku.

Inbi stood up and disappeared into a back room for a moment. And while she was gone they all sat in silence. Kei was lost in thought still staring at her hands as they lay in her lap.

Miku watched her former Captain very closely and could see her mind racing and that she was dealing with a very violent inner struggle. But she was snapped from this when Inbi reentered the room. She was holding a wooden box.

"In here are the only known photos and last known locations of the 4 original arrancar," she opened the box and placed the photos onto the table, "I don't know if these are their current locations."

Kei took out a small photograph of Mai playing with a rather petrified looking hollow in Hueco Mundo and couldn't help, but smile.

_I have to find her. I have to release her. I have to give her that life she wants. I owe this to her. I will not break this promise!!_


End file.
